Une Autre Époque
by mimimuffins
Summary: Et si Oliver Queen et Felicity Smoak s'étaient rencontrés en une époque féodale. Lui, un guerrier torturé aux lourds secrets, de retour d'une guerre sanglante de 5 ans. Elle, une jeune veuve à l'intelligence rare et la sagacité naturelle, encouragée à endosser une fonction interdite à son sexe. Le charme opérerait-il ? [100% UA & Olicity]
1. Felicity Smoak

Si je voulais d'abord terminer de publier mes plus petits textes, l'envie et l'impatience de progresser sur celui-ci m'ont poussé à changer mes plans. Donc, dans ma série « Une autre... », voici ma vision de ce qu'aurait pu être la vie des personnages de Arrow s'ils avaient vécu à une autre époque.

Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, il s'agira ici d'une longue histoire (pour l'instant sa découpe fait 37 parties). Cela implique que certaines réponses (et personnage secondaire) pourront prendre beaucoup de temps à arriver. Il va donc falloir être parfois très patient. ^_-

Si l'histoire démarre avec Felicity, Oliver arrivera très vite.

Quant au Olicity, il sera là, et bien là... Mais ces deux-là vont d'abord devoir s'apprivoiser !

Ceci étant dit : Bienvenue dans ce petit monde féodal créé de toute pièce à leur destination.

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Introduction**

.

Alors qu'elle descendait du chariot poussiéreux l'ayant menée jusqu'au riche et imposant domaine des Merlyn, Felicity ne put s'empêcher d'observer tout autour d'elle.

Une vaste allée de plus d'un kilomètre les avait conduits devant plusieurs bâtiments gigantesques composant le château. Il y avait là un édifice architectural principal et central, sans doute consacré aux appartements du seigneur, entouré de quatre constructions tout aussi magistrales. Pour le commun des mortels, cet ensemble en imposait !

À l'extrémité de l'aile nord, la plus proche de l'allée, se trouvait une double porte réservée au peuple en quête d'audience. Ce jour-là, c'était d'ailleurs plusieurs dizaines de malheureux qui y attendaient un peu de disponibilité et de générosité de leur seigneur et maître. La guerre et ses restrictions avaient fait beaucoup de victimes dans les populations restées en retrait. Le manque de nourriture, des taxes toujours plus lourdes... Tout le monde avait pâti ces cinq dernières années des affrontements se déroulant à des lieux de là !

La raison du conflit ? Le souhait d'un unique seigneur à vouloir devenir roi qui entraîna l'alliance de tous les autres se partageant le restant du vaste territoire insulaire. Chaque seigneur était ici bien décidé à stopper les aspirations de suprématie d'un seul, pour conserver leur souveraineté sur leurs Terres respectives. Là était la gouvernance bien à part de leur contrée, en rien commune aux régions lointaines dont les fiefs étaient sous la coupe d'un seul homme. Mais tous ces empires et toutes ces royautés n'étant accessibles que par de très longs voyages en bateau, leurs influences et menaces restaient infimes. Si bien que la répartition parcellaire de leur archipel en « Terres » et le fonctionnement spécifique de chacune d'entre elles s'étaient maintenus depuis des générations. [1]

Concernant la toute jeune femme arrivant en ces lieux, sa présence n'était en rien motivée à son souhait de croiser son suzerain. Bien au contraire. Malheureusement pour elle, on ne pouvait facilement échapper à une convocation officielle pour cause de veuvage inopiné. Surtout quand un membre du personnel de maison du défunt accusait la jeune mariée de meurtre.

Escortée par un soldat jusqu'à la salle d'audience encombrée tout du long par des membres de la cour, Felicity fut stoppée à quelques pas à peine de l'estrade où se trouvaient des sièges capitonnés, avec en son centre le seigneur Malcolm Merlyn en personne.

Impressionnée par les lieux, elle serra à l'étouffée le sac enfermant ses maigres biens. Elle se sentait comme une indigente ici. Elle était si loin d'afficher la même qualité vestimentaire des gens se trouvant en ce lieu, alors présentement habillée d'une simple robe de coton bleu à manches longues, portée sur une chemise blanche, et lassée sur le devant. La décence de sa condition, ni bourgeoise ni va-nu-pieds, lui imposait toutefois le port de trois jupons sous sa robe. Tandis qu'elle profitait aussi d'une paire de godillots à sa taille, bien qu'au cuir fatigué.

\- Qu'avons-nous là ?

\- Felicity Smoak, mon seigneur. répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- N'est-ce pas plutôt Felicity Seldon ?

\- Hé bien... oui. Pardonnez mon erreur.

\- hum... Il est sûr qu'au regard du peu de temps où vous avez été mariée, vous n'avez guère eu l'occasion de vous habituer à votre nouveau patronyme.

Ne relevant pas l'information, Felicity était plus sûrement dans l'angoisse d'apprendre son jugement. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire qu'elle aurait droit à un procès loyal. Après tout, pour les gens de sa condition, rien dans leur vie n'était juste ou équitable. Alors après qu'on l'ait traînée de l'autre bout du pays pour faire face à sa responsabilité dans la mort de son époux, elle ne doutait pas qu'il y aurait sanction. Restait à découvrir, s'il s'agissait d'une condamnation à mort, par quel moyen on la lui infligerait.

\- En ces temps difficiles, nous n'avons guère le temps et l'énergie à fomenter un procès pour découvrir la vérité sur votre situation, mademoiselle. Aussi vais-je vous faire une proposition que vous serez libre d'accepter ou non.

Il était bien inutile de lui préciser quel second choix elle aurait, en cas de refus.

\- Voilà ! Mon comptable m'a fait savoir à quel point votre défunt époux était aisé. Aussi, vais-je réclamer la pleine propriété de tous ses biens.

Comprenant aussitôt que l'homme en quête de finances était bien plus intéressé par la fortune du peu regretté sir Cooper Seldon, Felicity n'eut aucune difficulté à tout céder ! Si remettre symboliquement tous ses biens à Merlyn était le prix à payer pour sa liberté, elle le lui accorderait sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Il m'apparaît bien naturel que vous agissiez de la sorte. Aussi serais-je heureuse que la fortune de mon regretté époux puisse servir à vos desseins.

\- Bien.

Ce point acté, elle savait qu'à cet instant, il ne lui restait plus que son sac de voyage contenant ses biens personnels les plus précieux. Ceux-là mêmes qu'elle possédait déjà quand on lui avait imposé trois semaines plus tôt de se rendre à la demeure des Seldon.

Depuis sa « vente » perpétrée cinq ans plus tôt par un père endetté et depuis disparu, Felicity avait façonné ce bagage dans l'espoir de profiter un jour d'une occasion pour s'échapper. Aussi ne perdrait-elle rien de ce qui avait réellement de la valeur à ses yeux. Cela incluait une poignée de pièces d'argent, maigre pécule économisé par sa mère, qu'elle avait su récupérer à sa mort, avant qu'on ne l'envoie au couvent.

Son cas réglé, elle imaginait finalement pouvoir repartir libre quand Merlyn brisa tous ses espoirs.

\- Maintenant. Étant dorénavant l'héritier légitime des biens de votre époux décédé. ajouta-t-il. Au regard de votre jeune âge et statut d'orpheline, je deviens de facto votre tuteur. Je me dois donc de vous trouver une nouvelle situation. Une si jeune femme de votre condition ne pouvant rester sans protecteur, je vous déclare à cet instant mariée à mon capitaine Jonas Steele.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Non ?

Sachant combien la moindre rébellion était sanctionnée par cet homme sans pitié, réputé pour ses accès de folie passagère, Felicity se reprit au plus vite.

\- Je veux dire... Seigneur Merlyn... Comment pourrais-je être « à cet instant » mariée sans avoir au préalable de cérémonie religieuse pour y soumettre mes vœux d'obéissance ? Vous devez connaître ma grande foi, et...

\- Les femmes... soupira finalement l'homme, a priori rassuré du pourquoi de sa négation. Je sais combien vous les dames êtes soucieuses de ce type de détails et plus encore quand vous venez à peine de sortir d'un couvent où Dieu seul sait ce que ces bigotes ont bien pu vous y inculquer... Mais votre époux étant à ce jour prisonnier de nos ennemis et donc absent, nous nous contenterons tous d'une signature de l'acte par ma main et celle de sa mère, Moira Steele, ici présente. Je peux toutefois le remplacer pour votre nuit de noces, si cela vous tient tant à cœur de respecter les traditions ?

Glacée qu'il puisse user du droit de cuissage, Felicity garda non sans mal son calme et ses yeux abaissés de déférence, dans son souhait de camoufler la fureur émergeant en elle à cette seule idée.

\- Cela est de votre seule décision, mon seigneur. Bien que j'aimerais pouvoir réserver le peu de vertu qu'il me reste à mon nouvel époux.

\- Hum... soyez sûre que j'aurais aimé batifoler avec vous. Malheureusement, nos ennemis sont à nos portes dans l'attente de signer un traité de paix. Aussi, me dois-je d'y faire face et partir des lieux dans l'heure.

\- Je comprends et vous remercie humblement d'avoir ainsi pris soin de ma situation.

\- Bien. Je ne doute pas que vous aimeriez rejoindre au plus tôt les terres et la demeure de votre nouveau maître. Mais dans l'attente de son retour et qu'il décide par lui-même de ce qu'il veut faire de vous, je vous demanderais de rester ici dans ses appartements. S'il s'avérait qu'il ne revienne pas... Hé bien, nous reconsidérerons votre position. Ne soyez donc pas dépensière, ses fonds ne sont pas en vos mains.

\- Bien sûr.

Soulagée d'avoir déjà évité le pire, Felicity se vit aussitôt conduite aux dits « appartements » de son nouveau « maître », comme il lui avait été si justement présenté.

Sur le chemin, ballottée par la carriole l'ayant prise en charge, la toute jeune femme serra un peu plus encore son sac. Comme au départ du couvent, il renfermait tout ce qu'elle possédait.

En plus de ses pièces d'argent et deux bijoux qu'elle se refusait à porter. Elle disposait pour vivre d'un kit complet de couture comprenant rubans, craies de marquage, d'innombrables aiguilles de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, adjointes à un coupe-fil, des ciseaux de tailleur et des ciseaux à dégarnir. Un cerceau de broderie et une poignée de petites bobines de fil de couleur complétaient le tout.

À son départ du couvent, la mère supérieure lui avait aussi offert un plumier enfermant un porte-plume en bois, deux plumes d'écriture en métal ciselé d'épaisseur distincte et un flacon d'encre noir. Une preuve touchante que malgré leur relation parfois conflictuelle, elle respectait son talent pour la calligraphie.

Avec un couteau de bonne facture, cette fois-ci adroitement dérobé aux sœurs avant qu'elle ne les quitte, elle avait su conserver ses couverts et sa timbale offerts à son baptême. Si elle les utilisait au couvent, ne craignant pas qu'on les lui vole là-bas, elle les gardait depuis précieusement camouflés au fond de son sac. À leurs côtés, la brosse à cheveux de sa mère et son miroir associé. Leurs crosses n'étaient ni en argent ni en corne. Juste du bois poncé de qualité qui n'avait de précieux que les souvenirs qu'ils renfermaient.

S'y ajoutaient enfin, un peu de savon pour le corps, une serviette de toilette et un change complet. Ce dernier se composait d'une seconde robe de couleur rouge dont l'éclat n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir, ainsi que d'une seconde chemise blanche, quelques culottes et non moins de jupons et bas pour couvrir ses jambes. Enfin, à défaut de capeline, estimée inutile au couvent, elle n'avait qu'un vaste châle voué à la réchauffer les jours et nuits d'hiver.

Finalement guidée jusqu'à la porte de son nouveau logis. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'une simple chambrette de taille toutefois respectable, possédant une fenêtre, sa propre cheminée, ainsi qu'un lit et une armoire en bois.

Situé dans l'une des dépendances éloignées de plusieurs kilomètres du château, son nouveau cadre de vie se résumait à trois vastes bâtiments entourant en un « U » une place centrale. Reconvertis en une caserne militaire de complément, on y logeait principalement des soldats de passages, serviteurs et rare famille de ces derniers dans des dortoirs ou chambres individuelles. Jonas Steele étant capitaine, il profitait au moins d'une pièce dédiée, munie d'une porte.

Elle apprécia à cet instant et à sa juste valeur de ne pas devoir se contenter d'une simple couche au sein d'un dortoir collectif. Quoique même alors... peu importait la pauvreté du lieu offert. Tout valait mieux que partager les soieries du plus riche des hommes, s'il lui était imposé ! Et puis... son nouvel époux encore prisonnier de leurs ennemis. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait espérer apprendre d'ici peu être devenue veuve pour la seconde fois.

.

À suivre.

[1] Pour faire simple, imaginez la grande Bretagne géographiquement bien plus éloignée de l'Europe. ^_-

mimi yuy


	2. L'installation

L'introduction étant courte, je mets de suite en ligne le premier chapitre. ^-^

Clairement pas la partie la plus intéressante, au demeurant. Mais il faut bien planter le décor. Et comme ce dernier et surtout chaque micro détail cité ici (ou dans l'intro) auront leur importance jusqu'au 30ème chapitre (hé oui, pas moins !) Bah, il faut bien en passer par là !

Promis, la suite sera un peu plus trépidante. ^_-

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **L'installation.**

.

Au lendemain de son arrivée, Felicity fit le tour de ce qui lui vaudrait pour maison jusqu'au retour de Jonas Steele. S'il existait une caserne principale dans l'une des ailes composant le château des Merlyn, on lui avait expliqué la veille au soir que ce quartier reculé était plus destiné aux soldats de passages. Les Terres Merlyn étant celles limitrophes à la zone de front, chaque allié devait les traverser pour s'y rendre ou en repartir. Aussi Merlyn n'avait-il pas eu le choix de prévoir à espace régulier des points de stationnement permettant à tous ces hommes d'armes de faire une pause dans leurs longues chevauchées. Mais qui disait soldats de passage, impliquait une foule d'autres fonctions, qu'il s'agisse de cuisiniers, palefreniers, forgerons ou simples lavandières restant en ces lieux plus durablement.

Au sein des trois bâtiments composant donc cette caserne de seconde main, seuls leurs deux étages servaient d'habitations. Au rez-de-chaussée du premier édifice se trouvaient des bureaux administratifs, où comptables et tenanciers géraient le quotidien, tout en prenant soin de noter qui arrivait et qui repartait. Dans leur continuité, un magasin gorgé de fournitures proposait toute sorte de troc et d'échanges financiers. Qu'il s'agisse pour un mercenaire de se procurer de nouvelles armes en échange de ses butins de guerre, ou pour tout à chacun de s'acheter nourriture, ustensiles ou linge de maison... Dans le bâtiment central avaient été installées de vastes cuisines aptes à nourrir une centaine d'hommes à la fois et non moins de deux grandes salles permettant à tous de s'y restaurer ou juste y partager du bon temps. Enfin, dans le dernier bâtiment jouxtant la forêt, on trouvait naturellement les écuries et une forge. En définitive, de quoi offrir à ceux y vivant une certaine autarcie le temps de leur présence entre ces murs.

Comme partout ailleurs sur le domaine des Merlyn, toute prestation impliquait une rétribution au seigneur - que ce soit via une note à régler ou un prélèvement sur sa solde si l'on travaillait pour lui. Ainsi, qu'il s'agisse de la location d'une chambre ou d'un lit, d'une stèle dans l'écurie, ou de ses repas... tout avait un prix. Certes le plus souvent modique. Mais cumulés, cela pouvait très vite faire grimper la note. Pour autant, les soldats de passage n'ayant ni le temps ni l'envie de se soucier de bien des tracas du quotidien, nombre de petites mains avaient ici trouvé du travail.

S'étant contentée la veille au soir du reste de pain et de fromage qu'elle avait emporté avec elle pour son voyage, Felicity savait qu'elle devrait très vite trouver sa place en ces lieux pour y subsister. Surtout que le seigneur Merlyn avait stipulé qu'elle ne dépense pas la solde de son nouvel époux. Cela impliquait donc qu'elle devrait tout prendre à sa charge. Une tâche complexe quand par ailleurs on ne lui avait pas donné de poste rémunéré. Un fait confirmé par le comptable des lieux qu'elle venait de visiter.

En attendant de trouver une solution quant à ses finances, n'ayant dormi que d'un œil en raison de l'état déplorable de la pièce lui ayant été confiée, la jeune femme savait par quoi elle voulait poursuivre sa journée. À savoir le grand nettoyage de son nouveau logement ! Une action indispensable pour effacer des années de crasse, poussière, toiles d'araignées et autres excréments de rats des champs. Elle n'avait pas même pu reposer sur le matelas du fait qu'il grouillait de bestioles de toutes sortes.

Pour agir, les lieux n'étant munis que d'un vieux balai, elle devait commencer par se procurer de l'eau et du savon.

Pour l'eau, la présence d'un puits accessible à tous dans un coin de la place résolvait son besoin. Situé à égale distance des cuisines et des écuries, il était aussi adjoint à un vaste lavoir à cet instant occupé par plusieurs jeunes filles aux manches retroussées. Nul doute que se débarrasser de la crasse et du sang des redingotes de soldats n'était pas une besogne aisée ! Aussi ne fut-elle pas tant surprise qu'une seule prenne le temps de lui répondre, quand elle se présenta en quête de solutions à son problème.

\- Salut. Je m'appelle Sin. Nouvelle ici ?

\- Oui. On vient de m'attribuer une chambre dans ce bâtiment-ci.

\- Le bâtiment administratif ? T'es une bourgeoise ?

\- Je... Je suis l'épouse d'un capitaine actuellement aux mains de l'ennemi.

\- Je vois. Hé les filles ! Pouvez la jouer moins perso, elle ne va pas vous piquer votre boulot.

Comprenant qu'il puisse y avoir de la concurrence en ces lieux, Felicity le leur confirma avec conviction !

\- Aucune concurrence, promis ! Je cherche juste à laver la chambre qui m'a été donnée.

\- T'as de quoi payer ?

\- S'il le faut vraiment.

\- Mouais... Tu sais quoi ? Si tu m'aides à frotter ce tas, je te donnerai un pain de savon et te prêterai mes vieux seaux ainsi qu'une brosse.

\- Affaire conclue !

\- T'es pas une coriace, toi. T'as même pas demandé la taille du pain de savon que j'allais te refiler ni vérifier que mes seaux n'étaient pas troués ou la brosse édentée.

\- Effectivement. Alors j'espère que tu seras aussi généreuse que je serais moi hardi à la tâche.

Les laissant rire à ses dépens, Felicity n'en manqua pas moins de se mettre aussitôt au travail.

ARROW

Après s'être procuré de quoi lessiver à grande eau sa pièce et résolu à payer pour quatre draps, une maigre couverture, deux bougies et une bobine de fil blanc au magasin, Felicity avait frotté et savonné l'endroit du sol au plafond, le restant de sa journée. S'étant débarrassée du matelas infesté, elle avait passé une seconde nuit à même le sol, déjà heureuse de ne plus le partager avec mille et une bêtes.

Auparavant, Sin l'avait convaincu de partager son dîner avec elle, au sein même des cuisines. Là, elle y avait rencontré une cantonnière, Carly Diggle. Présente depuis des années en ce lieu avec son jeune fils Andy junior, elle attendait elle aussi le retour de son époux de la guerre. Un point commun qui leur permit tout aussitôt de se lier d'amitié.

Le lendemain, Felicity se confectionna une nouvelle paillasse en fourrant de la paille fraîche entre deux draps cousus l'un à l'autre. De quoi offrir un confort relatif mais certain à ses futures nuits ! Toutefois dépitée par l'état des lieux, malgré tout son labeur. La jeune femme se décida finalement trois jours plus tard à recouvrir les murs d'une nouvelle couche d'argile, quant à la suite d'une longue promenade,elle en trouva ainsi que des pigments rouge au pied d'une bute noyée par la forêt. Ne s'agissant pas là d'une carrière, elle prit sans attendre le risque de s'en procurer suffisamment sans demander la permission à personne.

Ces travaux qu'elle ne maîtrisait absolument pas exigèrent une bonne semaine de labeur, un paquet d'ampoules aux mains et non moins de regards inquisiteurs de ses voisins à la voir déplacer des morceaux de roches qu'elle pilonna deux jours durant. Elle était surtout fière d'avoir mené ce projet à terme par elle seule ! Avec beaucoup d'obstination, elle avait ainsi pu définitivement assainir plafond et murs, avant de poncer parquet et boiseries au sable. Cela avait nécessité quelques frais supplémentaires pour se procurer un peu d'huile de bœuf pour nourrir le bois. Mais là encore, les efforts et l'investissement avaient valu la peine. Ainsi profitait-elle deux semaines après son arrivée d'un lieu sain aux murs joliment colorés.

Dès lors, pouvant dorénavant se reposer décemment, Felicity avait entrepris de prendre de nombreux petits travaux. De la couture pour la plupart, les lavandières concédant facilement à lui laisser cette tâche qui nécessitait connaissance et dextérité. De quoi lui permettre de ne plus devoir vivre sur son pécule ou à crédit.

De la dizaine de pièces d'argent léguée par sa mère, elle n'en avait ainsi utilisé qu'une seule, sans même la dépenser en totalité. Tandis qu'au terme de son premier mois de présence en la caserne, elle avait été en capacité de rembourser le comptable des lieux qui avait jusqu'alors débité le coût de son repas quotidien, pris au dîner, sur la solde de son époux.

Un mois déjà qu'elle était donc là et les choses continuaient à évoluer pour le meilleur.

Si dans sa chambre, elle avait déplacé le lit au centre de la pièce pour qu'il soit face à la petite cheminée et ainsi mieux plaquer l'armoire de bonne facture, côté lit - à droite du mur adjoint à leur porte d'entrée. Elle s'était surtout récemment procuré des remises royales, une table et deux chaises pour occuper l'espace gauche de la porte d'entrée. Celui jouxtant la cheminée et ainsi le feu. La table payée par ses économies était dorénavant agrémentée d'une nappe conçue par elle même - sorte de patchwork réalisé avec les chutes de tissu patiemment collectées à chacun de ses travaux de couture. Y trônait fièrement un beau vase en cristal offert par sa belle mère pour son mariage et livré à son domicile peu après ce dernier.

Moira Steele n'avait toutefois jamais demandé à la voir. Sans doute trop préoccupée par le devenir de son fils pour se soucier d'une bru imposée comme elle l'avait été. En attendant, quelques fleurs des champs cueillies tous les trois jours embaumaient agréablement la pièce grâce à son présent.

Une planche fixée contre le mur proche de la table permettait finalement de stocker ses quelques ustensiles. La demeure ayant été vide de tout bien, autre que mobilier, elle s'était très tôt procuré des cuisines, un peu de vaisselle, une théière et large marmite, en aidant essentiellement chaque soir les cuisinières de la caserne dont la charge de travail ne cessait d'augmenter. C'est que depuis son arrivée et l'annonce du traité de paix signé, chaque jour un peu plus de soldats rentraient du front, tous désireux de payer pour que d'autres prennent soin de leur linge et estomac. Elle n'avait toutefois - Dieu merci - jamais été impliquée avec le troisième besoin plus primaire quémandé par ces mêmes hommes tout autant en quête d'attention féminine.

Une fois passé le lit, elle avait façonné sur le côté droit de l'unique fenêtre, un coin pour la toilette en isolant et camouflant pot de chambre et grand baquet derrière un paravent construit de ses propres mains. Il ne s'agissait que de simples branches d'osier fixées au plafond sur lesquelles elle avait fait pendre deux vieux rideaux troqués au ferronnier contre la confection de robes pour sa fille. Ayant découvert en montant sur sa table pour effectuer cette besogne être ridiculement apeurée par la faible hauteur alors supportée, l'homme avait finalement eu la gentillesse de venir lui même fixer des crochets au plafond pour maintenir l'ensemble.

À cette occasion, Felicity lui avait aussi fait installer au fond de sa pièce, de part et d'autre des deux murs, quatre crochets lui permettant au besoin de tendre une corde pour y pendre son linge à sécher. Cela avait bien mérité qu'elle ajoute de beaux rubans aux robes de l'enfant.

Un voile à sa fenêtre - découpé dans son jupon le plus fin - pour garder une intimité si elle l'ouvrait. Ainsi que deux tables de nuit formées de deux petits barils de vin abandonnés vides à la sortie des cuisines, complétaient les lieux. Ne manquait plus qu'une causeuse et coiffeuse à placer dans l'espace resté vacant sur le coté gauche de la fenêtre pour rendre cet appartement complet et confortable. Deux meubles qu'elle espérait glaner sous peu à l'image de sa table et chaises.

À l'occasion des travaux dans les logis principaux, les vieux meubles étaient remisés et finalement vendus pour peu à ceux vivant dans les bâtiments secondaires. Or très récemment, une nouvelle aile du château s'était vue mettre en chantier ! Elle s'était ainsi promis de s'offrir cette ultime coquetterie dès qu'elle s'en serait donné les moyens. Point question ici d'utiliser ses économies pour ce type d'extra dispensable.

C'est que si aménager de tels appartements décents et conformes à ses critères de propreté lui avait demandé beaucoup de travail et d'investissement, Felicity n'en oubliait pas pour autant que rien ne lui appartenait vraiment. Tout pourrait lui être retiré à la seconde où la mort de son nouvel époux viendrait à la connaissance du seigneur des lieux. Maintenant, cela pouvant ne subvenir qu'après plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années - son armée devant pour le trouver chercher au sein des multiples prisons et cachots ennemis - elle avait choisi de vivre de son mieux et non d'attendre l'imprévisible cloîtrée dans la crasse d'un dépotoir.

Une attitude qui lui avait finalement réussi, étant même parvenue au fil des semaines à trouver sa place au sein d'une communauté à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour appartenir. Ainsi avait-elle tissé de forts liens d'amitié avec Sin et Carry, et plus récemment, avec un certain capitaine Lance - attendant en ces lieux le retour de ses soldats. L'homme d'armes avait l'âge d'être son père et une bienveillante galanterie à son égard, pouvait-elle ajouter. Aimable qu'il était, à toujours la saluer et lui porter main secourable.

Une bienveillante affection réciproque était ainsi née de leurs échanges partagés presque chaque matin. Une surprenante amitié qui, elle l'ignorait encore, allait définitivement changer le cours de sa vie.

ARROW

\- Miss Smoak !

Soupirant rêveusement, accoudée au rebord du puits commun où elle tirait un peu d'eau pour sa toilette quotidienne, Felicity fut amusée d'être ainsi saluée. Ce n'était jamais « Felicity », « dame Steele » ou « madame Jonas Steele » avec le capitane Lance. Mais bien toujours « Miss Smoak » ! Définitivement, il était l'unique personne à lui montrer ainsi plus de respect qu'à son époux absent. Depuis deux semaines qu'ils se croisaient, il se refusait toujours à la considérer comme la femme du capitaine Steele que lui connaissait. Pour dire, il semblait surtout estimer que cet état devait la blesser ou tout du moins l'insulter. Pas qu'elle ait été en contradiction totale avec lui, ignorant toujours tout de son promis... Au moins, savait-elle dorénavant grâce à cet homme que Jonas n'était qu'un peu plus âgé qu'elle.

Ce matin-là, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Quentin Lance se proposa aimablement de lui porter son eau. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement jusqu'à sa porte, elle s'enquit de son bien-être, constatant combien l'homme paraissait pâle et mal à l'aise dans sa démarche.

\- Allez-vous bien Capitaine ? Vous me semblez très pâle aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, ça ? Je reviens d'une visite au médecin de la caserne.

\- Nous avons un médecin ici ?

\- Non, à la caserne principale. L'homme siège au château et se refuse le plus souvent à venir jusqu'ici.

Stoppant ses pas, Felicity l'avait dès lors contraint à poser sa charge pour mieux lui faire face.

\- Est-ce grave ?

\- Merci de votre sollicitude, miss. Juste une douleur au pied droit pour laquelle je viens de supporter une saignée. Nous verrons ce que cela donne, même si je crains que la prochaine étape ne soit l'amputation.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

\- Je... Je sais que je n'ai rien qui puisse vous convaincre de me laisser agir. Mais accepteriez-vous de me laisser voir votre blessure ?

\- Que pourriez-vous y faire ?

\- J'ai... quelques remèdes de vieilles femmes dans mon sac issu de mon passage chez les sœurs. Aussi peut-être pourrais-je vous soulager un peu. Dans l'attente que les soins de votre médecin apportent la solution au problème, bien sûr. se précipita-t-elle d'ajouter, sachant combien les « médecins » pouvaient être susceptibles quant à leur importance.

\- Hé bien... Je suppose qu'un peu de soin féminin ne pourrait pas faire plus de mal.

Souriant à son accord, Felicity l'incita à lui rendre l'un des seaux avant de le conduire à ses appartements. Elle doutait que ce fût bien convenable d'inviter ainsi un homme chez elle. Mais au demeurant, il s'agissait d'un soldat gradé respecté de tous. Et elle n'avait guère l'intention de se montrer ouverte à toute autre activité qu'une rapide inspection de sa blessure au pied.

Le faisant s'asseoir sur l'une de ses chaises, très vite son auscultation lui permit de comprendre ce qu'il en était. Un livre étudié au couvent explicitait même très exactement l'origine du mal dont il souffrait. Aucun doute que le boucher servant en ces lieux de médecin, n'avait lui jamais du en entendre parler. Sans quoi il éviterait les saignées qui ne faisaient qu'affaiblir un peu plus le corps et le cœur de l'homme en âge.

\- Me feriez-vous la faveur capitaine Lance de bien vouloir ne plus retourner chez votre médecin le temps que tout revienne à la normale ?

\- Comment cela prendrait-il fin, si je cesse de me soigner ?

\- Je... je sais que je n'ai rien de concret à vous offrir pour vous inciter à m'écouter. Mais je suis attachée à votre bienveillance à mon égard. Aussi, permettez-moi de vous la retourner.

\- ..

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- Vous paraissez bien sûre de vous.

\- Avez-vous trouvé un quelconque soulagement depuis vos visites à votre homme de science ?

\- Je dois bien avouer que non. Très bien. Je vous donne une semaine pour voir un effet quant à vos consignes que je ne doute pas recevoir d'ici peu. Mais je refuserais toute demande trop étrange.

\- Je m'attends juste à ce que vous réduisiez votre consommation de vin et avaliez trois fois par jour un verre de vinaigre de cidre délayé dans de l'eau.

\- Quelle idée ?

\- Avouez que vous ne risquez rien à essayer.

\- A part l'écœurement ? Non, effectivement.

Au sourire brillant obtenu en retour, l'homme décida que pour ce seul résultat, il pouvait bien souffrir un peu plus longtemps en jouant le jeu. Sauf qu'en moins de trois jours son mal avait diminué de moitié et au bout de six jours entièrement disparu ! [1] S'il ne nia pas alors les autocongratulations de leur médecin à cette nouvelle, il ne manqua pas par ailleurs de vanter les bons soins de la jeune femme à son entourage.

Alors, tout naturellement, sans que jamais elle ne vienne à le provoquer, Felicity se trouva de plus en plus sollicitée. D'abord pour un tas de bobo en tout genre. Mais une fois qu'elle prouva son sérieux et sa grande confidentialité, quand elle vint à régler un problème de chaude pisse pullulant dans une partie de la caserne, plus personne ne douta de sa discrétion ou de son efficacité. S'ajouta dès lors l'approche de femmes en quête de conseils pour mieux remédier à des problèmes d'hygiène toute féminine et plus encore d'hommes en proie à diverses blessures mal soignées depuis leur retour de guerre.

Si Felicity avait instinctivement réagi avec le capitaine Lance mû par le seul souhait d'aider un ami. Quand ce dernier revint une semaine après son diagnostic la retrouver pour lui glisser en toute discrétion, une petite pièce entre ses mains, la jeune femme en était restée circonspecte.

\- J'ai découvert de source sûre que vous ne profitiez pas de la solde de votre époux pour vos besoins du quotidien.

\- Je réponds là, à un ordre du seigneur Merlyn.

\- J'en ai malheureusement bien conscience, ma chérie. Aussi, considérez ceci comme ma rétribution pour vos bons soins. Et sachez que le mot a été passé pour que dorénavant vous soyez justement rémunérée pour vos... conseils.

\- Mais je ne fais pas ça pour ça...

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Aussi n'est-ce peut-être pas tant que nous aurions dû donner au médecin des lieux qu'ils vous remettront tous. Mais un denier, aussi symbolique soit-il, n'est que peu de chose pour le bien collectif que vous nous procurez en toute discrétion.

\- Oh... Merci. Comment allez-vous, d'ailleurs ?

\- Depuis votre petit miracle ? Comme un charme ! Laissez-moi donc porter vos seaux que je vous prouve à quel point.

Ainsi avait-elle finalement trouvée sa place parmi tous ces gens vivant au sein de cette caserne délaissée par leur seigneur, alors que chaque jour un peu plus occupée par des soldats de passage. Bien sûr, elle devait toujours veiller à rester discrète, redoutant qu'on l'informe à tout moment qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de « jouer » les guérisseuses sans y être officiellement autorisée. Mais la joie et la fierté de pouvoir ainsi aider son prochain semblait trouver écho au soulagement de ceux venant la solliciter. De quoi espérer que sa communauté n'irait pas la dénoncer.

Soulagée surtout de ne plus devoir s'atteler pour survivre à de quelconques ouvrages de couture qu'elle arborait, depuis que sa petite activité de « conseils » menait grand train. C'est l'esprit serein et le cœur empli de reconnaissance que Felicity profita de sa nouvelle vie. Il y avait toujours tant de malheur autour d'elle, qu'elle se sentait privilégiée de par sa fonction utile et son logis confortable.

Sachant combien la vie aimait vous infliger des épreuves, la toute jeune femme aurait dû se douter que tout cela ne pourrait durer très longtemps.

.

À suivre.

[1] Si quelqu'un se pose la question, Quentin Lance souffrait d'une crise de goutte. Et a priori, si ce n'est pas trop avancé, cela peut effectivement se soigner ainsi. ^_-

mimi yuy


	3. Il faut sauver le soldat Oliver

L'un de mes chapitres préférés, à l'origine de toute l'histoire et d'une certaine manière un peu beaucoup inspiré d'un passage de mon roman « Tatouage » (je pense toutefois éviter l'auto-spoliation lol).

Pour info, l'histoire s'apprêtant à être longue, je ne pourrais maintenir l'update quotidienne. (Surtout que seuls les 15 premiers chapitres sont clairement définis sur les 37 identifiés). Ayant réfléchis au rythme à prendre qui soit le plus respectueux pour vous et décent pour moi, j'envisage pour l'instant publier cinq publications successives, suivies d'une pause pour avancer, puis de cinq autres publications, etc... À voir si j'arrive à m'y tenir sans trop faire durer les pauses. ^-^''

En attendant merci aux lecteurs qui se sont essayés à commencer cette histoire, pour l'instant très loin de la série. Et plus encore aux reviewer Olicity-love, Tanutwo, bilaccora et Evy47 !

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Il faut sauver le soldat Oliver.**

.

Cette après-midi là, près de quatre mois depuis son installation, Felicity s'essayait à la création d'une nouvelle tisane vouée à soulager les femmes de la caserne de leurs crampes menstruelles, quand sa porte éclata avec fracas sur un homme qu'elle savait être le fils du seigneur des lieux. Derrière lui, deux soldats - un homme de couleur aux bras imposants, et ce qui paraissait n'être qu'un gamin des rues, qu'elle jugea bien trop jeune pour porter une arme - traînaient un quatrième en bien piètre état.

\- Que faites-vous là ? leur hurla-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répondit en même temps qu'elle le jeune Merlyn.

\- Je...

Gelée telle une biche face aux flèches d'un chasseur, elle balbutia quelques mots avant que Sin, la jeune lavandière dont elle s'était prise d'affection depuis son arrivée, les rejoignent et la présente.

\- Voici dame Felicity, la nouvelle épouse du capitaine Steele.

\- Comment ça sa nouvelle épouse ? questionna sir Thomas Merlyn, tous ceux présents en ces lieux sachant que l'homme évoqué avait manqué depuis des années.

\- Votre père. répondit la brunette.

Une réponse laconique qui semblait tout expliquer ces derniers jours.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas. Excusez-nous de débarquer de la sorte en vos lieux ma dame. Mais Oliver est très mal en point et...

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il a passé plusieurs mois torturé aux mains de nos ennemis. Une façon peu heureuse de terminer là cinq longues années de combat aux ordres de mon père.

Les laissant rapprocher l'homme ainsi défini, la jeune femme ne put retenir un cri d'effroi quand elle constata dans quel état il se trouvait.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

\- Je sais, ça paraît très mauvais. rebondit sir Merlyn.

\- Il était ainsi quand nous l'avons trouvé, il y a déjà quatre jours. Depuis, son empressement à vouloir rentrer ne nous a pas permis de lui apporter les soins adéquats. ajouta l'homme de couleur. Si bien que sa fièvre n'a cessé d'empirer depuis notre départ.

À tel point que le blessé ne paraissait plus même conscient de son entourage, totalement noyé dans des délires fiévreux.

\- Je vois. Pouvez-vous l'allonger ici... leur indiqua Felicity, couvrant le matelas de son drap tout en ôtant rapidement la couverture pour ne pas la salir inutilement.

Observant l'ensemble du corps meurtri, elle ne savait pas même par quoi commencer.

\- Hé ! Sin. Va chercher notre médecin ! exigea finalement le jeune Merlyn qui à l'évidence connaissait la lavandière.

\- Je vais avec elle ! indiqua aussitôt le plus jeune des soldats.

\- Bonne chance pour trouver et faire bouger ce soûlard, se permit de souffler Felicity. Puis-je commencer à le soulager en attendant son arrivée ?

\- Je vous en prie. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions empirer son état. Il...

Le voyant clairement démuni quant à la condition de son ami, Felicity fit signe au seul homme semblant avoir encore un peu la tête sur ses épaules.

\- Vous...

\- Soldat de première classe John Diggle, ma dame. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Dig.

\- Pourriez-vous aller me chercher du bois et suffisamment d'eau pour remplir cette marmite et la faire bouillir. Voici mes seaux.

Le second soldat aussitôt partit, elle réfléchit à comment s'y prendre. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle aurait surtout besoin de bandages. Aussi devait-elle sacrifier son unique drap de rechange. S'en saisissant, elle commença à le déchirer l'esprit en ébullition. Avec le blessé ayant souillé celui couvrant son matelas, il n'en resterait plus en sa possession. Mais quelle était l'importance de tel bien matériel quand on voyait l'état du supplicié ?

\- En aurez-vous assez ? lui demanda finalement Sir Merlyn l'observant mettre en lambeau son maigre bien.

\- Nous devrons nous en contenter. À moins que vous puissiez en trouver un peu plus au magasin. Auquel cas, je pourrais vous rembourser et...

\- Vous voulez rire ? Je reviens avec tout ce que je trouve.

L'homme partit, elle vit tout aussitôt les deux soldats revenir les bras remplis de bois pour l'un et de ses deux seaux d'eau pour l'autre. A priori, le plus jeune s'était fait rattraper par son camarade.

\- Parfait. Pouvez-vous allumer le feu ?

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Merci... ?

\- Il s'agit du soldat de troisième classe Roy Harper. lui précisa Dig.

\- Merci soldat Harper.

\- Je vous en prie ma dame, appelez-moi juste Roy.

\- Autre chose ? demanda Dig.

\- De l'alcool, le plus fort que vous trouviez et en quantité si vous pouvez.

\- Je reviens.

Dans une belle synchronie, sir Merlyn arriva à son tour avec un tas de draps.

\- Que devons-nous en faire ?

\- Déchirez-en un en bandes larges comme je viens de le faire. Puis un second en plus grandes pièces, tels des torchons. Puis mettez-les tous à bouillir dans l'eau du chaudron.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi laver ces draps déjà propres ?

\- Nous devons les stériliser.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Les nettoyer de toutes impuretés qui pourraient par la suite apporter l'infection aux blessures qu'ils vont toucher.

\- À quoi bon, quand on sait qu'Oliver a traîné des mois durant dans la crasse d'une prison infectée d'excréments et de rats. Il est déjà infecté de partout.

Et c'était peu dire quand on voyait l'état suintant de ses blessures.

\- Voulez-vous bien me faire confiance avec votre ami ?

Si Thomas Merlyn dut y réfléchir un instant, son instinct lui cria de lui laisser les mains libres. Depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Oliver, c'était la première personne à sembler savoir quoi faire avec lui.

\- Je vais vous faire confiance, Miss Steele.

\- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi, Felicity.

\- Si vous m'appelez Tommy.

\- Une demande bien lourde de conséquences que vous me faites là. Je me contenterais d'un Thomas et en dehors de toute présence paternelle, si cela vous convient.

\- Voilà un juste milieu que je vous accorde avec plaisir. lui répondit-il d'un ton badin.

Ayant là une entente, pour ne pas dire début de complicité scellée d'un sourire échangé, la jeune femme s'attela enfin à prendre soin du blessé. Alors que Dig rapportait deux bouteilles de gnole.

\- Voulez-vous m'aider à le dépouiller ?

Laissant la tache de découper les draps et les faire bouillir à Roy, Thomas et Dig s'approchèrent pour agir au mieux. En la situation, il fut décidé de le déshabiller entièrement. Une partie de ses guenilles et pansements de fortunes s'étant incrustée dans ses blessures, ils durent parfois aller jusqu'à les imbiber d'eau pour réussir à les extraire. Chose faite, Felicity prit une courte seconde de réflexion avant de prendre une seconde décision dans la veine de sa mise à nu. Il y avait bien trop de vermines sur lui.

\- Nous allons couper ses cheveux et le raser.

\- N'y a-t-il pas plus urgent ? demanda Thomas.

\- Avez-vous vu ce qui y grouille ?

\- Bah...

\- Avec monsieur Diggle, nous allons nous occuper de ses cheveux, barbe, aisselles et torse. Et vous Thomas nous vous laissons...

Indiquant non sans rougir le bas ventre du blessé, le jeune Merlyn devint blanc à l'idée de devoir raser le sexe de son meilleur ami.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ainsi que ses jambes, s'il vous plaît. Il faut absolument nous défaire de l'ensemble de ses cheveux et poils et brûler le tout avec ses guenilles. Après quoi, une fois qu'il sera enfin nettoyé, nous changerons et brûlerons tout autant le drap sur lequel il repose. Je refuse d'infester les lieux de ces bestioles porteuses de maladies.

\- Bien.

C'est finalement une fois le corps entièrement rasé qu'ils s'attaquèrent à laver l'homme gémissant - dorénavant en partie couvert d'un drap pour préserver sa nudité, bien qu'il n'ait plus rien à cacher des quatre occupants de la chambre.

La face avant d'Oliver enfin consciencieusement nettoyée, ils le tournèrent pour s'atteler au versant. De quoi entrevoir le pire de ce qu'il avait dû subir comme sévices.

\- Le plus grave est sans conteste les coups de fouet.

Et c'était peu dire, quand les lacérations étaient si profondes qu'elles avaient pour certaines découvert toute sa chair en profondeur. Se mettant sans plus attendre à l'œuvre, c'est sous le regard parfois horrifié, souvent ébahi, et toujours écœuré, des trois hommes ne cessant de se seconder pour lui apporter toute l'eau bouillie et morceau de drap stérilisé qu'elle leur réclama que la jeune femme s'assigna la tâche terriblement douloureuse pour le patient de découper les lambeaux de chair pourrie avec ses ciseaux de couture préalablement brûlés à l'alcool.

Elle nettoya ainsi chaque once de sa peau et blessure, ne rechignant à aucun râle de douleur de l'homme qu'elle manipulait avec des mains sûres et confiantes. Après plusieurs heures d'un travail sans pause, elle poursuivit ses soins à la lueur des chandelles en désinfectant par la suite chaque blessure et coupure d'une forte dose d'alcool. La souffrance fusant de cet acte eut là pour conséquence non plus des râles, mais véritables cris rauques et puissants de la part du supplicié. Pourtant, jamais elle ne fit montre de vouloir stopper sa torture.

Concentrée sur sa tâche, Felicity ne sut jamais que Thomas avait renvoyé leur médecin trop enivré pour aider à quoi que ce soit quand il les avait finalement rejoints des heures plus tard. Après un temps d'observation, il avait surtout eu la certitude que l'homme de science n'aurait jamais agi aussi efficacement que cette jeune femme sur son ami ! Bien que ses premières actions lui avaient paru étranges, le fait qu'elle prenne chaque fois le temps de leur expliquer le pourquoi de chacun de ses actes, en une transparence inconnue des médecins, avait contribué à ce qu'il lui fasse dorénavant une confiance aveugle.

La désinfection à l'alcool terminée. Felicity leur fit bouillir sa bobine de fil, tandis qu'elle brûlait l'une de ses plus fines aiguilles de fer dans un verre d'alcool, après l'avoir tordu en un demi-cercle pour en faciliter l'utilisation. Alors débuta pour elle le plus difficile, recoudre une à une chaque lacération, coupure et déchirure à la lueur des chandelles qui se multiplièrent autour d'elle, au grès de son avancée. Sachant n'en posséder que deux, sans doute l'un des hommes en avait-il rapporté. Tandis qu'en permanence, deux d'entre eux la secondaient toujours avec pour rôle ingrat de maintenir fermement le corps agité pour l'aider dans sa couture.

Au dernier point donné, alors qu'elle faiblissait d'épuisement, une main la fit sursauter.

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda Dig.

\- Oui. Pardon. Juste un moment d'absence.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous reposer un peu ma dame. Nous pouvons vous trouver une autre chambre. proposa Thomas, inquiet de la voir si pâle à la lueur de l'aube.

\- Non. Il reste encore à faire.

\- Cela ne peut donc attendre ?

\- Il n'a déjà que trop attendu. Je dormirais après. Ses blessures nettoyées et scalpées de toute infection et pourriture, puis désinfectées, j'ai pu recoudre ce qui le nécessitait de sorte que cela cicatrise plus facilement. Mais nous devons dorénavant couvrir toutes ses blessures ouvertes pour que la saleté ne vienne pas défaire ce que nous venons juste de terminer.

\- Je vois.

Honnêtement, Thomas Merlyn n'y voyait pas tant que ça. Mais ses paroles avaient du sens.

Les pansements nécessitèrent comme à chacun de ses actes, tout un tas de manipulations du corps inconscient, pour lui permettre d'accéder à chaque plaie. Après une bonne heure d'emmaillotage, Felicity s'attela finalement aux dernières blessures. Celles présentes sur son dos ravagé de mille cicatrices.

\- Pour son dos, nous devrions plutôt y apposer un cataplasme. Je dois pour cela mélanger une herbe déjà en ma possession avec de l'huile.

\- J'apporte l'huile ! sauta aussitôt Roy en besoin de bouger et prendre l'air.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela va apporter ? demanda studieusement le soldat Diggle

\- Le corps gras va aider à nourrir la peau et les vertus des plantes que nous allons utiliser vont aider à accélérer la cicatrisation.

\- Êtes-vous la fille d'un médecin, dame Felicity ? questionna finalement le jeune Merlyn.

La tournure de sa demande avait été conçue pour ne pas la mettre à mal, sachant que cette profession de science était scrupuleusement interdite aux femmes sur les Terres Merlyn... du moins sous cette appellation.

\- Non. Je... j'aime juste lire depuis que je suis toute petite. Et j'ai pu par le passé dévorer nombre d'ouvrages de médecine... bien que je sache que cela ne m'était pas permis.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'aviez jamais soigné quiconque avant lui ?

\- Disons que j'ai pu récemment apporter quelques « conseils » à mon entourage. Mais jamais je n'avais traité si imposant. Regrettez-vous déjà de m'avoir donné carte blanche ?

\- Sincèrement, peut-être que cela aurait eu son importance plus tôt. Comme mon père vous mettrait sans doute aux fers s'il avait connaissance de vos activités de « conseils ». Mais après vous avoir vu à l'œuvre. Je pense que si mon ami survit à cette épreuve, il vous devra sa vie. Je n'ai jamais vu personne revenir de la fièvre qui commençait à l'emporter quand nous l'avons trouvé. Et après une journée et une nuit entre vos mains, j'ai déjà retrouvé tous mes espoirs. Il suffit de le regarder. Son teint est moins pâle, il respire plus facilement et sa peau n'est plus moite...

\- La crasse empoisonnait son sang, provoquant la fièvre. Il lui faudra plusieurs mois pour qu'il se remette entièrement. Mais les bienfaits apportés aux blessures nouvellement traitées et la médication que nous lui donnerons devraient réduire la fièvre en quelques jours seulement.

\- C'est merveilleux.

Roy alors de retour avec un pot d'huile, ils façonnèrent le cataplasme que Felicity étala copieusement sur le dos, avant qu'elle ne le couvre d'un imposant bandage encore humide.

\- Il ne sera pas très confortable, avec l'épaisseur du pansement, mais en le couchant sur le côté avec un oreiller sous le ventre, il devrait pouvoir se reposer plus sereinement à présent. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à changer une dernière fois le drap sur lequel il repose et le mettre brièvement sur le dos pour le faire boire. Il sera essentiel le temps de son inconscience de l'hydrater au maximum. Il devra boire toutes les heures, en alternant un bol de bouillon et ma concoction de plantes. Le bouillon pour aider son corps à se remettre de toute ses privations nutritives et la concoction pour l'aider à soulager ses douleurs et abaisser la fièvre.

\- Cela ne va-t-il pas lui imposer de se soulager ? réagit automatiquement Roy, resté en retrait à regrouper tous les linges crasseux et ensanglantés.

\- Une incontinence que nous devrons prendre en compte. Alors si vous pouviez me trouver un peu plus de draps frais, Thomas.

\- Je ferais en sorte que vous n'en manquez pas.

Débutant sa propre consigne en faisant boire à son patient un premier bol d'eau chaude où elle avait fait infuser un mélange de plantes de sa composition, Felicity estima à son terme en avoir enfin terminé avec ses premiers soins.

\- Le soleil est levé ?

\- Depuis de longues heures déjà. lui répondit aimable le jeune Merlyn.

\- Oh.

Roy aidait dorénavant à ranger une partie des bougies depuis longtemps éteinte. Tandis que Dig rapportait un beau tas de bois qu'il stocka aux côtés de la cheminée. Quand Felicity réalisa à cet instant seulement qu'il s'agissait de bois de coupe.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ces bûches ?

\- Là où elles se trouvent. Sur le bûcher jouxtant l'écurie.

\- Un problème ? questionna Thomas.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'utiliser le bois de chauffe du domaine. Je glane habituellement du bois mort à l'orée de la forêt. Mais je suppose que notre besoin cette nuit était plus important que je ne l'ai réalisé.

\- Ne vous souciez de rien, Felicity. Je prends tout à ma charge. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour mon meilleur ami et sa femme.

\- Qui est-elle ?

\- Qui est qui ?

\- Sa femme.

Au bug mental de Thomas obtenu par cette question, au terme d'une nuit blanche, Dig incita Roy à le suivre pour les laisser seuls. Maintenant que leur capitaine ne risquait plus la mort à tout instant et que les lieux avaient retrouvé un état décent, ils n'étaient clairement plus utiles.

\- Vous m'avez bien dit à notre arrivée être l'épouse du capitaine...

\- ...Jonas Steele, oui.

\- Et donc vous êtes sa femme.

\- La femme du soldat Oliver ?

\- Oh Dieu. On ne vous a pas prévenu ?

\- Prévenu de quoi ?

\- Oliver est votre époux, Felicity.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Jonas dans ce cas ?

\- C'est compliqué. Mais pour faire au plus simple. Disons que pour éviter qu'il ne soit reconnu et donc une cible privilégiée sur le champ de bataille, tout le monde l'appelle Oliver. Ainsi quand l'ennemi était en recherche du capitaine Steele, cela lui permettait de réduire les risques d'être identifié et plus spécifiquement attaqué. Je pense qu'il appréciera que vous le nommiez aussi Oliver, à son réveil. Je sais de source sûre qu'il déteste le prénom de Jonas.

\- Alors vous voulez dire ?

\- ...que vous venez de sauver la vie de votre époux.

\- Oh.

\- Maintenant que je sais que vous ignoriez ce qu'il était pour vous, je suis plus encore en admiration, Felicity. Tant de dévotion offerte pour un étranger. Pourquoi nous avez-vous seulement laissés le mettre dans votre lit ?

\- C'est que... comme évoqué plus tôt, j'ai pu peut-être donner l'habitude à quelques personnes d'ici de les soulager de leurs maux. Alors, j'ai pensé que l'un d'eux vous avait conduit à moi, quand vous avez bondi en ce lieu. Après quoi, vous sembliez tous trois tant tenir à lui et si perdus quant à savoir quoi faire que je n'ai pas plus réfléchi.

\- Ce qui est tout à votre mérite.

\- Le direz-vous à votre père ?

\- Que vous avez pris soin de votre époux ? Bien sur ! Mais je vous garantie que les détails ne laisseront planer aucun doute quant à vos dons. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Ou de Dig et Roy, par là même. Soyez-en sûre.

\- Merci.

\- Puis-je à présent vous guider dans une autre chambre pour vous permettre de vous reposer ?

\- Je vous remercie, mais je dois décliner votre proposition. Sa fièvre pourrait reprendre. Alors, maintenant que je connais son identité et ce que cela implique pour moi. Je me dois de rester à ses côtés pour le veiller.

\- Felicity. Aussi dévouée puissiez-vous être, je ne vous laisserais pas tranquille sans m'assurer que vous dormiez un peu...

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, je m'arrangerais.

\- Je refuse tout autant vous laisser dormir sur le sol.

\- Dans ce cas... Peut-être...

\- Dites- moi.

\- Si vous pouviez me trouver une sorte de vielle causeuse où je pourrais me reposer quelques heures... Je sais que des travaux ont débuté dans une aile du château, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller trouver l'homme en charge de la remise. Il sait déjà ce que je cherchais. Je vous payerai, bien sûr. Je pourrais m'y rendre dés à présent par moi-même, mais je doute pouvoir la porter seule.

\- Ne vous en préoccupez plus ! Je vais vous en procurer une de ce pas !

\- Cela peut attendre que vous preniez vous-même du repos. Vous revenez d'un long voyage et pourtant vous êtes restés à nos côtés toute cette nuit.

\- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi m'assurer que vous soyez un peu plus confortable.

\- Bien.

Le voyant la quitter, Felicity se dépêcha de tirer sa bourse pour lui donner quelques pièces. Mais Thomas les lui refusa d'emblée.

\- Vous me feriez affront que de payer pour quoi que ce soit.

\- J'insiste.

\- Tout comme moi. Considérez cela comme mon cadeau de mariage pour vous deux. ajouta-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

\- Je... Bien... Merci.

A peine une petite heure plus tard et une banquette de velours qu'elle estimait neuve et non remisée, lui fut livrée par trois hommes. Le meuble attendu était accompagné d'une coiffeuse et de son banc arborant la même finesse et couleur que la causeuse. Nul doute que le jeune Merlyn avait tout de même discuté avec le remiseur pour savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait se procurer. S'y ajoutaient de nombreux coussins moelleux. Mais surtout une magnifique, épaisse et duveteuse couverture d'une qualité qu'elle n'avait jamais entrevue de sa courte vie.

Touchée par ce don précieux, Felicity profita sans honte du confort des coussins rembourrés et de la douceur de la couverture. Elle n'avait pas bénéficié d'un tel luxe depuis son départ pour le couvent où les sœurs dormaient sur des matelas de paille et sous des couvertures en bure. Épuisée, elle n'attendit pas plus pour enfin fermer les yeux quelques heures.

.

À suivre.

Oliver est donc enfin arrivé en la place ! ^-^

mimi yuy


	4. Promenons-nous dans les bois

Un gros merci à Olicity-love, XDLodidi91, Jessy Jess 35, Tanutwo, bilacora, Evy 47, et Melissa pour vos retours ! (A ce propos, si Melissa tu as un email ou compte sur fanfiction/net que je puisse te répondre en mp, n'hésites pas à me le communiquer ^-^)

Maintenant, j'ai juste très peur de beaucoup décevoir ceux qui sont dorénavant en attente de la suite. Car ce n'est sans doute pas là où l'on m'attend que je vais aller. u_u Aussi, je n'en voudrais à personne si vous abandonniez l'histoire en cours de route de déception. ^_- Revenez alors juste à l'occasion, des fois que ce ne soit qu'un passage à vide. lol

Blague à part, j'ai été amusée que par deux fois on m'évoque Outlander pour le précédent chapitre. J'ai vu le début de cette série, il y a déjà quelques années, mais je n'avais pas du tout réalisé la ressemblance. Mais peut-être y a-t-il eu une influence inconsciente. ^-^

Pour ce qui est du patronyme d'Oliver... Vous comprendrez en temps et en heure. ^_-

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Promenons-nous dans les bois...**

.

Déjà deux jours qu'Oliver son époux était alité et Felicity ne s'habituait toujours pas de se savoir mariée à cet homme... véritable montagne de muscles aux traits d'adonis.

Si la première nuit ayant succédé à ses soins avait été d'un calme mortel, tous deux sans doute trop épuisés suite à leur « rencontre ». Dès le lendemain, Oliver avait montré des signes évidents de malaise et de douleur exacerbée dès qu'elle le touchait pour sa toilette. Il lui avait fallu une journée entière d'observations et de réflexions, pour qu'elle réalise enfin qu'à ses nombreuses blessures, s'étaient adjoint le déboîtement de ses principales articulations, en plus de nombreuses élongations et déchirures des muscles. Une conséquence physique qui ne pouvait résulter que d'un étirement prolongé et volontaire de tous ses membres. En d'autres termes, on avait sciemment voulu l'écarteler !

Si la crasse et les plaies sanguinolentes l'avaient camouflé à son arrivée. Au lendemain de ses soins assidus, la chaleur et le gonflement inhabituel de sa peau aux jonctions et l'absence de maintien de ses membres à leurs déplacements avaient levé tous ses doutes. En cette situation, la jeune femme était allée chercher l'aide de Sin pour qu'à deux elles puissent remboîter ses épaules, coudes, poignés, genoux et chevilles. Elle n'osait imaginer quelles tortures l'homme avait du supporter pour de tels résultats. Mais après une seule nuit suivant leur opération, il fut évident que la fièvre corporelle induite par ces inflammations avait presque stoppée nette.

Satisfaite et rassurée d'avoir enfin trouvé l'ultime source de ses maux, Felicity savait qu'il n'en resterait pas moins à Oliver un long chemin à traverser. Même s'il se réveillait ce jour, cet homme ne pourrait revenir sans séquelles de tels tourments. Et cela se traduisait déjà par des songes dorénavant peuplés d'obscurs souvenirs, si elle se fondait sur le sens des suppliques murmurées. Comment allait-il rester sain d'esprit, si son subconscient était ainsi perpétuellement assailli des plus noirs cauchemars ?

Pour y remédier, Felicity s'était résolu ce troisième jour à le quitter plus longuement pour quadriller la forêt avoisinante dans l'espoir de trouver ce dont elle avait besoin pour mieux le soulager et l'apaiser sur la durée. Si elle trouvait facilement aux alentours de la rose des champs et de l'écorce de saule blanc pour abaisser la fièvre. Elle devait dorénavant se procurer des racines de Valériane aux propriétés sédatives et relaxantes. C'est qu'il ne pouvait passer son repos indéfiniment plongé dans ses visions d'horreur.

Felicity s'insinuait donc au cœur des bois, concentrée sur son objectif, quand elle se surprit d'être rejointe.

\- Soldat Diggle !

\- Ma dame. la salua-t-il. Puis-je vous escorter dans votre promenade ?

\- Avec plaisir. Mais je crains que mon rythme ne vous convienne pas. Aussi ne prendrai-je pas ombrage, si vous finissez par me fausser compagnie.

\- Puis-je vous demander la raison de cette sortie ?

\- Oh... Je suis à la recherche de plantes.

\- Puis-je dans ce cas vous aider à cette tâche ?

\- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ?

\- En toute franchise, je suis plus intéressé à apprendre une part de vos connaissances.

Stoppant sa marche, Felicity l'observa les yeux ronds.

\- Vraiment ? Apprendre de moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je suis une femme !

\- Et moi un homme de couleur, qui vous l'aurez constaté n'est pas légion dans vos contrées. Mais je comprendrais que vous ne souhaitiez pas être vu en ma compagnie.

\- Soyez sûr que ma réputation est déjà telle que ce serait la vôtre qui pâtirait de ce rapprochement. ria-t-elle d'elle-même. Mais sérieusement, je ne sais que peu de choses. Je n'ai jamais eu de formation de médecine.

\- Alors comment avez-vous su ce qu'il fallait faire pour soigner notre capitaine ?

\- Comme dit à sir Merlyn. J'avais juste lu des études et consignes élaborées et présentées dans des livres. C'est le fruit de cette lecture assidue qui m'a incité à agir comme je l'ai fait.

\- Simplement ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, une personne de votre entourage familiale était-elle médecin ? Je doute que ce genre d'ouvrage soit accessible à tous.

\- En fait, j'ai passé cinq longues années cloîtrée dans le sens strict du terme. Mais dans ma misère, ma prison religieuse était munie d'une vaste bibliothèque pas seulement remplie de bibles. Mes geôlières - de gentilles nonnes acariâtres - gagnaient leur vie en transcrivant ces ouvrages dès qu'une copie était achetée par toute personne pouvant y mettre le prix. Quand elles comprirent à quel point j'étais douée à l'écriture ou dans la réplique de dessins, elles se sont résolues à me laisser les aider pour me maintenir occupée. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert des ouvrages aujourd'hui encore refusés aux yeux des femmes. Comme je profite aussi d'une mémoire visuelle très étendue, cette activité m'a surtout permis de me souvenir dans un coin de ma tête de chaque ligne ou planche d'anatomie ainsi lue et recopiée.

\- En d'autres termes, vous êtes un génie.

\- Voilà une conclusion bien excessive. Mais, j'ai peut-être quelques facilités, oui. Toutefois, je ne souhaite pas m'en vanter. Peu d'hommes, et moins encore de seigneurs ou médecins, concéderaient à notre époque en savoir moins qu'une femme... aussi jeune de surcroît.

\- Soyez sans crainte avec moi. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui lancent des ragots et mon peuple a beaucoup de respect pour la gent féminine. Pour tout vous dire. Chez moi, ce sont elles qui dirigent le groupe et s'assurent de la bonne transmission de nos connaissances.

\- Votre mère avait-elle ainsi un grand rôle ?

\- Effectivement. Elle était elle-même guérisseuse. Je n'aurai sans doute plus l'occasion de la revoir, aussi pourrai-je lui rendre hommage en apprenant à vos côtés.

\- Pourquoi ne pas solliciter votre médecin militaire, dans ce cas ?

\- Si vous aviez assisté aux carnages qu'il a entrepris sur nos hommes sur le champ de bataille, vous comprendriez que personne ne souhaite réellement l'approcher, même à l'article de sa mort. Je vous ai vu travailler avec Oliver. Vos pratiques, bien qu'encore en partie incomprises, m'ont paru novatrices. Et son état actuel me prouve sans mal qu'il n'aurait jamais survécu sans vos bons soins.

\- Merci.

Marchant confortablement côte à côte, ils trouvèrent progressivement les herbes, racines et écorces tant cherchées par la jeune femme qui expliqua pour chaque essence ainsi prélevée son rôle et importance dans la médication d'un patient. Le temps passant, c'est surtout une amitié et complicité certaine qui s'imposèrent à eux, brisant très vite toute la lourdeur de leurs échanges passés.

Ce n'est finalement qu'à leur retour, que Felicity se permit d'épancher à son tour sa curiosité.

\- As-tu un lien avec notre cantonnière Carly Diggle ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Elle ne m'a pourtant jamais parlé de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ma femme, si telle est la question. Elle était l'épouse de mon frère.

\- Oh.

\- Nous sommes venus tous trois sur votre île, suite à l'invitation d'un homme d'ici. Floyd Lawton. C'était un grand chasseur désireux de se confronter à la faune de notre pays. À cette occasion, il fut amené à sauver la vie de mon frère qui lui servait de guide. Une dette de sang que ceux de mon peuple ne prennent pas à la légère. Alors, nous l'avons tous suivi quand il rentra chez lui.

\- Tant de dévotion ?

\- Disons que mon frère était jeune et intrépide et donc surtout avide de voyages et d'aventures. Moi, juste trop faible pour le lui refuser. Mais Lawton est très vite décédé à notre arrivée ici. Il s'avéra qu'il n'avait pas que chassé des animaux sauvages en ces contrées. Soudainement démunis de tout soutien financier, nous nous sommes engagés dans l'armée des Merlyn pour y trouver une solde. Carly qui était alors enceinte est restée au château et moi et Andy sommes partis à la guerre.

\- Je n'ai pas pu revoir Carly depuis votre retour. Mais je suppose à tes paroles mesurées qu'Andy ne reviendra pas, c'est cela ?

\- Hélas. Nous l'avons perdu, il y a trois ans environ. Et à l'évidence, ni l'information ni ma lettre à sa destination ne sont parvenues jusqu'à ma belle-sœur. Cela explique qu'elle ait beaucoup de mal à supporter ma présence à ce jour.

\- Je comprends. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour ton frère. Cela a dû être si pénible de poursuivre les combats après une telle perte.

\- Notre faction décimée, j'ai été réaffecté aux ordres d'Oliver. C'est en luttant à ses côtés que je compris que bien des morts auraient pu être évitées dans le bataillon où je me trouvais jusqu'alors. Ton mari... Comprends bien qu'il a son caractère. Mais en plus d'être le meilleur archer que j'ai jamais rencontré, c'est un incroyable meneur d'hommes, Felicity. Nous serions tous allés volontairement à la mort pour lui, sachant qu'il nous y suivrait volontiers pour nous en extraire.

\- Je suis touchée par ces paroles. J'espère qu'une fois remis, je pourrais à mon tour découvrir l'homme bon et courageux que tu dessines. En attendant, je suis heureuse que l'on ait fait plus ample connaissance. J'ai beaucoup apprécié nos échanges plus tôt.

\- Moi tout autant. Aussi ai-je hâte de pouvoir renouveler cette promenade.

\- À très bientôt, alors.

Étant de retour à la caserne, ils se séparèrent naturellement - chacun repartant à ses propres occupations après que Dig ait rendu à sa nouvelle amie le panier d'osier débordant de plantes et qu'il portait jusqu'alors pour elle.

Felicity se dirigeait pour sa part vers son bâtiment quand elle croisa Roy en proie à gérer un étalon noir des plus nerveux. Peu familière avec les chevaux, n'en ayant pas eu à sa charge dans le couvent où elle avait passé les dernières années de sa vie, c'est sans crainte mais emplie de curiosité qu'elle les approcha.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à Roy qui l'ayant calmé poursuivait de le laver.

\- Arrow.

\- Parce qu'il est rapide comme une flèche ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

\- À qui est-il ?

\- Oliver. Il lui a été ramené hier soir.

\- Oh. Mais qui va s'en charger pendant sa convalescence ?

\- Le palefrenier de la caserne. Tout du moins officiellement. Car ce garnement n'est pas très convivial avec les inconnus. Je lui fais la faveur ce jour de le laver pour lui.

\- Il semble pourtant docile avec toi ?

\- Yep. Mais c'est un peu mon truc. J'aime les animaux et plus encore les chevaux.

\- Puis-je le toucher ?

\- Je... je ne suis pas sûr...

Roy allait lui déconseiller de s'approcher plus, quand il découvrit stupéfait combien l'animal s'était adouci à son contact, la laissant sans crainte lui caresser le museau. Même son rire cristallin, alors qu'elle l'empêchait de brouter le fruit de sa promenade ne le rabroua pas.

\- Je crois que tu l'as charmé, blondie ! Je voulais dire...

\- Tu peux me parler sans crainte, sans le poids des usages, Roy. Mais je doute être charmeuse de chevaux..

\- Pourtant... Depuis deux ans que je le connais, je n'ai sérieusement jamais vu ce cheval agir de la sorte avec un étranger.

\- Peut-être aime-t-il les femmes.

\- Peut-être. Il est vrai qu'en suivant Oliver à la guerre, il n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup d'occasions d'en croiser ces dernières années.

\- Dis-moi. Je suppose que le palefrenier se fait payer pour s'occuper des chevaux à sa charge.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu m'apprendre à en prendre soin pour ensuite aller lui dire que je me passerais de son aide ?

\- Tu... Tu en es sûre ? C'est que s'occuper d'un cheval n'a rien de reposant. Je veux dire, il s'agit surtout de racler du crottin et lui faire faire de l'exercice.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais à quoi bon payer quelqu'un, s'il ne peut pas s'en occuper entièrement ? Je n'ai pas peur de mettre les mains dans le purin. le rassura-t-elle d'un clin d'œil complice.

\- C'est toi le boss.

\- Exact. Et je ne souhaite pas dépenser inutilement mes quelques deniers.

Roy aurait surtout aimé lui dire qu'Oliver était bien assez riche pour payer deux hommes pour prendre soin de son étalon. Mais Felicity semblant plus terre à terre, il ne doutait pas que cela n'aurait rien changé. À l'évidence, son choix était plus conduit sur le souhait évident de vouloir offrir confort et bien-être à l'animal. Aussi lui montra-t-il sans rechigner tout ce qu'il savait sur les chevaux.

ARROW

Les jours continuèrent à passer, tous redondants dans leurs occupations.

Toutes les six heures, Roy remontait des cuisines un bol de soupe à destination d'Oliver. Tandis que Dig avait pris à ses soins de recueillir les plantes dont Felicity avait besoin pour les breuvages voués à soulager leur capitaine.

Malgré ces deux aides inestimables et une courte visite quotidienne du jeune Merlyn qui à cette occasion avait rapporté nombre de vêtements pour Oliver, Felicity resta seule la plupart de son temps auprès de son époux et patient. Le soin à lui apporter s'était très vite essentiellement limité à changer ses bandages et lui procurer chaque jour plusieurs toilettes, impliquant non moins de lessives. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginé démarrer de la sorte un début d'intimité avec cet homme. Mais cela lui avait au moins donné toute l'occasion de découvrir son corps d'homme et... plus tristement ce qui le couvrait. Dieu qu'il avait du souffrir de ses ennemis si l'on prenait en compte la somme de ses cicatrices passées et présentes blessures. Quelle force morale devait-il posséder pour avoir su affronter pareilles tortures, sans jamais perdre l'espoir et l'envie de vivre ?

Sans grande surprise, à ces soins répétés s'ajoutait toujours la nécessité de le sortir de ses cauchemars. Si la Valériane avait ses propriétés, Felicity ne voulait pas en abuser. Ne serait-ce que pour le guider vers un réveil nécessaire. Raison pour laquelle, elle ne la lui prescrivait que le soir venu pour garantir à tous deux, une nuit reposante. Le reste du temps, comme à l'instant, elle s'attelait à le calmer par des caresses et murmures réconfortants. Au moins avait-elle vu une amélioration, son corps répondant dorénavant presque à l'instant à ses touches et paroles.

Pour dire le moins, elle n'avait pas été enchantée de se voir mariée à un inconnu. Mais de ce qu'elle percevait et de ce qu'elle entendait chaque jour de ses amis ou du reste de sa troupe depuis leur retour à la caserne, il s'agissait d'un homme fort, d'un leader au charisme évident. Infiniment respecté de ses compagnons d'armes, elle avait découvert qu'il avait combattu avec courage et dévotion, ne se cachant jamais derrière des ordres et prenant toujours les armes en première ligne.

Elle pourrait elle-même avoir du respect pour ce type d'homme. Comme elle aspirait dorénavant à pouvoir le découvrir et apprendre à le connaître en dehors de tous ces « on-dit ». Encore fallait-il pour cela qu'il veuille bien se réveiller.

Cela faisant deux semaines que son état stagnait, elle craignait que sans réveil de sa part dans les tout prochains jours, les soupes aussi épaisses soient-elles devenues, ne suffisent plus à nourrir convenablement son corps d'athlète déjà tant affaibli par la famine. Sans compter qu'elle devait dorénavant passer des heures à masser ses membres pour lui éviter la nécrose induite par une position couchée trop longuement maintenue. Cet homme devait dorénavant bouger et convenablement manger pour se rétablir. Mais après tant d'années de combats et souffrances, peut-être que son corps mendiait-il simplement un rattrapage de son sommeil perdu.

Soupirant de ne toujours pas le voir se réveiller, c'est finalement à un autre que Felicity décida d'apporter son attention : à savoir le doux cheval de son époux. Maintenant que Roy lui avait appris à soigner Arrow, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle s'essayait à le monter, bien que jusqu'à présent sans grand succès. Aussi leur promenade se limitait pour l'instant à l'entraîner par la bride vers le corral situé à une vingtaine de minutes de marche d'où ils se trouvaient. Elle s'y rendait chaque jour, faire faire à l'animal un peu d'exercices, dans l'attente qu'elle maîtrise un peu mieux l'équitation. Mais même si elle n'osait pas encore le monter par elle-même, ce temps partagé n'en restait pas moins une pause salvatrice dans ses journées bien mornes.

Alors qu'elle avait ainsi quitté leur chambre deux petites heures, c'est finalement à son retour ce soir-là que Felicity découvrit enfin pour la première fois son époux éveillé. Le voyant adossé au mur jouxtant le lit, déjà quelques papiers en mains dont elle ne fit pas état sur l'instant, c'est impatiente de lui parler pour la première fois qu'elle s'approcha souriante.

\- Oliver !

S'asseyant à ses côtés, heureuse de le voir enfin sorti de son inconscience, elle prit aussitôt sa température du dos de sa main.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Oh. Oui... Je... je suis...

Comment allait-elle lui dire qu'elle était sa femme ? Nul doute qu'il ne la croirait pas si cela venait d'elle-même. Après tout, elle était une pure inconnue pour cet homme.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais faire venir sir Thomas Merlyn qui vous expliquera tout cela mieux que moi. Pouvez-vous en l'attendant, accepter de boire ceci ?

Devant ses yeux sceptiques, elle insista en lui expliquant son but.

\- S'il vous plaît. Il s'agit d'une décoction vouée à vous aider à guérir.

Obtenant pour tout accord un hochement de tête, elle s'en contenta d'un soupir avant de se relever et aller chercher un peu d'aide. Maintenant que son apollon de mari était réveillé, il semblerait qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait et conciliant que son corps abandonné lui avait donné pour habitude.

Rencontrant Thomas, heureusement en approche dans l'escalier, Felicity le pria aussitôt de bien vouloir discuter avec son ami des circonstances et de ce qu'il en était de sa situation matrimoniale. Elle en profiterait pour aller lui chercher son premier repas solide.

ARROW

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Felicity tapa cette fois-ci doucement à sa propre porte pour entendre un « entrez » fort et marqué.

\- Re-bonsoir. Puis-je... ?

\- Hum.

\- Sir Merlyn vous a-t-il informé de la situation ?

\- Oui. Vous êtes ma femme.

\- C'est... c'est ça... Je suis si heureu...

\- Est-ce à ce titre que vous avez décidé de remodeler toute cette pièce à mes frais ? l'interrompit-il, soudainement.

\- Que... quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, mais je ne compte pas laisser cette situation perdurer.

\- Je...

\- Et pourquoi vous a-t-il fallu me couper les cheveux ? Votre époux ne vous convenait-il pas en son état ?

Sa voix se faisant de plus en plus forte à chaque récrimination, Felicity vit rouge. Comment se permettait-il de la juger ? Elle n'avait été qu'aimable et avenante à son égard depuis son réveil et là... il...

\- Au risque de vous décevoir, capitaine Steele, je n'ai que faire de votre solde. Aussi, pour votre information, le peu de confort ajouté à ces lieux qui m'ont été attribués pour logis le fut à mes seuls frais ! Concernant ce mariage, soyez-là sûr que je n'ai pas été à son origine. C'est le seigneur Merlyn qui me l'a imposé comme à vous. Mais si vous avez moyen de l'annuler, je vous en prie, faite. Je serais parfaitement heureuse de retrouver ainsi ma liberté. Quant à vos cheveux. Pardon que l'on vous ait rasé la tête à ma demande. Mais aux regards de la quantité de poux et autres vermines y ayant élu domicile, nous n'avions guère de choix si nous ne voulions ajouter à la liste de vos maux la galle ou pire le typhus. Sur ce point, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas que vos cheveux que votre ami Thomas a dû raser. Mais soyez certain que le tout repoussera d'ici quelques semaines.

Au regard noir obtenu pour toute réponse, Felicity déposa finalement l'assiette copieuse à sa destination sur ses genoux. Avant de remplir un verre d'eau fraîche et un nouveau bol de tisane, qu'elle laissa sur la table de nuit, sans ajouter plus un mot. Suite à quoi, la jeune femme se rendit dans le coin de la pièce où elle s'était installée depuis son retour et occupation du lit conjugal. Là, elle tourna dos à son mari, avant de se blottir sous sa précieuse couverture qu'il devait sans doute estimé trop coûteuse pour sa condition.

Nul doute que ce premier échange avait brisé tous ses espoirs de faire de l'homme d'armes un soutien au cœur d'une situation qu'on leur avait à tous deux imposée. Détruite qu'il ait si rapidement écrasé toutes ses espérances d'un avenir moins compliqué qu'il pouvait l'être, c'est finalement en pleurs que Felicity s'endormit recroquevillée sur elle-même.

.

À suivre.

Chaque détail ayant son importance, un indice a déjà été glissé quant au pourquoi de la réaction d'Oliver. Ceci étant dit, vous comprendrez tout dès demain. ^_-

mimi yuy


	5. Une question de point de vue

Merci, merci pour vos retours !

Alors, oui, je ne le cache pas, dès que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, il m'est apparu essentiel que le cheval d'Oliver porte le nom d'Arrow. Après... on sait tous qu'Indiana porte le nom de son chien :p Tout reste donc permis pour la suite. ^_-

Blague à part, voici à présent le point de vue d'Oliver. Ou comment se faire mener par le bout de son nez. Ah là là... On ne le dira jamais assez ! Il faut de la communication dans un couple pour que ça marche. Et clairement, ils en font cruellement défaut pour l'instant.

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Une question de point de vue.**

 **.**

Oliver avait des souvenirs flous de comment il avait été extrait des geôles ennemies. Un instant, il luttait pour garder conscience. Et le suivant, Diggle le portait sur son épaule solide. Après quoi, le reste n'avait plus été que flashs et suppliques de sa part pour rentrer chez lui... sur ses Terres. Il savait au fond de lui que ses hommes n'en auraient pas les moyens. Tant que la guerre n'était pas terminée, ils s'étaient tous engagés à rester au service de Malcolm Merlyn. Mais la fièvre n'avait pas pour habitude de vous laisser logique ou raisonnable.

Après une chevauchée interminable entrecoupée d'une maigre pause où ils avaient retrouvé son meilleur ami et frère de cœur, Thomas Merlyn, Oliver avait finalement été traîné au bout de ses forces dans un bâtiment où la pire des tortures lui avait de nouveau été infligée. Pourquoi Tommy et ses hommes avaient-ils laissé faire ? Noyé dans une douleur inhumaine, il n'avait plus eu la force de le leur demander. Il mendiait juste sans fin une pause dans toutes ces barbaries dont il était la victime brisée.

Mais alors que les mains blessantes s'éloignaient après ce qui lui parut durer une éternité, de douces caresses à son front accompagnées de gorgées d'eau salvatrices lui avaient enfin offert la libération de plonger dans un sommeil salutaire, promesse d'un avenir meilleur.

S'il apprendrait plus tard, être resté inconscient ou inintelligible deux semaines durant. Il se rappelait pour sa part, avoir eu de micro réveils, entrevoyant chaque fois des silhouettes l'entourant ou changeant ses bandages. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il eut suffisamment de force pour ouvrir durablement les yeux.

Se découvrant en pleine journée, s'il se fiait à la lumière du soleil traversant un voile fin couvrant la fenêtre de la chambre où il se trouvait, Oliver prit le temps d'observer avec attention son entourage. Si la pièce était évidemment modeste, elle n'en profitait pas moins d'une propreté indéniable et d'une décoration certaine. Des murs peints d'une teinte rouge, un mobilier simple, mais utile et de bon aspect... Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ignorait complètement où il se trouvait.

Il était ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec vivacité pour révéler une figure amie en la personne du soldat Harper, portant une assiette de soupe sans doute à sa destination.

Médusé de le découvrir éveillé, Roy n'eut aucun filtre quand il exclama son nom.

\- Oliver !

\- Hé ! Content de voir un visage connu.

\- Vous êtes réveillé !

\- Comme tu vois.

\- Je vais prévenir...

\- Attend ! Peux-tu me dire où je me trouve ?

\- Oh... Nous sommes dans l'une des casernes du château des Merlyn. Thomas Merlyn nous y a fait escorter après nous avoir trouvés sur le chemin du retour. Il est venu à notre rencontre dès que le mot de votre libération lui est parvenu.

\- Je vois. Je suis là depuis longtemps ?

\- Environ deux semaines.

\- Dans ce cas, il doit sans doute y avoir des missives à ma destination. Peux-tu d'abord aller voir le gestionnaire des lieux pour me les apporter ?

\- Je m'en occupe. Je reviens tout de suite.

Agissant effectivement avec empressement, Roy lui ramena très vite la pile de courriers lui étant assignés et bien en attente de son retrait. Suite à quoi, il l'aida à se lever le temps d'une courte toilette. Profitant de l'occasion pour s'habiller de ses braies trouvées dans l'armoire, Oliver se sentit aussitôt moins vulnérable.

\- Où sommes-nous exactement ?

\- Dans votre chambre. Felicity a vraiment su lui donner du cachet. Pas une seule pièce des lieux ne lui arrive à la cheville.

Sans doute évoquait-il là le prénom de la femme de chambre...

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour autre chose ? Elle ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.

\- Merci Roy. Peux-tu juste essayer de trouver Tommy pour moi ? J'aurais besoin de lui parler.

\- Bien sûr.

Sa jeune recrue sortit, Olivier prit le temps de dépouiller tout ce qui lui avait été envoyé. S'il n'avait que faire du message laconique de Malcom Merlyn lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Le point de situation du second capitaine de la garde - quant aux conditions ayant entouré la signature du traité de paix l'attira bien plus. Était-ce vrai ? La paix était-elle bien signée ? Cela impliquait tant de choses pour lui et sa famille. Creusant dans son tas de papier, il ouvrit finalement avec empressement le plus lourd des plis dont le dos était signé de la main de sa mère. Alors enfin, il eut toutes les informations attendues. Le détail des tractations échouées de son beau-père Walter Steele avec Damian Darkh, le représentant de Ra's Al Ghul pour le faire libérer contre une rançon. Mais surtout, les négociations menées par les Merlyn père et fils pour faire stopper les affrontements et finalement obtenir l'accord de chacune des parties de rester sur leurs lignes historiques. Cinq années de souffrance imposées par une guerre terriblement mortelle pour en arriver au statu quo. Combien de vies gâchées, familles déchirées et d'hommes meurtris à jamais... pour la seule vanité de seigneurs inconscients ? Il en voulait tant à son père d'avoir été l'investigateur de cette foutue guerre...

Se remettant à peine de ce qu'impliquait la fin révolue des combats, et par son biais sa libération prochaine de l'armée des Merlyn, Oliver se mit avec beaucoup moins d'entrain à lire le restant des interminables pages couchées par la plume maternelle. Il découvrit alors que Malcolm, dans une farce grotesque, avait trouvé drôle de le marier en son absence à une femme qualifiée de meurtrière et vénale par sa mère. Tout un programme, si cela s'avérait exact.

A priori, sa jeune mariée avait surtout déjà pris soin de vider sa solde pour un tas de travaux dans leur appartement. Parlait-elle là de cette chambre ? Sans doute...

Passant naturellement sa main dans ses cheveux... absents, le piquant désagréable dû à leur repousse l'agaça tout comme à son réveil. Qui avait eu la fichue idée de lui raser le crane ? Et il n'évoquait pas la stupeur qu'il avait eu de voir ses parties tout aussi dénuées de leur toison habituelle à sa première pisse. Si cela venait de lui, le médecin des lieux devait vraiment devenir sénile avec de telles idées saugrenues.

Soupirant à la lecture des derniers reproches de sa mère faits à l'encontre de sa nouvelle moitié, elle avait a priori aussi volé des biens précieux en la qualité d'un vase ayant toujours appartenu à leur famille. Un coup d'œil rapide d'Oliver au sein de la pièce lui indiqua qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le lui rendre s'il s'agissait du vase rempli de fleurs des champs trônant fièrement au centre de la petite table. Comme s'il avait un quelconque intérêt à ces questions...

Passant à la lettre de sa demi-sœur Théa, il gémit à la lecture de son contenu. À l'évidence, maudire sur sa jeune épousée semblait une activité nouvellement partagée avec sa mère. Bon Dieu, mais à qui Malcolm l'avait-il donc lié ?

ARROW

Si sa première rencontre avec Felicity fut si brève qu'il ne sut pas même qui elle était alors, la seconde ne s'avoua guère meilleure. Il n'était certes pas obligé de commencer leur premier échange de tant de reproches. Mais après deux heures passées à se faire monter la tête sur ses innombrables méfaits relatés par sa famille, il n'avait pas eu pour cœur de jouer les époux heureux de ses noces. Qu'allait-il seulement faire d'elle ? Non seulement elle volait les biens de sa mère et vidait sa solde sans compter. Mais elle lui mentait sans vergogne au visage en niant des faits établis.

Bien sûr, en sachant qui il était vraiment, elle n'avait pas dû comprendre pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans un lieu si « spartiate ». Mais était-ce une raison d'agir comme une enfant gâtée ? Leur peuple et celui des Merlyn souffraient tellement et depuis tant d'années... Ne pouvait-elle donc se contenter de peu, une courte période de temps ? Pour une fille toute droit sortie du couvent, elle manquait cruellement de piété.

ARROW

Après deux très longues semaines d'une vie maritale réduite à son plus simple appareil, Oliver était heureux de pouvoir enfin supporter la position debout plus d'une heure. Après avoir dormi deux semaines durant, puis profité sur ce même laps de temps d'un repos réparateur et d'une alimentation saine et copieuse : il avait indéniablement retrouvé un peu de ses forces ! Ne lui restait plus qu'à rétablir sa musculation et son endurance pour être de nouveau apte au combat et enfin mettre derrière lui les affres de sa captivité.

Si la frustration d'avoir dû attendre aussi longtemps pour retrouver toute son autonomie n'avait point aidé à réduire la tension entre lui et Felicity. Il pouvait toutefois saluer ses talents d'actrice et son soin à ne pas dévier des frontières de ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'elle.

Ainsi, chaque matin, midi et soir lui apportait-elle sa pitance, insistant toujours à cette occasion à ce qu'il prenne sa foutue tisane au goût acre à vomir. En absence de visite de son médecin - et face à l'incapacité criante de son entourage à le faire venir jusqu'à lui - il avait dû se résoudre à concéder son aide pour changer les multiples pansements couvrant ses blessures en cours de guérison. De quoi chaque jour en ajouter à leur agacement mutuel. Quelle gamine fermerait donc sa porte à un homme de science pour imposer à son époux ses seuls remèdes de bonnes femmes ?

Sans parler du fait qu'il commençait à redouter qu'elle ne tente de l'empoisonner avec toutes ses plantes. Un début de paranoïa nourri par l'inquiétude relatée à chaque missive envoyée par sa mère, lui rappelant à l'en lasser le statut criminel de son épouse, sans qu'elle ne développe plus avant quels auraient été ses méfaits exacts. Une remarque perdue à ce sujet avait tant fait rire Roy et Dig qu'il n'avait osé réaborder le sujet avec ces deux-là.

Nul doute que Felicity les avait charmés dans son rôle de jeune pucelle ! Pucelle qui - il l'apprenait tout juste ce jour, par le biais d'une énième lettre - passerait ses après-midi, isolée dans nombre de chambres de la caserne... Que faisait-elle donc auprès de tous ces hommes tout juste de retour de guerre ? Bon Dieu... Elle qui donnait l'apparence d'une jeune fille fragile et naïve, rougissant au moindre contact... N'était-elle qu'une fille de joie ? Malcolm Merlyn devait bien se gausser de son jeu d'esprit à l'avoir attaché à pareil phénomène.

Il n'évoquait même pas sa frénésie du ménage conjuguée à une maniaquerie frôlant l'obsession. Dernier conflit en date, depuis son retour à l'autonomie : Un harcèlement incessant relatif à son utilisation soi-disant erronée de leur toilette où en lieu et place d'un simple « pot », sa femme c'était mise en tête de lui imposer l'utilisation d'un sceau adjoint à toutes sortes de consignes. Dixit la gamine : « Je sais que vous les hommes n'avez pas les mêmes critères de confort. Mais j'apprécierais si vous preniez la maigre seconde nécessaire pour verser un peu de cette cendre après vos affaires pour réduire à néant le désagrément des odeurs et du transport voué à le vider. » Nia nia nia...

Enfin, sur ce point... Il pouvait quand même admettre, après quelques jours passés en ces lieux, réellement apprécier l'odeur de propreté et l'aspect soigné de leur chambre. Surtout quand il la comparait au seul couloir qu'il avait jusqu'alors pu atteindre de lui-même et qui s'avérait éminemment poussiéreux, crasseux et dégageant une odeur pestilentielle. Pour autant, revenant d'années passées à vivre en plein air, entre deux batailles sanglantes, un peu de lest sur ces questions ne lui paraissait pas tant demander...

ARROW

Depuis le réveil d'Oliver, deux semaines plus tôt, Felicity était dépitée. Si elle avait pensé un jour pouvoir trouver un allié en la personne de son époux, elle savait à ce jour qu'il n'en serait jamais rien.

À son caractère exécrable s'était ajouté le fait qu'elle ne dormait plus. Car à refuser tout ou partie de ses potions et tisanes, l'homme était à nouveau devenu la proie de multiples cauchemars nocturnes, l'obligeant à l'en soulager. Elle avait beau avoir les pires ressentiments à son égard, elle n'en souhaitait pas moins son rétablissement - stupidement peinée qu'elle était de l'entendre souffrir dans son sommeil.

Si leurs nuits étaient ainsi agitées et leur mésentente établie, au moins lui restait-il le jour venu son occupation quotidienne d'aider tout à chacun venant la solliciter. Ça et la joie simple d'avoir enfin appris à chevaucher Arrow avec l'aide précieuse de Roy.

Elle riait encore d'elle-même au spectacle qu'elle avait ainsi affiché jour après jour sur la place de la caserne. Le capitaine Lance lui-même était allé de ses bons conseils, devant ses premières piètres tentatives à monter. A priori, avoir eu deux filles lui avait permis de savoir comment elle devait gérer robe et jupons pour enjamber la selle. Grâce à ses deux professeurs, elle était finalement parvenue à maîtriser tout en douceur l'animal et les bases de l'équitation. Si bien que depuis quelques jours, elle pouvait même se targuer d'avoir parfaitement assimilé le pas et le trot.

Tout au long de son apprentissage, Roy s'était révélé être un parfait formateur, lui offrant par sa patience et gentillesse cette joie ultime de partager avec Arrow une première promenade en solitaire dont elle revenait à peine. Il était surtout devenu un ami et confident dont elle remerciait la présence réconfortante en cette période difficile. Elle était contente pour sa part d'avoir pu lui retourner un peu de cette attention en l'aidant dans sa correspondance avec son improbable dulcinée. De quoi, là encore, lui offrir une bouffée d'air bienheureuse dans ses journées toujours entrecoupées des soins portés à son époux.

Le concernant, la cohabitation n'était vraiment pas facile. Depuis son réveil, Oliver s'était avéré têtu, revêche, déplaisant et tellement ingrat pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ! Même si elle n'avait pas cherché à l'aider et le soigner en échange de reconnaissance. Se voir accorder un simple merci ne lui aurait pas semblé superflu pour toutes ces nuits blanches passées à le veiller. Mais il fallait croire que tout acte bienveillant de son épouse n'était qu'un dû pour lui.

Soupirant un bon coup pour ne pas afficher plus de ressentiments qu'elle ne voulait au sein de leur lieu de vie, Felicity entra dans leur chambre pour l'y découvrir debout. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la première fois depuis son arrivée ensanglanté un mois plus tôt. Mais jamais il ne s'était ainsi affiché prêt à quitter les lieux, habillé et chaussé de frais.

\- Oh. Vous êtes debout !

\- Une position maîtrisée depuis mes « un an », si vous voulez tout savoir.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours être si passif agressif avec elle ?

\- Heureuse de votre précocité. Pouvons-nous changer vos bandages ?

\- Ce ne sera plus nécessaire.

\- Je comprends votre position pour bien des plaies. Mais votre dos nécessite encore beaucoup de soin que vous ne sauriez vous donner seul et...

\- ... et maintenant que je suis capable de me mouvoir, j'irais voir mon médecin personnel, puisque vous semblez si assidue à lui bloquer l'accès à ma porte.

La bouche ouverte de stupeur, Felicity ne sut quoi y répondre. Était-il donc si difficile pour lui d'accepter qu'elle puisse être aussi efficace qu'un homme alcoolique et trop vieux pour connaître ne serait-ce que les bases de la médecine moderne ?

\- Pour répondre à votre question, oui. La médecine n'a jamais été à destination des femmes.

Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle exprime son ressentiment de vive voix.

\- Grand bien vous en face, alors ! réagit-elle avec colère. Allez donc réinfecter vos plaies sous les bons soins de votre médecin.

S'apprêtant à sortir, ne pouvant définitivement plus supporter d'être en sa compagnie, une main ferme empoigna son bras.

\- Je souhaite aussi que vos actions cessent dès aujourd'hui.

\- Mes actions ? Quelles actions ?

\- Que pensez-vous que je puisse penser de vos visites régulières à tous ces hommes de la caserne ? Pour qui je passe quand mon épouse les rejoint chaque jour dans leur chambre aux yeux de tous ?

\- Vous vous moquez ? Jamais... ?

\- Jamais ? Jamais quoi, Felicity ? Où sont vos limites ?

Elle allait le gifler, choquée de ses sous-entendus. Mais plus rapide, Oliver la stoppa sans mal avant qu'elle ne puisse seulement l'atteindre.

\- Tout cela doit cesser à cet instant. Je refuse que ma femme prenne plus de « patients » parmi mes hommes. Est-ce bien compris ?

\- Clair comme de l'eau.

\- Bien.

Écœurée de la situation, alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa place et un but dans la vie, Felicity n'en dégagea pas moins son bras pour le quitter avec empressement. Ses reproches, son attitude... En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait su y faire face. Mais la fatigue cumulée d'un mois passé à veiller jour et nuit et la déception si intense ayant suivi tant d'impatience à découvrir celui que tous décrivaient comme merveilleux... Tout cela était de trop !

Elle avait besoin de trouver un lieu sûr pour y pleurer toute sa peine d'avoir été de nouveau freinée dans ses libertés. Il pouvait bien la traiter de gamine pour agir de la sorte ! Mais à cet instant, à défaut de trouver un peu de gentillesse de la part d'un époux égoïste et blessant, elle retourna en chercher auprès de son cheval. Malgré le jour déclinant, elle savait qu'Arrow saurait lui l'accepter et la réconforter pour ce qu'elle était, sans en attendre plus. Après quoi, elle prendrait le temps nécessaire pour dîner en compagnie de ses amies Sin et Carly. Un temps partagé qui l'aiderait comme chaque soir à prendre du recul sur sa situation. Carly pleurait toujours son mari et père d'Andy, quand Sin, sa cadette, avait des journées bien plus pénibles. Aussi prendrait-elle soin de ne pas se plaindre plus avant en leur compagnie. Mais pouvoir échanger sans devoir prendre garde à ses mots, son attitude. Juste être elle-même... Cela serait bientôt tout ce qui lui resterait.

.

À suivre.

Le prochain chapitre étant quasi terminé, je devrais pouvoir le publier demain soir. Très (trop) impatiente que je suis de le mettre en ligne lol ^-^''

mimi yuy


	6. La partie de chasse

Merci à ceux venant de débuter l'histoire comme marajade-cp et NaDaViCo, ainsi qu'à tous les autres, dont olicity-love, Evy 47 et Melissa en tête des plus assidus reviewer ^.^

Ne soyez pas trop dur avec l'Oliver du précédent chapitre. Le pauvre a quand même quelques circonstances atténuantes. Maintenant, je vous propose ici, une unique scène, parce que voir les gens en action reste plus efficace que tous les on-dit. En espérant que cela lui permettra de cogiter un peu. ^_-

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **La partie de chasse**

.

Si les deux premières semaines d'alitement d'un époux inconscient avaient été nerveusement compliquées. Le supporter deux semaines durant alité, mais bien éveillé, s'était avéré un cauchemar seulement égalé par les deux dernières semaines, où il avait retrouvé toute sa capacité à se mouvoir. Six semaines d'une situation qui n'allait qu'en s'aggravant.

Ne sachant trop comment son « cher » époux avait aussi réussi à savoir qu'elle se promenait régulièrement en forêt avec Dig. Felicity avait découvert des jours plus tôt par ce dernier qu'il avait eu pour ordre de cesser de l'importuner. Nul doute que son capitaine avait plutôt exigé de lui qu'il cesse juste de lui être aimable... Que gagnait donc cet homme à lui pourrir la vie en lui refusant toute compagnie et occupation ?

Ignorant pour sa part, tout ce qui pouvait l'occuper au quotidien. Elle savait en revanche qu'il avait été appelé au matin par Malcolm Merlyn, pour son premier jour de reprise à temps complet de sa fonction de capitaine de son armée. De quoi, la concernant, être au moins tranquille la journée durant. Elle en aurait bien profité pour se promener avec Arrow, mais le cheval avait tout autant disparu que son maître. Sans doute encore une source de joie qu'il lui arracherait définitivement d'ici peu...

C'est donc seule qu'elle parcourait ce jour la forêt domaniale, dans le but de reconstituer son stock de plantes médicinales, quand elle entendit le bruit fort et clair de chiens et chevaux en pleine course. Une chasse semblait avoir été lancée. De quoi la pousser à rentrer au plus vite. Il n'était jamais bon de traîner dans les hautes herbes quand tout à chacun pouvait vous confondre avec du gibier. Ne souhaitant pas prendre par accident une flèche en plein cœur, elle se devait aussi d'éviter de potentielles meutes de sangliers en fuite. Pourquoi les femmes de la caserne n'avaient-elles seulement pas été informées de cette chasse ? Cela lui aurait évité de se mettre inutilement en danger.

Elle rebroussait naturellement chemin, quand l'écho d'un cri d'homme la gela sur place. Un accident d'envergure devait avoir eu lieu. Personne ne hurlerait ainsi à la mort sans raison. Doutant un instant de ce qu'elle devait faire. C'est un énième cri déchirant qui eut cause de ses doutes. Contre toute raison et seulement poussée par sa curiosité morbide, elle se précipita en direction du bruit.

Alors qu'elle approchait enfin des lieux, deux chevaux la dépassèrent si vite, qu'à son arrivée, leur cavalier mettait déjà pied à terre. Évidemment, il fallait que l'un d'eux soit son cher et tendre époux qui n'avait jamais été capable jusqu'à ce jour de lui parler sans hausser le ton. La voyant lui-même approcher, c'est sans surprise, qu'il lui hurla aussitôt ses ordres.

\- Restez à distance, Felicity !

Sourde à ses dires, elle contourna simplement la scène pour approcher le blessé par l'autre côté, sous le regard courroucé de celui qu'elle venait d'ignorer. Mais voyant enfin l'homme à l'origine des cris de souffrance, son cœur se brisa de peine.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Il s'agissait de Roy. L'enfant avait été embroché à une imposante branche, sans doute projeté de son cheval. Son avant-bras était plié en une position improbable, tandis que ses os brisés dépassaient en plusieurs fractures ouvertes. Il n'y avait aucune chance que quiconque puisse rétablir des os en miette, quand par ailleurs la chair l'entourant était totalement déchiquetée de toute part.

À cette vue, le souffle de la jeune femme stoppa, tandis qu'elle chuta à ses genoux. Son ami... Comment allaient-ils le sauver... ?

ARROW

Oliver était fou de rage. Alors que la chasse imposée par Malcolm, sans préparation aucune, avait débuté depuis des heures, imposant à ses hommes de jouer les simples rabatteurs. Voilà que l'un de ses meilleurs éléments en devenir venait de subir le pire. Approchant avec Diggle, ce dernier ayant repris son rôle de second à ses côtés, ils avaient dépassé Felicity qui courrait elle aussi vers l'origine des cris.

S'il avait été surpris de trouver sa femme sur les lieux du drame. Il semblait ici évident qu'elle était juste en promenade à cueillir des fleurs, s'il se fiait au contenu de son panier d'osier. Désireux de lui éviter de se sentir mal devant la scène sanglante non appropriée à une dame, il avait bien tenté de la repousser. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il lui intimait un ordre ou simple demande, elle prenait pour seul objectif de le contredire et aller contre ses attentes.

De quoi le rendre un peu plus en colère à ne pas se faire entendre et respecter de cette foutue gamine. Il avait été bien trop bon avec elle ! Nul doute qu'il devrait serrer la ceinture pour enfin se faire respecter à leur retour.

La dénigrant à la voir chuter devant ce qu'il avait pourtant voulu lui éviter, Oliver prit à son tour le temps d'analyser la situation. Nul doute que l'enfant avait eu un face à face avec une horde de sangliers ayant rendu sensible son cheval, qui en l'occurrence manquait en ces lieux. Au regard de l'état du bras et du flux sanguin s'en écoulant, Oliver savait que Roy n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus, avant qu'il ne se vide entièrement de son sang et ne meure dans leurs bras. Si sur le champ de bataille, ils ne faisaient aucun état des soldats ennemis aussi sévèrement touchés - tous avaient en revanche déjà été en situation de mettre un terme aux souffrances de leurs compagnons d'armes, suite à pareilles blessures.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce gamin des rues si courageux à la guerre finisse par mourir dans un bête accident de chasse ? Affligé par tant d'injustice, Oliver faisait un léger signe de tête au reste de ses hommes, impliquant par la même qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui, quand Roy dans un sursaut de vie, pria pour sa femme s'étant depuis rapprochée à son chevet.

\- Felicity...

\- Mon Dieu Roy... ! jura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Agacé qu'elle en ajoute au drame, Oliver voulut la relever et l'inciter à reculer. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas et dicté sa demande qu'elle se rebiffât comme jamais.

\- Felicity, veuillez vous reculer...

\- NON ! VOUS ! Veuillez vous reculer !

\- Hé...

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà elle exigeait à tous.

\- Vos ceintures, vite !

Las de se faire de nouveau ignorer, Oliver allait lui hurler une bonne fois pour toutes qu'ils n'avaient aucun besoin de ses actions démesurées de femme affolée. Quand il réalisa soudain combien de ses hommes répondaient eux, tout aussitôt à ses ordres dictés avec autant de force que d'empressement. Alors et contre toute attente, elle se releva brièvement pour se séparer de l'un de ses jupons.

On atteignait le summum, là !

Définitivement énervé, pour dire le peu, il la vit s'agenouiller à présent devant le bras déchiqueté pour glisser au-dessus du coude du gamin pas moins de trois de leurs ceintures qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces. Ceci fait, elle poursuivit ses ordres, tandis qu'elle jetait le jupon à l'un de ses hommes lui imposant de le couper en torchons et bandages.

\- Je veux un feu, une gamelle remplie du reste de votre eau pour la faire bouillir avec les bandages que vous allez me découper, tout votre vin et alcool et la besace du soldat Diggle ! Vite !

Aussitôt, tous s'exécutèrent sans à aucun instant s'en référer à lui. Personne pour lui demander s'il était d'accord avec l'idée même de suivre les ordres ridicules de cette femme... SA femme fallait-il préciser !?

Déjà un feu crépitait avec quelques brindilles, tandis que Felicity fouillait dans le sac de l'un de ses meilleurs soldats, comme si elle savait déjà quoi y trouver pour finalement étaler devant elle nombre d'objets inutiles. Qui avait besoin d'un canif et d'une aiguille en pareille situation ?

\- Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'avoir cette trousse de secours sauverait un jour ou l'autre, la vie de l'un de vous ? énonça alors Felicity à destination de Dig.

Felicity semblant satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait de trouver, le soldat Diggle s'accroupit à son niveau pour lui permettre de se laver les mains avec sa réserve personnelle de niôle qu'il savait jusqu'alors rangée dans sa propre besace. Oliver croyait rêver !

\- Ok, Roy. Regarde-moi. Cette blessure n'est pas soignable.

\- Mais... ?

Les larmes aux yeux à ne pas vouloir encore mourir, Roy ne quittait pas pour autant le regard d'acier de la toute jeune femme penchée sur lui.

\- Mais je sais comment faire en sorte que tu y survives.

\- ok.

\- Me fais-tu confiance ?

\- Avec ma vie, blondie...

\- Ça va faire mal.

\- Si cela me permet de rester en vie...

\- Ce sera pire que mourir, Roy. Mais je te promets qu'après cela, tu auras encore l'occasion de revoir dame Théa.

\- d'ac.

Se comprenant sans un mot de plus, Felicity s'en détourna alors brièvement pour les observer tous avec rapidité avant de sembler trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Thomas !

Se tournant pour voir à son tour son ami Tommy les rejoindre, Oliver fut de nouveau coupé de son souhait de parler par la voix ferme de sa femme.

\- Votre hache ! Veuillez la placer dans le feu jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougeoie.

Se tournant de nouveau vers Roy, Felicity le réveilla d'une petite gifle.

\- Toujours d'accord avec mon choix ?

Sachant de quoi il était question ici, le gamin hocha la tête.

Alors Thomas les approcha avec l'arme à la lame rougeoyante.

Comprenant enfin ce qu'elle voulait faire, Oliver le lui nia.

\- C'est de la torture Felicity. Cela n'a jamais empêché la gangrène et la mort.

Se tournant avec fureur, elle se limita à quatre mots.

\- SA vie, SON choix.

Observant Roy, qui malgré la douleur et perte progressive de conscience, hocha de nouveau du chef pour acquiescer, Oliver nia toute raison à leurs actes. Pour autant, il n'ajouta mot. S'ils espéraient qu'il prenne l'arme, il n'en serait rien. Indépendamment qu'il se refusait de torturer inutilement son ami. Suite à son alitement, il n'avait pas entièrement récupéré toute sa force. Mais déjà Diggle s'emparait de la hache. Un choix évident quand on savait qu'il était l'un des rares à savoir fendre un rondin de bois en un seul coup.

\- Prêts ?

\- Vise au niveau de l'articulation du coude, surtout ! Nous ne voulons pas couper l'os du bras supérieur.

N'attendant plus, c'est d'un coup net et parfaitement visé qu'il trancha l'avant-bras de Roy, qui hurla de toutes ses forces avant de s'effondrer inconscient.

\- Heureuse ? lui demanda Oliver alors que la hache sanguinolente était jetée loin d'eux.

Lui niant toute réponse, Felicity se concentra sur son patient, épongeant rapidement le sang d'un linge stupidement mouillé et fumant.

En quoi cela allait-il l'aider qu'elle imbibe ainsi ses jupons de sang ? Mais déjà elle réclamait un autre linge, le laissant finalement surpris que l'écoulement sanguin soit si faible.

\- Ce sont les ceintures. lui indiqua Tommy.

\- Hum ?

\- Le sang. Il n'a pas éclaboussé sous la coupe, comme à l'habitude, en raison du triple garrot qu'elle lui a fait.

\- Et après ? Son membre va mourir, et finalement la maladie va le prendre.

\- Je sais que tu ne la connais encore que peu. Mais je peux te garantir que tu lui dois tout autant la vie, qu'il en sera avec Roy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Comment ça, ce que je veux dire ? Tu peux décemment admettre qu'elle a fait des miracles te concernant.

\- Me faire boire du bouillon et du thé ne fait pas d'elle une guérisseuse.

\- Tu... Tu déconnes ? Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Merde. Quand elle m'a demandé de te résumer la situation à ton réveil, je ne pensais pas qu'elle n'allait vraiment rien évoquer avec toi.

\- Évoquer quoi, bon sang ?

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas ?

\- TOMMY !

Alors qu'il les faisait reculer de plusieurs pas, pour laisser à Felicity la possibilité de dicter ses ordres aux hommes toujours présents à ses côtés, alternant linge ébouillanté, vin, et gourde d'eau brûlante dans laquelle Dig y inséra certaines des plantes entreposées dans son panier en osier. Tommy lui expliqua simplement ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Sur la base de ce que je l'ai vu faire sur toi et des explications qu'elle me donna pour que je cesse de paniquer comme une fillette face à ton état. Elle va d'abord nettoyer la blessure à l'eau purifiée par l'ébullition, puis désinfecter le tout à l'alcool. Alors seulement, avec une aiguille brûlée, qu'elle a précédemment courbée et stockée dans la besace de Dig, elle va recoudre les veines et la chaire, avant de faire un cataplasme d'herbes diverses pour aider la chaire à dégonfler et cicatriser.

\- A quoi bon ?

\- Ne soit pas si défaitiste, cette femme est une magicienne. Elle a passé plus d'une journée et une nuit entière à s'occuper ainsi de tes propres blessures avant de veiller deux semaines durant à ton chevet pour maîtriser la fièvre et te garder propre. Il n'y a rien que du bon dans en elle. Si tous l'écoutent et la suivent si religieusement, c'est que pas l'un de nous n'est pas passé sous son soin sans en découvrir tous les bénéfices.

\- Tu réalises que tu parles de ma femme, là ?

\- Oliver... ne le prend pas comme ça.

\- Et comment dois-je le prendre quand je l'entends t'appeler par ton prénom ou être si familière avec Dig et Roy, quand par ailleurs elle m'adresse à peine la parole ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu lui faire. Car il n'y a pas plus aimable, dévouée, empathique et optimiste que ce petit bout de femme.

Alors qu'il allait se défendre de toute responsabilité quant à leur mésentente, il la vit subitement face à eux.

\- Il faudrait le déplacer, à présent.

\- Je m'en occupe. répondit aussitôt, Thomas.

Loin de répondre au regard perçant de son époux, Felicity se contenta pour sa part de regrouper les affaires du soldat Diggle pour les ranger dans sa besace qu'elle plaça de nouveau sur son cheval. Suite à quoi, elle reprit son panier au contenu malmené.

\- Je vous ramène avec moi. lui signifia alors Oliver, soucieux de ne pas la laisser dans les bois, avec la partie de chasse toujours en cours.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Je vous assure qu'Arrow est capable de soutenir nos deux poids.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais je dois absolument trouver les plantes dont Roy va avoir tant besoin dans les prochains jours.

\- Vous les chercherez demain.

Se détachant telle une furie de sa prise, Felicity le lui nia aussitôt.

\- Sauf que je n'ai déjà plus rien pour ce soir pour avoir tout utilisé à vos bons soins ! Donc ce point n'est pas sujet à discussion. Ce garçon a une chance miraculeuse de pouvoir survivre, si seulement je peux le soigner convenablement. De fait, je repars à ma cueillette.

Oliver allait hurler de rage quand son ami Diggle se permit de les interrompre.

\- Oliver. Je vous propose de rester à ses côtés pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je l'aiderais aussi à ramasser ce qu'elle recherche. Ainsi nous resterons moins longtemps dans les bois. Puis je reviendrais moi-même demain pour le complément qu'elle jugera nécessaire.

Ne pouvant que difficilement nier cette proposition, Oliver inclina du chef pour tout accord.

\- Vous savez chevaucher ? demanda-t-il finalement à Felicity.

\- Je rentrerais à pied.

\- Savez-vous ?!

\- Oui, Bon Dieu !

Au regard appuyé de Thomas qui les rejoignait à nouveau et avait parfois été témoin de son apprentissage par Roy dans la cour de la caserne alors qu'Oliver était encore alité, elle se sentit obligée sous son insistance visuelle de préciser.

\- ...du moins Arrow. Il reste le seul cheval que je n'ai jamais monté.

\- Sérieusement ? Qui a été assez crétin pour vous apprendre avec l'animal le plus farouche de l'écurie ?

\- Pouvez-vous passer votre chemin et me laisser aller cueillir ce dont nous avons besoin ?

Sachant que les quatre hommes nécessaires pour ramener Roy sur la civière de fortune qu'ils venaient de confectionner devraient rentrer à pied pour le porter - ils avaient bien assez de chevaux pour eux tous. Aussi Oliver tendit-il les rênes d'Arrow à Dig.

\- Faites en sorte de revenir avant la tombée de la nuit, quel que soit le résultat de vos recherches.

\- C'est entendu.

Heureux d'être au moins toujours écouté et respecté de ses hommes, Oliver n'attendit pas plus pour enfourcher une bête choisie au hasard et reprendre le chemin du retour. Il avait malheureusement encore des obligations à assumer auprès de Malcolm.

ARROW

Enfin seuls, Felicity souffla longuement avant de se tourner vers Dig.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que tu connaissais déjà les plantes que je voulais ? Tu aurais pu les trouver et cueillir par toi-même et ainsi lui permettre de me forcer à rentrer avec lui. Après tout, tu t'es occupé de cette tâche trois semaines durant pour son seul profit.

\- Je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dans votre relation.

\- N'est-ce pas pourtant ce que tu viens de faire, en prenant mon parti ?

\- Disons que c'est ma façon de lui en vouloir d'avoir stoppé nos promenades communes.

\- Merci, Dig.

\- Je t'en pris. Allons maintenant chercher ce qui aidera notre ami à surmonter son épreuve.

\- Oui.

Retrouvant un peu de sa lumière, sachant qu'ils avaient une vraie chance de sauver Roy, Felicity fit le tour d'elle-même pour se repérer, avant d'aller droit vers la petite prairie où elle savait trouver de la reine-des-prés. Après quoi, ils s'attaqueraient à l'écorce d'un saule blanc.

Une fois de retour avec Diggle, la jeune guérisseuse laissa Arrow à ses soins pour se rendre tout aussitôt au chevet de Roy. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir lui faire profiter des bienfaits des plantes tout juste collectées.

.

À suivre.

Pour ceux qui apprécient aussi les séries composant le Arroverse, ce qui arrive à Roy est bien évidemment, un clin d'œil appuyé à la version d'Oliver Queen du futur, rencontré dans l'épisode 1x06 de Legend Of Tomorow et à qui il manque le bras gauche. ^-^

Sinon, le prochain lot de chapitres reprendra lundi ou mardi prochain au plus tard, si tout va bien. De quoi permettre à Oliver d'enfin faire le point sur ce qui arrive vraiment autour de lui. ^_-

Bon week-end à tous !

mimi yuy


	7. Que sais-je vraiment ?

Me voilà de retour, pour une série de 6 nouvelles updates. Un petit package durant lequel Oliver va enfin ouvrir les yeux ^-^

Pour répondre à ludi9451, j'ai conscience que mes chapitres sont courts (et ça ne s'arrange pas cette semaine u_u). Mais j'essaie de compenser en publiant de façon rapprochée. Du coup, comme dit dans une précédente fanfics, je te conseille dans ce cas d'attendre la fin de semaine pour tout lire d'un coup et ainsi profiter d'un plus gros pavé. ^_-

Sinon, un gros merci à Evy 47, olicity-love, NaDaViCo, bilacora, Jessy jess35, ludi9451 et Melissa pour votre enthousiasme. ^.^

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Que sais-je vraiment ?**

.

Rentré au château au terme de la partie de chasse, Oliver profita de l'excuse de l'accident pour ne pas rester au banquet organisé par Malcolm pour sa cour. Depuis son retour, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de traîner avec les 1%... cette infime tranche de la population regroupant à elle seule la quasi-totalité des richesses du pays.

Bien sûr, sachant qu'il en faisait partie, réagir de la sorte le rendait assez hypocrite. Mais depuis les révélations de son père faites peu avant sa mort, il n'arrivait pas même à croiser le regard de sa mère. Raison pour laquelle, il refusait jusqu'ici de la visiter plus fréquemment. Pas que cela l'empêchait de l'inonder de lettres quotidiennes pour continuer à se faire entendre.

Finalement rentré dans sa tanière, il fut surpris à la nuit tombée d'être visité par Tommy. Mais quand ce dernier lui présenta deux bonnes bouteilles de vin dérobées du buffet de son père pour expliquer sa présence, c'est avec plaisir qu'il lui ouvrit grand sa porte.

\- Tu n'es pas au gala ?

\- Comme toi, je me suis échappé après le début des festivités. Mon père n'y verra que du feu. Où est Felicity ? J'avais peur de vous interrompre dans les affres des plaisirs maritaux.

\- Au chevet de Roy, sans doute. Et il ne risque pas d'arriver quoique ce soit avec cette fille.

\- Tu n'étais pas si difficile avant notre départ à la guerre.

\- Je veux surtout m'en défaire au plus tôt. Alors si je peux user de la clause de non-consommation du mariage, je ne vais pas le risquer.

\- Je pensais que tu allais me dire la trouver trop jeune.

\- J'ignore jusqu'à son âge.

\- Passé 17 ans, je crois.

Soit huit ans de moins que lui et à peine une année de plus que sa sœur. Ce qui expliquerait son visage juvénile et absence de courbes plus féminines.

\- En tout cas, c'est l'âge auquel elle devait sortir de son couvent, avant qu'elle ne passe par la case mariée et veuve en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour aller d'ici à ton domaine... Ceci étant dit. Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de cette clause ? Elle a épousé Jonas Steele. Et nous savons tous deux que ce dernier n'a plus que quelques jours à vivre. À moins que tu aies changé d'avis ?

\- Je doute que ce soit si simple.

\- Je peux me renseigner discrètement sur cette question, si tu le souhaites.

\- Je t'en serais reconnaissant, oui.

Gardant finalement un temps le silence, profitant juste du calme retrouvé après une après-midi douloureuse et bien trop proche de leur quotidien dans les champs de bataille, ils burent ainsi une première bouteille avant que le sujet « Felicity » ne soit de nouveau mis sur la table.

\- Est-ce vraiment elle qui m'a soigné à mon retour ?

Peu surpris de cette question posée brûle-pourpoint, Tommy le lui confirma sans mal.

\- Absolument. Il fallait voir comment elle s'y est prise. Tu gémissais et hurlais de douleur sous ses mains. Mais pas une fois elle n'a cillé ou affiché la moindre faiblesse ou perte de contrôle. Après t'avoir rendu nu et lisse comme un ver, puis nettoyé de pieds en cap, elle a ôté toute la chaire purulente, tout le pue et le sang noir s'agglomérant dans tes plaies... Roy est parti vomir par trois fois pendant les heures qu'il lui fallut pour venir à bout de cette tâche. Dig était gelé d'effroi. Et disons le bien, moi j'étais paniqué de ne pas savoir si j'avais bien fait de lui laisser carte blanche. Jamais rien vu d'aussi écœurant, même dans les geôles de torture de mon père. Pour une femme si jeune m'avouant dans le même temps avoir agi de la sorte pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était une scène à voir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je dû le faire ? Ça me paraissait évident qu'à ton réveil vous en auriez discuté avant que tu ne la remercies comme elle le méritait, pour toute l'abnégation dont elle a fait preuve et toutes ces nuits blanches qu'elle a consacrées à te remettre sur pieds. Que s'est-il donc passé de si terrible ce jour-là, après mon départ ?

\- Je l'ai rabroué pour ses dépenses et reproché ma coupe de cheveux. grogna-t-il.

Avec du recul, cela paraissait si puéril et anecdotique.

\- J'avoue que pour les cheveux... et le reste... je l'aurais aussi mal pris. Mais indépendamment du fait que tu es plus riche que moi, c'est sur mes frais qu'elle a usé de tous ces draps, bois et bougies. Alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains.

\- C'était pour tout le reste...

\- Quel reste ?

\- Le reste des dépenses.

\- Et je répète, quelles dépenses ?

Au silence d'Oliver, Tommy se fit plus clair.

\- Tu vois des tas de robes et toilettes fines ici ? De beaux tapis et rideaux de velours ? T'ai-je seulement déjà demandé pourquoi tu la fais vivre comme une miséreuse ? Même si tu ne veux pas de ce mariage imposé, ce que je peux comprendre, sois-en certain. Tu n'es quand même pas obligé de la réduire à l'esclavage. Je te rappelle qu'elle n'est ni responsable de votre statut, ni en capacité d'y changer quoi que ce soit. C'est mon père qui a signé l'acte en son nom.

Agacé qu'il la fasse passer pour une sainte, Oliver verbalisa sa première pensée pour le contredire.

\- Elle a bien cette foutue causeuse qu'elle ne quitte jamais.

\- Ça ? C'est moi qui le lui ai apporté le jour de ton retour. Sans ce truc, elle dormirait par terre, sans même une couverture pour elle. Alors, excuse-moi d'avoir offert ce minimum de confort à ta femme si exécrée.

\- ...

\- Oliver, que crois-tu qu'elle ait fait depuis son arrivée ?

\- Hé bien dis-moi, puisque tu en sais tant.

ARROW

Ils avaient presque terminé la seconde bouteille de vin quand Oliver estima en avoir assez entendu.

\- Il est tard.

\- Est-ce le mot de code pour me dire de partir ?

\- Non, celui pour m'inquiéter du pourquoi ma femme n'est toujours pas de retour. Déjà qu'elle passe - comme tu l'as dit toi même - ses journées dans les chambres de tout à chacun à faire Dieu sait quoi.

Au rire éclatant de Tommy, Oliver le tua du regard

\- Qu'est-ce qui te paraît si drôle ?

\- À t'écouter, on pourrait croire que tu la prends pour une fille facile couchant avec tes hommes pour quelques deniers.

Au silence obtenu pour toute répartie, un coup de poing vivace sur la table fit entrechoquer les verres.

\- Jamais ! Jamais je ne t'autoriserais à croire cette calomnie. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne te paraît pas louche comme attitude ?

\- Bon Dieu, mais d'où te vient toutes ces idées tordues et malveillantes ? Elle vient de se découvrir guérisseuse - si ses capacités sur toi et le pauvre Roy ne t'ont pas suffi à te le faire reconnaître. Il est naturel que depuis lors, elle n'ait de cesse d'aider tout à chacun avec leurs soucis du quotidien. Demande donc au capitaine Lance ce qu'il pense de ton épouse. Il lui consacrerait une statuette pour sainte, si on lui en laissait l'occasion. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'a poussé dans cette voie, fixé ses tarifs, et incité chaque âme vivant dans cette caserne à la respecter et ne pas user de sa gentillesse quand ils passent par elle, plutôt que par notre médecin soûlard qui n'est qu'un bon à rien. Et ne va pas plus insulter Lance de pensées perverses quand il estime ta femme comme sa propre fille.

\- J'ai pourtant reçu des missives m'informant sous serment de son comportement déshonorant et malsain.

\- Témoignages auxquels tu n'aurais jamais dû croire un instant. Felicity n'a jamais été qu'une bonne âme à ton égard. Alors, excuse-moi. Mais à choisir entre elle et des sbires de mon père manipulateurs et menteurs dans l'âme, calomniant cette jeune fille sous prétexte qu'elle use de médecine interdite à son sexe... Mon choix est tout fait ! Cesse de te faire manipuler et ouvre une bonne fois pour toutes les yeux sur ce qui t'entoure, Oliver. Car je crains que sinon notre amitié ne finisse par en pâtir.

\- Tu la choisirais sur moi ?

\- À cet instant et sachant ce que je sais, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je ne l'ai jamais vu que faire le bien autour d'elle, toujours si pleine de soleil et prompte à partager sa joie de vivre. Elle pourrait bien te haïr, qu'elle ne te trahirait pas de la sorte. Jamais.

\- Alors quoi ? Je dois me sentir satisfait qu'elle use de pratiques qui lui sont interdites ?

\- Sérieux ? Tu hésites à savoir si tu préfères que ta promise soit une fille de joie plutôt qu'une simple guérisseuse ?

\- Un joli terme qui pourrait lui valoir la potence ici bas.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu sais parfaitement qu'aucune femme n'a été exécutée pour cela depuis des décennies.

Et plus spécifiquement, depuis que sa propre mère Rebecca avait rencontré puis épousée d'amour son père, Malcolm Merlyn, près de trente ans plus tôt. Cette magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain, entièrement consacrée à son prochain, s'était révélée avoir elle-même des dons dans la pratique de la médecine pourtant interdite à son genre. Ainsi avait-elle maîtrisé et pratiqué ces sciences, qu'une poignée d'ignares sexistes refusaient au sexe faible, bien avant qu'elle devienne à son tour une Merlyn. Malheureusement, bien qu'elle fut l'épouse du jeune seigneur en titre - l'influence de celui-ci n'avait à cette époque, guère suffi à la protéger de ceux refusant qu'elle agisse aux yeux de tous. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait finalement été tuée un soir d'hiver, dans la ville basse, alors même qu'elle y pratiquait depuis dix longues années à destination des plus pauvres. Une perte incommensurable pour Malcolm qui avait changé du tout au tout, instaurant depuis lors une loi rigide et sévère, avide de pouvoir et de manipulation.

Tommy avait beau n'avoir eu que huit ans à l'époque, il se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa mère. Sans doute, grâce aux nombreux tableaux la dépeignant placés un peu partout dans le château. Comme il savait que suite à ces évènements, survenus dix-sept ans plus tôt, la loi interdisant aux femmes ces pratiques avait persisté. Mais pas tant pour les en empêcher que pour les protéger d'elle-même. Aussi Tommy doutait fortement que Felicity puisse craindre quoi que ce soit de son père sur cette question.

\- Pas impatient de découvrir si Malcolm va rompre cette tendance. le coupa Oliver, dans ses pensées.

\- Mon père a bien des défauts, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu se débarrasser d'une personne pouvant lui être utile. Et si j'ignore la raison de ce mariage inattendu, je doute qu'il se soit donné tant de peine pour qu'elle fasse partie de ses plans tortueux, pour l'éliminer par ailleurs pour une raison si futile à ses yeux. Car crois-moi. Il n'ignore rien de ce qui se passe ici depuis des mois. Il y aurait donc déjà mi un terme, si cela ne lui convenait pas.

Ce qui impliquait qu'il avait même laissé les choses progresser de la sorte, volontairement. De quoi se demander ce qu'il cachait derrière toutes ces actions sans queue ni tête.

Sachant bien, qu'Oliver ne pourrait si facilement effacer les innombrables calomnies lui ayant été assénées sur sa femme, Tommy estima pour autant, qu'il avait raison sur un point.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller la voir et la convaincre de rentrer. Vous pourrez ainsi en discuter tranquillement entre vous. Je te laisse la fin de la bouteille.

ARROW

C'est ainsi qu'au cœur de la nuit, quand plus rien ne pouvait être fait pour le pauvre infortuné, que Thomas Merlyn rejoint sa jeune amie pour l'inciter à rentrer se reposer quelques heures au moins.

Au regard démuni et fatigué du soldat Diggle, lui-même assis au chevet de Roy, il ne doutait pas qu'il ait déjà tenté de la convaincre de rentrer, sans grand succès. Il devrait clairement le remercier plus tard, d'être ainsi demeuré à ses côtés, dans une volonté évidente qu'elle ne reste pas seule en ces lieux inappropriés pour une femme.

\- Felicity... C'est l'heure de rentrer.

\- Thomas... Il pourrait avoir de la fièvre et...

\- ...et ses compagnons d'armes vont le veiller à tour de rôle. Comme je suis certain que l'un d'eux viendra vous chercher à l'instant même où elle se déclenchera. Dans l'attente, il n'est pas correct que vous restiez dans ce dortoir réservé aux hommes.

Au regard appuyé de Dig ne faisant qu'asséner des paroles déjà dites depuis plus d'une heure, Felicity obtempéra enfin.

\- Bien.

Épuisée, tant physiquement que nerveusement, à avoir vu l'un de ses meilleurs amis si proche de perdre la vie, Felicity céda sous leur insistance pour se retrouver bien trop vite devant sa chambre. La pièce où se trouvait déjà sans doute Oliver qu'elle avait aussi sciemment essayé d'éviter en restant auprès de Roy. Soupirant lourdement, elle toqua légèrement à la porte avant de s'infiltrer dans les lieux.

Heureuse de constater qu'il n'était finalement pas présent, elle relâcha enfin la tension pour s'asseoir sans plus de force sur sa causeuse. Alors perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur ses mains à cet instant tremblantes, elle ne l'entendit pas la rejoindre et poser délicatement sa couverture sur ses épaules.

Sursautant à ce contact pourtant innocent, Felicity se rassura en se rappelant que malgré leur mésentente quotidienne, l'homme ne s'était toujours pas imposé à elle. Nul doute qu'il devait ajouter à la liste de ses défauts un corps trop maigre et visage repoussant... Pas que cela la dérange au demeurant qu'il la trouve laide et indésirable.

\- Prenez. lui dit-il en lui tendant un gobelet de bois.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Juste un peu de vin. Cela va vous réchauffer.

Voyant devant ses yeux le liquide rouge proposé, elle en accepta une gorgée avant de se ressaisir. Il n'y avait aucune raison de tomber en état de choc. Elle était plus forte que cela. Et surtout valait mieux que sa pitié d'homme des cavernes.

\- Je n'ai pas froid.

\- Vous tremblez.

\- Ce sont juste les nerfs.

Ne sachant quoi faire pour l'apaiser, Oliver osa poser une main sur celles fines de sa femme, dans le souhait d'aider à en stopper les tremblements. Mais pour toute réponse, elle lui rendit le verre de vin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me dorlote.

Il était même évident à sa réaction que cette fille n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne.

\- Si vous le dites. Mais ne croyez pas que je ne vous entends pas pleurer chaque nuit.

\- Et vous gémir et sangloter comme un bébé, dans vos cauchemars quotidiens ! lui rétorqua-t-elle avec une fureur retrouvée.

À ses yeux écarquillés de surprise, elle termina sa cinglante remarque.

\- Vous n'avez pas le monopole des paroles blessantes !

Bon Dieu... Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ces mots ? Lui qui voulait se rendre aimable venait à nouveau de l'insulter, bien qu'il venait d'en prendre pour son grade par la même occasion. Si seulement elle était moins têtue !

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterais pouvoir me reposer, à présent.

\- Bien sûr. Nous pouvons attendre demain pour discuter de ce qu'il va en être entre nous.

S'éloignant, Oliver la regarda se recroqueviller une fois de plus sur elle-même avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos, comme chaque nuit depuis son réveil. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle lui cachait bien des méfaits, la voir ainsi si frêle et démunie le touchait de plus en plus.

Si bien que cette nuit-là, quand il l'entendit de nouveau pleurer - malgré son soin à vouloir se faire plus silencieuse qu'à l'accoutume - Oliver eut pour la première fois un vrai coup au cœur. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer si sensible la nuit venue, si elle était bien responsable de tout ce qu'on lui reprochait ? Il en venait vraiment à remettre en question les informations offertes dès son réveil par sa mère et sa sœur. Était-il possible qu'elles aient mal interprété ses actes ? Sinon pourquoi les dires et certitudes de Tommy obtenues un peu plus tôt pouvaient-ils être en tout point contraires ?

Dire qu'il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui aille la voir pour qu'elle concède rentrer se reposer. Nul doute que s'il avait été celui allant la chercher, Felicity n'aurait pas cessé de veiller Roy. Une énième preuve qu'elle prenait mieux les conseils de ses amis que les ordres de son mari. Il admettrait seulement, pour sa défense, que depuis leur rencontre son attitude agressive passive ne devait pas beaucoup l'inciter à lui faire confiance.

Décidé de couper court à ses premières impressions et toutes ces certitudes qu'on lui imposait jusqu'alors de part et d'autre - Oliver se résolut à suivre dès le lendemain son épouse une journée durant pour mieux comprendre qui elle était vraiment avant de la juger plus avant. Il avait besoin une bonne fois pour toutes, de voir de ses yeux tous ces méfaits ou bénédictions qu'on ne cessait de lui rapporter à son égard.

S'endormant enfin, l'homme n'eut pas conscience qu'à son tour, au cœur de la nuit, il sanglota nombre de suppliques, inéluctablement plongé dans ses cauchemars les plus sordides. Comme il ignora qu'une figure épuisée se leva aussitôt pour s'assurer de l'en extraire de ses douces paroles et caresses offertes.

.

À suivre.

Nul doute que certaines œillères vont définitivement tomber dans le prochain chapitre. ^_-

Quant à l'évocation de Rebecca. Il me semblait incontournable de l'évoquer ici comme guérisseuse, elle aussi. Sachant que dans la série, elle fut attaquée dans les Glades alors même qu'elle souhaitait y installer une clinique pour les plus démunis. Et puis... n'oublions pas que sans ce meurtre, il n'y aurait pas de Théa. ^-^''

mimi yuy


	8. Qui est Felicity Smoak ?

Encore un petit chapitre. Car Oliver allant de personne en personne, c'était plus simple de couper les choses ainsi. Promis, au terme de celui-ci, il n'y aura plus que bonne volonté et cœur vaillant à se rattraper de sa part. ^_-

Merci à Olicity-love, Lovatic, ludi9451, Jessy Jess35, Evy 47, bilacora, et Meliissa.L pour la dernière update.

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Qui est Felicity Smoak ?**

.

Prenant garde d'avoir quitté leur chambre assez tôt, Oliver suivit comme prévu la journée durant sa jeune épouse pour découvrir non sans effarement bien des vérités qu'il ignorait et auxquelles il n'était clairement pas préparé, malgré ses échanges avec Tommy.

Ayant pris soin de rester en retrait dès l'aube, la première information fournie par ce dernier s'avéra véridique. À savoir que Felicity se rendait bien chaque matin à l'aurore dans les écuries pour prendre soin de la stèle d'Arrow. Il avait découvert la veille par son ami qu'elle avait ainsi assumé cette tache depuis le retour de son cheval. S'il avait déjà du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle s'était sentie dans le besoin de remplacer le palefrenier dont c'était le rôle quand il était alité. Il comprenait encore moins pourquoi depuis son retour à plein temps à son poste de capitaine, jamais personne ne lui en avait parlé. Certes la bête avait sa réputation et se révélait souvent capricieuse et dangereuse, bien qu'elle semble avoir accepté sans mal Felicity. Mais cela n'était clairement pas une raison suffisante pour qu'elle racle chaque matin le purin, change sa paille, le nourrisse et remplisse son abreuvoir, avant de le brosser avec application...

Après une bonne heure d'effort pour la jeune femme, Oliver l'observa de loin se rendre dans la forêt avoisinante ramasser un peu de bois mort qu'elle remonta dans leur chambre, pour leur besoin quotidien. Après avoir descendu leur pot de chambre pour le vider et lavé près des écuries, elle remonta suffisamment d'eau puisée pour en remplir leur baquet. Nul doute qu'elle devait alors se laver. Quand elle ressortit, habillée d'une nouvelle robe et portant un monticule de linge, un retour rapide dans leur antre lui confirma qu'elle avait emporté ce qui devait être lavé. De la fenêtre, il pouvait d'ailleurs la voir rejoindre les lavandières et partager leurs plaisanteries, si l'on en croyait leur rire collectif. Nul doute que ce clan de femmes, pourtant réputées difficiles et fermées, l'avait accepté comme l'une des leurs.

Il réalisa surtout qu'elle avait pris à sa charge son propre linge dont il ne s'était effectivement guère soucié jusqu'alors, trouvant chaque matin de quoi s'habiller dans l'armoire. Pourquoi ne laissait-elle donc pas cette tâche aux filles qui en avaient la fonction ? De deux choses l'une, ici. Soit Felicity agissait ainsi depuis son arrivée, ignorant qu'elle pouvait faire faire ce travail par d'autres - peu probable vu sa relation évidente avec les lavandières. Soit elle agissait de la sorte depuis qu'il lui avait reproché de dilapider sa solde dès son réveil.

S'échappant de la chambre avant qu'elle n'y remonte pour y étendre leur linge, une discussion rapide avec Sin, l'une des lavandières aux paroles brutes et sans filtres qu'il intercepta dans la cour, lui signifia pourtant que non. Felicity n'agissait pas ainsi en repentance. Comme elle lui confirma que leur chambre avait bien été entièrement rénovée et meublée par les seuls bras et deniers de sa femme, cinq mois plus tôt. La jeune servante était d'autant plus catégorique qu'elle l'avait aidé à rapporter les blocs d'argile de la forêt, par le biais de l'âne utilisé par les lavandières pour déplacer leurs lourdes charges. Point qu'elle jugea important de préciser : cette maigre contribution avait été remboursée par des heures de lavage pour compenser son temps perdu.

\- Je l'aurais bien aidé un peu plus ! Mais elle a refusé net, prétextant qu'elle serait la seule à pouvoir en profiter. Il lui paraissait donc plus honnête de s'y atteler toute seule - faute de pouvoir me payer. Si vous voulez mon avis, votre moitié est bien trop fière pour son propre bien.

Face à ce constat sans appel, la question devenait : pour quoi donc avait-elle utilisé sa solde, pour que sa mère et sa demi-sœur jugent si indispensable de l'en alerter dés son réveil, et depuis lors dans toutes leurs lettres ? Soupirant à l'idée qu'on ait réellement pu le manipuler la concernant, c'est aussi de plus en plus certain d'avoir été trop crédule, qu'Oliver allât voir le comptable de la caserne pour savoir une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'il en était de ses finances.

Y apprendre que non seulement Felicity n'avait jamais usé du moindre sou. Mais plus encore, qu'elle alla jusqu'à rembourser l'ensemble des dépenses la concernant ayant parfois pu lui échapper depuis son arrivée en ces lieux, le laissa sans voix. Mise à part le coût de la chambre elle-même, et depuis son retour, la stèle d'Arrow et ses repas à lui, rien n'avait été soustrait de son compte pourtant bien garni.

Pourquoi sa propre famille avait-elle dénoncé des actes imaginaires la concernant ?

Sa mère et sa sœur l'avait-elle seulement rencontré une fois ?

Et en allant plus avant dans sa réflexion, pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas fait en sorte que Felicity attende tout simplement son retour en leur compagnie, plutôt qu'isolée de sa nouvelle famille, en un lieu dénué de tout confort ?

Empli de questions sans réponse, Oliver retrouva finalement la jeune femme faisant le tour de ses « patients », malgré l'interdiction commandée des jours plus tôt. Constatant tout autant qu'elle en récoltait bien quelques pièces ça et là, il comprit au moins comment elle faisait pour sustenter à ses besoins. Il fallait bien qu'elle mange. Quoique sur ce dernier point, il ne l'avait toujours pas vu se restaurer depuis le matin.

Ce n'est finalement qu'au soir - après qu'elle ait nettoyé leur pièce, entreposé des plantes collectées plus tôt, et rangé leur linge séché - qu'elle rejoint la cuisine commune pour y payer comptant une assiette fumante qu'elle dévora à la table des cuisinières. Après quoi, alors que toute autre serait ensuite partie, Felicity l'avait encore confondu à rester y partager le surplus des taches à la main des cantonnières et servantes qu'elle quitta finalement le sourire aux lèvres. Comme si ce travail offert de bonne grâce n'avait rien été pour elle.

Le soleil était couché quand elle se rendit pour la troisième fois au chevet de Roy. Sur son chemin, elle croisa l'un de ses sergents. Un homme qu'il se souvenait avoir été présent sur la scène de l'accident et qui tenait benoîtement une bourse noire tintante d'écus.

\- Dame Felicity ! Nous voulions encore vous remercier pour Roy.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons.

\- Nous savons tous que si notre médecin l'avait pris en charge, il ne serait plus parmi nous.

\- Ne soyez pas si sévère avec lui.

\- Je vous assure. Si cela avait eu lieu sur le champ de bataille... Roy n'aurait jamais eut ne serait-ce qu'une chance... et...

Bien que resté à distance, Oliver put facilement la voir se saisir des mains gantées pour d'une pression le stopper dans ses paroles. Alors pour toute réponse à ce constat funeste, elle s'était métamorphosée en une source éclairante de bonté et d'empathie pour ce soldat blessé en son âme.

\- La guerre et ses boucheries sont finies, Sergent. Et si le ciel nous le permet, vous ne devrez plus jamais vous y soumettre. À présent, vous devez vous concentrer sur l'avenir et les bonnes choses du quotidien. La paix est signée. Aussi aurez-vous bientôt toute liberté d'envisager un avenir plus heureux : peut-être, trouver une femme, un travail moins dangereux. Mais si cela doit encore tarder. Quelles que soient vos nouvelles épreuves, ici-bas, ne perdez pas espoir. N'oubliez jamais qu'il y a toujours un lever de soleil au terme de chaque nuit noire... aussi longue soit-elle. Comme je vous assure que je continuerais à faire mon possible pour vous venir en aide, dans la mesure de mes moyens, tant que je demeurerais ici.

\- Nous le savons et vous en remercions. C'est pourquoi nous avons fait une collecte pour vous payer ses soins.

\- Oh. Il ne fallait pas.

\- Nous vous réglons toujours...

\- Je sais... Mais je ne le fais pas pour ça. Sans compter que je ne vais plus pouvoir accepter le moindre sou de votre part. Mon époux... il...

\- Notre capitaine doit être si fier de vous.

\- Je...

S'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot, Felicity se contenta d'un sourire maladroit pour ne pas lui manquer de respect devant l'un de ses hommes. Sachant combien il lui avait démontré tout l'inverse, Oliver avait un goût aigre au fond de la gorge.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Acceptant malgré tout la bourse, elle le quitta très vite pour enfin se rendre auprès de Roy.

Là, camouflé à quelques mètres, derrière une fine cloison séparant les paillasses des soldats de basse condition vivant comme Roy en dortoir, Oliver l'entendit le cœur lourd narrer une tout autre histoire au sujet de cet argent.

\- Roy ! Tu es réveillé !

\- Grâce à toi, blondie. Merci pour ma vie.

Si la familiarité partagée le fit de nouveau bouillir d'irritation et jalousie mêlée, ce qui s'en suivit le laissa pantois.

\- Je t'en prie. Je n'aurais pu supporter la peine qu'aurait ressenti dame Théa à l'autre finalité.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- J'ai pu envoyer ce jour, un mot par le biais de sa femme de chambre. J'espère recevoir son retour dès demain.

N'ayant pas assisté à cet échange, Oliver supposa qu'il avait eu lieu quand il était parti voir le comptable. Mais l'essentiel ici était de comprendre, comment Roy pouvait connaître sa sœur ! Encore une inconnue qu'il devrait ajouter à sa longue liste d'énigmes à résoudre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas prendre le risque de lui parler pour moi.

\- Elle devait savoir que tu allais bien. L'accident de chasse a couru dans tout le palais, hier.

\- C'est la bâtarde officielle du seigneur. Nous n'avons aucune chance.

\- Tous te condamnaient à mort hier, Roy ! Tu dois garder espoir.

\- Espoir... ? Autant je te suis reconnaissant et redevable à vie de m'avoir sauvé. Autant je ne suis plus rien sans mon bras. Que vais-je devenir ? Je ne peux plus être un soldat. Cela implique que je vais devoir quitter ces lieux d'ici la fin du mois, et...

\- ...et tes compagnons d'armes ont déjà fait une collecte à ta destination, pour te soutenir dans ce moment difficile. Ils ont pu regrouper tout cela pour toi. Mais promets-moi de ne rien en dire. Ils étaient si timides de montrer leur attachement, qu'ils n'ont su te le donner sans passer par moi.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux. lui rétorqua-t-il amusé, mais surtout infiniment reconnaissant pour leur bienveillance.

Felicity lui confiant la bourse qu'Oliver savait jusqu'alors ne pas lui être destiné, elle n'en diminua pas moins ses encouragements.

\- Tu seras sur pieds dès demain, et suffisamment en forme avant la fin du mois et donc avant qu'ils ne t'expulsent du dortoir des soldats, je te le promets. Alors nous trouverons une autre place pour toi. Peut-être pourras-tu même rejoindre l'équipe en charge des écuries royales ? Tu es après tout celui qui m'a montré comment prendre soin d'Arrow et appris à le monter. Et je sais de source sûre que le cheval de Théa, Speedy, n'est pas plus conciliant avec ses soigneurs actuels. J'ai bon espoir de réussir à convaincre qui de droit de t'en laisser le soin. Ainsi pourras-tu même te rapprocher d'elle.

\- Qui me ferait une telle faveur ?

\- Thomas Merlyn. Il n'aura que faire de ta condition d'estropié et sait que tu serais un bon parti pour sa demi-sœur.

\- Tu veux dire que tu lui as fait changer d'avis ?

\- Penses-tu que je me serais enquis à échanger des courriers en ton nom avec Théa sans son consentement ? Même s'il ne s'agit, il est vrai, que de converser par missives interposées pour l'instant.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Je n'aime pas agir dans le dos des gens, Roy. Mais disons que j'ai tout de même pu lui expliquer les alternatives à une relation non choisie, pour le convaincre de vous donner son approbation pour déjà développer votre amitié.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies par deux fois été mariée sans ton consentement. lâcha soudainement Roy, conscient qu'elle n'avait guère eu de choix dans ses unions.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

Devant le silence pesant, Oliver se demandait s'il était si terrible pour qu'elle ne parle pas de lui. Ne serait-ce que pour détromper Roy sur le fait que tous les hommes n'étaient pas des brutes sanguinaires auprès de leur épouse imposée.

Alors qu'elle terminait les soins en changeant son pansement, le verdict était sans appel.

\- C'est merveilleux ! La chair cicatrise déjà. Tu n'auras pas même dû souffrir d'infection.

\- Pourquoi le devais-je ? J'ai été soigné par la meilleure. J'ai plaisir de savoir que d'autre après moi profiteront de ton art.

\- J'ai pourtant peur que tu sois mon tout dernier patient.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oliver... Je veux dire, « Capitaine - je tue l'humeur et toute source de joie »... il...

\- Il quoi ?

\- Rien. Rien qui ne soit important, Roy. Repose-toi bien cette nuit encore et continue de boire ma concoction. Dès demain tu devrais pouvoir te lever et remarcher un peu. Il est important de ne pas rester trop longtemps alité pour retrouver toute ta force.

\- Je suivrais tes consignes, promis. Encore merci.

Le quittant finalement, sachant que Dig s'occupait de lui apporter ses repas et de l'aider dans sa toilette, Felicity rentra seulement alors dans leur chambre.

Oliver la rejoignant un peu plus tard - après avoir été dîner à son tour. Il la retrouva à son arrivée, repliée comme chaque soir sur elle-même dans l'espace très restreint de sa causeuse qu'il savait dorénavant bien sienne. Devant son absence évidente, elle avait pris soin de laisser une chandelle allumée sur la table à sa destination. Pouvant ainsi l'observer à loisir, il doutait qu'elle puisse être vraiment à l'aise, ainsi toujours habillée de ces vêtements lourds et serrés imposés à la gent féminine de sa condition. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà près de deux mois qu'elle supportait cet inconfort pour lui laisser leur couche.

Fait notable, il réalisait aussi - comme indiqué la veille par Tommy - qu'elle alternait entre deux tenues seulement. Comme il n'y avait aucune trace dans la pièce de ses vêtements, le soir venu. C'est que si le haut de l'armoire était occupé de bocaux de plantes en tout genre, et la planche la plus basse de draps et bougies. Il n'y avait jamais eu que son linge à lui dans ce meuble. Comprenant de facto que ses maigres biens étaient consciencieusement rangés chaque soir dans son sac de voyage, il semblait évident qu'elle n'en possédait pas plus. Où les aurait-elle cachés, sinon ?

L'heure lui paraissant encore raisonnable, Oliver tâcha de l'aborder enfin.

\- Felicity.

La voyant sursauter et se figer d'appréhension, il soupira à l'évidence que sa femme le craignait, ou du moins ne lui faisait clairement pas confiance en la situation.

\- Nous avions évoqué parler ce soir.

\- Vous l'aviez décidé, effectivement.

Se redressant sans un mot de plus, elle se serra dans un coin, les yeux rivés au sol dans l'attente de ses paroles.

\- Je vous ai vu visiter ce qui s'apparenterait à des patients ce jour.

\- Vous m'avez suivi, oui.

\- Vous le saviez.

En valait pour peine, son souhait d'être discret.

\- Je l'ai soupçonné, un temps. Vous ne passez guère inaperçu. Mais bien qu'il vous en déplaise, je n'ai effectivement pas changé mes occupations pour autant.

\- Je l'ai constaté.

\- J'ai pourtant bien pris acte de votre demande de ne plus prendre de nouveaux patients. Mais en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de personne pour qui je m'étais déjà engagée avant que vous ne stipuliez vos ordres. Roy mis à part, je n'ai pas répondu favorablement aux nouvelles sollicitations de vos hommes. Si vous souhaitez changer votre exigence, vous devrez être plus précis quant aux mots employés.

Il l'avait effectivement contrainte à cesser de répondre aux nouvelles sollicitations de ses hommes. En rien, il n'avait évoqué le fait qu'elle puisse venir en aide à des femmes ou finir de prendre soin de ses patients en cours.

\- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas à travailler ? Ma solde seule nous permettrait de vivre décemment. Je peux même demander à ce que nous ayons des quartiers plus grands et plus privés pour votre confort. Comme je peux vous prendre une servante pour vous soulager des tâches domestiques.

\- C'est inutile.

\- Felicity...

\- Je ne veux rien vous devoir.

\- Vous dormez bien ici sans payer pour.

\- Effectivement. Il m'a été notifié d'occuper cet espace que vous habitiez avant mon arrivée. Mais je peux sans mal me contenter de partager ma couche avec Arrow, si cela devient un problème.

\- Arrow... Vous aimez ce cheval.

\- Seriez-vous jaloux de votre monture ?

Décidant d'ignorer un fait établi, Oliver reprit plus sérieusement le but de cet échange.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaiterais que cette situation cesse une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Cette situation ?

\- Ne vous faites pas plus naïve que vous l'êtes. Je refuse que vous restiez plus longtemps sur cette... chose.

La voyant perdre le peu de couleur qu'elle avait jusqu'alors sur ses joues, Oliver chercha ce qu'il avait encore pu dire de mal. Sauf que loin de sa colère habituelle, c'est d'un silence de plomb et figée qu'elle attendit la suite.

\- Vous n'allez rien répondre ?

\- Vous êtes le maître ici. chuchota-t-elle.

\- Vous paraissiez plus vindicative quand nous évoquions la fin de vos activités illicites.

N'arrivant plus à lui tirer le moindre mot, Oliver soupira pour la forme.

\- Vous gagnez pour ce soir. Mais demain nous dînerons ensemble et reparlerons de tout cela à tête reposée, de sorte à acter tous les changements que je souhaite.

Suite à quoi, il quitta les lieux, soudainement désireux de s'enivrer auprès de Tommy. Il avait beau faire des efforts, le mystère que représentait cette gamine allait le rendre fou.

Soulagée de son départ, Felicity se fit aussi petite que possible pour pleurer tout son saoul. Nul doute que s'il ne demandait encore rien ce soir, il en était toutefois bien terminé de sa période de semi-liberté. Demain au plus tard, elle devrait se soumettre à son époux.

.

À suivre.

Vous vous doutez qu'il y a encore bien des malentendus entre ces deux-là. Mais promis la clarté sur ce qu'ils sont et font ne va plus tarder. Comme ce sont là les dernières larmes de peine de Felicity avant... une vingtaine de chapitres au moins. lol ^_-

Demain, rencontre (enfin) avec Moira et Thea.

mimi yuy


	9. La vérité et rien que la vérité

Un chapitre de transition. S'il n'est pas le plus passionnant en soit, il a pour moi, le mérite de préparer les bases de l'avenir de tous nos personnages !

Pour répondre à Bilacora, point de cheval avec des noms de personne (autre que les noms de justiciers ^_-). Laurel aura toute sa (petite) place et est justement évoqué dans ce chapitre. C'est que Quentin a toujours ses deux filles dans cette histoire-ci. Sara sera donc aussi de passage d'ici...beaucoup, beaucoup de chapitres. lol ^-^

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **La vérité et rien que la vérité.**

.

Agacé de ne toujours pas réussir à s'entendre avec sa femme, malgré sa dernière approche qu'il estimait des plus cordiales - c'est en quête d'une nouvelle beuverie qu'Oliver rejoint son ami et frère de cœur. S'il faisait son possible pour rester éloigné du château des Merlyn. Il n'en connaissait pas moins, les entrées dérobées lui permettant d'atteindre l'aile réservée à ce dernier sans se faire repérer des gardes en faction.

Ainsi se retrouva-t-il à toquer à la porte de ses appartements.

\- Tommy. Ouvre !

\- Oliver ? Que fais-tu par ici à cette heure ? lui répondit assez vite son hôte du soir, en ouvrant grand sa porte.

\- Dixit celui qui m'a rendu visite hier à la même heure. Je veux boire.

\- Ok...

Peu contrariant, l'homme alla chercher dans ses réserves quelques bonnes bouteilles, ignorant à cet instant qu'il allait passer la nuit entière à écouter l'âme esseulée de son ami d'enfance.

Quand Oliver en termina de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu et échangé avec Felicity, le jeune Merlyn n'était guère surpris sur ses révélations.

\- Heureux d'entendre que tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'observation. se moqua-t-il gentiment. Peut-on maintenant savoir qui t'avait mis de telles idées en tête ?

Penaud et devant une bonne fois pour toutes comprendre ce qu'il en était, Oliver s'expliqua enfin.

\- Théa et ma mère.

\- Pourquoi ? Elles ne se connaissent même pas ! Pourquoi iraient-elles colporter de tels ragots sur Felicity ?

\- Je ne sais pas. D'autant qu'hier et aujourd'hui... j'ai entendu Felicity parler à Roy de Théa, et de combien elle les aidait à échanger malgré leur différence de statut. Pourquoi Théa serait-elle aussi vindicative à son égard, si elle les aide ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Elle ne le sait peut-être pas. Qu'elle les soutient, je veux dire. De ce que j'ai compris, Felicity se contente d'écrire les messages pour Roy qui ne sait pas lire ou écrire et de les fournir à Évelyne, la femme de chambre de Théa. Elle lui lit ensuite ses réponses. Mais à aucun instant, elle n'a eu de contact direct avec notre demi-sœur.

\- Et toi tu les laisses faire ?

\- Roy est un bon garçon et Théa semble vraiment attachée à lui. Ce n'était pas évident, pour elle, ces dernières années. Avec combien de gens de son âge crois-tu qu'elle arrive à communiquer ? Ils ne sont pas légion dans les environs. Et avant même que Felicity ne s'immisce dans cette histoire, je les avais surpris une fois à discuter près des nos écuries. Donc, oui. Je lui ai depuis donné mon aval pour quelques échanges courtois.

\- Elle t'en avait donc bien demandé le droit ?

\- Effectivement. Elle savait que Théa était ma demi-sœur et dixit ses propres paroles : Même si mon père était contre, elle bafouerait ses ordres, si j'estimais moi que c'était correct.

\- Je vois.

Pour une fille de mauvaise vie, elle respectait bien des usages. Quand par ailleurs, qualifiée de voleuse, elle donnait tout son or à un ami blessé. Tout cela était si loin de toutes ces médisances écrites à son égard.

\- Tu sais, elle est très respectueuse des règles... même si parfois elle les plie un peu à sa façon.

\- Je m'en rends compte, aujourd'hui.

Décidé à faire en sorte que les choses changent, Oliver savait qu'il devait avant tout enfin comprendre la raison derrière les actions de sa mère et sa sœur. Aussi se promit-il que demain il ne terminerait pas la journée avant d'avoir échangé avec les deux.

ARROW

Pour la seconde journée consécutive, c'est donc aux premières lueurs de l'aube qu'Oliver se leva pour retourner au château y demander audience à sa mère, à l'occasion de son petit déjeuner.

Après quelques embrassades et la joie partagée de Moira de le retrouver si fringuant, l'ayant su un mois durant alité - ils furent à peine installés dans son salon privé, qu'Oliver s'attaqua aussitôt à la raison de sa visite.

\- Je voulais vous entretenir de Felicity, mère.

\- Cette intruse... J'ai essayé de parler en ta faveur pour rompre ce mariage. Mais Malcom continue de rester buté sur son choix, mon chéri. Peut-être auras-tu plus de poids, si tu es celui demandant à la répudier.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous seulement accepté de signer en mon nom ?

\- Nous n'avons guère eu le choix... Il a proclamé ce mariage, sans même m'en avoir informé au préalable. Et tu sais combien il peut être imprévisible si l'on nie ses ordres en public...

Le tempérament caractériel de Malcolm n'étant plus à prouver, Oliver pouvait effectivement concevoir qu'en la situation, sa mère ait décidé de faire profil bas dans l'attente de son retour.

\- Je comprends. Mais ceci ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous m'avez énoncé tant de méfaits la concernant.

\- Je n'ai fait que partager les informations que j'ai pu collecter sur elle.

\- Et quelles ont été vos sources ?

\- Votre servante, qui je pense est la mieux placer pour savoir ce qu'il se passe en ton absence.

\- Notre servante ?

Bien. S'il n'y avait pas là, clairement, une machination concernant Felicity...

Dans quelle folie étaient-ils plongés ?

\- J'aurais pu prendre pour acquises ces informations, mère. Si seulement, nous avions eu une servante. Or il n'en est rien.

\- Elle a dû la renvoyer après que la pauvresse nous ait dit toute la vérité pour que tu ne puisses pas la confronter.

\- Sauf que contrairement à vous, des gens ont vécu à ses côtés depuis six mois, mère. Et s'il y a bien une certitude à ce jour, c'est que Felicity n'en a jamais sollicité. Jamais ! Comme elle n'a jamais usé du moindre de mes deniers depuis notre « mariage » et sa présence en ces lieux. Six mois, mère ! Six mois que ma propre femme travaille comme une servante pour s'offrir un seul repas quotidien.

\- D'abord, je refuse de la considérer comme ta femme. Cette union n'ayant déjà que trop duré, j'attends de toi qu'elle prenne fin au plus tôt. Ensuite, tu as du mal comprendre. Je ne doute pas que cette écervelée ait voulu t'apitoyer et ainsi minimiser ta réaction au vol éhonté de la richesse familiale.

\- Le comptable de la caserne lui-même confirme qu'elle n'a pas touché un sou. Tandis qu'elle a rénové de ses propres mains le taudis qui me servit une seule nuit pour logement. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir invité dans vos quartiers qui je sais pullulent de chambres libres ?

\- Malcolm nous l'a interdit. Il savait qu'elle ne saurait qu'en profiter. Son père était un joueur, menteur et voleur. Nul doute qu'il supposait que sa pomme n'était pas tombée loin de l'arbre.

\- Je rêve. Après tout ce que je viens de vous dire, vous pensez encore à elle comme une croqueuse de diamants ?

\- Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi, Oliver ?

\- Peut-être que vous assumiez le fait que vous avez participé à détruire la réputation d'une jeune femme courageuse, sans raison ni preuve. Avez-vous seulement conscience que votre attitude m'a poussé à agir de même et mal la juger ? Vous avez sans doute détruit toute chance que nous puissions partager une relation saine !

\- Je ne vois pas le problème. C'est même le signe évident que tu dois stopper cette mascarade. Je te rappelle que la jeune Laurel Lance - fille d'un capitaine émérite et d'une mère héritière d'une grande fortune - est toujours prête à prendre noce avec toi dès que tu te seras débarrassé de cette étrangère.

\- Que... Quoi ? Mais que vient faire Laurel Lance dans cette histoire ?

\- Il s'agissait de la promise que nous t'avions trouvée, Oliver.

Un fait qu'il avait appris, bien des années plus tôt, de la pire des façons. Mais il n'irait jamais l'avouer à sa mère. Mieux valait pour leur relation que certains secrets restent non-dits.

\- Si ton père ne t'avait pas emporté sur les champs de bataille, cela fait longtemps que vous seriez mariés et parents de magnifiques enfants. Mais il a fallu que Robert joue avec ta vie et perde la sienne. Alors Malcolm par ses désirs stupides de m'ennuyer n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de te marier à cette souillon qui, crois-moi, n'a rien d'une sainte ! Demande-lui donc ce qu'il est advenu de son premier mari !

\- Premier mari ?

\- Elle ne t'a bien sûr pas parlé de son premier mariage, suivi de son étrange veuvage ?

\- Est-ce encore une invention ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Demande à Tommy ou quiconque ayant été présent le jour de tes noces par contumace. Elle était initialement présentée à nous pour répondre de son meurtre.

\- Comment ça son meurtre ?

\- Malcolm a été plus que conciliant la concernant. Elle aurait été sur nos terres, ton père l'aurait sans délai condamné à mort.

Peu enclin à en savoir finalement plus de sa mère, Oliver préféra changer de sujet, la prévenant plus simplement de son souhait de bientôt quitter les lieux.

\- Dites-moi juste sous les trois jours, si vous souhaitez rester ici ou nous rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi un tel empressement à rentrer, Oliver ?

\- La guerre étant terminée, nous n'avons plus à nous soustraire aux ordres de Merlyn. Je te laisse libre de choisir de rentrer avec moi retrouver Walter ou non. Mais me concernant, j'abandonnerais mes fonctions pour retrouver mon identité et prendrais route, d'ici une semaine au plus tard.

Mettant fin à leur échange, Oliver chercha dans la foulée sa demi-sœur, qu'il trouva finalement en fin de matinée.

Partageant d'abord avec elle une promenade à cheval, l'occasion pour Arrow et Speedy de mesurer leur puissance respective. Ils poursuivirent ce moment de complicité par un déjeuner privé, loin des affres de la cour, sous la forme d'un pique-nique pris sur le haut d'une colline offrant une vue sans pareille des environs.

Alors à nouveau, une fois passées les effusions dues aux retrouvailles, Oliver tâcha d'en savoir plus sur l'origine des informations transmises par Théa à l'égard de sa femme. De quoi découvrir dépité à quel point sa vision de Felicity était en parfaite adéquation avec celle de leur mère.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de l'approcher pour apprendre à la connaître ?

\- Pourquoi ? N'as-tu donc pas lu tout ce que nous avons écrit ?

\- Si.

\- Alors tu sais. Sans la vigilance de père et de ma servante Évelyne, Dieu seul sait quels mensonges elle aurait pu nous imposer et te faire croire.

\- Je vois...

À l'évidence, si Moira avait été influencée et motivée par son seul souhait de le voir marié avec celle qu'elle avait choisie. Sa sœur avait, elle, été plus simplement manipulée par son père - à l'évidence désireux de semer la zizanie entre lui et la femme qu'il lui avait pourtant imposée.

À ne rien y comprendre...

\- Je voulais venir te voir. murmura soudain Théa, le coupant dans ses pensées.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand tu es rentré et que l'on a appris que tu étais alité. J'ai voulu venir te voir. Mais mère m'en a empêché.

\- Oh... Speedy... l'interrompit Oliver, utilisant-là le surnom qu'il lui avait donné enfant.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs guère été surpris d'apprendre que son cheval, cadeaux de Malcolm pour ses seize ans en avait hérité le titre. Il voulait croire que c'était là sa façon à elle de se souvenir de lui, en son absence.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas te voir ? Et pourquoi as-tu tant attendu pour venir jusqu'à nous ? Est-ce à cause _d'Elle_.

\- Non. Felicity n'y est vraiment pour rien. Tu sais combien notre position et plus encore la mienne sont compliquées ici. Mère a bien agi en t'empêchant de venir. Réagir autrement aurait créé plus de ragots et de questions que nous ne le souhaitions. Sans compter que la caserne n'est de toute façon pas un lieu pour toi. Maintenant, si j'ai tant tardé à venir... Disons que mon retour fut difficile. Aussi voulais-je m'assurer être au plus proche de l'homme qui vous avait quitté avant de vous faire face.

Il ne doutait pas que si Théa l'avait vu le jour même de son arrivée, cette image d'horreur l'aurait marqué le reste de sa vie.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu ne t'es pas installé ici ?

\- En partie, oui.

Il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de lui avouer qu'il n'avait surtout pas eu l'envie de revivre dans le faste et le luxe, entouré d'hypocrites ayant échappés de par leur position aux affres de la guerre, quand tant d'autres malheureux innocents y avaient perdu la vie... par son unique faute. Culpabilisa-t-il aussitôt.

Aussi égoïste que ce soit, ces quelques semaines de répit passées loin de sa famille lui avaient paru nécessaires pour lui permettre de retrouver pied et un semblant d'équilibre mental. Pas qu'il ait pour autant, réellement choisi le lieu où l'on avait déposé sa carcasse pourrissante.

ARROW

Ce jour-là, Felicity voulut profiter de son temps libre en début d'après-midi, pour sortir une dernière fois Arrow. Elle craignait tant qu'Oliver, qui avait renouvelé sa demande de dîner partagé avant son départ, ne l'y autorise plus dès le lendemain. Malheureusement, comme au matin, le cheval était absent. Attristée, elle s'était donc contentée de faire un tour à pied en forêt, finalement rejointe par un Dig taquin et clairement amusé qu'elle soit si frustrée de ne pas pouvoir profiter de l'étalon.

\- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Oliver de t'acheter ton propre cheval ? Ce serait ainsi l'occasion de partager ensemble votre passion commune pour l'équitation.

\- Sachant combien il m'a rabroué en croyant avoir payé le très simple assainissement de nos quartiers, je doute qu'il soit prêt à dépenser plusieurs années de pension pour une telle frivolité.

\- Felicity... Tu sais qu'en qualité de propriétaire terrien, il a bien plus de ressources que sa solde de capitaine. Il ne la reçoit que par principe et n'en a aucunement besoin pour subvenir à vos besoins.

\- Hé bien, non. Je n'en sais rien ! Mon cher époux ne partageant strictement rien des détails de sa vie avec moi. Mais peu m'importe. J'aurais au moins eu l'occasion d'apprendre à monter grâce à Roy. Comme il me restera mes souvenirs d'avoir pu profiter de toutes ces promenades avec Arrow... et toi.

\- Ravi d'être aligné au même niveau que le Dieu Arrow.

\- Idiot ! D'ailleurs que fais-tu là ? Je croyais qu'il t'était dorénavant interdit de me tenir compagnie ?

\- Disons qu'après les récents évènements, j'ai estimé que j'avais fait mon temps ici. Ce qui m'a conduit à finalement démissionner de mon poste dans l'armée des Merlyn. Me voilà donc dorénavant libre d'agir à mon seul jugement.

\- Oh. Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Alors tu vas partir ?

\- Dans quelques jours, sans doute. Aussi apprécierais-je partager ces derniers en ta compagnie.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Retrouvant le sourire, bien qu'attristée à l'idée de ne bientôt plus pouvoir le voir, Felicity n'en reprit qu'avec plus d'enthousiasme le partage de son savoir.

ARROW

Après qu'il ait quitté sa sœur, Oliver fut rattrapé par Tommy, alors clairement à sa recherche.

\- Hé ! Tu veux la bonne nouvelle ou la bonne nouvelle du jour ?

\- Hum… ?

\- Tant d'expression sur ce visage...

\- Accouche !

\- Bien... La première bonne nouvelle est que l'intendance a enfin retrouvé ta malle !

Une information qui était effectivement plaisante, le concernant. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il demandait à ce qu'on lui rapatrie ses affaires personnelles. Avec son emprisonnement au terme d'une bataille en Terres ennemies, ses biens étaient partis il ne savait où, peut-être perdus à jamais... du moins jusqu'à cet instant.

\- Elle est stockée sur une carriole. Je te propose que tu renvoies Arrow de son côté et qu'on la ramène chez toi ensemble.

\- Ok.

L'étalon remis aux mains d'un palefrenier, Tommy poursuivit son laïus.

\- Maintenant, seconde bonne nouvelle. J'ai été fouiner dans les papiers de mon père et... J'ai retrouvé sa copie de ton contrat de mariage !

\- Pourquoi la possède-t-il ?

\- C'est lui qui l'a signé au nom de Felicity en sa qualité de tuteur. Si tu veux la tienne, c'est ta mère qui la signée et gardée.

\- Soit.

\- Alors ? T'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il en est ?

\- En fait, si. Mais d'abord. Sais-tu pourquoi Malcolm a la tutelle de Felicity ?

\- Son premier époux est mort, il y a environ six mois. Mon cher père a alors préempté toutes ses possessions, jeune veuve comprise. Parler d'une disposition glauque...

\- De quoi était-il mort ?

\- Son premier mari ? Aucune idée. Je n'étais pas présent au mariage. Ce qui importe, c'est que ce jour-là mon père a lié par décret seigneurial... Jonas Steele !

\- Et…

\- Et donc cela signifie que si tu rentres chez toi sous ton vrai nom…

\- ...le contrat devient caduque ! réalisa enfin Oliver.

\- Voilà !

Concédant que c'était là encore, une bonne fortune, Oliver prit juste un instant pour ouvrir sa malle et découvrir avec soulagement qu'il s'y trouvait toujours le principal. Son arc courbe à poulie, des flèches aux pointes d'acier rangées dans leur carquois, quelques armes blanches... Mais surtout, camouflé dans un faux fond, un carnet d'une valeur inestimable pour tout le mal qu'il enfermait.

Un jour prochain, il assignerait la justice, par son biais.

En attendant, c'est d'un rythme tranquille que lui et Tommy rentrèrent à la caserne, échangeant nostalgiques de vieux souvenirs d'eux gamins ayant fait les quatre cents coups sur ce domaine, alors poursuivi par leur nounou respective. Une fin de journée finalement calme et tranquille qui changea du tout au tout, quand ils assistèrent soudain à l'impensable.

.

À suivre.

Demain, retour à un peu d'action! Enfin... façon de parler. lol

mimi yuy


	10. L'incident

Coucou du soir, après une bien trop longue journée. D'Habitude, je me consolerais en me disant : « Plus que demain, vendredi, à tenir ». Mais je crains devoir bosser tout samedi pour finir ma charge de travail sans fin. u_u Vive le télétravail qui vous permet de déborder ainsi sur votre vie privée. -_-

Coup de blouse perso, mise à part, voici « the » seconde scène à l'origine de toute l'histoire. Elle peut donner l'idée de ne servir à rien, juste là pour vous faire sadiquement endurer une update de plus, avant tout un tas de révélations. Mais que nenni. Ici chaque fait conté aura aussi son importance. J'aurais dû nommer cette fic : « Soyez patient, vous comprendrez un jour ». lol

En attendant, un GROS merci général à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, que vous soyez reviewer ou lecteurs fantômes. À vous tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **L'incident**

.

Felicity et Dig étaient finalement rentrés depuis une bonne heure et aidaient Roy à se mouvoir et prendre l'air, quand un écuyer rapporta un étalon de leur connaissance, ruisselant de sueur à avoir clairement été poussé dans sa force et son endurance.

\- Quelqu'un s'est fait plaisir, cet après-midi. s'en amusa Diggle.

\- Laissez-le-nous, je vais m'en occuper. indiqua pour sa part Felicity, au jeune homme guidant le cheval vers sa stèle.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as vraiment plus besoin d'en prendre soin. Et plus encore quand c'est Oliver qui a profité de la course ?

\- Cet animal est un ange qui mérite plus de respect qu'un simple renvoi au premier venu.

Alors qu'elle le prenait en charge comme au terme de ses propres promenades, lavant et brossant Arrow de toute la poussière accumulée par sa sortie, la venue inattendue d'une troupe entière stressa aussitôt l'étalon l'obligeant à en lâcher la bride. Si Felicity accouru aussitôt vers l'animal pour le calmer, l'arrivée avec fracas du seigneur Merlyn ne fit que l'exciter un peu plus.

Ce dernier agacé par le cheval lui bloquant son chemin, il allait le fouetter, quand Felicity se plaça spontanément devant ce dernier pour le protéger du coup. Ainsi reçut-elle de facto la mèche en cuir ciselée sur son avant-bras tendu en protection, mais aussi en partie sur son visage.

Son cri de douleur alerta aussitôt les observateurs. Tandis qu'Oliver arrivait sur ses faits, pour découvrir effaré que sa femme venait par son geste de contrer l'autorité du seigneur des lieux.

\- Comment osez-vous ? s'indigna Malcolm.

\- Je... ce n'était pas de la faute d'Arrow. Il a juste eu peur. osa-t-elle exprimer. Veuillez lui pardonner sa fougue, mon seigneur.

\- Je ne permettrais pas que quiconque me manque de respect - fut-il un simple cheval !

\- Je...

\- Dix coups de bâton materont bien l'animal.

\- NON !

\- Non ? Si je ne me trompe, cela fait deux fois que vous me dites ce mot !

Soucieux, Oliver allait intervenir. Mais il fut aussitôt stoppé dans son avancée par Tommy.

\- Laisse-moi passer !

\- Tu sais comme moi qu'il est déjà trop tard. Elle n'aurait jamais du...

Inquiet pour la jeune femme, craignant le pire pour elle - alors même qu'il savait dorénavant s'être tant trompé à son sujet - Oliver observa avec effroi la suite de leur échange.

\- Je... comme je vous l'ai dit. poursuivit Felicity. L'animal n'est pas responsable de cet incident, mon seigneur. Je suis la seule en cause. Aussi...aussi...

La voyant tremblante de peur sous le regard courroucé de Merlyn, Oliver n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand il l'entendit finir sa phrase.

\- ...permettez-moi de prendre la punition.

En colère pour sa stupidité, Oliver essaya de nouveau de se faire connaître. Mais une fois encore, sans succès, à présent retenu par Diggle les ayant rejoints.

\- Ne l'insulte pas davantage, en lui niant son choix, Oliver. murmura son ami avec toute la fermeté qu'il lui connaissait.

\- Elle va se faire battre ! Et pour quoi ? Un cheval ?

\- Un cheval qu'elle aime comme sien. Rappelle-toi ses paroles quand elle a sauvé Roy. « SA vie, SON choix ». Tu ne peux lui ôter la seule liberté qu'il lui reste.

Alors, il dut assister avec tous ceux peuplant la caserne à la punition de sa femme agenouillée aux pieds de Malcom Merlyn. Son visage abaissé en une posture de soumission, elle assuma les dix coups de bâton assenés par l'un de ses sbires avec une telle violence que le dernier brisa la canne utilisée.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, Oliver. ajouta Tommy. Mais ne donne pas d'occasion à mon père de rompre votre pacte. Il n'attend que ça !

Tout ce temps, la jeune femme n'avait pas émis un son, bien que ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait croiser pleuraient eux sans réédition. Quant aux témoins de cette évidente injustice. Ils restaient silencieux et reculés, soucieux de ne pas en ajouter au courroux de leur seigneur. Tous savaient que la moindre contestation ne ferait qu'accroître son agressivité sur sa présente victime.

La punition infligée, sous un silence de plomb, Merlyn se détourna de toute cette agitation pour repartir dans ses quartiers. Bien qu'il n'oublia pas de passer sur son chemin devant son plus jeune capitaine, lui offrir quelques conseils du haut de sa monture.

\- Je vous incite fort à mieux gérer votre épouse, Capitaine Steele. Sans quoi, je crains que ce mariage ne fasse pas long feu.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir imposé, si c'est pour souhaiter me l'enlever ?

\- J'ai bêtement répondu là aux suppliques infernales de Moira. N'allez donc pas la décevoir plus encore, en lui infligeant le déshonneur d'une répudiation au sein de votre famille.

Sachant combien sa mère avait cœur de le marier avec Laurel Lance, Oliver n'eut aucun mal à discerner cet énième mensonge.

\- Soyons clair vous et moi. gronda-t-il, le regard noir de haine. Vous ne retoucherez plus jamais à ce qui m'appartient sans en mesurer les conséquences.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ton allégeance faite à la mort de ton père ?

\- Cela concernait notre conflit armé... pas ma famille. Et le conflit terminé, je reprends ma liberté. Ma démission sera déposée demain matin à votre gestionnaire et je quitterais ces lieux sous ma propre identité à la fin de la semaine.

\- Bien. Tu m'en vois ravi. Cela fera toujours moins de bouches à nourrir. Mais rappelle-toi que tant que tu seras sur MES Terres, vous répondez toujours tous à MES lois.

\- De quoi me donner très envie de vous accueillir sur MES Terres, Malcolm.

Sur ces mots, Merlyn père les quitta.

Aussitôt, Oliver se précipita vers Felicity, déjà prise en charge par Dig et Sin, sous les yeux impuissants de Roy. À deux, ils l'avaient relevée et fait faire quelques pas en direction de leur bâtiment, tandis que Tommy dispersait la foule de curieux. Celle qu'ils respectaient tous pour ses dons de guérisseuse n'avait décemment pas besoin de rester plus longtemps le centre de l'attention.

\- Je vais la prendre à partir de là. Dig, occupe-toi d'Arrow. dicta naturellement, Oliver.

Si John n'était pas très enclin à répondre à un ordre qui n'avait plus lieu d'être - ne travaillant plus pour lui. Il était moins encore prédisposé à lâcher sa jeune amie. Pour autant, il savait que ce n'était pas sa place d'en décider. Aussi concéda-t-il à s'éloigner avec Roy, pour reprendre en main l'étalon effarouché.

\- Je... sans vous manquer de respect, je devrais peut-être rester pour l'aider. se permit de répondre la jeune Sin.

\- C'est ma femme.

\- Bien sûr...

Ses amis écartés, non sans offrir un regard d'excuses à la jeune femme qui ne les retint pas, Oliver allait la porter quand Felicity le lui nia avec force.

\- Non !

\- Felicity, je vous sais difficile. Mais ne rendez pas la situation plus douloureuse.

\- Si vous me portez, vous allez faire pression sur mon dos et... je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter.

\- ...

Il n'était décidément qu'un imbécile. Faute de solution plus supportable, il l'aida finalement à marcher à son rythme, la soutenant de son mieux par la taille.

Le coup de fouet reçu au préalable ayant coupé sa chair tendre, son bras était dorénavant en sang, souillant irrémédiablement sa robe. Tandis qu'une vilaine coupure saignait tout autant sur son visage d'ange. Dieu qu'il espérait qu'il ne lui en resterait aucune cicatrice. Il avait tellement envie de tuer Malcolm à cet instant.

La guidant enfin dans leur pièce, il la laissa se rendre naturellement sur sa banquette juste avant que ses jambes ne la lâchent.

\- Juste un instant.

\- Prenez votre temps.

La laissant retrouver une respiration moins chaotique et reprendre quelques forces, Oliver s'éloigna rapidement pour aller chercher de l'eau fraîche. À peine était-il ainsi sorti remplir leurs seaux, qu'à son retour, il la vit couchée et repliée sur sa place dédiée, son bras à peine couvert d'un chiffon qu'il devina extrait de l'un des draps qu'il avait vu stocké en bas de leur armoire.

Exaspéré à l'idée même qu'elle puisse en sa condition, encore nier son lit, Oliver se jura à cet instant de ne plus céder à la femme la plus butée qu'il ait jamais connue.

\- Felicity... Cessons pour de bon cette attitude et venez sur le lit.

\- Non.

\- Je ne vous le demande pas. Je vous l'impose.

\- S'il vous plaît. Pas ce soir. Demain, je répondrais à vos souhaits.

Ses larmes coulant à flots, Oliver du prendre sur lui pour ne pas céder à son désespoir. Mais craignant soudain qu'elle puisse seulement imaginer qu'il voudrait profiter d'elle en la situation, il s'agenouilla à son niveau pour essuyer maladroitement ses larmes avant de la convaincre qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Hé... Vous ne pouvez pas être à l'aise ici, après ces coups assenés sur votre dos. Je vous en prie. Pour ma paix d'esprit. Veuillez profiter du maigre confort de cette couche. Je vous promets de ne pas vous y joindre.

\- Je... je dois...

\- Vous devez ?

\- J'aimerais me changer.

\- Bien sûr.

L'aidant doucement à se relever, il la guida vers le lit avant de lui apporter son sac.

Là encore, il lui faudrait changer les choses. Qui gardait le peu de ses biens dans un sac quand une armoire et coiffeuse en avait le rôle ? C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa surtout à quel point elle était prête à... fuir ? Attendait-elle ainsi la bonne occasion depuis son retour ?

\- Pouvez-vous... Pouvez-vous me laisser seule un instant ?

Ne voulant pas la braquer, Oliver accepta bon gré mal gré en sortant de la pièce. Mais une poignée de minutes et les gémissements entendus suffirent à avoir raison de sa patience. Alors il entra de nouveau pour la découvrir de dos, dénudée jusqu'à la taille.

Surprise pour dire le peu de son entrée virulente, Felicity se couvrit aussitôt la poitrine qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion de même entr'apercevoir.

\- Désolé, je... je veux juste...

S'approchant malgré sa raideur.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Il n'y a rien à faire.

Sauf qu'elle avait déjà sorti sa trousse de soins. Et de cette dernière, quelques herbes.

\- Pour quoi est-ce ?

\- Rien.

Voulant ranger ses biens, Oliver l'en empêcha d'un geste doux.

\- S'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi vous aider.

\- Je...

\- Je sais que vous n'avez besoin de personne. Comme je sais que jusqu'ici je ne vous ai montré que peu d'écoute ou de respect. Mais j'ai enfin appris et compris avoir une dette de vie à votre égard. Aussi permettez-moi d'en payer une partie, de vous retourner une maigre part de l'attention que vous m'avez offerte alors que je n'étais qu'un étranger pour vous.

Suite à une longue minute de silence, Felicity le brisa pour lui indiquer le sens de ce qu'elle avait sorti.

\- Je souhaite couvrir la plaie au bras.

\- La coupe est profonde. Ne faudrait-il pas avant des points ?

\- Je les ferais plus tard.

\- Inutile d'attendre.

Ayant retenu ce que Thomas lui avait indiqué et ce qu'elle avait fait pour Roy, il s'enquit sans attendre son accord de prendre un linge doux pour laver avec précision la coupe à l'eau préalablement bouillie. Felicity ne disant rien pour le contredire, Oliver jugea qu'il n'agissait pas mal. Aussi poursuivit-il avec ce qu'il savait être la partie la plus douloureuse : couvrir la plaie d'alcool, avant d'en serrer les bords pour effectuer la couture.

Quand il pressa le linge imbibé de gnole, il ne put ignorer le poing serré et gémissements de douleur. Mais elle tint bon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il voulut s'attaquer à la couture, que Felicity le stoppa aussitôt d'une simple consigne.

\- Le fil doit aussi bouillir et l'aiguille être enflammée.

\- Oh. Oui. Bien sûr.

Plongeant d'abord le fil dans la marmite bouillonnante, il lava ensuite l'aiguille de fer courbée avec l'alcool avant de la faire brûler au feu. Alors vint quelque chose de bêtement difficile pour lui : réussir à passer le fil dans le chat de l'aiguille. Pourquoi l'espace avait-il besoin d'être si petit et ses doigts si grossiers ?

\- Pouvez-vous le faire ? Je crains ne pas savoir...

À sa plus grande honte, Felicity ne mit qu'une demi-seconde pour ainsi enfiler l'aiguille.

\- Je suppose que vous le savez, mais cela va faire mal. Sans doute plus que vous l'imaginez. Comme je doute, être aussi doué que vous, quant à produire des points réguliers. Je peux aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre, si vous préférez. Dig, peut-être...

\- Je...

Les mains tremblantes et rouges de sang d'avoir voulu un temps essayer d'endiguer le saignement, maintenant toujours la chemise cachant son corps nu de son seul bras valide, serrant entre ses doigts l'aiguille encore chaude... Felicity ne savait plus quoi faire. Arriverait-elle seulement à en enfoncer la pointe ? Approchant doucement l'objet de sa crainte vers la blessure, elle tenta une première pression. Mais la brûlure due à la coupe, associée à la piqûre de la pointe en fer, la fit aussitôt reculer.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais juste emballer mon bras et...

Mais contre toute attente les mains plus fermes d'Oliver, s'emparèrent de l'aiguille et de son bras, fin prêtes à agir à sa place.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. S'il vous plaît, ne le faites pas. le pria-t-elle, en réponse à son geste.

Soucieux de ne pas la torturer inutilement, Oliver savait aussi par les paroles de Tommy combien elle s'était montrée forte et déterminée pour le soigner. À l'image de cet acte barbare qu'elle avait exigé de Dig pour amputer le bras de Roy.

\- Le feriez-vous pour un autre que vous ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Dans ce cas, il le faut, Felicity.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Je vais le faire pour vous.

Il s'attela dès lors à percer la peau pour le premier point, sous un cri tendu de la jeune femme.

\- Non ! Arrêtez... Ça fait trop mal...

Sourd et aveugle à ses suppliques et larmes, Oliver poursuivit inlassablement au mieux de ses capacités, préoccupé de faire durer l'épreuve plus qu'il ne le fallait.

\- Arrêtez... s'il vous plaît... arrêtez... pleura-t-elle sans fin.

N'ayant atteint que la moitié de son œuvre, l'avant-bras tout entier ayant été tranché, l'homme d'armes aux mains grossières et râpeuses continua. Point après point, jusqu'à enfin en terminer. Nul doute qu'il lui avait offert là, la pire couture qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Relevant enfin son regard sur le visage qu'il avait choisi d'ignorer toute la durée de sa suture, Oliver fut de nouveau impressionné par la force de caractère de cette si jeune femme. Elle avait admirablement supporté la douleur, sans jamais tenter de se lever ou le repousser, malgré ses larmes et suppliques. Son visage d'habitude si pâle du manque de soleil et de nourriture rayonnait étrangement en la situation. Les pommettes, le bout du nez et les yeux rougissants... Il aurait même pu la trouver séduisante, si l'instant n'était pas si écrasant.

Ne pouvant surtout ignorer la fine coupe aussi présente sa joue gauche, Oliver lui proposa d'agir de même sur elle. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, Felicity le lui nia.

\- Ça ne ferait aucune différence.

\- Vous êtes sûres ?

\- ...

Comprenant qu'elle puisse être, plus que lasse en la situation. Il admit surtout qu'il risquerait de faire plus de dégâts à son visage par des points grossiers qu'à laisser la plaie en son état. Surtout que la profondeur de coupe n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'elle supportait au bras. À peine saignait-elle encore.

\- Les herbes ?

\- Elles servent à faire des cataplasmes.

\- Comment dois-je les utiliser ?

\- Il faut en faire une pâte avec de l'huile et l'apposer sur les coupes et ecchymoses puis couvrir le tout d'un bandage pour les coupes et d'un linge imbibé d'eau glacée pour les bleus.

\- Bien.

Sans plus attendre, il confectionna le cataplasme comme indiqué, avant d'en couvrir son bras et le bander sans plus tarder. Puis il plongea du linge nouvellement bouilli dans le seau d'eau fraîche, prêt à en faire de même avec son dos.

\- Pouvez-vous ?

Oliver l'invitant à se coucher sur le ventre, Felicity y concéda. Se laissant doucement chuter sur une couche qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis des mois. Elle y était à peine installée, quand elle ne put retenir quelques tremblements. Une poignée de frissons s'imposant à elle, à son corps défendant, quand il écarta délicatement sa chevelure blonde pour mieux atteindre ses blessures dorsales. Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait ainsi touché si intimement... Une idée saugrenue qu'elle effaça avec vigueur. Il n'était pas la question d'intimité, mais de soins.

Bien inconscient de ses états d'âme, la voyant finalement se détendre sous les bienfaits de ses soins, Oliver s'attela avant tout à les finir avec attention. Réalisant toutefois qu'elle sombrait au sommeil, il l'abandonna à leur terme à son repos.

L'urgence prise en charge, il comptait bien établir des changements drastiques dans leur dynamique. S'il aurait préféré que ces derniers aient lieu suite au dîner qu'il avait souhaité partager avec Felicity, pour lui présenter ses excuses et redémarrer leurs relations sur de nouvelles bases. Il n'en attendrait pas moins plus longtemps pour agir. Et la première étape consistait à déposer sa démission de son poste de Capitaine.

.

À suivre.

Demain, LA discussion tant attendue entre Felicity et Oliver débutera enfin ! ^_-

mimi yuy


	11. Le jour d'après

Un chapitre qui va enfin commencer à répondre à un tas de questions que vous avez pu vous poser jusqu'ici. Si nous nous consacrerons dans un premier temps sur l'identité d'Oliver, vous en saurez un peu plus sur les potentielles motivations de Melyn, dès demain. ^_-

Avec un Gros Merci à Evy 47, Meliissa.L, Jessy jess35, NaDaViCo, bilacora, olicity-love, et Ally84, pour vos retours. ^-^

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Le jour d'après**

.

C'est le rayon d'un soleil bien trop haut pour qu'il ne soit pas passé midi qui réveilla Felicity ce matin-là. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se trouva un peu désorientée, alors couchée dans le lit qu'elle se souvenait soudain lui avoir été imposée la veille par Oliver. Cela faisait tant de semaines qu'elle n'avait pu profiter du confort de pouvoir entièrement s'étaler sans craindre chuter au sol à tout instant. Elle aurait apprécié pouvoir s'y étendre et détendre, plus longuement, si seulement son corps entier ne la faisait pas tant souffrir.

Se relevant difficilement sous le mal diffus des bleus parsemant son corps et la piqûre assassine des points courant sur sa peau, elle observa très vite autour d'elle. Elle était rassurée d'être seule, en constatant l'absence de vêtement sur sa poitrine nue. Dans quel état s'était-elle donc laissée choir la veille ?

Profitant de la présence de deux seaux d'eau se réchauffant aux côtés de leur cheminée allumée, Felicity n'attendit pas plus pour en faire un peu bouillir pour une tisane et débuter sa toilette avec le restant. L'ennui avec les cataplasmes à l'huile est qu'ils laissaient après leurs bienfaits une sensation désagréable et collante sur la peau. Se frotter le dos était en soi un challenge. Mais en fixant d'une corde, sa brosse à corps habituelle, au manche de sa louche en bois, la solution - toute branlante fut-elle - fit son œuvre. Nul doute que se laver les cheveux s'avérerait plus compliqué, réalisant qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à lever son bras gauche. Mais cette tache pouvait facilement être reléguée à plus tard.

Après avoir changé son bandage au bras et s'être habillée de sa seule tenue non tachée, la jeune femme soupira devant l'état déplorable de son unique change. Comment allait-elle se défaire du sang collé ? Sans doute Sin aurait la solution pour s'occuper chaque jour de linge bien plus crasseux que ce corsage et cette robe décimés. Il lui faudrait donc la trouver avant la nuit, si elle souhaitait avoir de nouveau des vêtements propres à se mettre.

Testant finalement la solidité de ses jambes, c'est assez satisfaite de leur maintien, qu'elle s'enquit de descendre à la lumière. Elle avait du travail devant elle et plus beaucoup de temps pour s'y atteler, la journée semblant déjà bien entamée.

Arrivant naturellement devant la stèle assignée à Arrow, Felicity ne fut pas vraiment surprise de constater que le nettoyage avait été fait et le cheval prit en charge. Les connaissant, elle ne doutait pas que Roy et Dig aient pu vouloir l'en soulager après les évènements de la veille. D'ailleurs, Roy l'approchait déjà, d'un pas bien rapide pour un convalescent.

\- Blondie ! T'es déjà debout ?!

\- Tout comme toi.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oh, oui ! minimisa-t-elle sans tarder, par le biais d'un grand sourire. Je suis désolée que tu aies pu t'inquiéter. Ce n'était vraiment rien.

Comment pourrait-elle imaginer se plaindre à celui venant d'être amputé, deux jours plus tôt ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu ton bras pour dire ça ! rétorqua, Roy.

\- Dis celui qui n'en a plus. osa-t-elle répondre d'un trait d'humour noir. Ce n'était qu'une simple coupe. Grâce à elle, je pourrais enfin me vanter de ma propre cicatrice, quand vous combattrez à celui qui en a le plus.

\- Si tu le prends comme ça.

\- Dis-moi, plutôt. Est-ce toi qui as pris en charge Arrow ?

\- Yep ! lui répondit-il tout sourire.

\- Je sais avoir dit que tu devais bouger pour récupérer. Mais ton bras n'est pas encore cicatrisé et...

\- ...et je fanfaronne. Tu te doutes bien que Dig a fait le plus gros. Comme, il a changé mon bandage que ce soit hier ou ce matin. Il a aussi pensé à quelque chose. On ne l'a pas encore mis en pratique, sachant combien tu serais contre aussi tôt. Mais il envisage trouver un bâton adapté que je pourrais lier à mon bras sectionné. Cela me permettrait ainsi de maintenir des objets et réduire l'effort imposé à mon bras droit.

\- Quelle bonne idée !

\- Il est parti chercher en forêt un bois solide et léger à sculpter pour façonner une première version. Le forgeron a même déjà proposé de nous donner ses chutes de cuirs pour créer une attache.

\- Quel dommage que nous ne puissions trouver du bambou facilement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une sorte de plante poussant en tiges aussi fermes que le bois. Elles sont légères et souples, bien que solides comme du fer. Cela vient de contrées lointaines. Mais j'ai ouï dire au couvent que des plants avaient été apportés dans nos régions depuis quelques années.

\- Nous verrons à en trouver, dans ce cas.

Amusés par leur badinage, leur condition respective les poussa naturellement à s'asseoir sur un banc jouxtant les écuries, après que Felicity ait grassement flatté Arrow qui prenait toujours plaisir à ses visites.

\- Il t'en aura coûté ce cheval.

\- Comme dit hier. Il n'était pas fautif.

\- En valait-il pour autant ces blessures ?

Observant un instant son bras reposant sur ses genoux et sachant combien son visage avait été marqué, Felicity ne pouvait décemment dire qu'elle avait mérité pareille raclée pour si peu. Mais c'était là le lot des hommes fou de pouvoir.

\- Tous ces seigneurs ne sont que des tyrans... À nous de jouer avec leurs règles. conclu-t-elle.

\- Comme avec ceux qu'on t'impose pour époux ?

Soulevant ses épaules de fatalité, Felicity savait quoi lui répondre.

\- Je suis née dans un monde et une époque où la femme vaut moins qu'un cheval. Nous ne sommes là que pour enfanter et au mieux servir de bonne à tout faire. Je suis déjà chanceuse d'être née dans une famille ayant pris soin de m'éduquer et me nourrir. Je sais que toi, par exemple, as eu bien moins de chances et d'amour depuis ta naissance.

\- Au moins n'ai-je aucun compte à rendre à personne…

\- Tu as pourtant dû respecter ton engagement pour l'armée. Ce que tu as fait avec courage et honneur sur le champ de bataille, si j'en crois les propos de Dig sur toi. Nous avons tous des choix à faire, Roy. Reste ensuite à les assumer. Qu'il s'agisse de prendre des coups pour un cheval effrayé, ou d'accepter qu'on soit amputé d'un bras pour avoir une chance de survivre.

\- Ma vie, mon choix ?

\- Ma vie, mon choix. C'est ma seule maxime. Ma seule liberté...

\- Et est-ce suffisant ?

\- Je veux le croire.

Restant tous deux songeurs face à leurs échanges bien sérieux pour deux si jeunes gens encore dans la fleur de l'âge, ils parlèrent ensuite de Théa puis de sujets plus légers encore, avant que Roy ne retrouve toute sa gravité.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Oliver ? Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir quand il nous a demandé de partir avec Dig et Sin, hier.

\- Pas trop mal. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, il ne m'a pas hurlé dessus ni reproché quoi que ce soit. Il m'a même très aimablement aidé à me soigner avec plus de douceur qu'on ne pourrait en attendre d'un homme d'armes comme lui. C'est un progrès faramineux. Mais je pense qu'il se sentait surtout coupable de ma douleur. Je ne doute pas qu'il sera aussi grognon qu'à l'habitude ce soir, me reprochant sans doute toute ma stupidité à avoir voulu protéger un cheval pesant dix fois mon poids et ayant connu les affres des champs de bataille.

\- Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, Blondie. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, si tu veux en sortir, je serais de ton côté.

\- Roy... ?

\- Je suis sérieux. Si tu souhaites quitter ces lieux pour ne plus être sous sa coupe. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je t'emmène loin d'ici. Je sais que Dig ne va pas tarder à partir lui aussi. Aussi peut-être pourrions-nous l'accompagner ?

\- Tu gâcherais toutes tes chances avec Théa pour moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas dupe quant à mon avenir possible avec elle. Je ne suis rien. Alors qu'elle, bien que bâtarde, est en haut d'une hiérarchie inaccessible. Mais toi. Je t'aime comme une sœur, Felicity. Et je n'aurais jamais accepté que ma sœur, aussi pauvres soyons-nous, soit vendue à un homme qu'elle n'aime pas. Si tu es contre ce mariage, s'il te fait du mal, je trouverais un moyen de t'en libérer. Nous irons dans une autre contrée, je t'aiderais à refaire ta vie, trouver une autre identité... Peut-être pourrions-nous même partir à l'aventure à l'autre bout du monde pour trouver trace de ces bambous dont tu me vantes les qualités.

\- Cela pourrait être exaltant. Du moins, si aucun de nous n'a le mal de mer. Mais je refuse que tu puisses gâcher ta vie pour moi.

\- J'ai une dette de vie, Felicity.

\- Tu sais que je ne te demanderais jamais de t'en acquitter ?

\- Je compte pourtant bien l'honorer avec ou sans ton consentement.

Songeant à comment avaient agis Dig et son frère avec Floyd, et a contrario Oliver avec elle, tous débiteurs de cette même dette... Elle pouvait acter que cela ne signifiait clairement pas la même chose selon l'homme qui la contractait.

\- Ces riches ne savent pas ce qu'est la reconnaissance et le devoir pour son prochain. ajouta un Roy amer, lui prouvant par là qu'elle avait verbalisé ses pensées. Oliver doit tout autant sa vie à Dig. Et cela ne l'a pas empêché de le rabrouer quand il était encore à ses ordres, pour t'avoir seulement tenu compagnie lors de vos promenades. Qui fait ça ?

\- Un homme inquiet de la réputation de sa femme et de son soldat ? Il ne pensait sans doute pas à mal.

Si elle en doutait elle-même, Felicity s'était pourtant promis d'éviter toute médisance.

\- Personne n'est parfait. Et quoi qu'on en pense, Oliver a lui aussi beaucoup souffert au cours de cette guerre, pour battre l'ennemi hors de nos frontières et ainsi garantir notre liberté. J'imagine que cela lui donne quelques crédits pour ne pas imaginer le pire de lui.

\- Il a combattu pour garder ses acquis, tu veux dire. Cet homme est riche et fait travailler sa femme comme une domestique. Ça me rend fou d'y assister sans rien pouvoir y faire.

\- Ne juge pas une situation sans tout en savoir, Roy.

\- En tout cas, l'offre est là.

\- Ce en quoi je t'en remercie infiniment. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tenu toutes ces dernières semaines sans toi, Sin ou Dig. Vous êtes tous trois devenus si importants à mon cœur.

Felicity se penchant contre son épaule droite, pour y trouver un peu de force et plus encore de réconfort, Oliver en eut assez. Il n'en avait que trop entendu. Ayant attendu en retrait qu'ils terminent leur discussion après les avoir surpris, il n'avait pas songé surprendre tant de confidences échangées entre eux. Tous ces mots partagés sous le sceau du secret ne lui étant clairement pas destinés, il se révéla enfin - bien décidé à inciter Felicity à remonter dans leur chambre pour s'y attabler à ses côtés. Mais à peine les avait-il rejoints qu'il la vit se relever d'un bon à sa vue et tout aussi vite s'écrouler sur elle-même, clairement la proie d'un malaise.

Roy et lui-même la rattrapant tout juste avant qu'elle ne chute au sol, ils l'incitèrent à se rasseoir plus doucement.

\- Ce n'est rien. Juste un vertige, une chute de tension.

\- Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois, blondie ?

\- Je... un certain temps ?

Disons plutôt près de deux jours dans le décompte d'Oliver, raison pour laquelle il s'était justement absenté avant qu'elle ne fuie leur chambre.

\- Suivez-moi. Vous avez encore besoin de repos.

Felicity se montrant plutôt conciliante, Oliver réussit à la ramener dans la chambre et la faire s'asseoir à leur table où se trouvait l'assiette apportée à sa destination. La voyant toutefois muette et immobile, il tâcha d'ouvrir la discussion de la façon la plus simple qu'il trouva.

\- Puis-je vous assister pour changer votre bandage au bras ou laver votre dos ?

\- Je m'en suis chargée à mon réveil.

\- Oh. Bien... J'aurais aimé vous aider.

\- Vous n'étiez pas là.

\- Exacte. L'heure avançant, j'étais juste sortie un instant vous chercher de quoi vous sustenter.

Lui poussant à peine l'assiette déjà présente face à elle et contenant une omelette généreuse accompagnée de lard, légumes et pain, il constata surtout démuni que cela n'était plus si avenant une fois refroidit.

\- Déjeuner à l'évidence devenu froid, à trop attendre. Je vais vous le réchauffer.

Oliver se levait à peine pour s'en charger, quand Felicity le stoppa aussitôt en bloquant l'assiette, l'incitant ainsi à rester en place.

\- Ce ne sera pas utile.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Il soupira à ce mensonge évident, alors qu'elle avait chuté une minute plus tôt de famine.

\- Vous mentez. Vous êtes affamée. Vous le refusez juste, car cela vient de moi.

\- Je ne veux rien vous devoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes ma femme, après tout.

\- À qui on a sciemment stipulé de ne rien vous coûter.

Interloqué par cette énième révélation, Oliver ne sut quoi répondre. Depuis trois jours, il ne cessait de passer de surprises en révélations. Devant toutefois bien comprendre de quoi elle parlait, ici, il se força à poser la question.

\- Qui vous a dit cela ?

\- Le seigneur Merlyn a été très clair. Mise à part profiter de vos appartements, je ne devais en rien toucher à votre solde.

\- Mes appartements ?

Riant désabusé de l'ironie, Oliver du quand même l'éclairer sur ce point.

\- Felicity. Je n'ai jamais occupé cette chambre que la veille de mon second départ pour la guerre. Ce lieu n'a jamais été « mes appartements ». Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Malcolm a jugé malin de nous marier. Et moins encore, pourquoi il n'a pas forcé ma mère et ma sœur de vous faire une place dans l'aile du palais qui leur est attribué.

\- Je ne saurais répondre à des faits qui n'ont jamais été de mon choix.

\- Bien sûr.

Faisant face à un silence pesant, Oliver ne perdit pas espoir et réattaqua la conversation comme il aurait sans doute du la débuter plus tôt.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Bien. Je vous remercie pour hier soir.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Malcolm Merlyn a clairement outrepassé ses droits vous concernant.

\- Peu importe. Je sais que vous devez me juger stupide et gamine d'avoir voulu protéger un cheval.

\- Mon cheval.

\- Oui, votre cheval...

Elle avait beau l'aimer, Arrow n'était pas sien, mais propriété de son époux.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que j'étais d'abord en colère de vous voir plus concernée par son bien-être que le votre. Mais la fureur passée, je pense avoir compris les raisons de votre geste.

\- Je suis désolée pour l'ennui que j'ai provoqué.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, Felicity. Ce sont les actes de Merlyn qui n'étaient pas acceptables... Malheureusement pour bien d'autres gens, ce n'était là qu'un menu détail face à toutes les horreurs qu'il a pu perpétrer depuis des années.

\- Je doute qu'il accepte de telles paroles de la part de l'un de ses capitaines.

\- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, Felicity.

La voyant silencieuse et à l'écoute, Oliver lâcha enfin l'un de ses secrets... bien qu'il n'en soit plus vraiment un, depuis sa démission signée au matin.

\- Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Mon vrai nom n'est pas Jonas Steele, mais Oliver Queen.

\- Que... quoi ?

Au visage pâle de stupeur, obtenu pour toute réponse, il était clair qu'elle connaissait ce nom. Qui ne le connaissait pas de toute façon ? Soupirant, Oliver poursuivit.

\- Comme vous l'aurez compris, je suis le fils légitime de Robert Queen, le seigneur à qui tous avaient juré allégeance au tout début de la guerre que nous venons de stopper. Le même seigneur qui disparut lors de la première grande bataille nous ayant opposés à Ra's Al Ghul sur ses terres de Nanda Parbat, il y a cinq ans. Après cela, le conflit éclaté, en absence de leur leader, les autres seigneurs ont tous reporté leur serment au seigneur Merlyn. Trop jeune pour savoir comment réagir en pareille situation, j'ai estimé n'avoir pas d'autres choix que de les suivre dans cette décision. Mais Malcolm redoutant une trahison, et moi me sachant surtout trop inexpérimenté pour diriger nos troupes : Il exigea pour preuve de mon allégeance indéfectible d'entrer sous sa bannière. Pour éviter tout affront du nom des Queen, j'ai cédé sous la condition qu'on fasse courir le bruit qu'Oliver Queen ait été porté disparu à la même bataille que son père. J'ai ainsi poursuivi la guerre sous un nom d'emprunt composé de mon second prénom. Toujours dans le but de garder la face, ma mère est venue vivre au château des Merlyn, usant du prétexte de vouloir rapprocher sa fille cadette de son père légitime. Avec la mort de Robert et ma disparition rendue publique, en absence d'autres héritiers en capacité de prendre en main notre armée, c'est Moira qui lui en confia officiellement les rênes. Tandis qu'officieusement, j'en restais l'un des capitaines. Maintenant, si mes hommes m'appellent Oliver et non Jonas au sein de cette armée... C'est qu'à de trop nombreuses reprises, je n'ai pas su répondre au nom de Jonas au cœur du combat, manquant chaque fois d'en perdre la vie. Agacé et sous le prétexte que je ne voulais pas donner plus de facilité à l'ennemi de repérer au sein de la bataille le gradé que j'étais resté. J'ai demandé à mes hommes d'user de mon véritable prénom, le faisant passer pour eux, pour un pseudonyme.

\- Wôw. Tout devient incroyablement clair, à présent. À un détail prêt. [1]

\- Lequel ?

\- Comment avez-vous pu cacher un tel secret à tant de personnes ? Les seigneurs et gens d'ici ne vous connaissaient-ils pas déjà sous votre vraie identité ?

\- Au début de la guerre, nous sommes partis droit sur nos ennemis, sans passer par ici. Je n'étais alors pas revenu au château depuis plus d'une décennie. Et je peux confirmer avoir beaucoup changé dans ce laps de temps.

Après tout, la dernière fois où il avait vraiment vécu derrière ces murs de long mois durant, était la période ayant suivi la mort de Rebecca Merlyn. Lui et Tommy avaient alors 8 ans et étaient devenus les meilleurs amis qui soient. Une époque difficile où les enfants qu'ils étaient n'avaient pas su voir le rapprochement de leurs parents respectifs. Un rapprochement qui avait mené à la naissance de Théa. Sauf que s'étant absentée plus de six mois, Moira n'avait su cacher cette incartade à Robert, resté alors sur leur domaine. Si l'homme avait malgré tout officiellement reconnu l'enfant né peu après leur retour. Il n'en restait pas moins de notoriété publique que Théa Queen était aussi une Merlyn. Un patronyme qu'elle ne portait toutefois que sur les Terres de son père naturel, sachant qu'il lui avait fallu attendre ses 11ans et la mort du Seigneur Queen pour qu'elle et Moira puissent revenir en ces lieux.

\- À mon second départ, quand je suis cette fois-ci bien parti d'ici, j'avais déjà pris mon nom d'emprunt. poursuivit-il, finalement.

\- Alors tout le monde l'ignore ?

\- Concrètement, seuls ma mère, ma demi-sœur, le capitaine Lance et les Merlyn père et fils sont aujourd'hui au courant de ma double identité. Pour les autres seigneurs... Au début de la guerre, je ne participais pas à leurs réunions communes. Et le conflit embourbé, ils se gardèrent bien de refaire l'erreur de mon père en se positionnant sur le front. Si bien que nos rencontres furent si limitées que tous ignorent le véritable visage de Jonas Steele. Quant à mes hommes... La plupart sont déjà rentrés chez eux et ne sauront jamais auprès de qui ils ont réellement combattu.

\- Je vois... Vous avez parlé d'une demi-sœur. Qui est-elle ?

\- Il s'agit de Théa, bien sûr.

\- Vous voulez dire... LA Théa Merlyn ? Demi-sœur de Thomas Merlyn et fille de Malcolm...

\- ...Merlyn. Oui. Bien avant la mort de mon père, vous constaterez que ma mère eut quelques aventures avec lui. Pas que mon père n'en ait pas profité tout autant de son côté... osa-t-il murmurer en complément.

Presque amusé de la moue choquée de Felicity à la découverte qu'un couple puisse si facilement rompre leurs vœux de fidélité, Oliver ne releva pas. Il était à cet instant trop inquiet qu'elle l'interprète comme de la moquerie et qu'il casse ainsi, son intérêt subit pour la discussion.

\- Mais... Votre mère... Quand je l'ai croisée dans la salle du trône, elle se faisait nommer Moira Steele. Est-ce comme pour vous un stratagème pour ne pas être la cible des ennemis de feu votre père, le seigneur Queen ?

\- Non. Elle s'est bien remariée tout juste après le décès de mon père à un homme nommé Walter Steele. C'est pourquoi j'ai emprunté ce patronyme. Une manière comme une autre de garder toutes ces années un lien de filiation avec ma famille, je suppose.

\- Elle s'est remariée si vite... ? C'est...

\- ...Malheureusement la règle et le poids des veuves de seigneurs. En qualité de femme, et moi manquant, elle ne pouvait réclamer la régence de notre territoire sans avoir un époux à ses côtés en capacité de prendre en charge notre domaine, en notre absence. Bien que j'appris plus tard que Walter fut déjà son amant alors que connu de nous tous en sa qualité d'administrateur de nos terres.

\- Arg...

Laissant cette fois passer son rire à la voir si dégoûtée, Oliver poursuivit plus léger.

\- Ne vous y trompez pas. Ma mère n'est pas une femme si légère. De ce que je peux en savoir, elle n'a jamais connu que ces trois hommes de toute sa vie. Et si Malcolm fut une aventure. Je sais qu'elle n'a vraiment aimé que Walter.

Ce qui impliquait qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment choisi son mariage avec Robert Queen... De quoi leur donner bien des points communs, réalisa-t-elle.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas de la juger. Il ne me manque plus qu'un amant pour égaliser son score, alors que je n'ai pas même la moitié de son âge... en conclu subitement de nouveau attristée sa jeune épouse.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé, Felicity.

.

À suivre.

Seconde partie de cet échange à cœur ouvert, demain sans faute !

[1] J'ose espérer que vous reconnaîtrez le début de cette phrase, issue d'une scène « emblématique » de la série. ^-^

mimi yuy


	12. Cartes sur tables

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette seconde slave d'updates, avec je l'espère, suffisamment de réponses pour vous contenter quelques jours. ^_-

Après, je n'ajourerais qu'une chose... n'oubliez pas que nos deux héros sont humains et peuvent encore cacher bien des secrets à l'autre. C'est qu'il ne serait pas naturel qu'ils se dévoilent entièrement si vite. lol

Encore merci à tous pour le soutien offert toute cette semaine ! ^_^x

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Cartes sur table**

.

Amusé du regard dégoûté de Felicity à la découverte que sa mère eut plusieurs hommes dans sa vie, Oliver poursuivit plus léger.

\- Ne vous y trompez pas. Ma mère n'est pas une femme si légère. De ce que je peux en savoir, elle n'a jamais connu que ces trois hommes de toute sa vie. Et si Malcolm fut une aventure. Je sais qu'elle n'a vraiment aimé que Walter.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas de la juger. Il ne me manque plus qu'un amant pour égaliser son score, alors que je n'ai pas même la moitié de son âge... en conclut-elle tristement.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé, Felicity.

\- Et moi je suis désolée d'être une telle source de déception.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Ne vous méprenez pas. Je sais ne pas répondre à vos attentes. Je sais que quoi que vous en disiez, je ne suis rien que contrariété à vos yeux et qu'il n'y a aucune chance que vous auriez seulement porté regard sur moi en d'autres circonstances. Je comprends que vous ne souhaitiez pas plus que moi ce mariage. Comme je comprends combien, sans doute, vous attendiez de rentrer pour retrouver et épouser une femme chère à votre cœur. Mais… Comprenez aussi que je n'ai pas demandé tout cela ! Être ici, avec vous… Comme je n'avais pas demandé à être précédemment marié, je n'ai pas demandé à vous être attaché ! Vous pouvez me reprocher mon comportement et attitude à bien des égards, mais pas ma présence.

\- Je sais. Comme je sais combien d'efforts vous avez faits en la situation qui était votre.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tant de mensonges ? Pourquoi me reprocher tant de faits, quand je n'ai jamais été qu'honnête à votre égard ? J'ai toujours assumé mes choix, actes ou paroles, sans les cacher ou minimiser. Mais il a fallu que vous en inventiez ! Qu'ai-je bien pu faire dès votre réveil pour ne pas même mériter le bénéfice du doute et que vous m'accusiez des pires méfaits, comme voler ou aller me vautrer dans le lit d'une compagnie tout entière ? Pourquoi tant d'empressement à me condamner de tous les maux avant même de me connaître ? Pourquoi avoir cru en toutes ces calomnies ? Nous ne nous connaissions même pas… Alors pourquoi ne pas même me laisser une chance, ne serait-ce qu'en vous montrant aimable dans les premiers mots que vous m'avez adressés ?

Oliver ferma les yeux de mortification à cette litanie. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir de finalement craquer après des semaines de semonces arbitraires, suivi la veille d'une punition corporelle encore moins légitime.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si têtu et qu'il ait porté plus de confiance aux femmes de sa famille, aujourd'hui devenues des étrangères, plutôt qu'en ceux auprès de qui il avait combattu cinq années durant ?

\- Je ne voulais pas.

\- Mais vous l'avez fait ! Vous l'avez dit ! Vous l'avez pensé ! Vous l'avez martelé ! Vous ! Pas un autre. exprima résolument Felicity, libérant là une rancœur n'ayant cessé de croître.

\- Je… Vous avez raison, moi seul aie agi de la sorte à votre soin. Et maintenant que je peux voir l'ensemble de la situation sans plus d'œillères. Je réalise combien je me suis trompé, Felicity. Je ne saurais jamais assez m'excuser pour tout cela. Rien de ce que j'ai pu vous dire ou reprocher n'était justifié ou justifiable. J'en suis profondément désolé. Mais les choses vont changer.

\- Vous ne cessez de le dire. Comme si cela pouvait modifier quoi que ce soit à notre situation matrimoniale.

\- Sur ce point... Il se peut que j'ai... entendu la proposition de Roy à votre égard, à l'instant. Alors, sachez bien avant toute fuite que cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous n'avez plus besoin de projeter partir d'ici en catimini. Si vous m'accompagnez jusqu'à mes Terres, je vous laisserais votre liberté et une pension correcte pour vous permettre de vivre décemment. Pour cela, nous devons juste sortir des frontières des Terres Merlyn.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela me coûterait ?

\- Absolument rien ! J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir démontré beaucoup de remerciements à votre égard. Mes quelques échanges récents avec certains de mes amis et membres de ma famille ont su toutefois m'ouvrir les yeux sur tout ce que vous m'avez à l'instant reproché. J'ai conscience d'être particulièrement tardif à enfin entendre la vérité. Mais je sais à présent, vous devoir rien de moins que la vie, Felicity. Il est donc mérité que je vous rende la votre, si tel est votre souhait.

\- Vous me répudieriez ?

\- Non ! Je ne ferais jamais ça. Le mariage sera tout simplement annulé... quoiqu'il se passe, devrais-je même ajouter.

\- Comment ? Je doute que Malcolm Merlyn y concède.

\- Maintenant que je vous ai fait part de ma véritable identité, ne le devinez-vous pas vous-même ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- A mon départ d'ici, le capitaine Jonas Steele sera officiellement décédé de ses blessures, pour laisser place au retour d'Oliver Queen sauvé in extremis des geôles ennemies où il se trouvait durant tant d'années.

Alors seulement, Felicity comprit qu'à la mort toute théorique de Jonas Steele, leur mariage serait rompu.

\- Me rendant de facto la veuve du capitaine, c'est cela ?

Au signe de confirmation retourné, la réponse était claire.

D'abord heureuse et soulagée de cette très inattendue bonne nouvelle, lui promettant d'être enfin libérée d'un mariage qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré. La réalité des faits la frappa plus durement encore. Elle serait libre, certes. Mais seulement de son attache avec Jonas Steele ! En aucun cas ne serait-elle débarrassée de la mainmise de Malcolm Merlyn sur sa vie !

Si en son for intérieur, elle savait devoir être heureuse et soulagée, au moins pour Oliver qui lui aussi était enfin libéré de ce mariage qu'il n'avait pas plus demandé. La dure réalité de son avenir la sonna, remontant à sa gorge en une bile acre qu'elle ne sut retenir plus longtemps.

Se levant précipitamment, elle se laissa choir devant un sceau y vomir le peu d'eau présente en son estomac. Aussitôt rejointe pas Oliver, ce dernier ne sachant trop que faire, posa à peine sa main sur son épaule en un geste de réconfort, que son corps frêle se crispa tant d'anxiété que de douleur, l'incitant à reculer. Elle avait pourtant tellement besoin d'une présence humaine... Tant besoin du réconfort de bras aimants... Elle était à cet instant, si douloureusement oublieuse du souvenir ténu des étreintes aimantes de sa mère...

Acceptant finalement le verre de vin proposé, Felicity en but une gorgée avant de se redresser, chancelante.

\- Felicity…

\- Ça va… Je ne m'attendais juste pas d'être veuve pour la seconde fois en moins de six mois.

\- Ne le prenez pas ainsi.

\- Il n'y a pas mille façons de l'appréhender. Mais ne vous souciez pas de moi. Je vais bien… Je vais juste…

Elle se dirigea vers sa banquette quand il l'en empêcha, l'incitant à revenir à table.

\- Je ne comprends pas votre réaction. N'êtes vous pas soulagée d'être très prochainement de nouveau libre ?

\- Libre ? se moque-telle ! Avez-vous déjà vu une femme libre en ces contrées, Oliver ? Je vais juste revenir sous la coupe du seigneur Merlyn qui dans le meilleur des cas, me remettra de nouveau en cadeaux à un autre de ses gradés de retour de guerre…

Dans le meilleur des cas, frissonnait-elle à la seule pensée que cela puisse être bien pire.

\- J'imaginais plutôt que vous resteriez avec moi le temps que je quitte ces lieux. De sorte à attendre que nous soyons sur mes Terres pour signifier la caducité du contrat. Ainsi, vous pourriez vous installer sur mon territoire... ou tout autre ayant votre préférence.

\- Je doute que cela se passe si simplement... acta-t-elle bien moins confiante qu'Oliver sur la question.

\- Faites-moi confiance. Je vous promets solennellement que jamais je ne vous laisserais entre les griffes de Malcolm Merlyn.

\- Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pouvez pas tenir.

\- Je...

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de la conforter de nouveau dans le sérieux de sa promesse qu'elle le stoppa subitement plus songeuse.

\- Si ce mariage n'avait aucune chance de durer... Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Quel intérêt avait-il, sachant que vous alliez forcément reprendre votre véritable identité pour récupérer tous vos droits et rentrer sur vos Terres ?

\- J'imagine que vous n'êtes qu'une blague pour lui. Une occupation morbide. Cet homme aime juste jouer avec les gens.

Où sachant qu'il devait convoler en justes noces avec Laurel Lance, sous les aspirations de Moira qui avait du s'en vanter. Peut-être avait-il agi pour l'en empêcher, afin de bloquer toute possibilité de réunir leurs deux territoires par cette union et ainsi créer un voisin plus puissant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Restait une dernière explication.

\- À moins que...

Songeant aux paroles de sa mère, se pouvait-il... ?

\- À moins qu'il y ait quelque chose de votre passé qui l'y ait poussé.

\- À quoi pensez-vous ? questionna Felicity.

\- Je... je suis au courant pour vous.

\- Pour moi quoi ?

\- Le meurtre.

\- Quoi ?

Réalisant soudain de quoi il parlait, la jeune femme prit la nouvelle avec un peu plus de prudence.

\- Je vois. Il est enfin arrivé aux oreilles de vos informateurs si souvent mal éclairés, ce qui est ici de notoriété publique.

\- C'est donc vrai ?

\- Officiellement, mon très cher premier époux, Seldon Cooper, a eu un accident domestique dans notre manoir, le soir même de nos noces.

\- À savoir ?

\- Trop enivré, il a glissé sous l'influence de sa boisson du haut du grand escalier de marbre.

\- Et officieusement ?

Prenant une seconde pour envisager quelle réponse donner, Felicity opta finalement pour la confrontation frontale.

\- ...Je l'ai effectivement tué de mes mains.

S'il savait à présent, ce petit bout de femme, forte et déterminée, Oliver doutait qu'elle puisse si simplement tuer un homme de ses propres mains.

\- Comment ?

\- Un peu de poison pour l'affaiblir et un combat difficile.

Pris par surprise par sa capacité à en parler si simplement, Oliver poursuivit ses questions.

\- Puis-je demander pourquoi ?

\- J'ai refusé de lui soumettre mon corps à son bon plaisir.

\- Je vois.

Comprenant enfin en sous-titre de quoi il était question ici, il revint au sujet principal.

\- Et Merlyn le sait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il n'a aucune preuve. C'est paroles contre paroles avec un sous fifre de feu mon mari. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'en avait pas plus fait état après m'avoir dépouillé de tous nos biens. Maintenant, au regard de la situation d'ensemble, j'en viens à penser qu'il espérait sans doute que je renouvelle mon veuvage sur le corps à peine en vie qu'il m'a fait retrouver pour époux.

\- Mais vous m'avez sauvé.

\- Pour ma défense, je pensais que vous étiez un simple soldat et non mon promis m'ayant été présenté comme « le soldat Oliver » et non « le capitaine Jonas Steele ».

\- Dans cette idée, il se pourrait que l'incident d'hier ait été volontairement provoqué pour permettre à Merlyn de se satisfaire d'une punition qu'il devait rêver vous infliger, quand il comprit que vous n'aviez pas agi comme il l'attendait.

\- Alors toutes ses consignes… Il voulait que je me braque contre vous, vous reproche cette simplicité de vie et finalement espérait que je vous mette à mort quand vous voudriez consommer notre mariage ?

\- C'est une hypothèse qui se tient.

\- Il m'a prise pour une arme ?

\- Comme tout stratège avec ses soldats, ce n'est qu'un jeu d'échecs pour lui.

\- Et quand il a constaté que cela n'allait pas assez vite, il a induit votre entourage pour que vous me poussiez un peu plus à bout.

\- À l'évidence.

\- Et tout cela pour vous éliminer...

Felicity avait là bien résumé la situation. S'il creusait plus encore, cela pouvait aussi expliquer bien d'autres choses. Le fait qu'il ait incité Tommy et ses hommes à l'apporter à la caserne pour profiter des soins d'un médecin... connu de tous comme incompétent, dans une chambre qu'il n'avait pas du savoir sortie de sa crasse par la femme choisie pour lui. Femme, dont le mariage ne devait conduire qu'à de la rage pour la pousser à l'éliminer. À défaut d'un acte volontaire, a minima en le laissant pourrir de ses blessures reconnues de tous comme mortelles. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, via quelques poisons à la main de Felicity - du fait d'un statut de guérisseuse a priori secret de polichinelle en ces lieux - ayant déjà tué ainsi son premier époux imposé. Alors décédé, Malcolm n'aurait eu aucun mal à faire tuer la femme de paille pour répondre au désir de justice de sa mère qui vouait déjà en elle la pire haine.

Manque de chance pour Malcolm, il avait fallu que la jeune vierge effarouchée, empoisonneuse en puissance, qu'il croyait malléable vaille plus que ses meilleurs médecins que ce soit dans la maîtrise de son art ou la vertu de sa morale.

\- Une raison largement suffisante, vous en conviendrez, pour rentrer au plus tôt chez moi. en conclut Oliver. M'y accompagnerez-vous ?

\- Sachant que si je vous suis... vous me rendriez vraiment ma liberté ?

\- Oui, Felicity. Je n'ai jamais eu pour habitude de m'imposer aux femmes.

\- Je vous crois...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien que j'ai pu en douter ces derniers jours, vous ne vous êtes jamais imposé. Alors même que vous en auriez eu tous les droits. Je suppose que vous avez trouvé libération ailleurs. Peut-être quelques femmes de compagnie ou dame de la cour...

\- Me voyez-vous si désespéré ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Dites-moi que cela n'est jamais arrivé ?

\- Pas depuis mon retour, en tout cas.

\- Mais avant votre second départ pour la guerre.

\- Là... Je mentirais, si je le niais. Mais pour ma défense, je ne pensais pas forcément revenir vivant, alors...

\- Ne pensez pas que je vous juge. D'ailleurs, je sais aussi depuis peu, que vous deviez épouser dame Laurel à votre retour. S'il ne m'a jamais évoqué votre double identité, le capitaine Lance a pu laisser passer l'idée qu'il était heureux que cela ne se fasse pas, grâce à moi. J'ignore quelle sera sa réaction en apprenant qu'il n'en sera bientôt plus rien.

\- Il le saura bien assez tôt, croyez-moi. J'ai de mon côté appris que vous lui aviez sauvé le pied en lui imposant des soins bien atypiques.

\- Il souffrait juste de goutte. Mais ce stupide médecin agissant ici se contentait de lui faire des saignées. Soins barbares que même ces derniers n'auraient jamais eu idée de mettre en pratique tant cet acte est ridicule !

Amusé de son invective, Oliver poursuivit.

\- Acceptez-vous donc de continuer à jouer le jeu de mon épouse, jusqu'à notre départ ? Sachant que je vous laisserais comme convenu le choix une fois passé la frontière quant à ce que vous souhaitez faire du reste de votre vie ?

\- Et si Merlyn refuse de me laisser partir avec vous ?

\- Indépendamment qu'il n'en aurait aucun intérêt et ne le verrait pas venir, si nous jouons le couple d'amoureux désireux de poursuivre cette mascarade. Maintenant que la guerre est terminée, mon allégeance n'est plus. Je n'ai donc plus aucun compte à lui rendre, depuis que j'ai démissionné de mon poste de capitaine de son armée. Soyez sûre que sans cette contrainte toute symbolique, je ne l'aurai jamais laissé abattre un seul coup de canne sur votre personne.

\- Quand bien même vous soyez seigneur vous-même. Il pourrait profiter de cette excuse pour vous envahir, instaurer un nouveau conflit. Pas que je m'imagine pouvoir être la raison d'une telle escalade.

\- Merlyn n'est pas assez suicidaire pour se mettre à dos la nation qui compte en son sein plus du tiers des hommes ayant combattu à ses côtés.

\- Cela en laisse toujours les deux tiers.

Peu surpris qu'elle sache aussi bien lire que compter, maîtrisant au demeurant des sciences bien plus difficiles. Oliver le lui admit.

\- Au détail prêt que ces hommes viennent eux de plus de vingt fiefs distincts. Notre ennemi commun vaincu, Merlyn aura déjà fort à faire pour garantir la stabilité entre tous les seigneurs ayant concédés cette alliance fragile. Beaucoup lui reprochent de les avoir saignés pour préserver uniquement son peuple. Il n'osera pas se mettre à dos l'unique contrée restant plus grande, plus forte et plus riche que ses propres Terres. Comme indiqué plus tôt, j'ai plié le genou et adjoint ma patrie à ses forces, à une époque où j'étais jeune et sans expérience. Il sait qu'aujourd'hui j'aurais les capacités tactiques et financières de l'écraser sans grandes difficultés.

\- D'où ses tentatives insidieuses d'attenter à votre vie...

\- Qui ne risque rien n'a rien, je suppose.

\- Vous le prenez avec tant de légèreté.

\- Merlyn n'est rien face à ceux que j'ai combattus cinq ans durant.

\- Prenez garde à vous, malgré tout. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Je vous le promets. Quand sera-t-il de votre confiance à mon égard ?

Avalant difficilement sa salive, sachant qu'il lui demandait-là de prendre une décision quant à leur avenir, son avenir à elle, Felicity se contenta de hocher de la tête. Suite à quoi, elle prit non sans mal une première bouchée de l'assiette apportée à son soin. Elle ne pouvait faire plus symbolique comme geste de paix.

Mais à la grimace qui s'en suivit, c'est un Oliver à présent plus léger et donc plus ouvert à la dérision qui la questionna.

\- Ce n'est plus bon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai connu mieux. lui répondit-elle d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Laissez-moi vous le réchauffer quelques minutes devant le feu.

\- Si vous insistez.

Très conscient des efforts qu'elle faisait-là, Oliver lui offrit un vaste sourire avant de s'exécuter.

L'observant maladroit s'agenouiller devant la cheminée pour placer l'assiette au fond du chaudron, qu'il abaissa dans les flammes. La jeune femme réalisa soudain, loin de toute gravité, combien le visage de l'homme avait changé avec la repousse progressive de ses cheveux et le maintien de sa perpétuelle barbe de trois jours qu'il arborait dorénavant.

Telle une rengaine d'un temps jadis où son époux était inconscient sur leur couche. Felicity, songea qu'en d'autres circonstances, en d'autres conditions... Elle aurait pu se laisser séduire par ce type d'homme.

.

À suivre.

Sans surprise, il n'y aura pas d'update demain (ni dans les prochains jours) pour me permettre d'avancer un peu dans la suite. Et avec un dimanche occupé et une semaine à venir chargée comme jamais, durant laquelle je vais rentrer très tard, je doute trouver quelques minutes à moi avant longtemps. u_u

Du coup, je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir avant - au mieux - vendredi. Vous voilà prévenus pour ne pas attendre inutilement. ^_-

À très vite.

mimi yuy


	13. Recommencer sur de nouvelles bases

Me voilà de retour. Mais comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de bosser cette fic cette semaine, je doute pouvoir assurer un pack d'updates aussi long qu'à l'habitude. On verra donc comment ça se présente à la sortie du week-end.

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Recommencer sur de nouvelles bases**

.

Au surlendemain de sa correction par le seigneur Merlyn, Felicity se réveilla de nouveau groggy de douleur. Soupirant, sachant bien qu'elle en aurait encore pour une bonne semaine avant que le simple fait de bouger ne la fasse plus gémir, elle se redressa sans hâte pour observer comme la veille son entourage. C'était la seconde fois qu'Oliver lui laissait sa couche. À croire qu'il en ferait une habitude. Pourtant, elle comptait bien retrouver son divan dès ce soir. L'homme n'y ayant pas posé ses fesses, elle ignorait totalement où il allait dormir depuis deux nuits.

Se redressant avec difficultés, elle soupira de nouveau en sachant qu'elle devrait garder la robe et la chemise dans lesquelles elle avait passé la nuit, faute d'avoir pris le temps de laver la veille celles maculées de sang. Au moins lui restait-il un jupon, quelques bas et culottes de rechange. Il n'y aurait donc pas de honte à sortir en l'état. Elle devrait juste user d'attention pour ne pas plus se tacher d'ici à ce qu'elle nettoie son linge. À moins qu'elle ne se résolve à finalement confectionner une nouvelle tenue pour remplacer celle souillée.

Soupirant pour la énième fois à l'idée de devoir se remettre à la couture, qu'elle exécrait particulièrement, le léger frappement à sa porte la prit par surprise. Alors en pleine toilette, elle n'était clairement pas assez habillée pour quiconque.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Sin. Je peux entrer ?

Contente d'entendre là une voix amie, c'est avec soulagement qu'elle l'invita à entrer, tout en restant protégée des rideaux l'isolant du reste de la pièce. À peine y passa-t-elle une tête pour l'accueillir.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être besoin de ça. lui annonça la lavandière en lui présentant en ces mains sa robe parfaitement nettoyée de toute trace de sang.

Comment avait-elle seulement fait pour se la procurer ?

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es une perle ! Merci, merci...

\- Je peux aussi donner un coup de main pour le soin à apporter à ton dos ou quoique ce soit d'autres.

\- Oh... Si cela ne t'ennuie pas trop. J'aurais effectivement bien besoin d'aide pour me laver les cheveux.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Merci, Sin !

Resté derrière sa propre porte, Oliver fut satisfait du peu entendu. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour le comprendre. Mais il paraissait maintenant évident que Felicity serait plus à l'aise d'être aidée dans ses soins et sa toilette par une autre femme. Sa bonne relation avec la jeune lavandière n'étant plus une inconnue pour lui. Il était satisfait d'avoir débauché la jeune servante pour leurs seuls soins. Tout comme dans quelques heures, une imposante livraison lui offrirait un peu plus de diversité dans ses toilettes. En espérant que son choix d'être raisonnable en la matière fut le bon.

Ce point traité, Oliver s'enquit de rejoindre Roy pour lui proposer, comme Felicity l'espérait quelques jours plus tôt, un poste de palefrenier aux écuries... Restait à savoir si le jeune homme souhaiterait demeurer en ces lieux et travailler pour Tommy, ou partir à ses côtés et rester auprès de Felicity.

Après quoi, il rejoint les mercenaires ayant servis sous ses ordres s'avérant toujours en faction à la caserne, dans l'attente d'une meilleure offre. Oliver comptait là encore leur proposer d'entrer à nouveau à son service, non sans devoir au préalable les informer de sa véritable identité. Le reste de ses troupes n'étant que des civils - fermiers ou commerçants pour la plupart - ils étaient depuis longtemps déjà rentrés chez eux. Or, il avait besoin d'hommes forts pour son voyage et plus encore d'hommes d'expérience une fois de retour, s'il voulait reprendre en main son propre fief. Rien qu'un peu d'argent et une meilleure solde ne puissent résoudre face aux plus indécis.

Ces embauches terminées, restait enfin à proposer à Diggle ce qu'il aspirait pour lui. Il savait avoir déçu son ami ces dernières semaines de par son comportement, que ce soit avec Felicity, Roy ou lui-même. Il avait privilégié à tort la parole familiale à celle de ses frères d'armes. Et aujourd'hui, il en mesurait durement les conséquences. Aussi espérait-il réussir à faire suffisamment amende honorable pour le convaincre de rester à ses côtés et l'aider à devenir un meilleur homme. Une meilleure version de lui même.

\- Je sais que j'ai foiré, Dig. Mais je sais tout autant que je n'y arriverais pas sans toi.

\- Tu trouveras toujours des gens pour t'accompagner.

\- Mais pas des frères d'armes à qui je dois la vie et en qui je peux avoir toute confiance.

\- La confiance doit être présente dans les deux sens, mec.

\- Je sais. C'est pourquoi je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères pour mon comportement récent et te demande une seconde chance.

\- Qu'en sera-t-il de Felicity ? Vas-tu continuer à m'empêcher de converser avec elle ?

\- Au contraire. Après l'incident avec Malcolm dans la cour... J'ai besoin de la savoir protégée et à l'abri du danger, autant puisse-t-on l'être en sa position jusqu'à notre départ. Aussi, prévoyais-je plutôt que tu veilles sur elle, durant la journée.

\- ...

Devant l'absence de réponse, Oliver douta de la position à tenir. Agissait-il ainsi, juste pour bien lui faire comprendre que le rapport de force avait tourné, ou doutait-il de sa sincérité ?

\- Je t'en prie. Dis quelque chose.

\- Je vais accepter ton offre, Oliver. Du moins, jusqu'à voir par moi-même ton domaine et ce que tu attends concrètement de moi là bas. Mais sois certain qu'à cet instant, je ne le fais pas entièrement pour toi.

\- Je comprends. Et surtout je t'en remercie.

Ces préoccupations réglées restaient les deux plus difficiles à aborder. Reconstruire des ponts lui permettant de se faire accepter de sa femme, aussi temporaire soit-elle. Et la convaincre à son tour qu'elle pouvait dorénavant lui faire confiance.

ARROW

Quand Oliver retrouva Felicity pour le déjeuner, impatient de connaître son opinion sur les changements récents, il la retrouva avec sa robe portée lors de l'incident, qui se trouvait dorénavant dénuée de toute manche. Les bras seulement couverts de sa fine chemise blanche restée intacte, elle se pressa de les serrer devant sa poitrine.

\- Oliver ! Pardonnez ma tenue. J'ai... la coupe sur la manche gauche étant irréparable, j'ai préféré couper les deux, aussi faisais-je là un essai pour voir si je pouvais conserver cette robe en l'état ou... Mais cela n'a évidemment que peu d'intérêt pour vous. Veuillez m'excuser. Vouliez-vous quelque chose ?

\- Cette tenue vous va toujours à ravir, soyez rassurée. Peut-être faudra-t-il juste la garder pour des températures plus clémentes. Puis-je prendre quelques minutes de votre temps avant que l'on ne vous apporte votre déjeuner ?

\- Je... oui... bien sûr. Et aucun empressement, je ne mange pas le midi. marmonna-t-elle pour elle même.

Conscient qu'elle avait fait un effort, la veille, Oliver ne l'avait pas moins spécifiquement évoqué. Car s'il aspirait à lui imposer trois repas par jour, en obtenir deux serait déjà une victoire pour lui. Raison pour laquelle, il s'était bien assuré avec Sin et Carly des cuisines, qu'elles lui apportent une assiette après son départ. Peut-être réussiraient-ils ainsi à la remplumer, elle qui n'avait que la peau sur les os. Il se souvenait encore voir ses cotes et os saillants quand il l'avait brièvement soigné, l'avant-veille.

Ne voulant toutefois pas la braquer sur ce sujet avant d'avoir pu aborder tous les autres, c'est plus naturellement qu'il l'incita à s'asseoir sur le bord de sa causeuse, au nom prédestiné. Il l'y rejoint alors, quelque peu stressé de ce qui s'en suivrait.

\- Pour votre information, une livraison va vous êtes faite en tout début d'après-midi avec quelques nouvelles toilettes et articles divers.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis désolé que cela m'ait pris tant de temps pour réaliser que vous ne possédiez que deux simples tenues.

\- Oh... C'est moi qui suis maintenant gênée si cela vous a choqué. Je peux m'occuper de ce point dès demain...

\- Non ! S'il vous plaît. Prenez ce cadeau, comme tel. Il n'y a vraiment aucun message caché en mon geste. Juste une tentative maladroite de m'excuser de bien des goujateries et vous faire plaisir. Veuillez ne pas me blesser en me les refusant.

\- Mais...

\- Je vous en prie, attendons ce soir que vous en connaissiez le contenu précis, pour en reparler. Je souhaitais plutôt aborder avec vous d'autres changements que j'entends mettre en œuvre dès ce jour. Pour premier point, sachez que je refuse que vous preniez plus longuement à votre charge le soin apporté à Arrow.

\- Vous n'allez pas le vendre ? Il n'est pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé avant-hier !

\- Soyez rassurée. Il est toujours dans sa stèle. Je voulais juste vous informer que j'avais engagé Roy pour en prendre soin. Vous pouvez toujours aller gâter l'animal à votre convenance, mais plus de travaux de forçat.

\- Mais Roy est encore en convalescence.

\- Exacte. Mais il a pour cœur de se rendre utile au plus tôt. Et vous lui avez donné pour consigne de reprendre progressivement le travail. Raison pour laquelle, il ne prendra en charge que ce cheval dans un premier temps, avant de s'occuper de quelques autres au fur et à mesure, en fonction de comment ira sa convalescence.

\- C'est merveilleux. Merci pour lui !

\- Je savais que cela vous ferait plaisir. Vous pouvez toujours prendre Arrow pour vous promener, si tel est votre souhait. Mais il n'est plus question que vous grattiez le crottin des écuries.

\- Je peux le concéder.

\- Bien. Second changement. Sin aura dorénavant pour charge l'ensemble des tâches domestiques qui vous concerne. Cela ira de la lessive, à vous aider à vous habiller si tel est votre besoin.

\- Oh... Alors, c'est pourquoi elle était là, ce matin ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Je vois. Mais je refuse.

\- Felicity... Permettez-moi de vous offrir le standing dont vous avez droit. Croyez-moi, je ne suis vraiment pas sans le sou. Si j'ai perdu temporairement mon titre, je n'en ai pas moins toujours possédé les Terres et la fortune de mon père. Même en errance, je pourrais vivre de façon bien plus dispendieuse, au sein d'un château entouré d'une horde de domestiques. Si pour le bien de mon peuple, j'ai fait le choix de me battre pour lui et durant cette période éviter le luxe trop enclin à réduire vos forces et votre fureur si indispensable au combat. Cela n'implique pas que vous deviez assumer plus longtemps les basses tâches encore à vos mains.

\- Sauf que je ne serais bientôt plus votre femme, et par là même vous ne me devez rien. Je vous suis reconnaissante de votre soin et volonté à m'être agréable - bien que ce ne soit contraint que par vos remords. osa-t-elle ajouter. Mais je ne suis pas de celles qui ne font rien et imposent ses responsabilités aux autres. Une fois notre mariage rompu, je ne serais qu'une citoyenne parmi tant d'autres qui devra se débrouiller seule en trouvant un travail.

\- Je sais. Aussi souhaiterais-je vous nommer officiellement médecin-guérisseur de ma maison.

\- Que... quoi ?

Touchée au cœur par la stupeur, des larmes naissant tout aussitôt aux creux de ses yeux, Felicity eut bien du mal à rester de marbre face à cette annonce. Mais déjà Oliver poursuivait, s'attachant lui à ne pas montrer qu'il avait vu sa réaction si émotive.

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu.

\- Sauf que les femmes ne sont pas admises à ces postes.

\- Ici. Dans mes Terres les guérisseuses sont autorisées à pratiquer au même titre que les sages-femmes aidant aux naissances. Mais si le titre de médecin a proprement dit vous importe. Une fois rentré, je changerais notre loi pour vous.

\- Combien ironique ! Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas que j'exerce. Que la médecine était réservée aux hommes.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé tout cela, Felicity. Je parlais poussé par la colère. J'étais juste jaloux de votre présence dans tant de lieux seulement occupés par des hommes de retour d'une longue guerre les ayant éloignés des années durant de tout atour féminin.

\- Quand bien même... Vous avez jugé envisageable que je sois ce genre de femme.

\- Et pour cela, je vous présente encore toutes mes excuses, Felicity. Pouvez-vous passer outre et accepter l'offre que je vous fais ?

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? N'allez-vous pas changer d'avis sous la pression de votre famille ou de vos conseillers ?

\- Je vous promets que non.

\- Et votre médecin actuel ? Qu'en dira-t-il ?

\- S'il n'était pas aussi incompétent que celui d'ici, l'homme est aujourd'hui bien trop âgé pour assurer cette charge. Mon beau-père Walter m'a donc fait informer qu'il serait profitable pour tous que je puisse trouver et ramener avec moi un nouvel homme de science. Aussi, vous ne subtiliseriez la place de personne. Quant aux plus réticents... nous nous en préoccuperons le temps voulu.

\- Sauf que votre beau-père attendra un homme.

\- Je ne doute pas que votre réputation et vos premiers exploits sauront le convaincre.

\- Mais moi je n'ai pas de diplôme, ni assez d'expérience pour oser porter un tel titre... Je ne saurais jamais agir sur un champ de bataille. Je n'ai pas même lu tous les ouvrages de référence... et... et...

\- Hé ! Calmez-vous. Il n'y a aucune urgence ni pression à vous donner. Je vous laisserais finir d'étudier tous les livres que vous souhaiterez... Comme je n'imagine pas un instant vous voir approcher un champ de bataille, Felicity. Si on m'en laisse seulement, le choix, j'en ai définitivement terminé avec la guerre. Et si d'aventure cela devait de nouveau s'imposer à nous, vous resteriez toujours en retrait dans mon domaine, sous la protection de mon meilleur homme.

À son calme revenu et sourire soudain, Oliver la questionna d'un regard.

\- Cet homme... Ne devrait-il pas plutôt être à vos côtés ? S'il est le meilleur de vos troupes ?

\- Il s'agit d'un ami de couleur venu de loin qui cherche une place durable, mais souffre encore parfois du regard de ceux moins cultivés qui ne comprennent pas la différence. Lui donner ce poste de responsable de la sécurité de ma maison et y rencontrer Walter, lui permettrait de prendre plus de hauteur et de recul face à ses détracteurs. Je pensais que sa condition ne vous poserait à vous aucun problème.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Souriant à son tour à sa colère qu'il puisse l'imaginer penser moins d'un homme pour sa seule couleur de peau, Oliver ne fut pas une seconde surpris par sa question.

\- Est-ce de monsieur Diggle que nous parlons ? reprit-elle avait un réel intérêt.

\- Lui et lui seul. Et je sais que vous l'appelez déjà Dig, Felicity.

Ne relevant pas le second point, elle n'en exprima pas moins sa surprise que Dig ait pu accepter pareille mission.

\- Je pensais que peut-être, il souhaiterait rentrer chez lui avec Carly.

\- Concernant Carly, je ne sais pas en détail ce qu'il en est de leur relation et de ses raisons. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle préférait rester ici. Pour Dig... Je sais qu'après tous ce que nous avons vu et été obligés de faire... Il souhaite avant tout quitter tout nouveau conflit armé. Je lui ai donc proposé un poste à ma charge directe avec la promesse qu'en cas de guerre, il n'y repartirait jamais à moins qu'elle n'arrive à nos portes.

\- Il deviendrait donc le gardien de votre maison ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Mais quand j'évoque la sécurité de ma maison, cela englobe plus qu'une bâtisse.

\- Vous vivez dans plus grand qu'un manoir ? Un peu comme ici ?

\- Felicity, indépendamment de notre rôle dans la gouvernance des Terres Queen. Ma famille est propriétaire d'un très vaste domaine privé. Soit une centaine d'hectares sur lesquels reposent château et dépendances. Le tout est essentiellement en flanc de montagne, en amont d'une ville en expansion fourmillant de gens de passage, du fait de la présence d'un fleuve traversant la vallée et permettant de rejoindre la mer en une poignée de jours de navigation.

\- Oh. Alors...

\- Alors Diggle aura de quoi s'occuper pour le restant de ses jours, s'il souhaite rester à mes côtés. Peu importe le rôle exact qu'il concédera y avoir.

\- Qu'en fut-il de la régence de ce domaine en votre absence ? Ceux actuellement en charge pourraient ne pas bien prendre cette nouvelle mainmise et l'arrivée d'étrangers aux postes clefs.

\- Mon beau-père, Walter Steele, est celui qui a pris en charge le domaine en notre absence, ma mère et moi. Des messages reçus de sa main, il y a quelques jours, je le sais impatient de m'en redonner le soin. C'est aussi pourquoi je souhaite dorénavant rentrer au plus tôt. Il y a beaucoup à faire là bas. Le domaine est en ruine, le peuple épuisé et... des actions fomentées par mon père et ses amis ont gangréné le pays qui plie aujourd'hui à l'image des Terres Merlyn, sous le poids de la corruption et de l'injustice. Mon père m'a tous avoué la veille de sa mort, comme s'il avait eu un pressentiment. Il fut alors pour une fois honnête, en me confessant toutes ses malversations, me confiant même la liste de tous ceux l'ayant soutenu voir entraîné dans plus de dérives. J'aspire aujourd'hui à rentrer pour y mettre un terme et rattraper les erreurs du passé, auprès de ses victimes.

Ne pouvant que saluer sa volonté de faire le bien, Felicity se limita à un signe de tête.

\- Pour y parvenir, je dois à tout prix éviter de me laisser influencer par de mauvais conseiller. C'est pourquoi je souhaite m'entourer de personne de confiance. Je sais que Dig saura gérer la tâche que je lui voue. Comme je sais que vous saurez apporter soin et miséricorde à tous ceux que vous soignerez.

\- Votre mère est-elle informée de vos intentions ?

\- Non. Si j'eus des doutes par le passé sur son implication dans ce désastre. Son attitude à mon égard depuis mon retour m'a prouvé de façon certaine que je ne pouvais lui faire confiance.

\- Vous accompagnera-t-elle quand même dans votre voyage ?

\- J'attends toujours son retour à cette question. Mais je pense que oui.

\- Ainsi que Théa ?

\- Cela dépendra de la décision de notre mère. Elle n'a d'autre choix que de la suivre.

\- Le seigneur Merlyn ne pourrait-il pas la contraindre de lui laisser sa fille ?

\- Non. Il y a un contrat qui fut signé à sa naissance, laissant l'autorité parentale à Moira et Robert Queen, jusqu'au dernier vivant. C'est donc bien notre mère qui décidera de son avenir. Et une fois sur nos Terres, ma parole prévaudra sur la sienne et celle de Walter.

Combien délicate était leur société avec la liberté de leurs femmes.

\- Avec elles deux, selon si elles sont présentes, s'ajoutera donc à ma caravane partant sous quatre jours : Dig, Roy et Sin, ainsi que les mercenaires m'ayant accompagné à la guerre et ayant accepté de rejoindre ma nouvelle garde personnelle. Vous concernant, il me reste à savoir si vous resterez jusqu'au bout du voyage. Ainsi... Accepterez-vous de faire partie de mon cercle de confiance en la qualité du médecin officiel des Queen ?

\- Je... J'en serais honorée.

À cette réponse, Oliver se sentit soulagé d'un poids dont il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'alors la lourdeur.

\- Je vous en remercie. Comme je vous promets que je ferais mon possible pour ne plus jamais vous décevoir, Felicity. Maintenant. Pour nous permettre d'encore mieux nous connaître. Sans obligation aucune. Puis-je vous inviter à partager mon dîner, en d'autres lieux qu'ici ?

\- Hé bien... S'il vous est gré.

\- Bien.

Lui prenant sa main pour en baiser le dos, Oliver la quitta sans plus rien ajouter.

ARROW

Une fois laissée ainsi seule, avec tout un tas de réflexions tourbillonnantes en tête, Felicity eut bien du mal à retrouver une pensée clarifiée.

Elle était si... troublée par la soudaine proposition d'Oliver de lui offrir rien de moins qu'un poste rêvé. Une fonction officielle, pouvait-elle ajouter, en la fonction de médecin-guérisseuse. Elle ! Une femme ! Combien surprenant était le revirement de cet homme qui l'abhorrait une semaine plus tôt.

Mais si elle voulait croire aux certitudes d'Oliver et faire confiance à sa parole donnée. Son expérience de la vie lui avait largement démontré que ce qui paraissait trop beau cachait toujours des déconvenues.

Consciente que son avenir n'était clairement plus dans ses mains, elle devait se préparer à toutes les éventualités sur la base de son unique certitude. À savoir qu'Oliver et les siens reprendraient la route dans quatre jours. Il reprendrait alors officiellement son identité à cette occasion, rompant par la même la validité de leur contrat de mariage. L'inconnu reposait donc sur ce qui précéderait ce changement de statut.

Soit, Merlyn les laissait quitter ces lieux en l'état, sans apposer plus de difficultés. Auquel cas Oliver lui rendrait sa liberté une fois arrivée sur ses Terres.

Soit, Merlyn l'empêchait de partir, imposant de par sa tutelle, son pouvoir sur elle avec un énième mariage contraint. Elle doutait alors pouvoir profiter à nouveau d'un homme aussi courtois. Oliver avait beau avoir été particulièrement désagréable et ennuyeux. Il n'en avait pas moins toujours été respectueux de sa personne, ne mettant jamais la main sur elle que ce soit pour la battre ou d'autres plaisirs...

Soit, Merlyn tuait Oliver d'ici au départ. Auquel cas, elle n'osait prévaloir de ce qu'il lui adviendrait. Sans doute serait-elle accusée de son meurtre et décapitée en place publique... s'il ne privilégiait pas le bûcher.

Dans les deux derniers cas, elle se devait de prévoir un plan B pour fuir efficacement les lieux à tout instant.

Songeant dès lors à son potentiel avenir, dans l'hypothèse où sa fuite était soldée de succès, il lui faudrait encore trouver un lieu où s'installer et une fonction pour gagner sa vie... Si ici elle avait été relativement chanceuse que ses dons de guérisseuse soient acceptés sans question, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle répondait là à un besoin. Elle pourrait très bien être accusée de sorcellerie en d'autres lieux. À sa connaissance, très peu de territoire autorisait les femmes à pratiquer les sciences. Quand bien même... elle trouverait toujours une activité - dut-elle finir couturière à son plus grand désarroi. Mais qu'en serait-il alors de sa vie sentimentale ? Arriverait-elle encore à plaire en son état ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme posa soudain son regard et sa main sur le reflet renvoyé par le miroir de sa coiffeuse et plus encore sur la cicatrice rouge occupant tout sur sa joue gauche. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Prochainement, deux fois veuves dans le meilleur des cas. Et plus sûrement, nouvelle épouse et/ou meurtrière en fuite... Défigurée... Aspirant assumer une fonction qui lui était interdite... Elle ne trouverait jamais personne qui puisse la désirer, si seulement elle réussissait un jour à s'extirper des griffes du seigneur Merlyn.

Comment allait-elle se sortir de tout cela ?

Essuyant brusquement ses larmes de rages, Felicity s'invectiva elle-même pour cet instant d'auto apitoiement. Elle était une femme adulte avec des compétences. Elle pouvait faire face à tout ! Du moins, elle voulait y croire. Aussi devait-elle surtout lutter pour ne pas laisser aux autres le choix de sa destinée.

Finalement déterminée à reprendre le cours de sa vie en main, c'est à la suite d'une courte toilette pour effacer les traces de ses pleurs, et après s'être saisie de son châle voué à couvrir ses bras à peine couverts, qu'elle partit visiter le capitaine Lance si cher à son cœur. Elle comptait bien, sous l'excuse de prendre de ses nouvelles, lui demander à voir une carte de la région. Peut-être pourrait-elle ainsi déjà mieux cerner où ils se trouvaient, et par logique vers quelle région il lui serait plus profitable de prendre la fuite. Là était le début de son plan d'action.

.

À suivre.

A demain soir.

mimi yuy


	14. Prémices d'une nouvelle vie

Si je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le précédent chapitre, débute là une nouvelle « ère » pour nos héros. Et surtout une nouvelle « sous-partie » de l'histoire pour moi.

Espérons que le chemin qu'ils prendront saura vous plaire. ^-^''

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Prémices d'une nouvelle vie.**

 **.**

Felicity était de retour de sa visite de courtoisie à Quentin Lance, quand elle fut rejointe dans la cour par une Sin qui la poussa sans ménagement à la suivre.

\- Viens vite ! La malle est arrivée !

Le cadeau d'Oliver... Elle appréhendait tant son contenu.

Laissant son amie, clairement plus excitée qu'elle, ouvrir l'imposant coffre en bois tout juste monté par deux hommes dans sa chambre - elles en sortirent tour à tour le contenu pour l'exposer sur le lit. Ce que Felicity y découvrit la rassura aussitôt. Il y avait là : deux tenues très semblables à ce qu'elle portait déjà, une verte et une marron, adjointes à des chemises non plus blanches, mais finement colorées d'une teinte plus claire que la robe associée. S'y ajoutaient deux tabliers noirs permettant de couvrir entièrement corsages et jupes, sans doute destinés à ce qu'elle évite de se salir trop facilement. Eux-mêmes adjoints à ces manchons que portaient aussi les calligraphes pour ne pas noircir leurs manches d'encre. Plus inattendues, elles sortirent deux jolies toilettes clairement destinées à des évènements plus formels, bien qu'encore relativement modestes. En complément, Felicity trouva nombre de nouveaux jupons, simples dessous, et bas pour toutes saisons. Mais aussi deux chemises de nuit, qui elle n'en doutait pas, ôteraient tout l'inconfort des tenues de jour qu'elle n'osait jusqu'alors quitter en présence d'Oliver dans leur pièce commune. Le tout avait été conçu dans des tissus de qualité sans toutefois manifester le luxe ou l'opulence. En définitive, rien d'ostentatoire.

Nul doute qu'Oliver avait mûrement réfléchi à ce contenu, dans le souhait de ne pas le voir rejeté en bloc pour cause d'extravagance déplacée, sachant dorénavant qu'elle ne serait jamais l'épouse d'un seigneur de son rang. Pour autant, était-ce bien raisonnable pour elle d'y consentir ?

\- Je ne peux pas accepter tout cela.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Si j'ai craint un instant qu'il s'agisse de toilettes impraticables, tout ici est simple et utile. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Et cela coûte cher. Sans compter...

\- Sans compter quoi ?

\- Comme pourrais-je accepter tout ceci quand toi et Roy - tout aussi démunis - seriez ignorés. Pire ! Relégués à assumer mes anciennes tâches d'ici à notre départ. Je ne vaux pas plus d'attention que vous.

\- Tu serais une gamine écervelée juste intéressée par les soieries et la fête, je ne te contredirais pas. Mais en l'occurrence, puisque cela t'intéresse. Roy et moi avons reçu ce matin notre juste part d'offrandes, de la part de ton capitaine de mari. Quant à ce qui te concerne. De ce que j'en comprends, il te propose juste de te consacrer à des responsabilités que tout à chacun ne peut assumer. Il paraît donc logique de t'en libérer le temps.

\- Tu es tout aussi intelligente.

\- Peut-être le suis-je plus que Roy. lui répondit-elle taquine envers leur ami commun. Mais je ne saurais jamais égaler ton niveau de connaissance et de compétence. Une position que je n'envie aucunement, sois-en sûre ! J'apprécie la liberté que mon humble statut de servante m'offre. Dois-je pour cela laver du linge la journée durant. Ce en quoi, je suis plutôt douée au demeurant. Maintenant, soyons claires. La solde proposée par ton époux vaut tous les abandons de poste du monde. Alors, refuser que je te seconde reviendrait à me couper cette manne financière.

\- Point dûment noté.

\- Merci !

Felicity était heureuse d'apprendre qu'Oliver n'était pas avare avec son personnel. Comme elle comprenait que la jeune femme puisse réellement apprécier son changement de position. Refuser tout en bloc viendrait à ôter à ses amis ce qu'ils avaient durement mérité. Et si Sin ne savait pas encore les détails relatifs au fait que très prochainement elle ne serait plus l'épouse du capitaine Steele, Felicity comprit qu'elle devait céder du lest et jouer le jeu au moins jusqu'à leur départ à tous.

\- Je pense que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, comme céder aux approches honnêtes d'un homme désireux de se faire pardonner. Aussi, as-tu raison. Je vais faire un effort pour accepter sa main tendue.

Observant plus particulièrement les deux belles toilettes exposées à ses yeux, Felicity réalisa surtout combien elle avait dû lui faire honte avec ses deux tenues si simples et fatiguées. Elle frôla ainsi l'étoffe de la première, une robe émeraude aux longues manches et décolleté évasés dont la jupe ample était composée de plusieurs volants. Puis de la seconde, un ensemble rouge carmin bien moins couvrant. Cette robe-ci était composée d'un corset au laçage dorsal exposant des épaules dénudées et d'une jupe bouffante offrant une taille doublement marquée par la présence d'un large ruban l'enserrant.

Face à pareils ouvrages, elle comprenait qu'habitué à cohabiter avec des dames de la société, à l'image de sa mère et de sa sœur, Oliver avait du la juger bien pitoyable pour qu'il aille jusqu'à les commander pour elle, poussé par son incapacité à prendre plus sérieusement soin de son apparence. Encore quelque chose qu'il devait lui reprocher, malgré toutes ses belles paroles. Mais elle avait bien reçu ce message-ci fort et clair.

Les tenues triées et pliées mises de côté sur la causeuse, Sin l'avait finalement aidé à façonner le lit avec les nouveaux draps aussi présents. C'est qu'après avoir ôté tous les vêtements, elles avaient découvert un trousseau complet en fond de malle. Ce à quoi s'ajoutait une literie toute neuve composée d'un nouveau matelas, tout juste livré.

Leur tâche effectuée, le lit n'était plus qu'un effeuillage de drap fin et soyeux, couvert d'une couverture douce et d'un épais édredon brodé. S'y ajoutaient deux oreillers dodus emplis de plumes de duvet d'oie.

Sin finalement parti, Felicity observa un long moment la couche ainsi obtenue. Elle paraissait si attrayante. Un nuage sur lequel elle rêvait de se poser ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Devinant bien que cela ne lui était pas destiné, elle supposa qu'elle pourrait toujours s'y allonger juste un instant au-dessus des draps. Personne n'en saurait jamais rien, si elle se relevait tout aussitôt ! Mais à peine se glissait-elle sous l'édredon lui aussi copieusement garni de duvet... qu'elle s'endormit profondément.

C'est donc deux heures plus tard qu'une Sin amusée, la réveilla avec vigueur, pour qu'elle se prépare pour son dîner.

\- Il est temps de se lever, si nous voulons que tu sois prête au retour d'Oliver.

\- Pourquoi si prendre si tôt ? râla-t-elle pour la forme.

\- J'ai appris de la cuisine que le seigneur Merlyn serait présent à la table des officiers, ce soir. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il te voie affaibli, suite aux derniers évènements.

\- Non. Effectivement.

Si après la proposition d'Oliver, Felicity avait stressé à ne pas savoir quoi porter pour cette occasion un peu spéciale. Maintenant que le contenu de la malle répondait entièrement à ce nouveau besoin, il fallait que Malolm Merlyn vienne empoisonner ce qui aurait pu devenir un moment plaisant.

Sachant combien il était essentiel qu'elle se montre au mieux d'elle-même, la jeune femme laissa son amie l'aider à s'habiller et se coiffer. Une aubaine, vu qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas lever son bras gauche. Tandis que son dos et ses reins toujours couverts de profonds hématomes la faisaient encore souffrir. Devant camoufler un maximum de peau, en ces conditions, c'est naturellement la tenue la plus couvrante qu'elle choisit de porter.

ARROW

Quand l'heure vint enfin pour Oliver de venir la chercher, l'homme d'armes eut le souffle coupé quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Felicity. Habillée de la robe émeraude, lui sciant à merveille, la jeune femme était surtout coiffée et apprêtée comme il ne l'avait jamais vue. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds comme les blés étaient ce soir-là retenus en un chignon travaillé d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses mèches entourant une frimousse adorable. Si son visage était excessivement pâle à l'accoutume, il rougeoyait ce soir-là d'une timidité évidente.

\- Felicity, vous êtes... Magnifique.

\- Merci.

Felicity en aurait bien dit tout autant sur son compte. Mais si elle avait son franc parlé sur bien des sujets, elle ne pouvait nier être malhabile au jeu du badinage. Les sœurs du couvent ne l'avaient guère préparé à l'art du bien-parler. Pour autant, elle pouvait admettre pour elle-même qu'Oliver était bel homme. Et plus encore ce soir. S'il portait le plus souvent un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise de lin adjointe à un gilet de cuire sans manche. La tunique sombre nouvellement portée, sa fine barbe fraîchement taillée et ce maintien militaire qui ne le quittait jamais, lui offraient une prestance indéniable. Elle ne doutait plus, en le voyant âpreté de la sorte, qu'il puisse être l'hériter de la famille la plus connue de toute la péninsule.

Tâchant de se réprimander pour ses pensées incorrectes, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits et le fil de leur échange.

\- Je suis consciente que nous le devons à vos présents. Je vous suis d'ailleurs reconnaissante pour cette toilette et le reste des tenues que vous m'avez fait parvenir.

\- Sont-elles toutes à votre goût ? Je voulais vous en procurer bien plus. Mais j'avais peur que cela ne vous plaise pas et...

\- Il y en avait déjà bien trop. le coupa-t-elle, vivement.

\- J'en doute. Aussi m'assurerais-je de compléter votre trousseau une fois sur mes Terres.

\- Sauf que cela ne sera alors plus de votre responsabilité. Mais j'apprécie que vous ayez pensé jusqu'aux tabliers noirs pour ma future charge.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt d'habiller les médecins de tenues blanches si vite couvertes de sang, leur donnant cette image de boucher.

Ne pouvant le lui nier, Felicity prit sur elle de rester humble quant à sa future fonction. Elle avait pourtant hâte d'y parvenir. Car cela signifierait qu'ils étaient partis d'ici et qu'elle serait enfin libre du joug de Malcolm Merlyn.

\- J'espère que je saurais être à la hauteur de vos attentes.

\- Vous les avez déjà plus que surpassées avant même de débuter votre poste, Felicity. Pas un soldat de ma troupe ne doutera de vos capacités. Comme il en sera très vite de même pour tous mes gens. J'ai bien honte d'avouer qu'ils prendront ainsi bien moins de temps qu'il ne m'en aura fallu pour saluer vos compétences.

\- Je suis pour les secondes chances.

\- J'espère dans ce cas, pouvoir profiter de cette bonté.

Heureux de la tournure des évènements, Oliver lui proposa son bras pour l'emmener galamment jusqu'au chariot voué à les mener au château. Une fois arrivés là bas, il l'aida naturellement à en descendre, tel le gentilhomme qu'il pouvait aussi être parfois. Il ne pensait juste pas que Felicity briserait si vite tous ses espoirs d'une bonne soirée partagée.

\- Saviez-vous que Malcolm Merlyn serait ici présent, ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement, tandis qu'ils approchaient de la salle de restauration consacrée aux gradés de l'armée des Merlyn.

Oliver stoppant net ses pas, il sembla évident que non.

\- Vraiment ? Tommy m'avait dit qu'il s'absentait.

\- Il faut croire qu'il a changé ses plans.

\- Ce en quoi vous m'en voyez navré. Je voulais vraiment seulement vous offrir un bon repas en dehors de nos murs. En la situation, peut-être devrions-nous plutôt rentrer, manger à la caserne ou simplement dans notre chambre.

\- Je crois qu'il est plus profitable pour vous et votre étiquette que nous nous y rendions. Je sais combien vos relations sont actuellement tendues. Au moins pourrons-nous ainsi affaiblir ses potentielles suspicions nous concernant.

\- Bien. En vaudra pour peine le repas agréable et sans pression que je souhaitais vous offrir.

\- Une autre fois, peut-être. le lui accorda-t-elle.

Alors qu'il se noyait bêtement dans l'aura des yeux azur de sa compagne, Oliver se surprit à cet instant à vouloir tenter chaque soir de sa vie de lui proposer la soirée qu'elle méritait.

ARROW

Avec la fin de leur repas, qui s'avéra plus simple et dénué de tension qu'ils l'avaient craint avec la présence de Merlyn attablé à plusieurs tables de la leur, se termina une bien longue journée pour les deux jeunes gens.

Finalement de retour dans leur chambre, Oliver incita ce soir-là encore Felicity à aller dormir sur le lit, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa banquette. Si par deux nuits, il n'était pas resté en ces lieux, les terreurs nocturnes l'ayant depuis tourmenté sans fin l'avaient poussé à y revenir. Il ignorait comment et pourquoi. Mais à l'évidence, partager son espace avec la jeune femme avait l'étrange don d'apaiser ses nerfs et ses cauchemars.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Oliver, votre carrure ne saurait tenir sur ce si petit espace.

\- Une évidence. Raison pour laquelle, je comptais plutôt dormir par terre dans ce coin de la pièce

\- Oliver...

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai connu bien pire. Et votre sol est bien plus net et accueillant que toutes les couches dont j'ai pu bénéficier durant cette longue guerre.

\- Sauf que je me refuse de vous priver de votre literie après que vous l'ayez tant arrangée.

\- Et moi d'un confort dont vous avez déjà été bien trop dépossédé par mon aveuglement.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous alors m'y rejoindre.

Se mordant avec force ses lèvres aux mots prononcés, Felicity l'observa aussitôt avec doutes et inquiétudes.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? la questionna Oliver.

\- Je ne vous dis pas de...

\- Je sais que cela n'implique que le partage de notre lit.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord.

\- Bien.

Satisfait de pouvoir faire ce premier pas avec sa femme, bien qu'il sache qu'elle ne le serait plus dans trois jours, Oliver se glissa pour sa part sans craintes ni doute sous les draps du lit, n'y gardant que ses braies. Couché sur le côté, il observa à la lueur d'une chandelle, Felicity sortir de derrière les rideaux où elle s'était changé. Ce soir, elle portait l'une des tenues de nuit qu'il lui avait procurée. Une simple chemise longue en coton blanc, à peine cintrée, épousant adorablement son corps mince. Aussi belle fut-elle plus tôt. Avec ses longs cheveux à présent libres de toute attache, cette simplicité lui sciait encore plus.

La jeune femme finalement allongée près de lui, c'est avec la plus grande attention qu'il repoussa tout doucement l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, pour l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit, Felicity.

Suite à quoi, il s'éloigna pour éteindre la bougie posée à son chevet. Alors soucieux de rester sagement dans son coin, il s'installa de sorte à lui tourner le dos. Clairement amusé d'entendre peu après son souffle s'échapper tout doucement de soulagement, Oliver réalisa soudain combien il aurait été heureux de goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres.

ARROW

Les deux prochains jours menant au grand départ passa d'un claquement de doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils préparent leurs bagages.

Malgré l'existence récente d'une malle lui étant dorénavant entièrement consacrée, entreposée au pied de leur lit et vouée à stocker l'ensemble de ses biens le temps du voyage. À l'orée de leur départ, Felicity n'oublia pas de refaire consciencieusement son propre sac. Celui-là même qui ne la quittait jamais et qu'elle souhaitait enrichir d'un nouveau bien précieux : la couverture offerte par Thomas. Sauf qu'elle n'y rentrait pas. Aussi s'était-elle résolue à la maintenir enroulée par le biais de deux rubans auxquels elle adjoint une corde suffisamment longue pour lui permettre de la porter en bandoulière, tout comme son sac.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout ranger dans votre malle ? lui demanda curieux Oliver qui garnissait son propre coffre de ses vêtements jusqu'alors stockés dans l'armoire.

\- C'est la chose la plus douce qui m'ait été offerte depuis la mort de ma mère. Elle a une place particulière en mon cœur de par son histoire. Je ne veux donc pas m'en séparer.

\- Je vous rassure, il n'est pas question de perdre nos bagages sur le chemin.

\- Disons qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Amusé par sa paranoïa, Oliver le fut moins à la voir enfiler son châle, preuve s'il en fallait qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir alors que la nuit était déjà tombée.

\- Où allez-vous à cette heure si tardive ? Dois-je vous rappeler que nous devons nous lever à l'aurore, demain ?

\- Je dois dire au revoir à tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?

\- Les gens d'ici travaillent dur toute la journée, Oliver. Les cuisinières n'ont aucune pause d'ici à la fin du dîner. Elles n'auraient jamais eu le temps de me parler en plein rush. Et je veux décemment quitter Carly ou Évelyne, Rory...

\- Ok, ok. Allez donc faire vos adieux.

\- Ne m'attendez pas pour vous coucher. Vous êtes grognon quand vous manquez de sommeil.

\- Sortez !

Lui lançant gentiment un oreiller pour l'y inciter, c'est en riant qu'il l'observa quitter les lieux. Une fois n'est pas coutume, sachant combien la journée du lendemain serait épuisante, Oliver se coucha bel et bien sans elle. Après tout, que risquait-elle à rester dans les cuisines situées à quelques pas de leur porte ?

ARROW

Soucieuse de quitter ces lieux convenablement, Felicity profita de la carriole d'un groupe de soldats rentrant au château pour aller voir la dame de compagnie de Théa. Elle avait appris ce jour que cette dernière n'accompagnerait pas la jeune femme dans son retour sur les terres maternelles. Aussi, voulait-elle lui souhaiter une bonne continuation.

Sachant qu'Oliver n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle fasse ce chemin dans la nuit sans lui, elle avait glissé un piteux mensonge. Ayant bien fait ses adieux l'après-midi durant à tous ceux de sa connaissance vivant à leur caserne. Elle espérait vraiment que Carly ne regretterait pas de rester en ces lieux et ainsi priver Andy junior de la présence de son oncle. Elle pouvait toutefois comprendre ce qui motivait son choix, aussi ne le lui avait-elle pas reproché.

Croisant Évelyne habituellement à mi-distance, lors de leurs promenades respectives en forêt, ce n'était que la troisième fois que Felicity s'aventurait au château depuis son arrivée. Elle savait toutefois où se rendre, ayant obligé Roy à lui faire un plan des lieux. Elle atteignait ainsi les logis des serviteurs, dorénavant à pied et éclairée des quelques rayons de lune, quand elle repéra Évelyne discuter avec son ami Rory. Parfait ! Elle ne pouvait rêver meilleur tempo. Ne voulant pas les interrompre, elle s'approcha d'eux sans un bruit, restant finalement à une proche distance dans l'attente qu'ils finissent leur échange, courtoisie oblige.

Mais très vite, la teneur des paroles échangées l'incita à se camoufler dans l'ombre d'un mur.

\- Cette idiote ne sait vraiment pas ce qui va lui arriver, demain.

\- À savoir ?

\- Le seigneur Merlyn compte les retrouver avant leur départ pour reprendre sa propriété.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il s'est entiché de cette fille ?

\- Oh… Il se moque bien d'elle. Il tente juste par tous les moyens de pousser à bout le capitaine pour avoir une raison de l'arrêter pour trahison. Ainsi, grâce à ses liens avec Moira et Théa, il compte prendre l'autorité sur leur domaine.

\- Ne risque-t-il pas de créer un nouveau conflit en agissant ainsi ? Les autres seigneurs ne comprendront pas qu'il assassine ou enferme à vie l'un des leurs, après leur pacte commun de non-agression.

\- Si Jonas Steele qui lui a prêté serment manque à sa parole en contrant ses ordres avant son départ, il a tous les droits. Après tout, c'est lui qui pourrira dans un cachot pendant que l'héritier des Queen restera officiellement manquant, toujours aux mains des Terres ennemies.

\- Et s'il ne retrouve pas Felicity ? demanda finalement Rory tout en croisant les yeux de la jeune femme qu'il avait bel et bien entraperçue.

\- Cela couperait tous ses plans. Mais pourquoi manquerait-elle ?

\- Elle pourrait avoir fait croire au capitaine accepter de rester avec lui, sans qu'il n'en soit rien.

\- Tu veux rire ? Tout le monde a pu voir au dîner où ils se sont affichés combien elle s'était entichée de lui.

N'ayant pas besoin d'en entendre plus. C'est d'un merci murmuré à la destination du jeune valet que Felicity s'infiltra plus profondément dans la pénombre.

Le sens de leurs paroles était clair. Si elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau coincée ici et/ou mettre à mal Oliver vis-à-vis de sa promesse de la faire venir avec lui, elle n'avait qu'une alternative.

Marchant à grands pas dans la pénombre, elle tenta de retrouver un peu de bon sens et de calme en son cœur emballé, tout en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Elle s'en voulait de perdre la face, une fois de plus. Elle était plus forte que cela. Et surtout elle avait son plan établi pour pareille situation. Aussi se devait-elle de le suivre, sans panique ni précipitation.

Car l'évidence était bien là ! Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait partir dès ce soir.

Rentrant au plus vite que ses jambes le lui permirent, elle se félicita au moins d'avoir terminé son sac avant de sortir. S'infiltrant sans un bruit dans leur chambre, elle n'eut ainsi pas besoin de lumière pour s'en emparer et ressortir sans réveiller Oliver.

Une fois sur la place, au pied du bâtiment l'ayant logé six mois durant, elle prit un court instant pour observer et imprimer en sa mémoire les lieux qui l'avaient si généreusement accueilli. Laissant exprimer sa peine d'une dernière larme rageuse, elle longea les murs pour se rendre jusqu'aux cuisines désertées. Mise dans la confidence par les cantinières, elle savait depuis longtemps où trouver la clef permettant d'ouvrir la porte de service, le matin venu.

C'est alors attablée, là où elle avait partagé tant de dîners en compagnie de ses amies, qu'elle alluma une chandelle pour y rédiger une lettre à destination d'Oliver, Dig, Roy et Sin. Elle leur devait au moins un « au revoir » décent. Elle était si triste à l'idée de ne plus jamais les revoir. Si accablée d'abandonner ce qui s'apprêtait à devenir sa nouvelle famille...

L'encre séchée, elle subtilisa de la réserve, deux autres bougies et une miche de pain restant du dîner, n'oubliant pas d'y placer à leur place quelques piécettes. Puis elle referma derrière elle. Ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ses adieux à Arrow. Prenant garde de ne pas réveiller toute la ménagerie, elle prodigua maintes caresses à l'animal, avant de glisser dans sa selle ses missives. Dans un geste imprévu, elle vola la gourde d'eau qu'Oliver entreposait à ses côtés. Elle prenait elle-même soin à toujours la remplir à son retour de promenade, quand il lui arrivait de l'utiliser à ces occasions.

Après quoi, évitant le ferronnier dormant devant son établi, elle s'insinua en silence dans la forêt jouxtant la caserne. Là même d'où elle partait presque chaque jour pour collecter ses herbes. Ses si précieuses herbes médicinales qu'elle avait si consciencieusement protégées de drap avant de les stocker dans sa malle... Au moins saurait-elle plus facilement les remplacer, elles.

Pour avoir mémorisé puis copié une partie de la carte du capitaine Lance, Felicity prit l'itinéraire qu'elle avait prédéfini comme le plus adapté à son besoin et ses limites physiques. L'important était de rester en dehors des chemins de traverse et progresser au plus vite pour ajouter un maximum de distance avec le château. Allumant une bougie, pour ne pas trébucher dans la nuit noire imposée par la cime des arbres bloquant toute lueur de la lune, la jeune femme se prépara à marcher d'un bon pas, la nuit durant. Elle espérait avoir la force de maintenir ce rythme la prochaine journée et seconde nuit. De là se jouait sa chance d'échapper aux dictats de Merlyn et ainsi sauver Oliver de tout conflit avec celui-ci.

.

À suivre.

La suite demain. ^-^

mimi yuy


	15. Jour du départ

A priori ce chapitre est attendu, aussi le voilà sans plus attendre. Bien que je me doute sans mal que la vraie attente sera pour demain. lol ^-^''

Ceci étant, un gros merci à Meliissa L, Evy 47, cassiewright, olicity-love, bilacora, NaDaViCo, Jessy jess35, Delicity-Unicorn, marajade-cp et ludi9451 pour vos retours !

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Jour du départ**

.

Quand Oliver se réveilla ce matin-là, il fut surpris que Felicity soit déjà levée. Ces derniers jours, elle avait semblé plutôt affective de leur nouveau lit. À moins que l'impatience du voyage lui ait fait passer une nuit blanche, comprenant soudain que son côté n'avait pas été utilisé de la nuit.

Se levant bien qu'encore fatigué, un coup d'œil à la pièce ne lui dit rien de particulier. Elle était peut-être dans la stèle d'Arrow à gâter l'étalon. Ce cheval allait finir par perdre de sa hargne avec tant de douceur à sa destination.

Amusé, que la jeune femme reste l'une des rares capables de le monter sans risque, il prit une pisse rapide, avant de s'atteler à finaliser leurs bagages. Groupant ses derniers biens dans la seconde malle montée la veille à sa destination, c'est d'une sueur froide qu'Oliver comprit soudain ce qui ne cessait de hurler à son instinct pour lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il manquait le sac et la couverture de Felicity qu'elle avait posé la veille sur la causeuse.

Vérifiant tout aussitôt, le reste de ses affaires était bien toujours entreposé dans sa malle. Mais nulle trace où que ce soit de ses biens les plus précieux. Un constat qui ne pouvait que l'alerter du pire ! Il pressentait qu'elle n'avait pas descendu son sac avec impatience, mais plutôt fui avec !

Alors qu'il était plongé dans l'incompréhension et le pourquoi d'une telle décision, on toqua à leur porte.

\- Entrez.

\- C'est Sin. On a un problème !

\- Je sais…

\- Vous savez que Malcolm Merlyn et votre mère sont en bas et exigent de vous voir avec dame Felicity ?

\- Effectivement, non… Ok. Va trouver Dig et Roy et cherchez tous les trois, Felicity. Si vous la trouvez, gardez-la cachée le temps que j'en termine avec cette entrevue.

Enfilant rapidement une tunique et ses pantalons, Oliver descendit sur la place de la caserne y rejoindre Malcom accompagné de sa mère déjà habillée en sa tenue de voyage. Le visage fermé de Tommy, resté deux pas en arrière, ne prédestinait rien de bon.

\- Bonjour mère. Tommy. Merlyn !

\- Oliver ! Voilà donc le grand jour.

\- Hum… Venu pour nous aider à faire nos bagages, Malcolm ? Ou juste nous dire au revoir, peut-être ? Je serais toutefois passé vous voir avec Tommy, en allant prendre mère et Théa au pied de leur porte.

\- Oh non. Je viens pour une affaire qui ne concerne pas votre départ à tous trois.

\- À savoir ?

\- Je viens chercher ma pupille.

\- Qui est ?

\- Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, Oliver. Je parle de Felicity bien sûr. Est-elle prête à descendre ?

Ne répondant pas à la question, Oliver le relança d'une seconde interrogation.

\- Que lui voulez-vous ?

\- Suite à la reprise de ton identité, je viens chercher ma pupille qui pleure ce jour son second veuvage. Et te rendre en présence de Moira, le contrat de mariage qui n'a plus lieu d'être.

\- Sauf que mariés ou non, elle part avec moi.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Et prends garde à tes souhaits. marmonna Malcolm en messe-basse. Si tu insistes, je pourrais être tenté de la retenir pour des raisons moins courtoises qu'un veuvage. Ne crois pas que j'ignore qu'elle s'est rendue coupable d'actes répréhensibles. Si je le voulais, je pourrais tout aussi bien lui imposer de faire face à des accusations de sorcellerie.

\- Au détail prêt que si tu agissais ainsi. réagit aussitôt Oliver, faisant là fi de toute déférence. Comme tu le sais, tout aussi bien. Tu devrais tout autant poursuivre ton fils de complaisance. Tout le monde sachant ici qu'il l'y encouragea. Es-tu donc si impatient de donner des coups de fouet à Tommy, pour ne pas avoir agi plus avant, comme ta propre loi le dicte ?

Ne répondant pas à cet avertissement, le seigneur des lieux hurla plus sûrement sa question à destination de ses hommes.

\- Alors ? Où est-elle ?

\- Partie ! répondit une nouvelle voix posée, en la personne de Diggle qui tendit à l'instant une note à Oliver. Roy vient de trouver ça dans la selle d'Arrow.

Lisant rapidement la missive, Oliver l'en froissa de rage. Elle leur souhaitait le meilleur pour leur vie, tout en leur indiquant devoir les quitter pour le bien de tous afin d'éviter une crise entre les familles Merlyn et Queen. À l'évidence, elle avait donc eu vent des foutus plans de Malcolm ! Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ? Et plus encore, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas fait confiance pour résoudre ce problème ?

\- Permettez-moi d'avoir du mal à y croire. ponctua Malcolm, après lui avoir arraché le papier des mains. Gardes ! Allez la chercher où qu'elle se cache.

Une fouille minutieuse de tous les lieux démontra qu'ils avaient pourtant raison. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la jeune femme. Ce point fut confirmé par le capitaine Lance en personne, ayant participé aux recherches.

\- Dame Felicity et ses biens les plus personnels sont introuvables. Si on tient compte des lettres qu'elle a laissées, elle semble bien partie. Tout porte même à croire que cela date de cette nuit. Le ferronnier pense l'avoir vu passer devant lui. Mais il avait jusqu'alors mis cette apparition sur un excès de vin. Autre certitude, elle est à pied. Il ne manque aucun cheval.

\- Dans ce cas, préparez-vous à partir. Nous allons parcourir la région pour retrouver notre oiseau égaré. Elle n'a pas dû parcourir beaucoup de terrain en si peu de temps.

Ce disant, Merlyn laissa chuter la note froissée dans la boue, indifférent au manchot venant la récupérer tout aussitôt. Resté ferme en sa position frontale, Oliver ignora lui leur entourage pour exiger quelques réponses à toute cette agitation.

\- Pourquoi lui faire ça, Malcolm ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Si on la retrouve, elle partira avec moi.

\- Aucune chance.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

\- Oliver, Oliver, Oliver... Ne sais-tu toujours pas ce qu'il te coûterait de nier mes volontés avant ton départ de mes Terres ?

\- Alors c'était bien ça ? Un mariage imposé dans l'espoir que mon épousée profite de mes blessures pour m'éliminer ? Et faute de réussite dans cette entreprise, me titiller pour que je contredise tes ordres ?

\- Avoue que l'idée est bonne. lui répondit Malcolm, d'un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu as juste oublié un détail. Je me suis attachée à l'épouse que tu m'as choisie. Aussi, vais-je renouveler mes vœux.

\- Tu ne le feras jamais. Cela empêcherait tes noces avec celle choisie par Moira.

\- Elle ne m'a pourtant pas apparu très opposée à ce mariage négocié par vos deux parties, à mes premières noces. Savait-elle ton objectif initial de m'éliminer ?

\- À quoi bon dévoiler toutes ses cartes ?

\- Allons au bureau de l'administrateur et signons un nouveau contrat.

\- Impossible, en absence de ta promise.

\- Il me semble que mon absence à moi n'avait guère posé problème, il y a six mois. Veux-tu nous expliquer tout cela à tous nos témoins sur la place publique ?

Coincé par ses contradictions, et la foule ne cessant de grossir autour d'eux, Malcolm céda finalement, le précédant jusqu'au bureau muni d'encre et papiers. Sur le chemin, Moira se pressa de rejoindre son fils pour le tirer en arrière et stopper toute cette mascarade.

\- Oliver ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'apprête à épouser Felicity. Heureuse pour moi ?

\- Je te l'interdis !

\- Tu n'es pas en position, mère.

\- Nous nous sommes engagés auprès d'autres personnes, Oliver ! Ce mariage ne devait rester qu'une coche sur ton lit !

\- TU t'es engagé sans jamais estimer utile de m'en informer. Je ne suis pas tributaire de tes promesses !

\- Tu étais en guerre. Je devais maintenir cette famille et ses biens !

\- Sauf que la gérance de nos biens n'est pas de ton fait ! Dois-je te rappeler que même en mon absence, notre domaine ne t'appartient pas ? Walter n'est pas celui qui s'est engagé auprès de quiconque. Comme ce n'est pas lui qui a signé la première fois ce mariage. Alors, assumez vos décisions, mère.

Sachant combien Malcolm prenait plaisir à l'affaire, Oliver fit rédiger le contrat sans tarder, alors que son Némésis exigeait plus de formalisme qu'au premier opus.

\- Je tiens à conserver l'original du contrat. Nous ne voudrions pas que cela se perde. acta unilatéralement, Merlyn.

\- Nous en signerons deux. Nous ne voudrions pas que les termes s'en voient changés. le contra sans mal, Oliver.

\- Sauf que voilà. Il n'y a personne qui puisse signer avec moi au nom de ma pupille. Or tu sais, tout comme moi, que de par ton nouveau rang, cette union doit être dépositaire de deux seigneurs en qualité de témoins de chaque partie.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, je devrais pouvoir convenir pour la représenter.

Ce tournant tous à l'interruption du capitaine Lance, même le seigneur Merlyn laissa échapper l'expression d'une véritable surprise avant que son humeur ne se voile en véritable fureur. C'est que si Quentin Lance, à l'image d'Oliver, avait pris la bannière des Merlyn pour le combat. Il restait avant tout l'un des vingt seigneurs s'étant associés pour combattre leur ennemi commun. Et bien que son domaine soit ridiculement petit face à ceux des Merlyn et des Queen. Il n'en restait pas moins propriétaire de grandes étendues nourricières et plus encore de vallonnement rocailleux peuplés d'une infinies de rivières, principales sources d'eau potable pour la majeure partie de la population des Terres réunies. Se mettre à dos cet homme ou sa famille était risquer la sécheresse, s'il interrompait le cours des fleuves prenant naissance en ses Terres.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous ? N'est-ce donc pas votre fille aînée qui lui est promise ?

\- Je n'ai pas connaissance des manigances arrangées par sa mère en mon absence. Mais si la question est de savoir : Si je souhaite que cet abruti, que je ne voudrais jamais pour gendre pour tout l'or du monde, épouse ma fille ? La réponse est non.

Sachant les raisons du pourquoi il suscitait une telle animosité, Oliver tâcha de ne pas relever cette litanie d'injures jetée à son visage.

\- Mais pour ma pupille… ? insista Malcolm.

\- Disons que je préfère encore la savoir avec lui que d'imaginer à quels bras impies vous pourriez dorénavant l'offrir.

Malcolm se trouvant à cet instant bloqué par ses propres exigences, Oliver choisit lui pour témoin Tommy qui le lui concéda sans mal, malgré le regard courroucé de son père. Alors les quatre hommes appliquèrent leur sceau, unissant par cette action, Oliver Queen à Felicity Smoak sous le joug de la loi des Merlyn.

\- Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pu de nouveau profiter d'une cérémonie… pour la troisième fois, pourrais-je ajouter. Bon courage à présent pour retrouver ton épouse, Oliver. Comme je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous un bon voyage.

\- En effet.

\- Prenez toutefois garde. Cela fait quelque temps que certaines de nos régions se sont avérées dangereuses pour les voyageurs.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, mais pour votre fille cadette. Il serait effectivement malheureux qu'un manque de sécurité sur les Terres de son père vienne à porter préjudice à Théa.

\- Oliver !

Moira était choquée que son fils puisse menacer la propre vie de sa demi-sœur. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'écarter une nouvelle fois de leurs échanges.

\- Je sais votre impatience à rentrer chez nous, mère. Aussi, je vous invite à repartir avec Malcolm pour finir vos bagages. Nous venons vous chercher dans moins d'une heure.

\- Je doute que cela vous suffise à retrouver ton épouse. se moqua l'investigateur de tout cela.

Tandis que Malcolm Merlyn, ses hommes, ainsi que sa mère quittèrent la pièce, Tommy serra brièvement l'épaule de son ami en un geste de soutien et d'au revoir avant de les suivre. Même s'il le voulait, il était à cet instant bien incapable de l'aider plus avant, sans déclencher plus violemment le courroux de son père. Et tous deux le savaient. Oliver resté seul, il se vit aussitôt rejoint par Dig et Roy.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Roy

\- Maintenant ce foutu mariage est tout autant une délivrance qu'une malédiction, pour elle !

À bout de nerfs, Oliver frappa sur le bureau manquant ainsi couvrir sa copie d'encre noire. Dig s'en saisissant, il tâcha de mieux comprendre la nature du problème.

\- Ne l'as-tu pas de nouveau épousé pour la laisser partir comme initialement prévu ?

\- Indépendamment qu'il me sera impossible de révoquer ce qui vaut pour contrat entre Merlyn et moi. Ce foutu bout de papier est avant tout une condamnation à mort, pour elle ! En tant que Felicity Queen... Il suffit qu'il la retrouve avant nous et la tue, pour ensuite me faire chantage devant la communauté des Seigneurs ayant signé le pacte de non-agression.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Merlyn venant officiellement de la prendre pour pupille, par le biais de ce contrat de mariage qui le stipule très clairement. Elle se trouve à la même position que Théa sur son fief. Ou plus exactement, se place en troisième position comme son héritière, après Tommy, puis Théa. Il lui suffit donc de la faire tuer par une personne identifiée comme étant l'un de mes serviteurs pour qu'il exige réparation.

\- Au point de déclarer une nouvelle guerre ?

\- Au point de vider nos caisses, si je refuse moi de lui déclarer la guerre pour toute réponse à sa duperie.

\- Est-ce que la menace court toujours, si elle se trouve sur les Terres Queen ?

\- Non. J'aurais alors ma voix pour loi et pourrait à mon tour accuser Merlyn d'être l'investigateur de son assassinat, si cela devait advenir.

\- Donc en gros, on doit juste la ramener jusqu'à chez toi pour la sauver de toute menace ?

Soudainement calmé par la raison affûtée de Diggle, Oliver ne pouvait que valider cette théorie. Si Merlyn voulait utiliser Felicity contre lui, il n'avait qu'une courte échéance, selon vers où elle se dirigeait.

\- Dans ce cas, Roy et moi allons la chercher pour toi pendant que tu rentres de ton côté.

Tâchant de prévoir l'ensemble des prochains coups de Merlyn sur leur jeu d'échecs à taille humaine, Oliver le lui nia.

\- Non. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui aille la chercher. Sans ma présence ou celle de Felicity dans le convoi, ma mère et Théa ne risqueront rien des attaques mandatées par Merlyn.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Aussi machiavélique soit-il, il aime réellement ma sœur. Il ne prendrait jamais le risque de la blesser, surtout si cela ne lui permet pas de m'éliminer.

\- Reste à savoir par où commencer les recherches ? osa les interrompre, Roy.

Aucun d'eux n'ayant pris garde au retour du capitaine Lance, ce dernier se permit seulement un toussotement marqué pour les informer de sa présence.

Oliver connaissant bien les raisons de son animosité à son égard - ayant pu par le passé, s'engager un peu trop intimement et hors mariage avec Sara, sa fille cadette. Il savait tout autant que c'était un homme d'honneur qui avait des valeurs. En était pour preuve sa prise de position peu avant.

\- Quentin…

\- Devant encore une semaine d'engagement à Merlyn, je fais partie des hommes assignés à la retrouver. Plusieurs groupes vont bientôt partir en différentes directions.

\- Je vois. Je ne connais pas vos motivations pour ce que vous avez fait plus tôt. Mais je vous en remercie.

\- Je peux ne pas penser le meilleur de toi. Mais je sais que tu ne l'as pas touché comme ces conneries t'en auraient pourtant donné le droit. Comme je te sais homme de paroles. Elle m'avait confié ce que tu lui avais promis avant votre départ. Elle était impatience pour cette nouvelle vie. Aussi n'est-elle pas partie sans bonnes raisons.

\- Reste à la retrouver.

\- Je sais où elle va.

\- Comment ?

Comment pouvait-il connaître cette information si précieuse ?!

\- Il y a trois jours, elle m'a demandé de lui montrer une carte de la région. Cette fille ne sachant vraiment pas mentir, je n'ai eu aucun doute quant à ses motivations. Je lui ai alors démontré les avantages de passer par un chemin précis. Je veux croire qu'elle sait pouvoir me faire confiance pour ne pas la trahir.

\- Ça ou un autre chemin… Cela vaut bien un essai. ajouta Dig pragmatique, sachant tout autant combien la jeune femme s'était liée d'amitié avec le capitaine, sur qui elle avait projeté une figure paternelle.

\- Ok. Vous partez quand ? demanda finalement Oliver à Lance, pour voir combien d'avance ou de retard il aurait sur eux.

\- Tout de suite. Tout pousse à penser qu'elle a juste voulu éviter Merlyn. Maintenant, dénuée de monture, à pied, une femme seule... La logique voudrait qu'elle suive un chemin proche de celui que tu as prévu, dans l'espoir que vous la rattrapiez naturellement. Et ainsi, qu'elle vous rejoigne pour le reste du voyage. Mon groupe va donc prendre un peu d'avance sur votre itinéraire, ne serait-ce que pour nous assurer que la route est sûre et dégagée. Après tout, suite à ta remarque sur Théa, Malcolm est avant tout soucieux de mater tout brigand pouvant s'en prendre à vous.

Oliver reconnaissant le sarcasme, il était ici évident que Quentin n'avait pas recommandé cette voie royale à Felicity pour les fuir, en cas de besoin.

\- Et... par où me conseilleriez-vous d'aller, si je souhaitais faire un peu de tourisme avant de rentrer ?

\- Mes montagnes me semblent parfaites pour un court séjour revigorant. lui conseilla-t-il, tout en lui glissant une carte dûment annotée.

Se saisissant du parchemin plié, les paroles prononcées suffirent toutefois à Oliver pour comprendre de quelle voie, il était question ici.

Si les Terres Merlyn et les Terres Queen étaient limitrophes. Leur frontière était depuis la nuit des temps symbolisée par un long fleuve prenant naissance dans les Terres Lance. Une scission naturelle imposant la construction de pont pour son franchissement. Et à ce jour, il n'en existait que trois, le plus proche étant à bien des lieux d'ici. A contrario, les Terres Lance étant presque centrales sur leur île, la plupart des domaines avaient une petite part accolée à ses montagnes. Si Felicity était donc partie en leur direction, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'elle se dirige elle aussi vers les Terres Queen. Un chemin géographiquement plus court, donc, mais littéralement impraticable avec un chariot. Il doutait même du bien-fondé de prendre un cheval à cet instant, sachant combien escarpée serait la route.

\- Mais peut-être préféreras-tu y envoyer l'un de tes hommes, pour diriger le convoi et rester avec ta famille. le questionna Lance.

\- Sachant combien Merlyn rêve de me mettre une flèche, doit-elle être lancée à quelques mètres de nos frontières... Je prendrais sans mal le raccourci conseillé. Si vous me donnez le droit de passage.

Chacun des deux hommes sachant que cette demande était toute symbolique, Quentin Lance n'y répondit pas moins avec soin. Faisant encore fi de la déférence due à tout seigneur - Oliver restant à jamais à ses yeux, le gamin pénible qu'il avait vu grandir et côtoyé bien des années plus tôt.

\- Si tu me permets d'accéder à mon tour à ton domaine, aussi souvent que mes ennuis de santé à venir le nécessiteront…

Concédant la requête, symbole du respect de cet homme pour les talents de médecine de Felicity, l'accord fut conclu d'une ferme poignée de main.

Lance repartait préparer leur cavalcade quand il s'arrêta pour une dernière pique.

\- Oh… Et si votre énième mariage venait à être dissous ou vécu de façon libertaire. Je te saurais gré de rester à distance raisonnable de mes deux filles. Mon avis sur la question n'a pas changé quoiqu'en dise et pense Dinah !

\- Je l'entends fort et clair, capitaine !

Oliver n'était pas fou au point de tout gâcher pour des histoires de jupons. L'homme-putain qu'il fut bien des années plus tôt était loin derrière lui ! Soucieux de se recentrer sur l'urgence de leur situation. Craignant toujours que Merlyn envoie de plus petites troupes dans toutes les directions pour garantir sa suprématie. Oliver formula à voix haute ses besoins.

\- Roy, prépare-moi Arrow avec suffisamment de provisions pour permettre à deux personnes de tenir quatre jours. Je pars dans la minute. Dig, je te confie le convoi. Ma mère et Théa vous attendent dans l'heure aux portes du château. Vous prenez l'itinéraire que nous avions décidé sans rien y changer. Charge les hommes de rester à l'affût de la moindre attaque. Vigilance maximale.

\- Prévoit-on de vous attendre sur le chemin ?

\- Uniquement une fois arrivée sur nos Terres. Si dans sept jours, nous ne vous avons pas rejoint sur le site choisi pour offrir une pause au convoi, vous poursuivez sans nous.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à finir de s'habiller et s'équiper pour une longue cavalcade. Se rendant pour cela sans plus attendre dans sa chambre, il fut heureux d'y trouver Sin terminant d'elle-même le chargement de leurs malles.

\- Alors ? le questionna-t-elle, aussitôt.

\- Je vais la chercher !

\- Son absence à cet instant conditionne-t-elle ma venue avec vous ?

\- Non. Tu pars avec Dig et Roy. Je te charge de nos biens personnels à Felicity et moi. Chacun notre malle. Je te laisse t'occuper de tout ce qui pourrait rester à faire, les concernant. Dig dirigera le groupe. Quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que ma mère ou ma sœur exigent, toi et Roy prenez vos ordres de lui seul jusqu'à mon retour.

\- C'est noté !

Sachant ne pas avoir à se soucier des détails avec pareils hommes et femmes de confiance à son service, c'est dorénavant équipé pour une longue chevauchée et muni de ses armes, dont son arc et son carquois de prédilection, qu'Oliver rejoint quelques minutes plus tard son étalon. Il était temps pour lui d'aller passer quelques jours de villégiature dans un territoire réputé froid et humide à la recherche de son épouse perdue.

.

À suivre.

mimi yuy


	16. Retrouver Felicity

Et voici les retrouvailles tant attendues ! ^-^

Merci à tous pour vos retours !

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Retrouver Felicity**

.

Après la visite de Merlyn, et tout ce qu'elle avait entraîné, Oliver était finalement très rapidement parti, laissant à Diggle le soin de finir les préparatifs du départ officiel de son convoi.

Alors, au galop en direction des Terres Lance, il avait traversé la journée durant forêts et campagnes avant d'atteindre enfin la zone redoutée des monts rocheux aux vallonnements escarpés. S'il n'était heureusement pas nécessaire de monter jusqu'au sommet de ces montagnes pour passer d'un domaine à l'autre, la nature des lieux ne laissait pour autant guère de choix quant au chemin à suivre pour les contourner. Il y en avait pour deux bonnes journées de marche pour franchir cette frontière naturelle scindant les Terres Merlyn des Terres Lance. Alors, un bras de campagne plane coupée par un cours d'eau formerait cette fois-ci la frontière avec les Terres Queen.

Obligé de démonter, Oliver prit en main les brides d'Arrow, choisissant de profiter de la dernière heure de jour pour commencer sa progression dans cet amalgame de rocs et de sapins. La difficulté majeure ici était qu'avec l'orage éclaté depuis la mi-journée, il devait prendre soin de ne pas glisser sur la roche mouillée. La seconde galère était de deviner par quel chemin Felicity était passée. La zone étant totalement désertée d'habitations, il supposait que les traces de bottines laissées dans la boue non loin de là, étaient bien signe de son passage dans cette zone. Mais avec sa chance, il finirait sans doute par croiser de simples voyageurs...

N'y voyant surtout plus grand-chose, l'homme allait finalement couper là sa course pour la journée, quand il tiqua sur la position d'une pierre lui faisant face. Quelqu'un l'avait déplacé. Et depuis peu, en valait pour preuve le maigre espace sec auparavant protégé par l'élément ainsi bougé !

Satisfait de sa découverte, Oliver suivit ce bien heureux fil d'Ariane. Avançant plus doucement à la recherche d'autres signes semblables faisant écho d'un passage humain, il se trouva soudain à la tranche d'un rocher bloquant le passage. Ne voulant pas imposer à son cheval de s'y frotter, il décida simplement de le contourner. Une manœuvre qui le rendit un instant aveugle de son entourage et suffit amplement à son assaillant surprise de l'attaquer d'une lame glissée à sa gorge.

Il venait de se faire surprendre comme un bleu ! L'obstacle qui vous pousse à prendre le chemin choisi par l'ennemi... Un piège vieux comme le monde. Quel idiot !

Il se traitait de tous les noms, plus ennuyé de s'être fait avoir par surprise, qu'effrayé par la menace, ne doutant pas un instant pouvoir s'en défendre. Quand un coup d'œil rapide sur la main tremblante tenant l'arme affûtée le soulagea immensément. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Lance de l'avoir aussi bien conseillé sur le chemin à suivre. Car sans ses instructions et remarques avisées annotées sur sa carte, il ne se serait clairement jamais engagé dans pareilles zones rocheuses. Restait à assurer la femme en fuite qu'il n'était pas un sbire de Merlyn. Car habillé de sa veste en cuir de combat, munie d'une capuche. Avec cette pénombre, il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait deviner son identité.

\- Autant, je suis heureux de vous savoir armée et vive à vous défendre. Autant, je ne vous veux aucun mal, Felicity.

\- O… Oliver ?

Ôtant aussitôt l'arme de sa position d'attaque, Felicity lui permit ainsi de se retourner.

\- Que faites-vous là ? balbutia-t-elle, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

\- Ne serait-ce pas moi qui devrais vous poser la question ?

\- Je…

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti, Felicity ?

La voyant soupirer lourdement, tout en rangeant son couteau dans les plis de sa jupe, elle s'éloigna en direction d'un recoin où elle avait laissé son sac. À l'évidence lasse et sans doute épuisée, elle se laissa glisser au sol pour lui répondre.

\- J'ai été témoin, hier soir, d'une discussion laissant entendre sans aucun doute possible que le seigneur Merlyn ne me laisserait pas quitter son domaine. Comme il s'avère que je ne voulais pas rester et que ce retour sous sa coupe ne vous concernait plus en rien, j'ai pris la décision qui s'imposait.

\- Ne vous avais-je pourtant pas dit que je vous emmènerais avec moi, quoi qu'il arrive ?

\- Il fomentait un esclandre pour que vous vous révoltiez et lui donniez l'occasion rêvée de vous arrêter. Je ne voulais pas être la raison de votre perte. Après toutes les horreurs auxquelles vous avez survécu à la guerre, vous méritiez de rentrer chez vous sans plus d'obstacle.

\- Je vous avais donné ma parole.

\- Là est bien mon problème ! s'agaça-t-elle, soudain. Vous alliez l'honorer ! Et ce que vous auriez alors risqué pour moi n'en valait pas le prix. Raison de ma fuite.

\- On parle de votre liberté !

\- On parle de votre vie !

Soupirant aux rouages de sa réflexion, Oliver s'assit à son tour pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- En votre absence, Merlyn a de nouveau signé un contrat de mariage vous concernant.

\- Comme je le craignais. Me laisserez-vous continuer mon chemin, malgré tout ? Me laisserez-vous une chance de fuir cet homme ?

\- Les soldats de Merlyn sont à votre recherche. S'ils vous trouvent, je redoute la punition qu'il vous imposera.

\- Je l'assumerais, si cela devait subvenir.

\- Mais cela ne viendra pas, car je ne vous laisserais pas me fuir.

\- Oliver… Je vous en prie.

\- Je suis désolé, mais vous m'en voyez incapable.

Sachant n'avoir aucune chance face à lui, s'il voulait se saisir d'elle par la force pour la ramener à Malcolm. Felicity cherchait de meilleurs arguments pour le convaincre, quand Oliver se releva, soudain enclin à ramasser nombre de morceaux de bois traînant à leurs côtés pour faire un feu.

\- Vous êtes trempée. lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Il a plu toute la nuit dernière et encore une bonne partie de la journée.

\- Je sais. J'étais moi-même sous la tempête. Mais à l'évidence, ma veste et cape m'ont bien plus protégé que votre maigre châle.

\- Je n'ai pas suffisamment réfléchi à ce type de détail, en partant. J'ai réagi sur l'instinct et manqué de temps pour m'organiser plus intelligemment.

\- Vous avez aussi manqué de temps pour réaliser qu'il existait d'autres alternatives.

\- Sur ce point, je sais qu'il n'y en avait aucune.

\- Et m'épouser de nouveau ? Cela vous permettait de me suivre.

Repoussant cette idée saugrenue, d'un geste semblant dire combien il était idiot à l'exprimer, elle n'en confirma que plus ses pensées.

\- Comme si vous alliez de nouveau vous enchaîner à une inconnue qui n'est pas de votre rang, pour la sauver d'un pire destin.

\- Vous croyez qu'un autre accepterait que vous l'insultiez à ne pas répondre à ses ordres ? Qu'il ne serait pas avide de votre corps, dut-il vous forcer pour en obtenir la primeur ?

\- J'ai su me défendre du premier qui s'y est tenté.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas voulu que vous vous y confrontiez à nouveau !

Au regard appuyé, elle se releva d'un bon.

\- Vous n'avez pas !

\- Te voilà de nouveau ma femme, Felicity. Toutes mes félicitations, chérie ! ajouta-t-il amer au point de couper court un instant à ce simulacre de courtoisie polie qu'ils s'imposaient.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais… et Laurel ?

\- Quoi Laurel ?

\- Votre promise ! Avec mon départ et la fin du mariage, vous étiez enfin libre de vos fiançailles !

\- Le capitaine Lance ne vous avait-il pas dit qu'il n'était pas enthousiaste à cette idée ? [1] Il a d'ailleurs œuvré pour vous rattacher de nouveau à moi. Comme je lui dois d'avoir su vous retrouver. Si ce n'est pas une bénédiction de sa part...

\- Quand bien même, il doit y avoir tant de meilleures parties plus aptes à devenir votre épouse. De riches héritières, des filles d'hommes de pouvoir... Ou tout simplement, une femme que vous pourriez aimer pour ce qu'elle est.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ces hypothétiques femmes, Felicity. Je ne me soucis pas de Laurel ou de quiconque en ce moment, comme je me soucis de vous. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je vous le devais.

\- Cela ne valait pas ça…

\- Je sais ne pas avoir affiché beaucoup d'estime et reconnaissance à votre égard, à mon réveil. Mais je sais parfaitement combien je vous dois. Une vie pour une vie.

\- Quelle folie ! À moins que... peut-être pourrez-vous dissoudre tout cela, une fois sur vos Terres ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Merlyn vous a vraiment défini comme sa pupille sur ce nouveau contrat de mariage. De fait, le moindre acte déshonorant vous concernant de ma part serait jugé comme hostile à son égard.

\- Ainsi, tout sera dorénavant une bonne raison pour vous harceler et vous faire tomber. en conclut-elle.

\- J'en suis sincèrement désolé, pour vous. Mais ce contrat est irréversible.

\- C'est moi qui suis confuse et affligée de vous avoir obligé d'agir de la sorte. Si seulement j'étais restée, j'aurais pu vous en empêcher et vous permettre de rentrer chez vous sans plus de complications. Qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai été si égoïste…

Oliver n'en revenait pas. Comme il avait pu avoir tort à son sujet, quand il concédait toutes les malédictions émises par sa mère et sa sœur à son égard.

\- Il n'y a pas une once d'égoïsme en vous, Felicity. Comme vous ne pouvez vous estimer responsable de mes choix ou des malversations de Merlyn. Comme vous le dites si bien : « Ma vie, Mes choix ». Vous ne m'avez pas forcé à agir comme je l'ai fait. Quant à notre situation matrimoniale... Je ne doute pas que nous trouverons comment s'y accommoder.

\- Si vous le dites.

Il avait peut-être raison. Après tout, il avait surtout l'image de ses propres parents ayant vécu une union libre. Aussi ne devait-il pas lui être si difficile d'envisager maîtresse à demeure.

\- Allumons maintenant ce feu pour vous réchauffer. Vous ressemblez à un chat mouillé. Pourquoi n'en avoir pas fait un plus tôt ?

\- J'avais peur que cela aide de potentiels poursuivants à me trouver. Et puis je ne comptais rester ici qu'une heure ou deux pour me reposer avant de reprendre ma route.

\- Personne ne prendra ce chemin précis avant un bon moment. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Nous pouvons rester pour la nuit.

\- Bien...

La voyant frissonner de froid, et constatant que sa couverture était tout aussi trempée que le reste de sa personne, Oliver alla chercher sa cape pour l'en couvrir.

\- Prenez.

\- Je vais la tremper.

\- Elle est imperméable des deux côtés. Gardez-là, au moins le temps que le feu agisse et que vous séchiez un peu.

\- Merci.

Le foyer enfin allumé, ils profitèrent un moment de sa chaleur, partageant un silence paisible, chacun sans doute plongé dans ses pensées. C'est alors que Felicity sortit de son sac une miche de pain encore intact qu'elle rompit pour lui en donner un morceau.

\- Merci.

Ne la voyant pas en prendre pour elle-même, Oliver s'inquiéta.

\- Vous ne mangez pas. « encore » aurait-il pu ajouter.

\- Oh… Je préfère garder le reste pour plus tard. Je doute que nous trouvions de quoi nous restaurer facilement en ces lieux désertiques.

Gémissant en comprenant qu'une fois encore, elle se privait pour un autre, Oliver se leva sans parler et se saisi de sa besace pour la lui rapporter. Là, il déballa suffisamment pour la nourrir correctement.

\- Il n'y a aucun besoin d'économiser nos vivres. Roy a bourré mes sacoches pour nous faire tenir quatre bonnes journées. Nous reprendrons le chemin demain avant midi. Car je doute que vous ayez dormi ces deux derniers jours et la nuit passée. Une fois la zone rocheuse traversée, nous pourrons chevaucher à travers champs et rejoindre mes frontières. Cela devrait nous prendre en tout trois jours. Il ne nous restera plus alors qu'à rejoindre le tracé du convoi. Dig sait devoir nous attendre à un certain point, si nous ne les avons pas déjà rattrapés avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent.

\- Bien.

Felicity comprenant, en ces conditions, ne plus avoir à se restreindre, Oliver la vit dès lors dévorer avec appétit ce qu'il lui imposa. Bien qu'elle se montra gênée de son empressement, quand elle croisa son regard. Lui se fit la promesse que jamais plus elle n'aurait à se priver de nourriture que ce fût pour lui ou un autre.

ARROW

C'est finalement à l'aurore que Felicity se leva, bien décidée à poursuivre leur périple plus tôt qu'Oliver ne l'envisageait. Doutant pouvoir suivre son rythme, la jeune femme refusait d'attendre plus longtemps que nécessaire pour reprendre leur route. Le site où ils avaient passé la nuit étant inconfortable au possible, lui n'avait pas opposé d'objection.

C'est ainsi que malgré sa maigreur et fragilité apparente, Oliver fut très vite surpris par l'endurance de sa jeune épouse. Comme, jamais il ne l'entendit se plaindre de la fatigue ou de ses difficultés à crapahuter à travers tous ces rochers tranchants et glissants. Bien qu'elle montra parfois des signes évidents de peine à maintenir la cadence qu'il leur imposait dans ces chemins de rocailles.

Le terrain devenant de plus en plus abrupt, ils durent s'arrêter fréquemment, voir parfois faire demi-tour, pour trouver une meilleure voie plus adaptée à la stature d'Arrow. Le dernier obstacle franchi était un long corridor encaissé, naturellement creusé dans la roche. Une trouée si étroite qu'ils avaient dû ôter les sacoches portées par l'étalon pour lui en permettre le passage. Ce goulot concentrant tout autant un vent glacial dévastateur, hommes et bêtes s'en étaient trouvés glacés à l'os. La pluie n'ayant pas repris au matin, Felicity avait au moins pu s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture pour y trouver une chaleur toute relative.

Peu après ce franchissement, quand ils trouvèrent bien avant la tombée du jour, l'entrée d'une vaste grotte. Il fut facilement acté qu'ils s'y abriteraient pour la nuit. C'était là une véritable aubaine apte à les protéger du vent et de la pluie, à défaut de les couper du froid. Ayant atteint une altitude certaine, les lieux étaient vraiment glacés. Heureusement, dès le lendemain, ils ne feraient plus que redescendre vers des zones plus tempérées. En attendant, leur survie dépendrait de leur réussite à faire face aux sol et parois gelés, la nuit durant. Aussi, chacun ramassa le peu de bois mort présent autour d'eux. Si les arbres des environs étaient moins nombreux et plus décharnés. Au moins, l'absence de tout passage humain impliquait que le peu présent n'avait jamais été exploité par personne.

Estimant que leur tas leur permettrait de tenir toute la nuit, Oliver alluma sans plus attendre le foyer, laissant soin à Felicity de sortir de quoi les restaurer des sacoches dont il venait de délester Arrow. L'animal n'étant pas à la fête, devant se contenter de maigres buissons et d'herbe gelées, Oliver prétendit l'ignorance quand il vit sa femme glisser en catimini leurs quelques pommes à l'animal. S'il n'était pas de ceux qui choyaient leur monture. Il pouvait admettre que l'étalon ne les avait pas moins mérités à devoir supporter pareil terrain.

Leur propre dîner finalement avalé sans plus d'énergie, Oliver allait se coucher de son côté du foyer, avide de sommeil, quand il vit Felicity se déchausser pour dévoiler des pieds à l'état... affligeant.

\- Felicity ! Vos pieds...

\- Oh... Ce n'est rien.

Ne s'agissant clairement pas d'un rien, Oliver se saisit de ses bottines, pour réaliser avec effroi qu'elles s'étaient fendues à leur base, les rendant perméables à la pluie et surtout aux flaques d'eau et de boue dans lesquelles ils avaient pataugé toute la journée.

Et lui qui estimait qu'elle avait du mal à suivre le rythme...

Alors qu'elle rinçait brièvement ses pieds, l'eau claire ne manquant pas en ces montagnes ruisselantes, il découvrit horrifié que non seulement, ils avaient été la proie des eaux, mais la peau était à cru et à sang, couverte de cloques.

Pour avoir enduré cinq ans plus tôt de tels maux au retour d'un champ de bataille, Oliver savait lui avoir infligé là une véritable torture. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner à quel point elle souffrait de cette marche forcée ? Ils auraient vraiment de la chance, si elle pouvait remarcher le lendemain. Et plus encore, si elle ne tombait pas malade en raison du froid qu'elle avait du supporter la journée durant avec des pieds inlassablement trempés.

\- Comment avez-vous pu tenir si longtemps ? Mais plus important. Pourquoi n'en avoir rien dit ?

\- Ce n'est que quelques ampoules. Cela passera. Je n'allais pas cesser ma fuite que je croyais vitale pour si peu.

Ce qui impliquait que cela datait déjà de la veille !

\- Felicity...

\- Je sais l'image que j'ai donnée de moi, le soir où vous m'avez aidé à me soigner. Mais n'ayez crainte. Je ne suis pas faite en sucre. J'ai déjà supporté bien pire.

\- Ne faites pas ça... Ne minimisez pas chaque fois vos dommages. Je sais que vous êtes une femme forte et courageuse. M'informer de vos maux ne me ferait pas moins penser de vous.

\- Forte et courageuse, hein ? se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais combien d'effort tout cela doit exiger de vous. Supporter toute cette marche, le corps toujours douloureux des coups reçus sur votre dos, avec votre bras gauche toujours paralysé, et maintenant ça...

\- Je vous en prie. Cessez de me faire croire que vous m'estimez comme une femme forte quand vous avez été le témoin de première ligne de toute ma faiblesse.

\- Quand ?

\- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à assumer à nouveau votre regard, après la scène que je vous ai faite quand vous m'avez octroyé votre aide.

\- Vous m'avez perdu. De quoi parlons-nous, Felicity ?

\- Je... J'essaie de ne pas en ajouter à la honte que vous seriez légitime de ressentir à mon égard, avec plus de gémissements quant à mes dommages.

\- Attendez ? Vous évoquez là, vos pleurs et suppliques quand vous avez du supporter plus d'une vingtaine de points imposés par des mains inexpérimentées ?

\- Oliver...

\- Non ! Cela suffit ! Réveillez-vous, bon sang ! Tout le monde cri, pleure, gémi en pareilles situations. Ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai moi-même prié pour la pitié, quand nos ennemis me torturaient par simple sadisme, n'essayant pas même de me soutirer des informations ? Pensez-vous moins de moi à le savoir ?

\- Bien sûr que Non !

\- Pensez-vous moins de moi à m'avoir vu pleurer et vous supplier de cesser vos soins, quand vous m'avez rencontré la première fois ?

\- Comment oserais-je ! Votre douleur était là toute légitime !

\- Exactement ! C'est ce qui nous rend encore humains. Alors, pourquoi vous le reprocher ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai juste...

\- Réalisez-vous que vous ne vous êtes jamais reculée face à l'épreuve ? Vous ne vous êtes pas sauvée, ne m'avez pas repoussé. C'est là déjà beaucoup plus que bien des hommes courageux que j'ai pu connaître. Vous avez juste laissé votre corps trouver une maigre manière de soulager votre souffrance. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir pour cela.

\- Mais j'ai finalement fui...

Comprenant qu'il venait de glisser là sur un tout autre sujet, Oliver ne la contredit pas sur ce point.

\- C'est vrai. Car à l'évidence, vous ne pouviez pas encore me faire confiance. Comme vous avez encore été dans l'incapacité de me faire confiance toute cette journée, en ne m'avouant pas vos nouvelles blessures. Pensez-vous que cela pourra changer un jour ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas... Il y a tant de passifs entre nous. Et en même temps, vous avez fait tellement pour moi... Je ne sais tellement plus quoi penser de ce qui nous arrive, de ce qui va m'arriver... Ce mariage, votre position...

La voyant à cet instant si éperdue, comprenant sans mal combien tout cela devait l'effrayer, Oliver chercha comment il pourrait la rassurer. Mais lui-même avait agi d'un coup de tête la veille, en leur imposant à nouveau ce mariage. À aucun instant, il ne s'était vraiment projeté sur ce que cela impliquerait pour eux deux sur le long terme. Si seulement, ils pouvaient tout effacer...

Bien que là était peut-être la solution.

\- Que diriez-vous de tout oublier pour reprendre notre histoire du début, Felicity ?

\- Comment ?

\- En ne se cachant plus rien. Plus de mensonges, de non-dits... Faire table rase du passé. Cela vous paraît-il envisageable ?

\- Je... je suppose.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi me présenter. Je m'appelle Oliver Queen, Seigneur des Terres Queen, ex-capitaine tout juste réformé de l'armée des Merlyn.

\- Felicity Smoak, lui répondit-elle par automatisme, incapable de se définir autrement que par son nom.

\- J'ai hâte d'apprendre à vous connaître, Felicity Smoak. ajouta-t-il en lui baisant le dessus de sa main, en un signe de pure courtoisie.

.

À suivre.

[1] Rappeler-vous, c'est dans le chapitre 12 ^_-

Si vous pensez que leurs retrouvailles furent trop faciles. Je vous rassure (ou pas) la suite ne le sera pas tant, ayant en réserve quelques petites choses pour pimenter leur « trek ». Malheureusement, j'ai besoin de temps pour combler pas mal de trous dans mes chapitres à venir et en ce moment mes semaines ne me le permettent vraiment pas. -_-

Du coup, je vous dis, à samedi prochain pour je l'espère une nouvelle poignée de chapitres.

mimi yuy


	17. Était-ce vraiment imprévisible ?

Me revoilà enfin. Malheureusement pour seulement trois updates, car j'ai un big trou à combler dans mon histoire, sous la forme d'un chapitre entier à écrire de rien. =_=

En attendant, voici la suite directe du précédent chapitre ^-^

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Était-ce vraiment imprévisible ?**

 **.**

Le temps était calme, une chouette hululait au loin. Chacun était assis de part et d'autre du foyer, leur regard perdu dans les flammes. Malgré la fatigue évidente, ils semblaient étrangement vouloir repousser l'heure du coucher, finalement peu enclins à l'idée de s'étendre sur une roche glacée. Si Felicity avait depuis enfilé deux paires de ses chaussettes restées à l'abri de la pluie dans son sac avant de présenter ses pieds au plus près des flammes. Bien qu'elle soit recroquevillée sous sa couverture et lui couvert de sa cape, aucun d'eux ne pouvait sciemment se vanter d'avoir chaud.

C'est alors que Felicity profita de cet instant opportun et de la proposition d'Oliver évoquée plus tôt, d'être un peu plus ouverts et honnêtes, pour l'interroger sur ses motivations. S'il n'y avait plus de mensonge ni faux-semblant entre eux, elle espérait ainsi mieux le comprendre et apprendre à le connaître un peu plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sachant bien qu'elle évoquait-là leur second mariage, Oliver lui répondit par une question semblable.

\- Pourquoi avoir entrepris de soigner un homme mourant imposé dans votre lit par trois inconnus ? Alors même que la démonstration de vos connaissances par cette action pouvait vous valoir la peine capitale.

\- Le sens du devoir ? L'envie d'aider son prochain ?

\- Partez sur une idée semblable.

\- Vraiment ?

Il voulait plutôt lui dire combien il s'était subitement attaché à elle. Qu'une fois ses œillères ôtées, il ne lui avait plus fallu qu'un couple de jours pour tomber sous son influence positive. Mais comment le lui faire croire, quand par ailleurs leur entente avait été mise à si rude épreuve ?

La voyant subitement trembler sur elle-même, en proie au froid, à la peur ou à la douleur... La culpabilité de n'avoir pu lui éviter cette énième épreuve, broya son cœur de peine.

\- Allez-vous bien ?

Ne croyant pas à son hochement de tête se voulant rassurant, Oliver bougea suffisamment pour s'en rapprocher et passer sa main sur ses épaules menues.

\- Vous êtes toujours glacée.

Felicity lui refusant au prime abord cette proximité, Oliver se fit plus insistant.

\- Hé... n'ayez crainte. L'objectif est juste de se tenir chaud.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous. le contra-t-elle, aussitôt.

Une véhémence dont le ton aurait pu être plus mordant, si elle ne claquait pas littéralement des dents, alors transies de froid.

\- J'espère bien. Maintenant, au risque de vous surprendre, je profiterais moi-même volontiers d'un peu plus de chaleur, si vous acceptiez de nous en donner l'opportunité.

Comprenant qu'il ne se jouait pas d'elle, la jeune femme céda finalement à son souhait, concédant se blottir contre lui, tandis qu'il les couvrait tous deux de sa cape qu'il écarta juste au niveau du feu, pour garder le confort des flammes à leur dessein.

Reposant contre sa veste, les mains d'Oliver apposées au bas de son dos, le sentiment ainsi offert à Felicity était étrangement... réconfortant. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait ainsi prise dans ses bras, juste pour l'étreindre, sans arrière-pensées, sans désir de violence, d'avidité ou de propriété... Apaisée par la fermeté protectrice qui se dégageait du torse couvert de cuire, Felicity ne pouvait pas plus nier qu'après deux nuits et deux jours humides et glaciaux, cette configuration la protégeait bien mieux du froid.

Profitant tout autant de l'instant, bien qu'à un tout autre niveau, Oliver n'avait lui-même plus souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait pu partager une telle étreinte. Ce corps fin pressé contre lui avait la saveur d'une douceur dont il pensait avoir été dépossédé à jamais. Que ce soit des années plus tôt, éperdu dans les affres des combats. Ou il y a quelques mois seulement, abattu par la torture de ses ennemis... Il n'avait plus songé pouvoir revivre pareil instant de calme et de partage, dénué de toute connotation sexuelle, d'attente ou de contrition. Aussi espérait-il pouvoir faire perdurer ce moment de grâce, réchauffant si étrangement son âme qu'il pensait à jamais sacrifiée par la mission qu'il s'était donné.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il décida soudain de s'ouvrir enfin. Il savait pertinemment que s'il voulait que sa nouvelle relation avec Felicity fonctionne, il devait apprendre à partager dans l'espoir qu'elle en fasse un jour de même à son égard.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé la toute première fois, dans cette chambre qui fut la nôtre chez Merlyn, j'ai très vite vu Roy me visiter. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu aussitôt obtenir des nouvelles de ma famille...

Ainsi expliqua-t-il tout ce qui fut mis à son information la concernant. Tout ce qu'il vécut et ressentit à son égard, sans filtre. Que ses sentiments soient négatifs ou positifs, il les détailla du mieux qu'il put. Alors il arriva enfin au matin de sa fuite et à tout ce qui s'en était suivi. Son choix de l'épouser à nouveau pour la sauver du pire, l'aide de Lance pour le mettre sur la bonne route et finalement leurs retrouvailles la veille au soir.

S'il pensait que Felicity s'était endormie, son corps émanant depuis bien longtemps déjà une chaleur rassurante quant à son état, Oliver fut surprit qu'elle lui pose une question à la fin de son très long monologue.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que Malcolm pourrait vous avoir fait suivre ? Histoire de s'assurer que vous ne me retrouviez pas plus facilement ?

\- Non. Aucun risque.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Vous pouvez dormir sereine. Personne n'est à notre poursuite.

Du moins l'espérait-il ardemment. Mais déjà qu'elle allait au-delà de ses limites. Il n'allait pas inutilement l'inquiéter et ainsi la contraindre à se pousser plus encore.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi garder votre arc à vos côtés ?

\- Pure habitude. Vous devriez plutôt vous soucier de notre future cohabitation.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Disons qu'avec cette nouvelle union, il va sans dire que vous allez devoir vous installer dans ma demeure. Ne serait-ce que pour faire taire le quand dira-t-on.

Merveilleux. Tout ce qu'elle haïssait. Le poids des apparences.

\- Et... ?

\- Et ma mère et ma sœur ont toujours vécu au château de mon père, avant ces cinq dernières années. Aussi n'est-il pas prévu que cela change.

\- Oh... Je vais donc devoir vivre au quotidien, aux côtés de deux femmes qui me haïssent ? Mon Dieu... Je serais chanceuse si votre mère ne m'empoissonne pas avant la fin de cette année.

\- Pour leur défense, elles ont été manipulées par Malcolm.

\- Et sans doute plus encore par leur servante Évelyne.

\- Celle avec qui vous échangiez les missives de Théa et Roy ?

\- Me rendant d'autant plus idiote d'avoir cru en la sincérité de cette dernière envers moi.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je tâcherais de leur expliquer les circonstances de ces fausses informations. De sorte que vous puissiez aussi repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec elles.

\- Quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas si simple.

Pouffant tous deux comme des gamins, à cette évidence implacable. C'est le cœur plus léger qu'ils bougèrent finalement suffisamment pour se coucher auprès du feu. Restant blottis l'un contre l'autre, pour conserver leur chaleur partagée, c'est un peu plus serein en leur avenir qu'ils s'endormirent enfin.

ARROW

À la suite de cette seconde nuit difficile et glaciale, passée allongés à même le sol rocheux, les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur voyage, direction des plaines verdoyantes qu'ils avaient particulièrement hâte d'atteindre.

Pour y parvenir, cette seconde journée de marche à cheminer dans les rochers s'avéra plus exténuante que la veille pour chacun d'eux. Si Oliver craignait à tout instant que les pieds blessés de Felicity la ralentissent. C'est finalement Arrow qui s'était montré le plus handicapé par leur périple. L'animal n'avait cessé d'être griffé par les arrêtes pointues des roches parmi lesquelles ils naviguaient. Tout comme les pentes parfois très ardues n'étaient vraiment pas adaptées à l'étalon qui n'avait pas rencontré tant de difficultés le jour précédent alors uniquement peuplé de montées. Pour autant, ses deux maîtres n'avaient eux pas moins cessé de chuter en tout lieu et toute situation. Entre fatigue, manque de vigilance, dénivelé et sentier ruisselant... cette combinaison garantissait à chacun son lot d'écorchures et d'hématomes.

Aussi étaient-ils tous heureux d'en avoir terminé avec cette épreuve quand ils retrouvèrent une terre ferme et herbeuse enfin dénuée de rocailles. Une bénédiction pour le cheval qui avait dû se contenter de quelques broussailles pour tout dîner, depuis deux jours. Stoppant dès lors leur route, pour permettre à l'animal de se mouvoir en toute liberté et brouter à loisir, ils installèrent leur bivouac aux pieds des derniers blocs de roche. Là, ils entreprirent pour la troisième fois de façonner un feu et dîner à la chaleur de ses flammes. Suite à quoi, ils s'abandonnèrent très vite au sommeil, bien trop épuisés pour penser discuter un peu. Alors couchés autour du foyer, ils profitèrent cette nuit-là d'une terre meuble, bien plus accueillante que la pierre.

Malheureusement pour chacun d'eux, l'épuisement avait de pervers qu'il intensifiait les réactions. Ainsi, si les deux nuits passées, Oliver n'avait guère été la proie des songes. Ce soir-là, il en fut tout autre. Si bien que comme à l'accoutume, aux premiers murmures et suppliques émis, Felicity réagit à son soin. À la différence, que les lieux étant bien moins confortables que leur couche à la caserne, Oliver se réveilla soudainement pour la prendre sur le fait.

\- Que... qu'est que vous faite ?

\- Moi ? Rien...

\- Felicity ?

Agenouillée à ses côtés, sa main droite encore clairement présente dans ses cheveux courts, en une position ne laissant planer aucun doute quant à son objectif premier d'y offrir une caresse, Felicity pouvait admettre que nier plus longtemps son action paraissait ridicule. Aussi concéda-t-elle - sur le précepte qu'ils ne devaient plus rien se cacher - lui avouer ce qui avait lieu presque chaque nuit depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- C'était donc vous...

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Il s'avère que les deux seules nuits que j'ai passées loin de notre chambre furent... un enfer. Si la première fois, j'ai pensé que cela était dû à tout cet alcool que j'avais bu chez Tommy avant de m'écraser dans une chambre d'amis de son aile au château des Merlyn. Il s'avéra que la seconde, alors sobre de toute boisson, fut bien pire.

\- Oh.

\- Je n'imaginais pas à quel point votre remarque sur mes pleurs nocturnes était vraie.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire ces mots.

\- Je n'en méritais pas moins. J'avais largement outrepassé mes droits en vous insultant comme je l'ai fait, à l'époque.

\- Vous ne mentiez pas vous-même. Je pleurais bien chaque nuit de dépit à ne pas vous avoir dans mon camp.

Combien douloureuses étaient ces paroles pour lui, ce jour.

\- Voulez-vous en parler ? lui demanda soudain la jeune femme.

\- De mon sentiment de culpabilité vous concernant ?

\- Non, voyons. De vos cauchemars.

\- À quoi bon ?

\- Il semble évident qu'ils ne partiront pas d'eux-mêmes, si vous ne faites rien pour.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi me confier m'y aiderait.

\- Pourtant, évoquer ses souvenirs traumatiques peut réellement soulager l'esprit.

\- Pour quelles obscures raisons ?

\- C'est comme si vous le vidiez de vos mauvaises pensées et leur fermiez ensuite la porte au nez, afin qu'elles ne reviennent plus s'y engouffrer.

\- Cela semble si simple, dit ainsi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous y essayer, dans ce cas ? Au pire, vous ferez toujours ces mauvais rêves. Au mieux... vous cesserez de me réveiller chaque nuit. lui offrit-elle taquine, comme alternative

\- Peut-être tenterais-je l'expérience un jour... avec Dig.

Ou comment lui infliger une gifle monumentale, sans même la toucher.

Amère à cette réponse, Felicity s'éloigna vivement, sans cacher son désarroi.

\- Pourquoi vous faut-il toujours m'insulter quand je m'efforce de vous être aimable ? grommela-t-elle en retournant s'installer à la place qui était sienne au début de la nuit.

\- Non ! Attendez.

Oliver se redressant à son tour, avide de retrouver la proximité qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors, il tâcha de se faire plus clair. Se plaçant à ses côtés, il se saisit de ses mains, désireux qu'elle comprenne sa position.

\- Comprenez-moi. Ce que j'ai vécu... Ce ne sont pas des choses à confier à une dame.

\- Peut-être. Mais sachez bien que les souvenirs sonores de tout ce que j'ai pu entendre toutes ces nuits et ces journées, où vous avez hurlé à la mort plongé dans votre inconscience, me permettent amplement d'imaginer le pire. Aussi m'offririez-vous à moi aussi une libération, en me permettant de cesser d'imaginer mes propres nuits durant à quoi bon vous avez dû passer pour en revenir si blessé en votre âme.

Leur regard se toisant, bleu contre bleu, détermination contre abattement... le combat fut réel. Mais à son terme, une âme souffrante céda à nouveau à donner une chance à sa consœur pour lui venir en aide.

\- Dans ce cas...

S'il n'était toujours pas convaincu du bien fondé d'aller mettre des images d'horreur en tête de Felicity. Oliver était plus encore soucieux de lui prouver une fois encore par cette démarche qu'il lui faisait confiance. Aussi céda-t-il un peu de terrain, en lui avouant quelques souvenirs de son temps passé dans les Geôles de Ra's al Ghul. Ceux-là mêmes qui l'avaient réveillé plus tôt...

\- Une fois que j'étais aux mains de notre ennemi... l'un de leurs chefs prit plaisir à me voir souffrir sous les bons soins de ses hommes pour l'unique satisfaction de me voir supplier qu'ils cessent... Mais après des mois à être la proie de leur sadisme, de lassitude sans doute, je fus traîné au cœur de mon pire cauchemar... Comprenez que... parmi les tortures qui avaient leurs préférences, il y avait cette roue sur laquelle il plaçait leur victime. Elle... elle était située au centre de l'espace dédié aux geôles. Ainsi chaque prisonnier pouvait assister à la mise à mort de leur frère supplicié. Aussi savions-nous tous ce qu'il nous attendait quand on nous y menait...

\- L'écartèlement... murmura dans un souffle Felicity.

\- J'avais vu... et surtout entendu, des dizaines d'hommes mourir ainsi depuis que je croupissais dans ces cachots... Aucun n'en ressortait jamais vivant. Je me souviendrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de chacun de leurs hurlements et suppliques...

\- Comment en êtes-vous sorti vivant ?

\- Ra's al Ghul était lui même présent cette fois-ci... à poser ses questions, m'imposer ses réponses... Je sentais chaque membre de mon corps se détacher de moi, dans une douleur que les coups de fouet eux-mêmes n'avaient su surpasser... quand tout cessa subitement.

\- Vous a-t-il gracié ?

Voyant Oliver totalement plongé dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne savait si elle devait le pousser à en dire plus ou le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais contre toute attente, il se recula soudain. Il était évident que, quel que soit ce dont il venait de se souvenir, il n'en dirait pas plus à cet instant. Alors froid et disant, il se recula même, bien qu'il resta de son côté du feu.

\- Êtes-vous satisfaite ? la contra-t-il brusquement.

\- Jamais je ne serais heureuse d'entendre pareille horreur. Mais j'aspire sincèrement à ce que vous puissiez un jour trouver suffisamment de paix pour mettre ces souvenirs très loin.

\- Nous devrions dormir. la coupa-t-il finalement.

\- Nous devrions, oui.

Elle devinait sans mal, combien ces quelques mots avaient dû lui coûter. Aussi ne lui reprocha-t-elle pas son comportement. Bien au contraire. Bien que le froid n'était plus si présent pour servir d'excuse, elle bougea juste assez pour que leur corps se frôle. Une façon comme une autre de lui prouver, par ce geste simple, qu'elle restait là pour lui. Ainsi purent-ils se reposer quelques heures supplémentaires.

ARROW

Le soleil percevait à peine l'espace dégagé de la vallée atteinte, quand un bruit les réveilla. Ce n'était pourtant rien. Juste un hennissement d'Arrow. Mais l'un comme l'autre connaissait dorénavant trop bien la bête pour ne pas traduire ce son comme la preuve flagrante d'un risque potentiel à venir. C'est donc malgré un épuisement sans fond dû à une nuit écourtée que les deux jeunes gens s'extirpèrent de leur sommeil, bien qu'encore léthargique.

Oliver ouvrait ainsi tout juste ses yeux quand la force d'une lame dirigée à leur destination se présenta à lui. Heureusement, ses réflexes acquis par cinq longues années de combat étaient encore présents en son corps. Aussi est-ce d'un réflexe musculaire, presque inconscient, qu'il contra l'attaque de son arc toujours présent à ses côtés.

Se relevant aussitôt, trébuchant presque sur Felicity pour se faire, il vit face à lui deux hommes encagoulés, habillés tout de noir. Sans doute des sbires de Merlyn.

Cherchant à savoir s'ils étaient seuls, Oliver eut bien du mal à s'en soucier, devant à présent contrer une double attaque. Dès lors, ce ne fut que coup sur coup, tandis que Felicity tentait de rester en retrait en se serrant contre la roche.

Le combat entre les trois hommes lui bloquant toute possibilité de s'en dégager, la jeune femme n'avait aucune échappée. Mais loin de rester sur sa position, Oliver la vit entre deux coups se mouvoir de nouveau vers eux. Il aurait voulu à cet instant lui hurler de s'écarter, car elle n'avait clairement pas compris que leurs agresseurs tentaient chaque fois de le contourner lui, pour l'atteindre elle. Mais alors qu'un des deux se précipitait à nouveau vers sa cible sans qu'il ne puisse cette fois-ci le stopper, son hurlement le glaça d'effroi.

Oliver était paniqué à l'idée qu'elle fut blessée. Pourtant, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y faire quoi que ce soit qu'aussitôt d'autres assaillants, des archers situés à bonne distance, se dévoilaient soudainement en les visant de leurs flèches.

Tâchant de rester concentré sur toutes ces attaques, Oliver siffla Arrow pour lui confier son agresseur, afin de décocher à son tour ses flèches en direction des archers ennemis.

ARROW

Alors qu'elle se cachait sous le pare-vent d'une roche, Felicity observa pour la première fois Oliver au combat. Mélange de coups de poing, attaques et contre-attaques entre les sabres tranchants de leurs ennemis et l'arc noir fait de métal. Le choc de l'attaque passé, et le voile du sommeil déchiré, la jeune femme reprit surtout ses sens, tentant dès lors d'atteindre son sac pour en extirper son arme. Aussi maigre fût-elle, en la forme d'un simple couteau, elle avait pour elle l'avantage qu'aucun d'eux ne faisait réellement attention à ses actions... si ce n'était qu'ils tentaient clairement de l'atteindre. Se rapprochant juste assez pour se rendre accessible, elle attendit patiemment que l'un des deux attaquants affrontés par Oliver se détache et se jette sur elle pour le contrer d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur.

Inconsciente d'avoir hurlé de rage, dans son geste de défense, Felicity eut cet instant fugace et effrayant de voir le regard de l'homme qu'elle venait d'empaler de sa lame. Un regard noir aux pupilles dilatées qui s'éteignit seconde après seconde, pour ne plus rien laisser que le voile morne de la mort.

Elle n'était pas remise de cette expérience, le contrepoids de ce corps trépassé les faisant chuter au sol, qu'une pluie de flèches s'abattît sur eux.

Se protégeant du corps toujours positionné face à elle, la jeune femme tremblait pour Oliver et Arrow. Arriveraient-ils à échapper à pareille attaque ? Elle tentait d'observer autour d'elle quand une salve plus violente que les autres traversa son bouclier humain, si bien qu'une pointe de lame d'acier arriva à un millimètre de ses yeux. Au même instant, elle put enfin voir son compagnon littéralement jeter son combattant dans les pattes d'Arrow qui l'écrasa littéralement d'une ruade, laissant ainsi toute liberté à son maître de répliquer en tirant à une rapidité et une justesse incroyable pour éliminer tout aussitôt pas moins de trois menaces restées à distance. Comment avait-il seulement su les identifier d'aussi loin ?

Elle s'extrayait finalement du corps mort l'ayant bien malgré lui protégé, quand se relevant, elle croisa brièvement le regard d'Oliver. À l'évidence rassuré de la découvrir encore vivante, il ne manqua pas de rester vigilant. Une prudence de bon alloua, quand un sixième homme surgit subitement de nulle part se jetant littéralement sur elle. Prenant en main l'un des sabres de leur primo attaquant, l'ex-capitaine de l'armée des Merlyn démontra qu'il ne maîtrisait pas que l'arc et le combat à mains nues. Le voir tout bonnement cisailler l'ennemi lui prouva surtout qu'il n'avait aucune pitié et aucun souhait à garder l'un de ces hommes vivant pour en savoir plus sur leur objectif.

La fureur passée, Felicity observa la scène l'entourant. Un corps transpercé de dizaine de flèches à ses pieds, un second au visage écrasé par les sabots d'Arrow, un troisième véritable amas de sang... bien d'autres délaissés dans les hauteurs rocheuses quittées la veille... Nul doute qu'elle avait devant elle une petite idée de ce à quoi ressemblait un champ de bataille.

Quittant des yeux ce paysage funeste, elle croisa de nouveau le regard d'Oliver toujours debout à quelques pas d'elle. Un instant de partage fugace durant lequel, elle pourrait se l'avouer plus tard, elle eut bel et bien peur de lui.

.

À suivre.

Le vrai titre de ce chapitre était « Une attaque imprévisible ? », mais comme je ne voulais pas vous spoiler cette dernière...

Demain la suite directe, loin d'être de tout repos pour ces deux-là. Car si la série a bien prouvé quelque chose sur le caractère de Felicity. C'est qu'elle déteste quand Oliver lui cache des choses... ^-^''

mimi yuy


	18. Le Secret de Robert Queen

La suite directe de l'update d'hier. Un gros chapitre, en quelque sorte clef de voûte de toute cette histoire, aussi j'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture.

Avec un gros merci pour tous vos retours !

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Le Secret de Robert Queen.**

.

Il passa bien plusieurs minutes sans qu'ils ne bougent, de peur que leurs attaquants aient été plus nombreux. Mais à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas plus de soutien camouflé dans la montagne. Aussi, se déplacèrent-ils enfin de leur position respective.

\- Ça va ? demanda finalement Oliver, soucieux que Felicity ait pu être blessée.

\- Ils... ils essayaient de me tuer ?

\- Es-tu blessé, Felicity ? [1]

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Non ?

Jamais elle n'oublierait l'image de cette flèche stoppée si près de ses yeux.

Le soleil se levant à peine, la panique de ce réveil si brutal soudain en son corps l'empêchait de penser convenablement. Sinon aurait-elle pu profiter des mains amicales d'Oliver venues l'étreindre pour la calmer. Reprenant un minimum ses esprits, elle lui retourna toutefois enfin la question.

\- Et vous ?

\- Rien de grave. Ma veste a pris le plus gros des dommages.

A priori, il y aurait même pas mal de travail pour réparer les profondes entailles qu'elle avait subies. Mais sa résistance et son épaisseur conçues spécialement pour le protéger dans la bataille avaient fait leur œuvre. En définitive, il avait été bien plus blessé la veille via leurs chutes pathétiques qu'après avoir éliminé six hommes... enfin cinq pour être exact. Il ne savait quoi penser à l'idée que Felicity ait tué l'un d'eux.

\- Nous allons rester quelques heures de plus avant de reprendre notre route. Le temps que vous vous en remettiez...

Craignant que d'autres assaillants les surprennent à nouveau. Felicity le lui refusa tout net. Mais Oliver se montra ferme, bien trop soucieux de son bien-être.

De quoi agacer un peu plus la jeune femme. Ne pouvait-il donc comprendre qu'elle n'était guère encline à passer plus de temps en ce lieu et en compagnie de tous ces morts, dont l'un survenu de ses propres mains... Une seconde vie volée par ses soins. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait d'elle ? Ne voulant pas trop réfléchir à cette question à cet instant, une plus importante immergeait doucement en son esprit.

Alors qu'Oliver la forçait à présent, à boire un peu de vin réchauffé pour l'aider à calmer ses tremblements incessants, elle tenta de résoudre ce mystère qui la taraudait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce moi qu'ils visaient ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il voulait beaucoup m'épargner.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas stupide. Vulnérable peut-être, mais pas stupide. Vous les attaquiez ou me défendiez. Mais jamais ils n'ont essayé en dehors de vos répliques de s'en prendre à vous. Pourquoi ? C'est bien de votre mort que Merlyn profiterait ?

Au silence pesant d'Oliver, Felicity insista.

\- Oliver.

\- Disons... que depuis notre _second_ mariage... en devenant Felicity Queen. Il se peut que votre mort lui soit devenue plus avantageuse.

\- Comment ?

\- En m'obligeant à en payer le prix. S'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit sur ses Terres, il serait en position d'affirmer que j'ai fomenté la mort de sa pupille, troisième au rang de ses héritiers. Suite à quoi, il serait à même de me réclamer une compensation, a minima financière, sous prétexte que j'aurais bafoué le serment de non-agression signé par l'ensemble des seigneurs.

\- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? [2]

Se relevant d'un bon, Felicity était outrée et au bord de l'hystérie. Comment avait-il osé ! Lui et ses belles paroles de pacotilles ! Il pouvait bien la garder sa prévenance !

\- Je t'ai demandé chaque soir, si nous devions craindre d'être suivis et chaque fois tu m'as assuré qu'il n'en était rien !

\- ...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- ...

\- RÉPONDS ! Nom de Dieu ! hurla-t-elle, de toutes ses forces.

\- Parce que cette menace n'existera plus, dès lors que nous serons sur mes Terres !

\- Sauf que cela me concernait MOI et MA vie ! Et à ce que je sache, nous n'y sommes toujours pas sur tes foutues Terres ! Deux jours que tu es là à me dire que nous avons le temps, que nous ne craignons rien, que personne n'est à notre poursuite ! Alors que c'était tout l'inverse ? Tu m'as faussement induit à croire qu'on ne risquait rien, alors que tu savais qu'on pourrait nous attaquer à tout instant !

\- J'y prenais garde !

\- Mais pas moi ! Tu m'as menti !

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je n'ai...

\- Quoi ? Rien dit ? Arrangé la vérité comme elle te convenait ? La belle affaire ! Combien hypocrite as-tu été à me proposer qu'on fasse table rase du passé pour repartir sur la vérité seule. Tu n'as même pas tenu une heure ! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance, si tu n'es pas honnête avec moi ?

\- Tu veux que je sois honnête ? craqua subitement Oliver. Tu veux connaître la vérité ? lui cria-t-il à son tour. Tu veux savoir ce que personne ne saura jamais ?! TU VEUX ?! hurla-t-il enfin !

Jamais l'homme n'avait paru si agressif. Son visage était brûlant de rage, ses veines gonflées et palpitantes, ses yeux presque hallucinés. D'abord le combat, les mises à mort et maintenant ça ! Felicity ne le reconnaissait pas. Il y avait soudainement une telle noirceur qui se dégageait de cet homme. Une telle force brute qui ne pouvait attirer qu'une réponse similaire. Aussi est-ce d'un cri rauque et emprunt d'une témérité qu'elle se méconnaissait qu'elle le contra d'un...

\- OUI ! OUI, je veux savoir !

\- C'ÉTAIT MON PÈRE !

Déstabilisée par cette réponse, hors de tout propos, la jeune femme en perdit toute sa fureur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette foutue guerre ! Ces cinq ans de combats ! Tout cela ! Tout cela venait de mon père !

\- Je... je ne comprends pas.

Son calme revenu imprégnant Oliver, à moins que ce ne soit le désespoir de sa révélation, l'homme se laissa choir sur le sol.

\- Oliver ?

\- Ce n'est pas Ra's al Ghul qui voulait devenir roi. C'était mon père... avoua-t-il enfin d'un souffle.

\- Ton... mais... ?

Si elle impliquait vouloir connaître toute la vérité, Felicity pensait avoir été claire qu'elle la réclamait pour des faits la concernant.

Là...

Ce qu'il lui avouait...

C'était tout bonnement inimaginable.

Et... honteusement, en rien ses affaires.

\- Il a fait croire à tous avoir été informé des velléités de Ra's pour réunir la Communauté des Seigneurs et fomenter une contre-attaque en règle. Mais en définitive, il voulait juste déclencher une guerre éclair pour le renverser et ainsi conquérir ses Terres. Avec elles, les Terres Queen auraient représenté plus d'un tiers de notre territoire insulaire et pris en étau les Terres Merlyn. Je ne doute plus qu'il espérait à terme s'en emparer aussi. En se débarrassant de Malcolm et Tommy durant les combats, il aurait eu toute liberté de se les adjoindre par le biais de Théa. Comme il prévoyait me faire épouser Laurel pour ajouter les Terres Lance à son fief. Alors maître d'un domaine rassemblant bien plus de la moitié de notre île, plus rien ne l'aurait empêché de devenir roi et imposer son règne sur l'ensemble des contrées.

Tâchant de prendre de la distance face à ces paroles incroyables, Felicity s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Je croyais que tous les seigneurs étaient satisfaits de la gouvernance actuelle.

\- Beaucoup d'hommes n'en ont jamais assez. Toujours avides de plus de domination, de plus de puissance, conquête...

À ces mots, Felicity pensa à Seldon jamais assez nanti, insatiable de servitude. Ou à son propre père, jamais assez riche, dépendant aux jeux d'argent...

\- ...de possession, d'argents, femmes... compléta-t-elle ainsi pour lui. Alors cette guerre ?

\- Fut le résultat catastrophique du premier pion de mon père posé sur l'échiquier. Bien que sa première invective à la loi ancestrale fut quand il épousa ma mère, fille du seigneur Dearden. Et imposa à sa mort, l'union des deux domaines sous l'unique bannière des Queen, impliquant de facto un déséquilibre dans la répartition des forces.

Comprenant à quel point Moira n'avait pas décidé de son propre mariage, Felicity comprit aussi pourquoi Oliver était lui, si retissant à l'idée d'épouser Laurel Lance. S'il était contre les appétences de son père, il paraissait logique qu'il en rejette chaque élément.

\- Ces dizaines de milliers de morts sont le résultat des actes égoïstes de ma famille... Moi-même... je suis responsable de tant de douleur, de pertes humaines, de familles détruites.

\- Le savais-tu seulement quand tout a commencé ?

\- ...

Au silence obtenu, Felicity insista.

\- Tu m'as promis toute la vérité, alors maintenant dis-moi ! Depuis quand le sais-tu ?!

\- Six mois. Je le sais depuis six mois. Quand Ra's en personne m'en a informé alors que j'étais son prisonnier...

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'était pas un mensonge ? Qu'il ne se jouait pas de toi ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru au départ...jusqu'à...

\- Jusqu'à... ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne son souhait de m'écarteler pour m'en parler plus longuement au regard de mon incroyance.

Ce qui permettait enfin à Felicity de comprendre comment il avait survécu à ce supplice mortel.

\- Il avait des preuves, des missives, un témoin, et... ce qu'il m'a dit... cela a pris écho aux paroles de mon père quand il m'avoua une partie de ses méfaits, peu avant sa mort. Je pressentais qu'il cachait quelque chose de plus gros. Tous ces gens qu'il avait listés à l'encre sympathique sur un carnet... Ils n'étaient pas juste responsables de mauvaises conduites sur nos Terres. Ra's avait la même liste en sa possession. La liste des personnes impliquées dans l'Entreprise. Le nom de code de mon père pour prendre le pouvoir suprême. Toutes ces personnes avaient décidé de le soutenir dans sa démarche pour obtenir en échange une meilleure position après son couronnement. C'est pourquoi je n'ai plus douté que Ra's m'ait dit la vérité. D'une certaine manière, je crois que c'est en découvrant que moi, je n'étais pas au courant de tout cela et que je ne voulais pas suivre les desirata de mon père qu'il a accepté les pourparlers pour enfin tout stopper.

\- Alors, pourquoi t'en vouloir ? Tu ne peux être tenu responsable de ce que tu ne savais pas. A priori, c'est même grâce à cet emprisonnement et vos échanges que la paix a pu être obtenue.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! éructa-t-il de nouveau avec violence, se relevant soudainement. J'aurais dû le savoir ! J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt pour tout arrêter ! J'ai été si aveugle...

Le suivant, bien qu'en restant à bonne distance, Felicity ne lâcha rien.

\- C'est ridicule. Tu ne peux t'en vouloir sachant que tu ne savais rien ! insista-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu ne t'en voudrais peut-être pas toi-même, si tu étais à ma place ?

\- J'ai toujours assumé mes actes et décisions, Oliver. Mais jamais, je ne concéderais prendre à ma charge tout le mal fait par mon père !

\- pfff... Et qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ton père... ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était qu'un voleur. La bonne affaire.

Ne relevant pas l'affront, sachant que son histoire n'avait pas de place à cet instant, Felicity n'en manqua pas de renouveler ce qui avait lieu de vérité, haussant à son tour le ton.

\- Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux. Tu culpabilises pour des faits qui n'ont jamais été entre tes mains. Alors, cesse de te croire le nombril du monde et va de l'avant ! Quand bien même, ce soit pour réparer les torts de ton père, si tu le souhaites ! Mais cesse de te cacher derrière ça pour excuser tes mensonges et ton comportement.

\- Oh, mais c'est bien ce que je compte faire !

L'homme retrouvant soudain un calme inquiétant, Felicity osa poser la question.

\- À savoir ?

\- Je compte bien tous les éliminer. gronda-t-il avec une fureur vengeresse.

Autant dire qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre pareille réponse. Clairement choquée par ses paroles, véritables promesses de meurtres à venir, Felicity se contenta de réunir leurs maigres biens pour se préparer au départ.

\- Crois-moi, nous en reparlerons à tête reposée. Mais d'ici là, il est hors de question pour moi, de rester plus longtemps ici.

Pour autant, pouvaient-ils quitter les lieux en laissant tous ces cadavres sur leur chemin ?

Se doutant de ses pensées, Oliver lui simplifia la tâche en la guidant sans plus attendre vers Arrow pour qu'ils le chevauchent à deux. Il était au moins d'accord avec elle sur un point. Il était plus que temps pour eux de reprendre leur route et laisser sur cette terre rocailleuse, toute leur douleur sourde à ne pas savoir revenir dans le passé y changer leur destin.

ARROW

La chaîne montagneuse enfin traversée, c'est chacun braqué sur ses positions, qu'ils filèrent comme le vent vers la frontière naturelle séparant les Terres Lance des Terres Queen.

Felicity placée à l'avant, Oliver les avait couverts tous deux de sa large cape pour les protéger de la pluie reprenant en ce matin malheureux. Il ne leur fallut alors qu'une petite journée, à peine entrecoupée de quelques courtes pauses, toutes peuplées d'un silence austère, pour atteindre le cours d'eau recherché.

Devant mettre pied à terre pour le franchir, Felicity allait démonter à sa suite quand Oliver l'en empêcha.

\- Reste. Je vais guider Arrow. Inutile que tu t'imbibes plus.

\- Je…

\- J'insiste ! coupa-t-il court à toute opposition.

Il aurait voulu lui en donner l'ordre. Mais soucieux d'essayer de rattraper les choses et faire la paix, c'est plus conciliant qu'il se reprit.

\- S'il te plaît. Permets-moi de t'accueillir en mon fief sans passer par la douche écossaise.

\- Bien… céda-t-elle, bien malgré elle.

Le passage fut rapide, bien que glaciale pour l'homme et le cheval. Mais surtout ne réserva aucune surprise grâce au courant encore mesuré à cette période de l'année. Pris en amont, le fleuve n'avait rien de bien gênant à cet endroit. Alors qu'une fois adjoint à plusieurs affluents, il nécessitait l'utilisation d'un pont pour le franchir.

Cette frontière naturelle symboliquement franchie, Felicity descendit à son tour pour aider Oliver à faire un feu et offrir une pause bien méritée à leur monture. Ils resteraient à cet endroit le temps nécessaire pour permettre à Oliver et au cheval de sécher, ce qui les mènerait sans doute à y passer la nuit.

Plus tard, la météo leur étant enfin clémente, Felicity abandonna brièvement la chaleur du feu de camp pour se dégourdir les jambes et profiter des derniers rayons du soleil pour observer les terres s'étalant devant ses yeux.

Malgré la fureur sanglante du matin, et l'échange houleux qui s'en était suivi entre elle et Oliver, leur longue chevauchée l'avait aidé à faire le point sur ce qui lui advenait. Maintenant qu'Oliver lui avait enfin avoué son plus gros secret, une partie d'elle-même voulait le réconforter, le contraindre à voir sa vision des choses. Il se débattait dans une telle noirceur à se sentir responsable de cette si longue guerre, quand il était évident qu'il n'aurait rien pu y faire sans en être informé plus tôt... Loin de s'estimer battue d'avance, elle comptait bien lutter à sa manière pour inciter cet homme buté à trouver un jour le pardon pour toutes ces fautes qu'il n'avait pas commises.

En attendant, Felicity savait qu'elle devrait trouver un moyen de mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Avec du recul, elle estimait sa réaction au matin, peut-être un peu excessive et surtout bien hypocrite. Comment pouvait-elle en effet reprocher décemment à Oliver un unique « non-dit ». Quand par ailleurs, il lui avait tout confié sur ses interactions depuis son retour de la guerre, ou l'origine de ses cauchemars - allant jusqu'à lui en décrire un avec détails, malgré toutes ses réticences. Il s'était dévoilé et ouvert à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'il était évident que cela n'avait rien de naturel pour lui.

Face à cette réalité, elle-même ne s'était jamais exposée. Elle avait donc, bon dos de l'accuser de mensonge, quand il ne savait toujours rien de sa vie, sachant combien elle en cachait...

Et voilà maintenant qu'il l'avait mise dans la confidence de ce secret de famille si énorme et lourd de conséquences, si seulement d'autres en prenaient connaissance. Quelle plus grande preuve de confiance pouvait-elle lui demander ?

Devait-elle ajouter à la balance toutes ses attentions à vouloir prendre soin d'elle quand par ailleurs, il pouvait se montrer si... mortel. Là encore, comment pouvait-on demander plus de cet homme si profondément meurtri et hanté ? Définitivement, elle devait faire preuve de clairvoyance et peut-être concéder que sa rétention d'information pouvait bien être interprétée comme une réelle preuve de sollicitude et d'affection et non comme une volonté de la tenir à l'écart de sa propre vie.

Perdue dans ses pensées et l'observation du magnifique paysage s'étendant devant ses yeux, Felicity prit conscience que ses prochaines décisions façonneraient les bases de son avenir. Un avenir qui se dessinait devant ses yeux. À l'image des couleurs évoluant sous les changements de lumière, toute sa vie s'apprêtait à changer pour toujours. Un instant empli de force et de symbole pour la jeune femme qui laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Un fait qui ne passa guère inaperçu pour son compagnon de route, venu la rejoindre.

Après sa scène au matin et les reproches de Felicity quant à ses non-dits qui avaient manqué leur coûter la vie, Oliver ne savait plus comment se comporter avec elle. Était-ce l'une de ces disputes que l'on époussette le temps d'une nuit ou les racines d'une nouvelle relation conflictuelle et agressive ? Bien qu'il n'ait aucune réponse à cette question, il ne pouvait rester de marbre face à ces nouvelles larmes !

\- Felicity ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un jour quitter les Terres de ma naissance.

\- Est-ce un mal ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Après l'attaque supportée, sans nul doute fomentée par Malcolm, il était un fait évident que Felicity ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière.

Se tournant pour lui faire face, il vit étonnamment un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien au contraire. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir enfin pu me libérer de tant de chaînes. Après mon père, les nones, Cooper, Merlyn... J'ai tant d'espoir pour l'avenir. Comprenez-vous ?

\- Je crois. Comme vous m'en voyez heureux pour vous. Je promets que vous serez libres de vos actes et pensées, sans plus de crainte pour votre vie tant que vous demeurerez ici.

\- Merci.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Felicity se jeta soudainement dans ses bras y pleurer tout son saoul. D'abord maladroit, face à ce geste si spontané et si éloigné de la colère sourde reçue au matin, Oliver ne se priva pas de la serrer à l'étouffer, qu'en bien même l'imbibait-il d'eau se faisant.

\- Merci pour tout, Oliver.

\- Non. Merci à vous, Felicity.

\- Pourquoi ? se moqua-t-elle.

Sachant combien la nuit dernière avait été révélatrice de tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis son arrivée ensanglantée dans cette chambre de caserne, où elle se soucia de lui. C'est une fois encore en quête de rédemption et de pardon qu'Oliver s'ouvrit tout entier.

\- M'avoir sauvé la vie. M'attirer à la lumière, quand je suis perdu dans mes cauchemars. Me montrer le droit chemin...

\- Je serais perdu sans vous ou une carte... pouffa-t-elle en son giron.

\- Et c'est mon âme qui serait toujours perdue au fin fond d'une geôle sombre et humide sans vous à mes côtés. Nous nous connaissons encore à peine et pourtant, plus que tout autre, vous m'avez extrait des ténèbres. Puis, obligé à voir clair et prendre acte de mes fautes, quand je me méprenais sur votre compte. Comme je n'ai pas été sourd à vos arguments voulant me convaincre de ma place exacte dans les affres perpétués par mon père...

S'écartant finalement l'un de l'autre un peu maladroitement, qu'il s'agisse d'Oliver ayant avoué ses faiblesses, ou de Felicity gênée de sa perdition alors qu'elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus céder aux pleurs face à cet homme - Oliver prit lui le temps d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais les voir couler pour autre chose que de la joie. Avons-nous un accord ?

\- Je vais essayer.

\- C'est moi qui vais tâcher de faire respecter cette promesse de par mes actes.

L'embrassant religieusement sur le front, il la fit doucement tourner sur elle-même pour qu'elle assiste au majestueux coucher de soleil. Un spectacle simple, mais si symbolique.

\- Puis-je demander une faveur ?

\- Cela dépend de ladite faveur.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes bel et bien mariés. Pouvons-nous faire sauter ce vernis de bienséance ? J'aimerais que tu me tutoies en dehors de nos disputes.

\- Je n'ai pas réalisé avoir agi ainsi, ce matin.

\- Je devine que tu ne veux pas l'entendre. Mais tu étais magnifique de colère.

\- Je ne veux effectivement pas l'entendre.

\- Pour ce matin... après le combat... la façon dont tu me regardais. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais... Je ne porterais jamais la main sur toi.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi.

\- Crois-moi. Je n'avais pas peur que tu me fasses du mal.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Toute cette fureur, il l'avait exprimé sur leur attaquant pour la sauver, et non pour la nuire.

\- Je sais avoir tous les torts. Pour ce mariage ou la minimisation du risque concernant nos potentiels poursuivants. Mais sache, que je n'aie pas agis ainsi pour te faire du mal ou te mettre à l'écart. Je voulais juste te préserver, t'empêcher de te pousser au bout de tes forces.

\- Je suis désolée, pour ma part, de ne pas avoir su exprimer mes difficultés menant à t'inciter à prendre pareilles décisions. Mais je ne supporterais pas que tu agisses de nouveau de la sorte, quand bien même fusse poussé par le souhait de me protéger. Je ne sais pas comment nous pouvons définir notre relation. Mais avant toute cette débâcle, tu m'avais proposé un emploi. J'aspire pouvoir encore y répondre. Cela te semble-t-il toujours possible ?

\- Bien sûr. Je te renouvelle même très officiellement ma proposition que tu deviennes mon médecin-guérisseur.

\- Merci. Dans ce cas, pouvons-nous dire que cela fait de moi... ton employé ?

\- Impossible, Felicity. Tu ne seras jamais à mes yeux une simple employée. J'espérais plutôt que tu puisses devenir... mon partenaire. [3]

\- Partenaires...

Un mot si riche de sens aux yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Cela pourrait me satisfaire. Mais quel que soit le terme que nous mettons pour définir cette relation en devenir. Cela ne marchera pas si nous ne jouons pas le jeu, si tu me caches encore des choses qui me concernent. On a tous droit aux secrets ! Mais pas si cela implique l'autre. Ne pas me mentir quand je suis impliquée, ni m'offrir de fausses promesses. C'est tout ce que je demande.

\- Je te jure solennellement que je serais dorénavant toujours honnête envers toi et fidèle à ma parole.

\- Alors, je serais moi-même honnête et fidèle.

Sur ces vœux échangés, apaisés d'avoir retrouvé un peu de sérénité en leur relation, les deux jeunes gens observèrent le coucher de soleil jusqu'à la disparition du dernier rayon. Suite à quoi, Oliver s'enquit de ramener Felicity vers le feu. Il avait encore froid et comptait bien dévorer ce qui leur restait de provisions. À présent sur ses Terres, il savait qu'ils n'auraient plus aucune difficulté à trouver des vivres, à moins d'une demi-journée de marche.

.

À suivre.

En espérant que les révélations sur Robert Queen vous aient paru crédibles et dans le ton de la série. Même si ici, l'Entreprise a quelque peu changé d'objectif. lol

Demain, si je parviens à finir le chapitre à temps, retour des autres personnages aux côtés d'un jeune couple enfin soudé et partageant une confiance réciproque qui va dorénavant opposer un front commun à tout ce qui pourra les attendre dans la suite de cette histoire. ^_^x

[1] L'émotion le fait de nouveau la tutoyer

[2] Pour Felicity c'est la colère qui lui fait oublier la bienséance.

[3] Ah... la fin de l'épisode 2x10 u_u

mimi yuy


	19. Le convoi

Sur ce chapitre (et les suivants) je fais toutes excuses aux fans de Théa. Car maintenant que nous allons la côtoyer, il s'avère qu'elle va être une véritable peste dans les nombreux chapitres à venir. Nul doute que pour elle aussi la rédemption sera longue et ardue. lol

Pour sa défense, rappelez-vous juste qu'elle n'a que 16 ans et connu ces cinq dernières années que l'éducation laxiste de Malcolm la pourrissant littéralement.

Sinon, comme toujours, un très Gros Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des retours sur les derniers chapitres ! Il est inutile de préciser à quel point cela fait plaisir et motive à faire de son mieux ^-^

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Le convoi.**

.

Pour ce nouveau jour de leur nouvelle vie, c'est mi-gêné, mi-confiant que le jeune couple reprit la route.

Une seconde journée d'équitation qui n'était pas pour plaire à Felicity, peu habituée à devoir passer tant de temps sur une selle. Elle avait beau aimer l'étalon, son confort était tout relatif. Si elle prit sur elle d'en tenir un mot à Oliver. C'est contrit que ce dernier lui expliqua que tant qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le convoi, ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de marcher. Alors à choisir entre ses maux de pieds ou de son postérieur, le choix était vite fait. De quoi prouver aussitôt à la jeune femme qu'émettre ses difficultés ne faisait pas pour autant changer les plans d'Oliver pour la préserver.

Elle ignorait clairement si ce constat la rassurait ou l'ennuyait...

Heureusement pour son séant, il ne leur fallut qu'une demi-journée de chevauchée intense pour retrouver comme espéré le convoi dirigé par Diggle, lui-même à quelques lieux seulement de leur point de rendez-vous. Aussi ne firent-ils aucune pause avant de s'y rendre. Le site prévu avait été choisi avec attention pour sa proximité avec une forêt source de gibier, tandis qu'ils longeaient un cours d'eau bien plus mesuré que celui franchi la veille, le tout dans une disposition géographique facile à défendre.

Profitant du reste de soleil pour chasser, la moitié des hommes d'armes engagés partirent aussitôt en quête de leur dîner, tandis que la seconde moitié monta le camp. Maintenant qu'Oliver les avait rejoints, il était convenu d'y rester seulement deux nuits et une journée. Juste le temps de permettre aux bêtes et aux hommes de se reposer un peu et ainsi reprendre la seconde moitié du voyage plus serein. À présent sur ses Terres, Oliver n'avait plus à imposer la précipitation due à la crainte d'une attaque fomentée par Malcolm. Pour autant, il ne souhaitait prendre aucun risque inutile. Aussi ne resteraient-ils pas sur place plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Une fois démontée, Felicity n'avait pas du attendre plus d'une demi-seconde avant de recevoir les étreintes chaleureuses de Roy et Sin, très vite suivi d'une plus paternelle de Dig.

\- Tu nous as manqué. lui indiqua ce dernier à son oreille, avant de laisser les plus jeunes s'extasier de son retour.

\- Blondie ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien.

\- Tu as été informée par Oliver ? tenta Sin...

\- Que notre statut n'avait guère évolué depuis mon départ ? Oui.

\- Pas trop déçue ? ajouta Roy.

Sachant combien il tiendrait sa parole, au moindre mot lui laissant penser qu'elle souhaitait fuir à toutes jambes les lieux, Felicity le rassura.

\- Juste surprise qu'il ait été jusque là pour me libérer du joug de Malcolm Merlyn. Mais sois rassuré, Roy. Oliver ne m'oblige à rien. Je vais vous suivre jusqu'à chez lui de mon propre souhait. Sache aussi, qu'il m'a promis me laisser partir, si je le lui demandais. Je vais donc voir où nous allons et décider ensuite.

C'était un pieux mensonge, un tel départ n'étant plus vraiment envisageable. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle doutait avoir aussi bien convaincu Dig. Mais ce dernier ayant plus d'expérience en la matière semblait tout aussi satisfait de ses paroles.

Felicity allait finalement suivre Sin pour ne pas rester inactive et aller chercher du bois, ou s'occuper à toute autre tâche pouvant nécessiter son aide, quand elle fut stoppée dans son mouvement par la poigne ferme d'Oliver. À l'évidence, lui était décidé à l'entraîner à l'écart pour la faire s'asseoir à l'arrière de la carriole transportant leurs deux malles.

\- Comment vont tes pieds ?

\- Bien. Nous avons à peine marché ce matin. Tu le sais bien.

\- Ils saignaient toujours hier. Et il a encore plu cet après-midi, alors que tes bottines prennent toujours l'eau.

\- Ça ira, Oliver. Ils vont bien sécher ce soir.

\- Je vais aller voir Théa pour lui demander une de ses paires. Je suis sûr que vous avez une pointure similaire.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas pour s'éloigner, qu'elle le stoppa pour le lui refuser.

\- Je t'en prie, non ! Nous savons tous deux qu'elle ne m'accepte pas. Je ne veux pas lui donner si vite, plus de raisons de m'en vouloir.

\- Comment ça, elle ne t'accepte pas ? intercepta un Roy, s'approchant d'eux.

\- Ce n'est rien, Roy. Juste un malentendu.

\- Tu voulais plutôt dire que ma sœur est une garce qui n'a cessé de maudire sur toi dans sa correspondance avec moi, sans même t'avoir déjà rencontré.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oliver !

Fusillant son fichu époux démuni de tout cerveau, Felicity s'en détourna aussitôt pour gérer l'urgence, à savoir l'incompréhension et montée de colère de Roy.

\- Roy. Ne prends pas à cœur l'opinion de Théa à mon égard. Sa situation est difficile. Comme l'a dit Oliver, elle ne m'a jamais rencontré, réduite aux mots perfides d'une femme de chambre n'ayant cessé de mentir sur mon compte. Ajoute à cela qu'elle doit quitter son père et un domaine où elle avait trouvé une maison et son équilibre. Tandis que son demi-frère, qu'elle n'a qu'à peine connu avant son départ cinq ans plus tôt, est de retour. Mais reste loin d'elle sous prétexte qu'il doit loger avec son épouse. Il serait facile pour tout à chacun, en ces conditions, de mal interpréter tout cela. Donc, soit patient et compréhensif avec elle.

\- Tu es bien trop conciliante, Felicity. ajouta sans honte ledit demi-frère.

\- N'ai-je pas déjà dit que je suis pour les secondes chances ? Ceux en ayant profité devraient s'abstenir de tout jugement.

Soupirant, Roy concéda ses arguments et préféra s'éloigner. Il y avait bien assez à faire, pour perdre du temps à cet instant sur de telles futilités. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas que Felicity frappât Oliver avec vigueur sur son bras.

\- Hé !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de dire tout cela devant Roy ? Ils sont amoureux !

\- Je sauve ce pauvre garçon d'une gamine qui ne s'encanaille avec lui que pour mieux énerver notre mère.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

Attristé que dans cette affaire, ce soit Felicity qui souffre plus de la réalité de cette amourette mourant dans l'œuf, Oliver n'en perdit pas moins l'objet de leur discussion initiale. Trouver une nouvelle paire de chaussures pour ne pas plus blesser des pieds écrasés par la combinaison, d'une trop longue marche et de mauvais souliers.

\- Tes pieds ?

\- Je vais trouver une solution. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Sauf que je m'en fais, Felicity.

\- Que puis-je dire ? Je refuse les souliers de ta sœur. Et je sais que je ne rentrerais jamais dans ceux de ta mère, au regard de leur taille...

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Je te rappelle que je l'ai déjà vu à notre premier mariage. Alors à moins qu'une autre personne ici ait des souliers supplémentaires à me prêter, et que je pourrais porter quitte à devoir ajouter quelques chaussettes pour les faire tenir... Je devrais bien m'en passer d'ici à m'en procurer de nouvelles.

\- Je peux trouver ça.

\- Oliver !

Stupéfaite par son geste d'ôter à l'instant et devant elle ses propres souliers, Felicity les refusa tout net.

\- Tu es fou. Je ne peux pas !

\- Tu en as besoin. Je vais juste enfiler mes bottes de combats. Elles sont plus lourdes. Mais comme nous ne ferons plus que chevaucher jusqu'à notre arrivée, cela ne fera aucune différence pour moi.

\- Oh... Es-tu sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Mais à une condition.

\- Une condition ?

\- Donne-moi aussi ta veste en cuir.

\- Encore froid ? lui demanda-t-il tout en ôtant aussitôt sa veste, guère contrariant sur cette demande.

\- Je veux juste la réparer.

Stoppé dans son geste, alors même qu'il allait la lui tendre, Oliver douta du bien fondé d'y répondre positivement.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de t'en occuper ?

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me confier tes souliers ?

Le lui concédant, Oliver lui répondit plutôt d'une taquinerie.

\- Tu devras peut-être juste les laver, pour les faire sécher la nuit durant si tu veux éviter de cohabiter avec ma transpiration.

\- Au regard du nombre de bas et chaussettes que je vais devoir mettre, je ne risque pas grand-chose. Mais je vais quand même suivre le conseil.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa la fin d'après-midi à laver consciencieusement les souliers d'Oliver sur le bord du cours d'eau. Après quoi, elle retourna auprès du feu de camp, d'où elle ôta enfin ses propres chaussures pour soigner ses pieds avant de les emballer pour la nuit d'un cataplasme voué à les soulager. Un soin qu'elle pouvait enfin s'octroyer maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé toutes ses plantes médicinales et de quoi faire des bandages.

Ses propres tâches terminées, Roy la rejoint alors, lui offrant ainsi l'occasion de vérifier à quel point son moignon avait bien cicatrisé. Une petite semaine tout au plus et il n'aurait plus même besoin de le protéger d'un bandage s'il le souhaitait. De quoi faire plaisir aux deux jeunes gens.

\- Je te laisse.

\- Tu ne restes pas ?

\- Oh non. Depuis notre départ, nous prenons bien garde à laisser un feu à la seule destination des dames Queens.

\- Mais...

\- Désolé Blondie, mais sur ce front là, nous avons tous abandonné. On reviendra avec Sin et Dig si vous le souhaitez une fois que le terrain sera libre.

\- Ok...

Si la jeune femme fut interloquée d'une telle réaction, elle n'en fit pas plus état à l'instant, vu qu'elle était encore seule. Elle passa plutôt l'heure suivante à recoudre les dégâts du combat de la veille sur la veste d'Oliver. Son ouvrage terminé, elle estima qu'il faudrait quand même la renforcer plus tard avec de nouvelles pièces de cuir si Oliver pouvait lui en procurer. Il avait beau s'être montré diablement habile au combat, elle aspirait pour lui à la meilleure des protections... C'est finalement rêveuse, à observer les chaussures d'homme sécher à la chaleur du feu, qu'elle fût subitement rejointe par leur propriétaire et objet de ses pensées qui la couvrit de sa couverture.

\- Ne prends pas froid.

\- Merci. Tiens, tu peux la reprendre, le vent se lève. lui dit-elle en lui rendant sa veste.

À peine l'avait-il renfilé, qu'Oliver repartait chercher de quoi les sustenter. Elle réalisait ici combien il était à ses petits soins, tellement soucieux qu'elle préserve ses pieds. Peu d'hommes seraient ainsi partis chercher son dîner, s'attendant plutôt à ce qu'elle s'en charge comme devait l'être son rôle d'épouse. Elle souriait bêtement à cette pensée, tout en profitant de la douceur et chaleur de la couverture pelucheuse qu'elle aimait tant, quand un toussotement l'alerta d'une nouvelle présence.

\- Oh ! Dame Théa. Bonsoir à vous. Comment allez-vous après cette longue traversée ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas partie si loin depuis votre arrivée chez votre père Malcolm Merlyn. Vous devez être attristée d'avoir dû laisser Thomas derrière vous ?

Felicity savait qu'elle babillait bien trop, ne laissant aucune chance à la jeune fille de répondre à l'une de ses multiples questions. Aussi en termina-t-elle soudainement, pour laisser place à un lourd silence.

Elle obtient alors de la jeune Queen, pour toute réponse aux multiples ouvertures offertes, qu'une question émise d'un ton sec emplit de dédain. De quoi confirmer les propos d'Oliver quand il évoquait les sentiments de sa demi-sœur à son égard.

\- Combien hypocrite êtes-vous ?

\- Qui… moi ?

\- Oui, vous ! Roy n'a cessé de me vanter votre simplicité, votre propension à vous sacrifier pour aider les autres, depuis notre départ. Et vous vous pavanez ici, sans lever le petit doigt pour aider ceux qui installent le camp.

\- Croyez-moi, j'aurais aimé aider. Mais Oliver m'a interdit de bouger. Et ce n'est peut-être pas si mal, car j'ai tendance à être très maladroite en présence de tant de personnes... et je babille encore. Pardon.

\- Et cette chose qui vaut une fortune ?

\- Vous parlez de ça ? Cette couverture ?

\- Comme si vous ne saviez pas d'où elle vient. Encore l'un de vos vols dans nos appartements ?

\- Quoi ?… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Cela vient de Thomas Merlyn. Il me l'a offert et…

\- Et tu n'as pas à t'expliquer ! l'interrompit Oliver qui prenait place à ses côtés, deux assiettes en ses mains. Ma sœur très mal élevée qu'elle est, te reproche juste la propriété d'un bien qu'elle devait aspirer pour elle-même, quand elle possède par ailleurs plus de toilettes, bijoux et breloques inutiles que nous tous réunis. Cette couverture appartenait à Thomas, offerte comme une blague par un ami commun. S'il te l'a donné, c'est qu'il n'en trouvait jusqu'alors aucune utilité, la jugeant trop girly. Il n'y a eu aucun vol, juste un ami soucieux du confort de l'épouse de son frère de cœur. Quant à toi Théa, je ne t'ai pas vu aider quiconque quand tes pieds ne me paraissent pas blessés comme ceux de ma femme.

Afin de lever toute ambiguïté auprès de sa mère et de sa sœur, Oliver avait prévenu Felicity qu'il ne leur avouerait jamais les détails de leur relation. Aux yeux du monde, ils étaient dorénavant mari et femme en tout point. Aussi, prenait-il bien soin en cette première soirée partagée à le leur faire comprendre. Dut-il insister lourdement sur ce nouveau lien.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je m'y abaisser quand il y a tous ces hommes pour s'en soucier ?

N'aimant pas beaucoup cette réflexion, Oliver en profita pour évoquer un sujet sur lequel il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'échanger plus tôt.

\- Speedy... Je sais à quel point Malcolm voulait vous être agréable à toi et mère. Je sais donc que vous n'avez guère été privées de quoi que ce soit pendant ces cinq années de disette sévère pour le reste de nos gens. Aussi je préfère te prévenir que les choses risquent de changer pour toi, une fois de retour chez nous.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je me priver quand nos gens, comme tu le dis, sont là pour nous procurer ce à quoi nous aspirons ?

\- Ne confond pas peuple et esclave. Nous leur devons plus qu'ils nous doivent.

\- Ridicule. les interrompit Moira Queen qui les rejoint à son tour.

Un homme de main, venait de lui poser une chaise et table de fortune le temps de son repas, lui évitant de s'asseoir à même le sol comme ses enfants.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. poursuivit-elle. Oliver a juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour comprendre que la guerre est terminée et qu'il n'est plus un simple soldat. Il va très vite retrouver ses marques.

Choquée pour dire le moins de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Felicity comprit un peu mieux pourquoi Roy, Sin et Dig restaient à distance. Elle imaginait mal que ces deux femmes puissent les côtoyer sans les juger inférieurs ou les couvrir de remarques désobligeantes. À se demander, à cet instant, ce que Roy pouvait bien trouver à cette gamine égoïste imbue d'elle-même. Mais pour avoir pensé la même chose d'Oliver à son réveil et sachant dorénavant combien tout cela avait été une vaste incompréhension. Elle tâcha de mesurer son jugement. Oliver était à présent si charmant et attentionné, comme à l'instant où il lui tendait son dîner pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se lever et s'éloigner de la chaleur du feu... Peut-être que là aussi, elle souffrait d'une image faussée de la jeune Queen, elle-même totalement aveugle des réalités de la vie, faute qu'on les lui ait montrés.

Au terme de leur dîner - riche en silence tendue, malgré les efforts d'Oliver et de sa mère à échanger cordialement autour du thème moins conflictuel de la reprise en main de leur domaine privé, en souffrance après des années d'une guerre trop coûteuse en hommes et en richesses - les femmes Queen se retirèrent pour aller dormir dans la tente montée à leur destination. Une échappée vécut comme une libération pour Felicity qui choisit pour sa part de rester proche de la source de chaleur. Alors très vite rejoints par leurs amis, Dig et Oliver discutèrent enfin plus longuement de la situation du convoi et de ce qu'ils avaient manqué ces quatre derniers jours. Pour sa part, la jeune femme en fit de même avec Roy et Sin, bien qu'à un niveau plus terre à terre. Suite à quoi, c'est tous, bien épuisés qu'ils s'endormirent autour du foyer. Tandis que trois autres feux permettaient d'offrir le même confort sommaire au reste des hommes les accompagnant.

ARROW

Au matin, c'est rassuré quant à l'évolution de ses ampoules et coupures, ses pieds enfin secs et bien au chaud, que Felicity avait enfilé ses nouvelles chaussures. Cela lui donnait un style des plus atypiques. Mais au moins ses pieds étaient-ils enfin bien enserrés et au sec, après trois jours de pataugeoire. Ne souffrant plus même de douleurs aiguës à la marche, Felicity avait dès lors pu participer activement aux tâches du jour.

Bien qu'au préalable, elle s'était surtout offert le luxe de se laver avec l'aide de Sin, en allant chercher pour elles deux, quelques seaux d'eau qu'elles réchauffèrent au feu. Après quoi, elles avaient profité une petite heure durant que les femmes Queen petit-déjeunent auprès du feu, pour subtiliser leur tente en leur absence. De quoi profiter de la discrétion ainsi offerte par les toiles de jute pour se changer entièrement.

Les deux jeunes femmes ainsi rafraîchies et rhabillées de frais, elles s'étaient démenées le reste de la journée à chercher du bois pour mieux se dégourdir les jambes. Puis peler et cuisiner une partie des lapins encochés par les hommes d'armes leur apportant leurs prises. Sous le souhait d'Oliver, les proies furent ainsi équitablement partagées entre tous sous la forme d'un ragoût copieux offert au dîner. Tandis qu'elles purent mettre de côté suffisamment de prises pour leur repas du lendemain.

Ce soir-là, Oliver lui présenta surtout une nouvelle paire de bottines à sa taille. Se sachant observés, pour ne pas dire épiés par sa mère et sa sœur, il avait bien pris soin de les lui offrir, une fois ces dernières parties se coucher.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai pu envoyer l'un de mes hommes avec vos bottines, dans un village situé non loin pour qu'il y trouve de quoi les remplacer.

Elle n'avait pas même réalisé qu'il avait pris ses chaussures.

\- Cette journée devait être consacrée au repos et cet homme...

\- À gagner une prime qui l'enchantait bien plus que de rester ici à ne rien faire. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas neufs, mais il n'a rien trouvé de plus récent.

\- C'est déjà trop. Ai-je ainsi privé une jeune femme de ses seuls souliers ? se culpabilisa-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Tu as plutôt fait une heureuse, de par la pièce de bronze qu'elle aura gagné à te les confier. De quoi largement lui permettre de s'en racheter une dizaine.

\- Oh. Merci pour cette générosité.

\- Ce n'est vraiment rien.

Alors rejoint comme la veille par leurs amis, c'est un Roy qui s'affala à leurs côtés qui les interrompis soudain.

\- Qui veut jouer aux cartes ?

\- Moi ! réagit aussi vite la jeune femme.

\- Ne veillez pas trop tard, vous tous. Nous reprenons la route demain. se permit d'ajouter Oliver, en bon casseur d'ambiance, avant d'aller faire le tour de ses hommes.

Pour autant, Felicity, Sin, Roy et Dig étaient bien décidés à profiter de cette soirée calme et paisible. C'est donc après cette seconde nuit partagée avec bienveillance, au terme d'un combat de carte endiablé, qu'ils reprirent tous la route au matin.

Une longue journée de voyage qu'Oliver imaginait tout aussi calme et tranquille. Ce qui aurait pu être le cas, si sa mère et demi-sœur ne s'étaient pas révélées particulièrement difficiles, face à son choix unilatéral de ne pas rester plus longuement sur leur site de repos.

Si Diggle s'était attelé à répondre au mieux qu'il put à toutes leurs demandes, n'ayant pas position pour le leur nier, malgré les ordres donnés par Oliver avant son départ. Ce dernier prit bien moins de gants avec sa famille, imposant à tous un rythme plus dense, dorénavant pressé de rentrer chez lui. Si les hommes d'armes y virent un choix éclairé. Cela ne fit qu'accroître toute l'animosité de Moira et Théa à l'égard de Felicity, persuadées que ce changement était dû à sa présence parmi eux.

Pour autant, sachant n'avoir rien à se reprocher, c'est sourde aux remarques acerbes qui ne la touchaient pas qu'elle poursuivit la route sur le dos d'Arrow, dorénavant protégée de la pluie par ses nouvelles bottines et la cape de son époux, si généreux avec elle. Oliver avait lui reprit l'un des chevaux de guerre les accompagnants et qu'il ramenait sur ses terres pour repeupler un château qu'il savait depuis longtemps démunie et en manque de tout.

ARROW

Au troisième soir partagé par le convoi au complet, la patience de l'ensemble de ses membres arrivait à son terme, tant l'agacement et l'exaspération les imprégnaient tous. Quand il ne faisait pas trop froid, que leur carriole ne bougeait pas trop ou que les chevaux ne faisaient pas trop de bruit, il fallait s'arrêter pour de multiples autres raisons.

Oliver aurait craqué depuis bien longtemps s'il ne s'était s'agit de sa famille. Dig était à ses yeux, un Dieu chaman pour les avoir supportés seul à la tête du convoi, cinq jours entiers. Dire que Felicity avait fait un voyage mille fois plus éprouvant, mal chaussée et toujours blessée des coups de Merlyn, sans jamais émettre une plainte. Se préoccupant au contraire, à chaque étape de le ralentir...

Alors que tous étaient partis loin de leur feu de camp, boire et jouer aux dés pour retrouver un peu de paix après cette si longue journée emplie de jérémiades. Oliver craqua pour de bon, quand il réalisa à son arrivée combien Théa jouait à présent les difficiles devant son assiette.

\- Un problème ? s'en inquiéta Felicity, bien plus soucieuse que lui.

\- Trop cuit.

\- Oh... Voulez-vous échanger avec mon morceau ? Il est juste à point.

\- Je veux surtout un vrai repas et pas ces carcasses grillées.

\- Ces carcasses chère sœur ont été des lapins. Beaucoup de gens n'ont pas la chance d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de viande chaque jour dans leur gamelle.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien. Je veux de la vraie cuisine.

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, il n'y a pas de fourneau en pleine nature. Donc, cesse de te plaindre et ne gâche pas la nourriture.

\- Parle à ta sœur autrement ! Elle n'a pas l'habitude de tels inconforts ! Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris un itinéraire nous permettant de nous arrêter dans des auberges ? Il me semble que notre pays n'en manque pas.

\- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, notre départ des Terres Merlyn ne s'est pas si bien passé.

\- A qui la faute ? scanda-t-elle en braquant Felicity du regard.

\- La vôtre, mère. Dès l'instant où vous avez concédé participer aux manigances de Malcolm visant in fine à m'éliminer.

\- Je n'ai jamais fomenté de telles choses !

\- Hélas si, bien que contre votre volonté première, je peux vous le concéder. Quoi qu'il en soit, cessez vous deux une bonne fois pour toutes vos jérémiades. Ou je vous jure que demain nous repartons sans vous.

Sur ces mots, il se saisit de sa propre part de lapin pour la manger aux côtés de Felicity. Dieu qu'il avait hâte qu'ils soient enfin de retour chez eux, pour couper court à toute cette promiscuité.

.

À suivre.

La suite... sans doute pas avant samedi prochain, une fois encore. C'est que je ne fais pas même le pont cette semaine u_u.

mimi yuy


	20. Désarrois et confidences

Changement de décor pour cette petite histoire avec l'arrivée du convoi au domaine des Queen. Bonne lecture à tous. ^-^

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Désarrois et confidences**

.

Si Felicity n'attendait rien de particulier, il fallait quand même admettre qu'après dix jours d'un périple interminable, elle avait à présent hâte d'arriver à bon port. Si d'abord, sa marche à travers la montagne des Terres Lance avait été physiquement éprouvante. Ces cinq derniers jours, où elle avait alterné voyage en carriole et équitation, s'étaient révélés tout bonnement harassants. En partie, du fait d'une météo capricieuse qui ne les avait pas beaucoup épargnés sur la route entre pluie et vent glacial. Mais surtout, du fait d'un quotidien particulièrement pénible au regard d'un rejet net et sans fioriture de la mère et demi-sœur d'Oliver à son égard.

Alors, quant au terme de leur interminable expédition ponctuée d'un dernier effort pour atteindre les hauteurs où était nichée le vaste domaine de la famille Queen, ils étaient enfin arrivés... Quand la demeure qui s'était fait tant désirée s'était enfin rendue visible... Disons que l'effet « wahou » qu'elle pensait ressentir était tombé à plat, tel un pétard mouillé, au contraire de l'immense château des Merlyn qui lui en avait imposé près d'un an plus tôt.

Si la bâtisse aux mains des Queen paraissait certes vaste, elle était avant tout terriblement... défraîchie.

Passé un gigantesque portail couvert de rouille, un amas d'herbes folles et de buissons dispersés s'était affiché devant eux. Un long chemin circulaire entourant ce jardin délaissé permettait de se rendre devant un escalier encore majestueux, aussi large que l'immense perron aboutissant à une double porte en chêne, entrée principale du château. Ce dernier en pierres de taille restait extérieurement plutôt intéressant de par son architecture. Mais la pierre imbibée et la saleté l'entourant, avec la pluie ayant repris au matin, adjoint à un ciel sombre et un sol formé d'une boue crottant les chevaux et roues des carrioles, n'aidaient pas à les éblouir.

À peine avaient-ils mis pied à terre, qu'un homme vint à leur rencontre. Le teint sombre, elle comprit à sa réaction et celle du reste de la famille Queen, qu'il devait s'agir de Walter Steele. Restée en retrait, elle fut surprise que les étreintes passées avec les siens, il se présente devant elle.

\- Dame Felicity ?

\- Je... Oui, c'est moi.

\- Permettez-moi de me présenter à vous. Walter Steele.

\- Bonjour, sir.

Faisant une drôle de révérence, l'homme la stoppa aussitôt pour lui offrir une courte étreinte, si aimable et paternelle qu'elle lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Après tant d'agressivité pas toujours si passive de la part de Moira et Théa, supportées ces derniers jours, être accueillie ainsi la touchait vraiment.

\- Bienvenue chez vous.

\- Merci.

Heureux d'avoir assisté à cette scène, Oliver la rejoint aussi vite.

\- Nous allons délester les chevaux et les mettre en stèle. Rentre avec ma mère et Théa te mettre au chaud.

\- Oh... Ne puis-je pas vous accompagner ?

\- Felicity, tu es encore trempée.

\- Je le suis depuis des jours, une heure de plus ne changera pas grand-chose. Je veux juste voir où sont vos écuries, que je puisse ensuite savoir où retrouver Arrow. Tu comprends ?

Elle savait bien qu'elle était là encore, à la limite de fondre en larmes, de crainte qu'il l'abandonne sur ce perron avec sa mère et sa demi-sœur. Mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de rester seule une minute de plus que nécessaire avec ces deux harpies.

\- Bien sûr... suis-nous. céda-t-il facilement. Nous vous rejoignons très vite, Walter.

\- A tout de suite les enfants. Je vais raviver pour vous le feu du grand salon et faire préparer le dîner.

\- Merci.

Il fallut bien deux heures pour tout décharger en vrac dans une zone dégagée des écuries et prendre soin des animaux. Les hommes d'armes envoyés aux dépendances allouées aux gardes, le reste de la troupe s'invita alors enfin au château. Si Felicity aurait préféré rejoindre les cuisines pour une pause bien méritée qu'elle rêvait pouvoir partager avec Dig, Roy et Sin qui allaient ainsi se restaurer et se réchauffer auprès des cuisinières des lieux semblant aux primes abords agréables et volubiles. Pour elle et Oliver, la suite était une réunion poussive dans le salon officiel voué à recevoir les invités. Une vaste pièce glaciale et bien peu accueillante...

Blottie devant les flammes avec le reste de la famille Queen, Felicity écoutait inattentive leurs discussions, ses yeux attirés par les flammes, quand elle en fut extraite par la main d'Oliver sur son épaule. Il la guida ainsi vers la salle à manger où un dîner venait de leur être servi, sous la forme d'une suite de petites portions de plusieurs plats. Une situation aussi étrange que ridicule. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas juste avoir une assiette et rien d'autre ? Tous ces chichis en la situation étaient si... grotesques aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Voyant bien à quel point Felicity atteignait ses limites. Lui-même vibrant d'impatience à pouvoir prendre ses distances après un voyage trop long et trop oppressant. Oliver s'enquit de leur logement.

\- Walter... avez-vous pu faire rouvrir mes quartiers ?

\- Oh. Bien sûr. Moira m'a bien expliqué que tu logerais d'ailleurs dorénavant dans la suite seigneuriale.

\- Je pensais plutôt...

\- Oliver. coupa court sa mère. Te voilà devenu le seigneur de la maison des Queen. Il est donc normal que tu prennes quartier là où est dorénavant ta place.

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas répondre plus brusquement que voulu, l'homme se contenta de hocher du chef.

\- Si nous n'avons pas chauffé la majeure partie de cette si grande demeure, inhabitée en votre absence à tous, pour ne pas consommer inutilement du combustible. Je peux t'assurer que tout a été nettoyé avec attention, chaque semaine.

\- Je n'en doutais pas un instant, Walter. Encore merci à toi d'avoir ainsi pris soin de ce domaine.

\- J'ai fait en sorte de préparer tous les papiers relatifs à son fonctionnement, de sorte que nous puissions parler dès demain de ce qu'il en est.

\- Bien. Si vous nous le permettez, vous tous, Felicity et moi-même allons donc vous laisser à présent.

\- Reposez-vous bien !

Heureux et soulagé de pouvoir dès lors quitter le salon pour se rendre dans ses appartements. Enfin... dans l'aile auparavant réservée à son défunt père. Oliver entraîna à sa suite sa jeune épouse. Dans cette demeure, Oliver avait toujours vu ses deux parents physiquement distants. Sa mère et dorénavant Walter habitaient l'aile droite qui avait toujours été dédiée aux femmes Queen et leurs enfants. Cette partie du château avait par conséquent dû continuer à vivre en leur absence. Avant leur départ pour les Terres Merlyn, sa sœur et lui-même logeaient aussi dans cette partie du château, un étage plus bas que leur mère. Tandis que seul son père était installé à l'opposé.

C'est donc finalement circonspect qu'il prît ce soir-là possession de l'ancienne chambre principale des lieux. Une pièce imposante, très haute de plafond, adjointe à un vaste bureau de travail et cabinet de toilette. À cette suite était associée une équivalente - toutes deux jointes par une porte communicatrice au niveau des chambres à coucher. Sans doute l'espace réservé à l'époque aux maîtresses officielles de Robert Queen, ainsi installée au plus loin de sa mère. C'est là qu'il dirigea naturellement Felicity qui l'avait silencieusement suivi jusqu'ici. Il regretta dès qu'ils y entrèrent que les lieux soient encore si humides et froids malgré le feu brûlant dans l'âtre. Il faudrait un certain temps pour réchauffer un tel espace, aux épais murs de pierre et inhabités depuis plus de cinq ans.

Sans grande surprise, une fois dans la chambre, sa grandeur et particularité poussa aussitôt Felicity à le lui nier.

\- Tu devrais garder ces lieux pour une autre, Oliver. Ne peut-on pas me trouver une place dans l'espace dédié aux domestiques ?

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est plus envisageable.

\- Alors juste une plus petite chambre. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de si grand et imposant.

\- Peut-on attendre jusqu'à demain pour creuser plus finement cette question ?

\- Oh... Bien sûr. Désolée. Je ne voulais pas poser problème.

\- Non. C'est moi. soupira l'homme. En toute franchise, je n'ai pas encore eu la main sur ces questions. Bien que Walter connaisse les circonstances ayant mené à notre union, comme tu as sans doute pu le comprendre tout à l'heure, il a évidemment cédé aux attentes de ma mère qui estime que nous devons habiter ces lieux.

\- Pourquoi tant de désenchantement ? N'es-tu pas heureux d'être de retour dans ta demeure ?

\- Cette demeure, oui. Mais toutes ces pièces... Il s'agissait de la suite de mon père. Un lieu très privé qu'il nous refusait à tous. Cela va m'être étrange de devoir y passer la nuit.

\- Pourquoi ne pas occuper ton ancienne chambre dans ce cas ?

\- ...

Cette question paraissait si simple, vue des yeux de Felicity. Et a contrario si emprise de complications de la part de tout son entourage.

\- Les choses sont compliquées. À présent que je suis le nouveau seigneur Queen, j'ai des obligations. Mais surtout un objectif à atteindre en reconstruisant une justice ferme, mais juste pour mon peuple. Avant de pouvoir m'atteler à ma vengeance, je veux en terminer avec la délation mensongère, les malversations ou la corruption. Face à de tels buts, serais-je bien utile à me battre contre les traditions séculaires de ma famille ? Juste des futilités, comme le qualifierait ma mère.

\- Je ne voudrais pas contrer pas principe les décisions de ta mère, ni ton respect à son égard. Mais ce changement des traditions, ces futilités... provoqueraient-ils l'effondrement de ton titre ? La fin du monde pour le peuple ? N'est-ce pas plutôt en ôtant toute la lourdeur des apparences que tu auras plus de temps et d'énergie à consacrer à tes véritables objectifs ?

\- Si...

Découragé sur la question, Oliver se laissa choir à l'extrémité du grand lit siégeant majestueux dans la vaste pièce. Aussitôt rejoint par Felicity, tous deux restèrent un instant silencieux, lui soucieux de prendre les bonnes décisions.

C'est ainsi que venant de nulle part, il eut besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur la jeune femme qui l'encourageait si efficacement de ses conseils avisés. Se tournant vers elle pour mieux l'observer, leur regard croisé lui donna soudain l'envie de l'embrasser. Cela ne cessait de passer en boucle dans sa tête depuis que leur relation avait évolué en un partage et un soin réciproque. Pas que la fin de leur voyage et la constante présence de sa famille ou de leurs amis à leurs côtés lui aient permis de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il ignorait toujours tant de sa vie passée, qu'il ne savait pas même à quel point il pouvait seulement se laisser aller avec elle...

\- Je sais qu'il est bien temps de poser la question, mais Tommy m'a dit que tu avais 17ans.

\- C'était le cas, le jour de ma sortie du couvent. J'aurais une année de plus d'ici quelques semaines... lui répondit-elle, simplement. Toi ?

\- 26 ans, dans quelques mois.

Felicity réalisa à cette réponse combien Oliver avait été jeune au début de la guerre et à la mort de son père, devenant dès lors Capitaine avec toutes les responsabilités que ce poste engendrait. Il avait si tôt détenu la vie de centaines d'hommes entre ses mains, dépendant tous de ses décisions prises sur le champ de bataille. Des décisions si riches de conséquences...

Oliver réalisa lui combien Felicity était encore bien jeune, alors que déjà si érudite et dégourdie. Même si sa fuite de la caserne et la part d'improvisation qui s'en était suivi n'avaient fait que révéler une évidente absence d'expérience et un cruel manque de confiance en son prochain. Pas qu'il puisse réellement le lui reprocher, au regard de leur histoire commune. Mais plus encore, cela rappelait à Oliver combien inexpérimentée en l'amour, elle se trouvait... du moins en toute supposition. Un doute qui le poussa malgré son malaise à aborder le sujet et à lui en demander un peu plus.

\- Ton premier époux...

\- Cooper Seldon ?

\- Oui. Puis-je demander s'il t'a touché ?

\- Au regard des coups reçus dès mon arrivée chez lui, effectivement. ironisa-t-elle. Même si cela ne s'est pas très bien terminé pour lui.

Fermant les yeux de colère à la seule idée qu'on ait pu être si violent à son égard, sans aucune raison au demeurant, Oliver précisa sa question.

\- Je voulais dire… Est-ce que vous...

\- Oh... Avait-il déjà couché avec moi, avant de passer à trépas ? Non. Il n'a jamais eu le temps d'en arriver jusque là. Je pensais avoir déjà été assez claire sur ce point.

Riant de son propre état, Felicity reprit aussitôt.

\- Combien pathétique, hein ! Trois contrats de mariage et deux veuvages, mais toujours chaste quand des femmes de mon âge ont déjà enfanté, parfois même plusieurs fois.

\- En voudras-tu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Des enfants ? Tu y aspires ou tu n'en souhaites pas ?

\- Je... Très franchement, je ne sais pas. Et au regard de notre contrat. Si tu prends maîtresse pour vivre ta vie amoureuse en toute liberté. Je doute que cela puisse dorénavant survenir un jour... Mais grand bien m'en fasse. Je ne désire pas quoi que ce soit nécessitant toute intimité de ce type avec un homme. J'ai bien assez vu ce que cela engendre comme malheur.

\- Non, Felicity. Ne dis pas ça. Toutes les relations ne sont pas si déséquilibrées...

Soupirant lourdement, la jeune femme se releva d'un bon avant de lui faire front, son énergie subitement retrouvée, riche de colère, peine, et détermination au fond des yeux.

\- Tu t'estimes si supérieur à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Toi le grand Oliver Queen ! Toi qui t'es auto-attribué la défense de ton vaste territoire. Mais les gens comme moi, comme ma mère, nous nous contentons de lutter au quotidien pour notre survie. Je... J'ai vu ma mère maltraitée, jour après jour, au sein d'un mariage qu'elle n'avait pas choisi. Une femme pleine de lumière et de vie que son époux battait et violait chaque nuit que Dieu fasse quand il n'y ajoutait pas l'affront de la tromper avec l'ensemble de la jante féminine de notre demeure. Elle a fini par mourir un soir de ses mains, alors même qu'elle essayait de défendre ma vertu, quelques jours à peine après ma première saignée. Je croyais soudain que mon propre père voulait me prendre, sous prétexte qu'il était sûr que ma mère l'avait trompé et que je n'étais donc pas sa fille ! Sais-tu ce que cela implique et signifie pour moi ? Pour m'en préserver, ma mère est morte ! Morte par ma seule faute ! Mais tandis que son corps reposait encore chaud à nos pieds, je compris que cette immondice avait plus simplement jugé profitable de vendre ma pureté juvénile à ce Cooper Seldon pour éponger ses dettes. Je n'avais été qu'une relance au poker pour lui ! Sauf qu'un autre homme était ce jour présent en notre foyer. Un seigneur dont la parole faisait loi et qui incita finalement mon père à discuter avec lui, tout en m'ordonnant de faire mes bagages.

\- Qui... ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ? Celui-là même qui voulut ta perte et tenta de me faire tuer. Malcolm Merlyn en personne ! Alors que je me pressais de récupérer le sac de ma mère. Celui-là même où je savais qu'elle cachait ses biens les plus précieux, dans l'espoir fou qu'un jour nous puissions fuir les lieux à deux... ajouta-t-elle en serrant à cet instant ledit sac qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis.

\- Alors que je faisais mes adieux à la seule personne au monde m'ayant jamais aimé, m'abaissant à la dépouiller de ses maigres bijoux et de sa bourse dans un pur réflexe de survie... Ils sont soudain revenus. Merlyn qui avait participé au jeu et contresigné en qualité de témoin l'échange commercial, me jugeant trop jeune, venait d'estimer qu'ils devraient tous attendre ma majorité pour que le mariage soit consommé. Pour s'assurer du respect de sa décision, il me fit le soir même enfermer cinq longues années au couvent. Quel homme peut observer une femme mourir sous les coups de son époux sans même réagir pour la défendre, et dans le même temps protéger une jeune fille d'un violeur d'enfant ?

\- Je suppose que tout monstre soit-il, Malcolm a lui-même son talon d'Achille. Sans doute que de te voir encore si jeune a dû lui rappeler Théa...

\- Toujours est-il qu'ils me privèrent tous de pouvoir assister à l'enterrement de ma mère, si pressés furent-ils de me cloîtrer. Au terme de quoi, je fus jetée en dehors de cet espace clos et protégé pour terminer dans le manoir de mon époux, imposé cinq ans plus tôt sans que personne ne me demande seulement mon avis. Déjà ivre, ce dernier fêta nos retrouvailles par un premier coup qu'il me jugea mériter après tout ce temps qu'il avait dû attendre. Alors, il me battit comme pleutre avant de tenter de me déshabiller et... réaliser que je ne me laisserais pas faire sans me défendre. Satisfait ?

\- Felicity, je ne voulais pas...

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Savoir pourquoi j'étais toujours vierge ? Tu es celui qui a posé cette foutue question ! Si j'admets que ne je crains plus depuis longtemps que tu sois de ceux qui battent femme pour obtenir ce que tu veux d'elles. Tu restes de ces hommes qui n'envisagent pas qu'une femme puisse te valoir pour peu qu'elle soit déjà usagée.

\- NON ! Jamais !

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir demandé ? lui cria-t-elle.

\- Felicity...

Se levant à son tour pour l'approcher et tenter de la calmer, Oliver se saisit de ses mains pour la ramener près de lui. Alors, il la fit se rasseoir non sans mal, pour se positionner à ses pieds.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser un peu plus encore. Juste connaître maladroitement ton passé, pour ne pas te faire peur le jour où peut-être nous pourrions essayer de nous connaître mieux... plus intimement. Peu importe pour moi que tu aies eu aucun ou plusieurs amants.

Rejetant son explication d'un bruit sec, la jeune femme détourna pour autant son regard, preuve la concernant qu'elle réalisait avoir peut-être sur-analysé leur précédent échange.

\- Veux-tu quand même terminer ton histoire ?

\- À quoi bon ?

\- Quelqu'un de très censé m'a dit, il y a peu, que j'avais besoin de partager une partie de mes cauchemars pour espérer pouvoir les laisser un jour derrière moi.

\- Tes tourments n'ont aucune mesure avec les miens, Oliver.

\- Tu as raison. En qualité de soldat, je pouvais m'attendre à toutes les horreurs supportées. En tant qu'enfant, fille de bonne famille et femme d'un homme se voulant éduqué, tu n'aurais jamais du subir pareils préjudices.

Réalisant la portée de ses paroles, Felicity les lui nia aussitôt, le regardant pour cela de nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Non. Tu as souffert plus que nécessaire pour une juste cause. J'ai seulement...

\- ...été victime d'hommes abjects que je regrette savoir morts, tant j'aimerais aujourd'hui pouvoir les occire du tranchant de mon épée.

Laissant couler quelques larmes vengeresses qu'elle essuya d'un geste de rage, Felicity termina finalement de confier la mémoire vive de son passé.

\- J'arrivais à peine à bouger, il déchirait mes vêtements, je... le combat avait fait tomber bien des objets autour de nous. Quand soudain, ma main trouva le pied d'un bougeoir en argent, je l'ai frappé de toutes mes forces avec ce dernier. Et alors, plus rien. Il n'était plus qu'un poids mort sur ma poitrine. J'ai dû mettre une heure à m'en extirper, tant j'étais figée de frayeur. Si on ne nous apprend pas à faire face à tant de violence au couvent. L'histoire de ma mère m'avait suffisamment prouvé que je devais être prudente. Il était estimé normal qu'un homme batte comme pleutre femme et enfants. S'il était encore vivant, je devrais subir son courroux. Et s'il était mort, je devais maquiller les faits...

\- Et l'était-il ? Mort, je veux dire.

\- Non. À cet instant, je sentais encore un faible souffle. Cooper ayant renvoyé le soir de mon retour l'ensemble du personnel pour faire de moi ce qu'il souhaitait, sans témoin, je savais avoir le reste de la nuit pour trouver comment m'en sortir. Alors je l'ai entièrement déshabillé, ne lui laissant plus que ses braies, et de toutes mes forces l'ai tiré en haut du grand escalier pour l'y pousser à travers la rambarde. Je n'oublierais jamais le bruit de son corps s'écrasant... Ses membres étaient en position éparses... Je ne doutais plus qu'il était là bien achevé. Après quoi, je suis retournée à la chambre et j'ai arrangé les draps du lit de sorte à faire croire que nous avions consommé le mariage. Je me suis coupé la main pour y laisser une trace de sang, puis j'ai laissé écouler sur les draps et le corps le contenu d'une bouteille de vin pour faire part de son état de beuverie. En simple chemise, j'ai finalement attendu la nuit durant au pied de l'escalier le retour des serviteurs. Quand le premier entra, j'ai balbutié l'avoir trouvé ainsi après m'être inquiétée qu'il ne revienne pas dans notre chambre.

\- Et ils y ont cru ?

\- À l'évidence, je ne trichais pas mon état de choc. Ajouté à ma jeunesse et statut d'oie blanche toute droite sortie du couvent... ces éléments semblèrent suffisants pour les laisser croire en ma version. Seul le majordome ne voulut pas aller dans mon sens, estimant que mon corps couvert de contusions pouvait tout autant expliquer une autre interprétation. Sans doute était-il, lui, habitué à ramasser ses précédentes victimes. J'ai du attendre une semaine entière pour pouvoir marcher correctement, et une semaine de plus pour être en capacité de prendre la route pour le château où le seigneur Merlyn m'avait fait convié. La suite est un banal remariage à un prisonnier de guerre que je ne pensais jamais croiser vivant.

Au silence pesant couvrant ces dernières révélation, Oliver finit par s'exprimer en même temps que sa femme.

\- Et le poison ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Toi le premier, Oliver.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir parlé de poison quand tu as évoqué pour la première fois la mort de Seldon ?

\- Disons que quitte à avouer mon forfait, j'estimais que cette précision s'avérait plus menaçante et efficace, si tu envisageais me vouloir du mal.

\- Je ne voudrais jamais te faire du mal, Felicity.

\- Je pourrais commencer à y croire. le taquina-t-elle, tous deux sachant qu'elle n'en doutait plus depuis longtemps déjà.

\- Crois-le, je t'en prie. Comme tu l'as dis plus tôt, je ne suis pas homme à frapper une femme ou m'imposer à elle. Je ne l'ai jamais fait de toute ma vie.

\- Et les « toucher » ? Pour reprendre ton terme.

\- Oh... ça...

\- Ta réputation d'avant ton départ pour la guerre était-elle le reflet d'une certaine réalité ?

\- J'ai bien peur que me concernant, les ragots soient basés sur un bon nombre de vérités. Maintenant, est-ce entièrement ma faute si tant de damoiselles décidèrent de leur plein gré à batifoler avec l'idiot charmeur que j'étais à l'époque ?

\- Sans doute le tort était-il partagé.

\- J'aime à le croire.

\- Et depuis ton retour chez les Merlyn ? Dois-je croire ce qui fut dit à la caserne ?

\- J'ignore complètement les propos auxquels tu fais écho. Mais si je confirme avoir aussi eu quelques aventures durant mes cinq années d'absence, je peux garantir n'avoir jamais failli aux vœux que l'on me fit prendre par contumace. Crois-le ou pas, mais la gent féminine n'était pas très présente dans les cachots de Ra's Al Ghul.

\- C'est malin...

Le calme étant revenu, Oliver décida de mettre un terme à ces confidences riche en émotions et ainsi laisser Felicity prendre ses marques au sein de sa nouvelle chambre.

\- Sin passera te voir demain matin, le temps que notre gouvernante lui fasse le tour du château et...

\- Pourrais-je avoir la même visite guidée ?

\- Tu...

Il allait lui dire que ce n'était pas indiqué de par sa position officielle. Mais la connaissant à présent, pourquoi devrait-elle, pourquoi devrait-il lui-même, jouer un jeu et des rôles qu'ils exécraient. N'était-ce pas la prérogative du seigneur des lieux que de pouvoir acter les nouvelles lois et coutumes ?

\- Je leur ferais dire de venir te chercher pour que vous visitiez les lieux et leurs dépendances toutes trois, demain matin. Cela te conviendrait ?

\- Merci.

Au sourire éclairant enfin le visage pale jusqu'alors si affligé, Oliver s'en amusa ouvertement. Quelle femme était heureuse d'apprendre pouvoir découvrir où se trouvaient les cuisines et autres lieux de travail des serviteurs ?

L'embrassant à nouveau sur le front, non sans l'enserrer brièvement, si désireux de pouvoir lui apporter un peu de réconfort après tous ses aveux, il s'écarte finalement d'elle. Si l'échange qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt lui avait appris quelque chose la concernant. C'est qu'il lui faudrait clairement encore attendre avant de pouvoir toucher toute autre surface de sa peau.

\- Bonne nuit à toi, Felicity.

\- Bonne nuit, Oliver.

.

À suivre.

La nuit n'étant pas vraiment terminée pour eux, la suite demain. ^-^

mimi yuy


	21. Premiers pas au château

Un très grand Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des petits mots qu'il s'agisse de cassiewright, Jessy jess35, Evy 47, NaDaViCo, bilacora, Meliissa L ou plus particulièrement à olicity-love, lidi9451 et Guest à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. u_u N'hésitez pas à l'occasion à me donner votre mail par MP si vous souhaitez des retours de ma part ^_-

En attendant, voici la suite directe du chapitre d'hier !

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Premiers pas au château.**

.

Après qu'Oliver l'ait laissé dans cette grande chambre si ridiculement spacieuse, Felicity observa un instant le large lit avant de l'ignorer. Il était si grand, dur et éloigné de la cheminée. Elle ne réussirait jamais à s'y endormir. Alors, à l'image de ce qu'elle avait connu le jour de son arrivée à la caserne des Merlyn, c'est au pied du feu crépitant qu'elle s'installa. Si le sol était dur et froid, au moins cette fois-ci, était-il propre et dénué de toute bête rampante.

Elle avait tant espéré de cette arrivée, imaginant trouver en la demeure, un lieu sain pour enfin profiter d'un repos tant aspiré. Mais cet endroit n'avait vraiment rien d'accueillant. Passé le froid et l'humidité, toutes les pièces qu'elle avait brièvement côtoyées n'exprimaient que désolation et mortification. Pour dire, elle serait bien allée dormir dans les écuries, si seulement elle avait su comment s'y rendre en toute discrétion, sans se perdre dans ces dédales de couloirs qu'Oliver lui avait fait traverser. Comment des gens si aisés et importants pouvaient se contraindre de vivre dans pareil environnement, où luxe et grandeur étaient privilégiés au confort offert par la simplicité. Définitivement, elle ne le comprenait pas.

Se perdant dans ses songes, la jeune femme essaya de se motiver pour les jours à venir. Peu importe la place qu'on lui donnerait, elle savait qu'elle finirait par s'y adapter et y créer un petit espace rien qu'à elle. N'avait-elle pas réussi à transformer sa simple paillasse chez les nones en un recoin réconfortant ou la chambre crasseuse imposée par Malcolm en un lieu de vie accueillant ? Elle devait juste tenir le coup et trouver le moyen de se reposer un peu, pour ne pas risquer la maladie après des jours si difficiles. C'est sur ces dernières pensées que Felicity ferma enfin les yeux.

ARROW

Il eut beau se convaincre du bien fondé de dormir, sachant combien sa première journée de retour serait longue et occupée, Oliver n'y parvenait pas. Impossible de trouver le sommeil malgré sa grande fatigue. Le lit était trop dur, la pièce trop vaste et glaciale... Comment son père avait-il pu vivre en ces lieux ? Il n'évoquait pas même la présence des trophées de chasse lui imposant à la lueur de la lune une présence funeste ressassant sans fin des souvenirs morbides. Dans ce lieu froid et sans vie, il ne cessait plus de songer à son emprisonnement et aux tortures qui y avaient fait suite... Quand il ne s'imaginait pas dans cette forêt glaciale où à la suite du pire carnage vu par ses yeux de jeune homme inexpérimenté, il avait assisté au meurtre violent de son père - événement ayant changé à jamais le cours de sa vie.

N'en pouvant plus de la situation, c'est las et épuisé qu'il se releva d'un bon en quête d'un autre lieu de repos. Après ce qui devait être deux heures de tentative, il savait pour sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais dormir une minute dans cet endroit. Marchant sans bruit - du moins - au plus silencieux qu'il put en présence d'un parquet particulièrement grinçant, il se dirigea vers la porte communicante derrière laquelle Felicity devait dormir.

À la fois curieux et soucieux de son confort, Oliver l'entrouvrit pour découvrir glacé l'absence de tout corps sur le lit. La panique le prenant, imaginant de nouveau Felicity fuir les lieux en raison des confidences qu'ils s'étaient faites un peu plus tôt, il lui suffit heureusement de se tourner vers la cheminée pour la voir recroquevillée sur le sol, face au feu mourant. Sa tête reposant sur son bagage resté plein et couverte de sa couverture duveteuse qu'elle traînait avec elle depuis son départ de la caserne, il n'était pas difficile d'y lire son propre malaise en ces lieux.

Pourquoi avait-il du céder à l'insistance de sa mère cachée derrière l'action de Walter à préparer ces lieux pour eux ? Soupirant, c'est sans regret qu'il s'agenouilla aux côtés de la jeune femme pour la réveiller d'une simple main apposée sur son épaule.

\- Oliver ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Suis-moi.

\- Où veux-tu aller à cette heure ? demanda-t-elle encore ensommeillée.

\- Chez moi.

\- Quoi... ?

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Si cette phrase émise au milieu de la nuit noire par un homme adulte ayant déjà rejoint les murs de son château familial pouvait surprendre. C'est sans lui en faire état que Felicity le laissa l'aider à se relever et se saisir de son sac, pour le suivre, mains jointes, sans ajouter un mot.

Traversant quelques couloirs et descendant d'un étage, ils se glissèrent dans un nouveau couloir jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une nouvelle chambre au volume bien plus réduit. En cet endroit, il n'y avait point de hauts plafonds de plus de trois mètres, point de murs glacés en pierres. Juste une pièce aux dimensions très semblables à celle occupée à la caserne des Merlyn. Dans le coin opposé à la fenêtre, un lit accolé à une cheminée tout aussi mesurée.

Du bois se trouvant déjà dans l'âtre en attente d'être utilisé, mais aussi tout à côté pour recharger au besoin le foyer, Oliver n'eut besoin que d'une minute pour l'allumer. Voyant dès lors un peu mieux les lieux, par la lueur des flammes, ils constatèrent que contrairement à ses craintes le lit avait été fait et la pièce aérée et nettoyée. Une preuve suffisante pour Oliver que sa mère était bien à l'origine de sa redirection dans l'aile paternelle. Quand par ailleurs, Walter avait lui bien fait initialement préparer ce lieu à sa destination.

\- Viens te coucher.

Ayant pris habitude de dormir l'un près de l'autre, c'est tout naturellement que Felicity se glissa dans le lit moelleux bien qu'encore glacée, face à la cheminée. La voyant frissonner, Oliver prit, lui, soin d'ôter les draps croquants de froid pour la couvrir de sa propre couverture encore chaude de son corps, avant d'y ajouter le seul édredon de plumes. Il ne suffit alors que d'un petit quart d'heure pour que la chaleur s'immisce enfin en leurs os et dans la pièce tout entière. C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure après leur intrusion, tous deux dormaient d'un juste sommeil.

ARROW

À son réveil, Oliver se découvrit pour la première fois totalement accolé au corps chaud de Felicity, un bras plié autour de sa taille, son visage à peine au-dessus de ses cheveux d'or. Si le feu s'était éteint, la chaleur du soleil traversant des fenêtres aux rideaux laissés ouverts et leurs corps enlacés poursuivaient de les réchauffer, le confortant dans cette position bien heureuse le concernant. Il pourrait s'habituer à une telle disposition...

Sentant Felicity s'éveiller à son tour et se détourner pour lui faire face, la surprise fut plus grande encore quand elle ne recula pas. Aucune crainte en ses yeux, aucun doute non plus. Elle semblait même partager son sentiment de confort ultime, allant jusqu'à se blottir plus encore en son giron avant d'y murmurer ses premiers mots.

\- Si les dernières nuits à la caserne m'étaient agréables avec ces oreillers de plumes. Ce lit est un véritable nuage dont je ne veux plus jamais m'extraire.

Amusé de sa réflexion, Oliver le lui concéda sans mal. Ne se souvenant toutefois pas d'un tel confort à son départ, il ne doutait pas qu'on avait changé là, matelas et oreillers. Une initiative bien heureuse dont il devrait remercier Walter. Car il n'imaginait pas combien de vermines avaient dû pulluler dans l'ancienne literie après une si longue absence.

\- Oliver...

\- Hum ?

\- Hier...

La voyant bien hésiter, Oliver se saisit de l'une de ses mains reposant jusqu'alors sur son gilet de cuir. Décontenancés par leur nouveau logis, la veille, ils avaient tous deux conservé leurs vêtements de jour pour cette première nuit passée au château.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question ?

\- Ne te l'ai-je pas dit, alors ?

\- Je sais maintenant que tu ne dis jamais vraiment tout, au prime abord. Comme je sais ne plus beaucoup te laisser parler quand je me mets en colère.

\- Et tu veux la vérité inaltérée...

\- S'il te plaît.

Soupirant lourdement, Oliver tacha de se rendre compréhensible sans toutefois l'effrayer de ses paroles.

\- Felicity... Si j'ai posé cette question, hier soir... c'était pour un peu mieux te connaître. Mais il vrai que j'ai d'abord été motivé par le souhait de m'interrompre avant d'agir de manière plus maladroite encore.

\- À savoir ?

\- Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions plus été seuls tous les deux. Et là... Tu étais là, devant moi. Et je voulais tellement...

\- Que voulais-tu, Oliver ?

Se redressant juste assez pour mieux croiser son regard, les yeux emplis de curiosité de Felicity furent un vrai coup de poignard à la volonté de son époux.

\- Juste ça...

Accompagnant sa réponse au geste, Oliver apposa très légèrement ses lèvres chaudes à celles sucrées de la jeune femme. Un baiser très pudique qu'il aspirait et redoutait à la fois, quand il s'écarta tout aussitôt.

\- Est-ce déjà trop ?

Trop physique, trop tôt, trop personnel...

Felicity ne fuyant pas à l'instant la pièce à toute jambe, Oliver estima qu'il avait déjà évité le pire. Quand elle se reposa à nouveau dans son giron, il eut un peu plus de mal à ne pas laisser fleurir un sourire niais.

\- Il y avait plus simple pour m'en parler.

\- Je le concède.

\- Que vas-tu faire, ce jour ?

Comprenant que le sujet de leur potentiel rapprochement n'était plus d'actualité pour elle, Oliver céda à sa décision. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait besoin de temps pour assimiler ce que son geste signifiait pour eux deux. Leur simple rapprochement ce matin était déjà une belle avancée à ses yeux.

Soupirant plus concrètement à cette nouvelle question qui le ramenait cruellement sur terre, l'homme se détacha juste assez pour se coucher sur le dos. Il était toutefois bien heureux de sentir sa compagne se recroqueviller tout aussitôt sur son côté, suivant ainsi son mouvement. Il observa penseur le plafond de bois de sa chambre d'enfant en quête de réponses.

Combien de flèches y avait-il tirées par simple plaisir de l'interdit ? On pouvait encore voir la multitude de trous provoqués par son occupation crétine. Du moins, c'était ça ou l'arrivée des termites dans la demeure.

\- Vermines dans les lits, termites dans le bois... Je commence à envisager l'idée de partir dormir avec Arrow dès ce soir.

\- Ai-je dit tout cela oralement ?

\- D'habitude ce sont mes pensées qui s'échappent de moi sans contrôle... Aurais-je une mauvaise influence sur toi ?

\- Non, la meilleure. Et ce jour va nous le prouver.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as raison sur la question des nuisances peuplant cette demeure. Walter s'est contenté de vivre chichement dans ses quartiers, laissant toutes les autres à l'abandon. Si les économies ainsi effectuées furent les bienvenues en temps de guerre, cela a rendu les lieux invivables.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La logique voudrait que je fasse tout rénover. Une façon aussi pour moi d'effacer le passé et la présence fantomatique de mon père en ces lieux. Mais comment réagira le peuple face à de telles dépenses superflues ? Tous croiront que nous levons les prochains impôts pour notre seul confort, même si je fais faire tous ces travaux sur mes deniers propres.

\- Et pourquoi faire faire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bien sûr la pièce n'était pas bien grande, mais j'ai bien pu par moi-même assainir et redonner un peu de vie à nos logis à la caserne.

Pour un résultat incroyable, pouvait-il ajouter. Bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais admis à l'époque. Tous étaient envieux de leur chambre si saine, agréable et fonctionnelle, quand le reste du bâtiment n'était que murs de crasse et sols poussiéreux à l'air ambiant parfois suffocant d'odeurs nauséabondes...

\- Même si l'on remonte nos manches, je pense que c'est illusoire de croire que nous pourrons tout faire à deux.

\- N'y a-t-il pas du personnel, ici ?

\- Assujettis à d'autres taches.

\- Et qui décide de leur fonction ? Pourquoi ne pas leur expliquer les raisons de ton souhait de tout mettre sur pause, pour le profit de tous. Où sont-ils logés d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans des dépendances à une centaine de mètres d'ici.

\- Pourrons-nous aussi les visiter, ce matin ?

\- S'il te sied.

\- Tu n'as pas à prendre de décision tout de suite. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'avant toute chose, il serait plus simple de déjà connaître l'état exact des lieux et l'importance des potentiels travaux pour les chiffrer et voir comment envisager en réduire les coûts ? Les investissements ne sont pas les mêmes entre une simple décoration ou devoir refaire un toit ou gérer des infiltrations dans les caves.

\- As-tu aussi lu tout cela dans tes livres ?

\- J'ai plus simplement du suivre la none supérieure dans ses visites d'inspection, pré-requis de chacune des réunions du conseil où les carmélites statuaient leurs travaux de maintenance. Cette femme acariâtre et désagréable, avait pour elle de vouloir m'apprendre comment gérer une maison, sachant qu'à mon départ je devais être femme d'un homme d'importance aux revenus conséquents.

\- Dans ce cas, suivons les bonnes pratiques de sœur…

\- Mère Marie-Suzanne.

\- Amen.

Amusée, Felicity se redressa finalement d'un geste vif pour se trouver en position assise.

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Enfin... je veux dire...

\- Tu ne penses pas que je vais m'atteler à tout cela, seul avec les yeux meurtriers de ma mère en arrière-fond ? Nous allons faire cette visite du grenier aux caves en compagnie de Walter et de Raisa. C'est notre gouvernante principale. Peut-être pourras-tu prendre note de ce qu'il s'y dira.

\- Pas de problème. Ma bonne mémoire devrait me permettre de le faire plus tard.

\- Je peux aussi plus simplement nous faire suivre par un valet portant une table et le matériel pour écrire.

\- Quelle image allons-nous ainsi donner ?

\- Une personne de bon conseil m'a dit hier qu'en ma position, je pouvais bien changer les habitudes des lieux.

\- Bon conseil que voilà.

Ayant retrouvé toute son énergie, par cette simple courte nuit partagée avec la jeune femme, si pleine de fraîcheur, de vivacité et si riche d'idées. Oliver n'eut plus de doute la concernant. Il s'attachait à elle. Dans l'attente de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait sans crainte se laisser approcher par lui, il décida pour sa part de reprendre sa vie en main et la manière dont il voulait la vivre en ces lieux.

C'est ainsi que la journée durant, loin de toute prise de décisions, au grand damne de sa mère qui s'attendait à ce qu'il plonge tout aussitôt dans les affaires du territoire tout entier, ils visitèrent le domaine.

Leur petite troupe était formée de lui-même, Felicity, Diggle. Mais aussi de Roy et Sin, s'étant respectivement imposés comme porteur de l'écritoire pour l'un et du papier, plumes et bouteille d'encre pour l'autre - trop curieux qu'ils étaient pour rester à distance. Walter leur fit ainsi visiter l'ensemble de la demeure, accompagné de Raisa. Suite à quoi, ils inspectèrent tout aussi studieusement le reste de la propriété, qu'il s'agisse des jardins et écuries ou tout simplement de l'ensemble des dépendances et remises la composant. Ainsi firent-ils l'inventaire des multiples dégradations ou manquements. Tandis que Walter les informa tout autant des travaux en cours, et de ce qu'il avait lui-même déjà identifié comme étant le plus urgent à mettre en œuvre, une fois ces derniers terminés.

Le soir venu, le constat quant à l'état déplorable des lieux était sans appel.

N'ayant eu le temps de faire plus, c'est éreinté et déprimé de cette conclusion qu'Oliver et Felicity avaient rejoint les seuls membres de la famille pour le dîner. La jeune femme avait bien à nouveau tenté d'échapper à cet événement, ne jugeant toujours pas sa présence légitime. Mais Oliver restait implacable. Il avait besoin de son soutien et de ses idées novatrices... dues-t-elles venir d'un vieux couvent peuplé de carmélites cinquantenaires.

\- Oliver. Tes retrouvailles avec ce domaine terminées, pouvons-nous espérer te voir demain présider une séance du Grand Conseil ? Il s'avère que chaque représentant de nos régions sont arrivés ce jour en ville, pour te permettre de les voir en lieu et place de Walter, maintenant que nous sommes de retour.

Il s'apprêtait à le lui refuser, n'ayant encore aucun intérêt à la chose. Quand une main douce apposée subitement sur la sienne le saisit de stupeur. Sauf erreur de sa part, il s'agissait de la première fois que Felicity le touchait volontairement devant témoin, en dehors de tout soin. Avec son rapprochement du matin, le cœur d'Oliver était littéralement à la fête.

\- Oui, Felicity ?

\- Qu'est-ce que le Grand Conseil ?

\- Un rassemblement mensuel, au cours duquel chaque représentant de nos régions rend compte au seigneur Queen. J'ai pris sur moi de les convier dès que j'ai su la date de votre retour. expliqua pour elle, Walter.

\- Vous imaginez bien qu'un seul homme ne pourrait garantir l'ordre et le respect de ses lois sur l'ensemble d'un territoire si vaste. Nous ne sommes pas sur les Terres Lance. Robert, comme son père et grand-père avant lui, ont toujours mandaté des membres de l'oligarchie, afin qu'ils puissent gouverner en leur nom sur les zones les plus reculées du centre où nous nous trouvons.

\- Des émissaires ayant délégation de vos droits, en somme. résuma-t-elle simplement.

\- C'est ça. le lui confirma Oliver toujours peu à même de les rencontrer.

Il ne savait que trop peu quelle serait sa réaction, s'il faisait là face à des hommes dont le nom était listé dans le carnet de son père.

\- Dans ce cas... Peut-être pourrais-tu écouter ta mère et suivre sa « proposition ».

Diplomate qu'elle était de ne pas nommer son injonction un « ordre ».

\- Merci pour votre soutien ! s'éclaira Moira.

Plus circonspect, Oliver chercha la vraie raison à la recommandation de Felicity, exprimant sa question d'un regard appuyé.

\- Ne serait-il pas tout aussi utile d'étendre l'état des lieux fait ce jour, au reste du territoire ? Ce Conseil te permettra de demander à chaque représentant de vos régions de te faire part de leurs richesses et carences. Comme ils ne manqueront pas d'énumérer leurs doléances, sans doute nombreuses avec l'annonce de ton retour.

\- À quoi bon ? Je doute qu'un seul ait le courage de me dire la vérité.

\- Il existe bien d'autres moyens de connaître la vérité, Oliver. L'information peut être censurée, elle n'en n'est toujours pas moins connue ou inscrite quelque part. En attendant, la vision de ces hommes sera toujours informative. Sachant par ailleurs que Walter a une idée globale de la situation. S'il n'est pas présent, il pourra par la suite nous dire si ce qui t'a été rapporté semble correct ou non. Et dans le cas du non, tu sauras déjà sur qui tu peux compter et faire confiance.

Ne sachant pas à quoi elle pensait, sentant bien qu'elle gardait des informations pour elle, du fait de leur assistance, Oliver décida quoi qu'il en soit de lui faire confiance. N'avait-il pas lu, enfant, un roman d'espionnage se déroulant au sein d'une confrérie de prêtres. Peut-être les nonnes avaient là encore appris quelques connaissances précieuses à leur protégée.

\- Je vous en prie, laissez la politique aux hommes. réagit finalement Moira, réalisant combien la jeune femme sans éducation convenue avait l'écoute de son fils.

\- Il n'en reste qu'elle n'a pas tort. ajouta pour sa peine la jeune Théa.

\- Je vais donc suivre votre demande, mère, et passer la journée de demain en Conseil. Pourras-tu m'y joindre, Felicity ?

\- Oh... bien sûr.

\- Ce n'est pas sa place, Oliver ! Comme votre femme, elle a ses propres obligations et...

\- Et je tiens à vous informer que nous avons décrété ensemble, hier soir, que nous ne suivrons plus aucune tradition ou coutume, contraints par des habitudes qui ne nous appartiennent pas. Sachez donc, que cela commence par notre choix de dormir jusqu'à décision contraire dans mon ancienne chambre.

\- Oliver ! Qu'en pensera...

\- Je vous stoppe tout de suite, mère. En vous rappelant que contrairement au château des Merlyn, nous ne logeons aucune cour ni entourage. Comme il n'est pas encore prévu de recevoir des invités avant un bon moment. Donc si le qu'en-dira-t-on se limite à vous seule, je pense que cette famille saura y faire face. Indépendamment de cette résolution, concernant le conseil de demain, j'ai surtout besoin de Felicity pour sa pratique de l'écriture rapide. N'ayant pas grande mémoire, j'ai besoin de traces écrites sur ce que chacun me dira.

\- Qui te prouvera qu'elle écrit la juste vérité, sans jouer avec les mots pour désavouer certaines paroles ?

\- Que les choses soient claires autour de cette table. Felicity a ma confiance absolue en toute cause et tout sujet. Car contrairement à ce que vous vous imaginez, il n'y a jamais eu de mensonges entre nous.

\- Seulement quelques omissions bien heureuses... se permit de ponctuer sa mère, clairement braquée quant à ses décisions.

\- Au risque de vous surprendre. Non, aucune omission. Juste un échange d'informations obtenues en temps et en heure. J'ajouterais, comme le disait si justement le capitaine Lance à notre départ, qu'elle ne serait pas fichue de mentir pour sa vie.

À ces mots, Felicity vécut à sa plus grande honte un blush intégral sur son visage. Une réaction si visible, qu'elle provoqua le rire de Walter et Théa permettant par la même de soulager la tension et poursuivre le dîner de façon plus légère. Pourquoi devait-elle être de nature si pâle pour que ses réactions soient si « visibles » à tous ? Enfin... Si cela pouvait aider Oliver dans sa tentative de lui donner une place dans sa vie, elle s'en accommoderait.

.

À suivre.

Avant de pouvoir s'atteler à sa vengeance, à l'image de la construction d'un sous-sol d'usine et d'une boîte de nuit attenante, Oliver va devoir reconstruire son lieu de vie pour mieux s'y fondre. En espérant que cette période ne fera pas fuir tout le monde. ^_^'' Même si pour les amateurs d'Olicity dites-vous que ce sera un peu le moment ou jamais pour que leurs sentiments puissent enfin s'épanouir à leur juste mesure. ^_-

La suite... dans bien plus d'une semaine, je le crains, mes soirées étant toujours aussi chargées. u_u Le seul côté positif, c'est que les horaires à mon taffe devraient retrouver une certaine normalité dans une 10ène de jour, me permettant dès lors de reprendre mes petits écrits, le soir venu. ^-^

très vite, j'espère.

mimi yuy


	22. L'heure des choix

Si j'avais dit que je serais de retour sous dix jours, j'ai conscience d'avoir plus que doublé ce temps d'attente. À ma décharge, après une semaine de taffe aux horaires élargis, j'ai vraiment eu besoin de faire une pause. Suite à quoi, j'ai eu bien du mal à me remotiver pour m'y remettre. Ayant en prime chopée la crève, j'ai préféré rester sous une couette à bouquiner des fanfics sur WD plutôt qu'à me prendre la tête avec mon mega puzzle, le soir venu. C'est qu'à force d'écrire l'histoire par morceau éparpillé, j'arrive à un point où c'est devenu ingérable ^_^''. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici enfin la suite directe du précédent chapitre ! Sans doute le plus long pour l'instant, histoire de compenser un peu l'attente.

Avec comme toujours, un gros merci à cassiewright, ludi9451, bilacora, Jessy jess35, So-apple33, olicity-love, Evy 47, NaDaViCo, Meliissa.L, Douby08, marajade-cp, Olicity, Delicity Unicorn, Luciole et les guest non identifiés pour vos derniers retours !

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **L'heure des choix.**

.

Au second matin partagé dans sa chambre de jeune homme, Oliver ne fut pas surpris cette fois-ci de sentir un poids reposer en partie sur son corps détendu. Après cinq années de boucherie, violence gratuite et inconfort dus à la guerre, il devait bien avouer apprécier sans plus s'en cacher ce nouveau niveau de rapprochement d'avec sa femme. Il n'était pourtant vraiment pas friand de la moindre démonstration de tendresse dans sa jeunesse, repoussant sans ménagement toute conquête dès lors qu'elle se collait trop à lui. Restait donc à savoir si cela faisait état d'un véritable coup de cœur pour Felicity ou d'une nouvelle appétence au calme et à la douceur qu'elle dégageait malgré son tempérament parfois volcanique. Cela méritait réflexion. Car ayant une vraie affection pour leur futur médecin-guérisseuse, il devait s'assurer qu'il avait plus qu'une simple attirance pour ce qu'elle représentait avant de pousser les choses plus avant. En bon lâche qu'il était, il envisageait surtout laisser la main à la jeune femme. Si elle venait d'elle-même à lui, alors seulement, il concéderait plonger tout entier dans sa toile.

Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, Oliver en fut tiré par le mouvement du corps reposant en partie sur lui.

\- Hé.

\- Hé...

Toujours aussi prudent, en cet instant partagé où tous les interdits semblaient possibles, Oliver observa amusé Felicity observer pas si discrètement leur entourage.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru...

\- Tu t'es imaginée encore à la caserne ?

Soulevant à peine les épaules pour le conforter dans son hypothèse, la jeune femme n'en ajouta pas plus. Elle prenait sciemment sur elle pour ne pas laisser passer toute son amertume d'être en cette demeure. Si à son arrivée la déception était notable, réaliser qu'elle devrait dorénavant côtoyer plusieurs fois par jour des personnes qu'elle arborait était encore dur à accepter. Le seul bon côté était leur nouvelle proximité partagée lui offrant un confort et une chaleur bienvenue en ce début d'automne glacial.

Peu dupe sur ses sentiments du moment, Oliver pria l'indulgence.

\- Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que la vie ici peut aussi t'être agréable.

Croisant son regard, elle le lui concéda. La situation pouvait encore changer. Devait-elle prendre en exemple leur relation qui avait déjà tant évolué depuis leur rencontre. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé des mois plus tôt pouvoir se sentir si confortable et en confiance auprès de cet homme.

\- Et sinon... Dois-je m'attendre à ce que cela devienne une habitude ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant référence à leur rapprochement évident, dans un souhait d'alléger l'instant.

\- Est-ce une plainte ?

\- Simple question.

\- Il fait froid et toi tu es chaud.

\- Heureux d'être utile.

Felicity le voyant retenir à peine un sourire de moquerie, elle le frappa gentiment à la poitrine, sachant bien que sa phrase avait un double sens.

\- Prête à rencontrer l'aristocratie de nos Terres ?

\- Pas spécialement envie de bouger...

\- Tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tôt, si tu n'avais pas tant insisté pour qu'on voie si vite les conseillers de mon père.

\- Pourquoi retarder cette réunion qui semble inéluctable ?

\- ...

\- Oliver ? insista-t-elle face à son mutisme.

\- Ces hommes... Ils font partie de la liste. soupira-t-il finalement.

La liste... l'un des sujets dont elle comptait bien rediscuter prochainement avec lui. Mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment.

\- Je vois. Dois-je m'attendre à assister à quelques assassinats ce jour ? demanda-t-elle taquine.

\- Sérieux ?

\- C'est toi qui as dit que tu les tuerais tous sans tarder...

\- Pas comme ça.

\- Alors comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas... coupa-t-il court, tout en se levant.

Sur ce constat, Felicity gémit piteusement quand sa source de chaleur l'abandonna d'un bon.

\- Bien. Ton cas n'est peut-être donc pas encore désespéré.

Pour sa part, restant affalée au milieu du lit, elle craignait plutôt être une nouvelle fois remise en question par tous ces hommes de pouvoir qu'elle imaginait déjà imbus de leur personne et de leur position.

\- Je suis certain que ta curiosité est avide de savoir qui ils sont. la motiva Oliver, alors qu'il se changeait pour la journée.

\- Rien n'est moins sûr. balbutia-t-elle à moitié pour elle-même.

\- Il ne reste qu'une petite heure avant que le premier arrive.

\- Bien. Je vais profiter de ce temps pour aller parler à Dig.

\- Felicity... soupira-t-il à nouveau pour la forme, peu dupe qu'elle tentait à nouveau ainsi d'échapper au petit déjeuner partagé avec sa famille.

\- Quoi ? réagit-elle avec plus de force qu'attendu, en se levant à son tour. Suis-je donc une prisonnière obligée d'apparaître à tout instant à tes bras ou aurais-je une liberté de mouvement ici ?

La voyant déjà à cran, Oliver sut qu'il ne gagnerait rien à la braquer à cet instant.

\- Je t'assure que tu es libre de tes mouvements. Tu peux errer à loisir dans ce château et son domaine. On n'a vraiment rien à cacher.

\- Soit. Mais quand est-il du reste ? Pourrais-je me rendre quand je le souhaite en ville ? Me promener dans les forêts et campagnes ?

\- Bien sûr. Je te promets que je t'accompagnerais au plus tôt pour que tu découvres tout cela.

\- Et si je voulais m'y aventurer seule ? insista-t-elle, telle une bravade.

\- En toute franchise ?

La lui réclamant d'un hochement de tête, Oliver se fit le plus honnête possible.

\- Je comprends ton impatience à visiter la ville et notre région. Comme je devine que tu aspires à une certaine autonomie. Mais à ce jour, je serais plus rassuré si dans un premier temps, tu concédais être accompagnée quand tu sors du domaine. Que ce soit de moi-même, Dig ou même Sin et Roy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais pouvoir m'assurer au préalable que tous ici sachent qui tu es et ce qu'ils risquent s'ils s'en prenaient à toi ?

\- Dis-tu que je ne serais pas en sécurité en dehors de ces murs ?

\- Je dis juste qu'ignorant dorénavant tout de mon peuple, je serais plus serein en te sachant accompagné le temps que nous nous assurions qu'il n'y a pas de risque particulier.

Pouvant concéder cette prudence, Felicity n'en ajouta pas. Elle se surprenait elle-même d'être montée si vite dans les tons.

Oliver jugeant pour sa part qu'elle ne pouvait guère tomber dans les ennuis en s'éloignant de lui une petite heure, il lui offrit la liberté tant aspirée sans le lui dire explicitement.

\- Puis-je m'attendre à te retrouver devant la salle du conseil d'ici la première arrivée ?

\- J'y serais.

\- Bien.

L'embrassant brièvement sur le front, en une nouvelle habitude qu'il avait prise quand il la quittait, Oliver la laissa finalement à elle-même. Une première depuis leur arrivée ici. Prenant une grande inspiration, Felicity tâcha aussitôt de se recentrer sur son objectif premier. Et pour y parvenir, elle devait absolument mettre la main sur Dig avant que les entretiens débutent.

C'est ainsi qu'au terme d'un petit déjeuner encore une fois alourdi des convenances pour Oliver, ils passèrent tous deux la matinée, puis l'après-midi et soirée complète à écouter chacun des cinq représentants de région en tête à tête.

Au terme de ces échanges, ces hommes furent libérés après qu'Oliver ait pris le temps avec chacun de laisser planer sa volonté de faire évoluer le système mis en place jadis par son père. Rien qui ne soit facilement concevable pour ceux ayant usé et abusé de leur position des décennies durant.

ARROW

Si les entretiens de la veille s'étaient éternisés la journée durant, leur faisant éviter le poids des repas de famille, c'est dans une nouvelle routine que le jeune couple se leva au matin. Ce jour, ils allaient croiser toutes les informations collectées avec celles de Walter et Moira, la femme estimant en savoir tout autant sur ces hommes tous grands amis de feu Robert Queen.

Arrivant avec Felicity dans la salle du conseil, Oliver fut surpris d'y voir déjà installé Diggle en plus de Walter et sa mère.

\- Un problème Dig ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. J'apporte juste les informations que tu souhaitais, comme Felicity me l'a demandé pour toi, hier.

\- Les informations ?

Ne voyant absolument pas de quoi il était question, Oliver questionna sa compagne, qui bien malgré elle se résolut enfin à avouer ce à quoi elle avait pensé deux jours plus tôt.

\- J'ai envoyé Dig faire le tour des tavernes de la ville y questionner toute sorte de voyageurs issus de vos Terres.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ? lui murmura-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- J'avais peur que tu juges l'idée futile et la rejette avant de lui donner une chance.

Revenant à Diggle, Oliver le questionna sur l'opération menée.

\- Et alors ? Tu as collecté quelques informations utiles ?

\- Plus qu'il n'en faut pour écrire un roman ! lui répondit-il en sortant une liasse de feuillets.

\- Comment... ?

\- On a écrémé les tavernes avec quelques-uns des mercenaires que tu as engagés. L'un d'eux maîtrisant parfaitement l'écriture, il a tout résumé par écrit en s'installant discrètement non loin de nous. Si j'ai mon mot à dire sur la distribution des nouveaux postes, tu peux d'ores et déjà l'identifier comme le parfait rapporteur de mission.

\- Je vois. Qui as-tu ainsi rencontré ?

\- Comme demandé, de simples citoyens vivant dans chacune des régions.

\- Je doute que l'un de nous puisse avoir eu cette idée sans vous, ma chère. releva un Walter intrigué par cette démarche.

\- Ne sont-ils pourtant pas les mieux placés pour dire ce qu'il en est vraiment de la situation de leur contrée ? lui répondit Felicity.

\- Ils manquent surtout d'éducation et du sens inné des chefs pour avoir suffisamment de recul pour interpréter les faits qui les entourent. jugea toujours aussi promptement Moira.

\- Oh... Jugez-vous donc un armateur de bateau, marchand de tissus, bûcheron, chasseur ou paysan, tous père de famille ou chef de « clan » faisant vivre d'autres âmes de leur travail, trop stupides pour comprendre ce qu'une décision peut engendrer et qu'il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour le bien de tous ? Ne réduisez pas vos gens à de simples gueux sans le sou faisant l'aumône ou à de riches bourgeois se gavant des fruits d'une richesse héritée sans qu'ils n'aient jamais eu à travailler un jour de leur vie pour la mériter. s'agaça la jeune femme.

Oliver pouvant pour sa part, le lui concéder, il minimisa l'affrontement en décidant sans attendre de croiser toutes leurs informations, tout en tâchant de prendre le plus de recul possible sur leur contenu. Agissant avec méthode, ils n'eurent très vite aucun mal à identifier qui de ses conseillers faussait la vérité de qui la retranscrivait sans filtre. Il était alors facile pour le nouveau Seigneur des lieux de savoir qui il évincerait dès que possible, de qui il garderait pour l'instant à ses côtés. Pas que leur position soit pour autant assurée au long terme...

Ce point acté et ayant pris bonne note des noms conseillés par Walter pour remplacer ceux qu'il désirait destituer de leur poste, leur réunion se clôtura sur ces faits. Oliver attendit alors d'être seul avec Felicity pour s'engager l'après-midi durant dans la question plus fine du domaine familial et du devenir de ses bâtiments. Déjà deux nuits qu'ils dormaient au sein de son ancienne chambre, faute de savoir ce qu'il voulait pour répondre à ses propres besoins.

Au terme d'un travail mentalement épuisant pour l'homme d'armes peu enthousiasmé par ces questions, Oliver s'interrogea sur le bien-fondé de tous ces choix qu'il devrait bientôt mettre en œuvre et assumer.

\- Penses-tu qu'avant de prendre toute décision finale, nous pourrions demander à Dig de faire une nouvelle enquête au sein du personnel, pour savoir concrètement ce qu'ils pensent de nous et ce à quoi ils aspirent vraiment ? demanda Oliver.

\- Bien sûr. Mais ça ne servira ici à rien de l'envoyer lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dig est un étranger. Par défaut, il a donc attiré tous les voyageurs à la taverne curieux de ses histoires et tout aussi avides de raconter la leur. Dans ce château, ce statut d'étranger qui profite d'une position de choix à tes côtés en ayant été présenté comme ton homme de peine lui sera défavorable. Ils l'estimeront tous incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils vivent et auront plus encore peur qu'il te rapporte leurs paroles.

\- N'est-ce pas justement ce que je veux ?

\- Tu veux la vérité, aussi brutale soit-elle. Pas un écho bon marché et polissé. Pour cela, il faut envoyer Roy et Sin pour aller discuter simplement entre hommes et femmes de bas rang. Ils ne seront pas refermés ou suspicieux avec eux, juste heureux de bavasser sur ce qu'il en est des lieux à ces deux petits nouveaux avides d'en savoir plus sur leur tout nouveau maître.

Sa réponse était si... évidente qu'Oliver s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

\- Felicity, tu es... remarquable.

\- Merci de l'avoir remarqué. lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Après, nous pouvons toujours renvoyer Dig dès ce soir dans les tavernes, voir ce qui ressort de tes subordonnés après qu'ils aient un peu abusé de l'alcool. Mais cela risque à terme de lui donner une image d'ivrogne...

ARROW

Alors que le quatrième jour, leurs plus jeunes amis partirent en quête d'informations complémentaires, Oliver eut à cœur d'offrir une bulle d'air à sa compagne... et lui-même. Ainsi profita-t-il de cette journée pour faire faire au matin le grand tour de Star City à Felicity et profiter de cette occasion pour y déjeuner dans une taverne des quartiers hauts de la ville. Suite à quoi, ils passèrent l'après-midi à chevaucher dans les environs, permettant ainsi à la jeune femme d'élargir sa visite du domaine. Oliver aspirait là répondre à son besoin de découvrir son nouveau lieu de vie et couper court à son sentiment d'enfermement.

Le soir venu, c'est en partageant, une fois n'est pas coutume, leur dîner avec Dig, Sin et Roy qu'à cinq ils débriefèrent sur ce qui se disait au sein et en dehors de la demeure seigneuriale.

Le point commun pour tous était beaucoup de ressentiments vis-à-vis de l'absence des seigneurs des lieux, vécu comme une sorte d'abandon. Le respect pour la famille Queen était même réduit au néant. Théa et Moira stigmatisant leur colère étaient accusées d'avoir dilapidé l'argent voué au domaine, depuis la mort de Robert Queen. Quand tous ignoraient totalement ce qu'il était advenu d'Oliver la guerre durant. À l'inverse, Walter Steele profitait d'une confiance absolue de leurs gens, pour avoir suivi ses propres règles quant à réduire leurs dépenses a minima, s'imposant jusqu'alors une vie très simple et peu dispendieuse.

Si depuis l'annonce de leur retour, la désapprobation grondait déjà. Leur arrivée n'avait fait que l'attiser alors même qu'ils étaient rentrés depuis moins d'une semaine. Théa et ses multiples toilettes aux prix indécents qu'elle changeait trois fois par jour, et l'écho de la volonté de Moira à vouloir changer la décoration de son aile, estimée trop veillotte depuis ces cinq ans d'absence, n'avaient ainsi pas manqué d'agacer et désabuser tous ceux s'étant si longuement privés.

Si Oliver découvrit à cet instant seulement les velléités de sa mère, il comprit tout autant que leurs mécontentements n'étaient pas tant sacralisé sur leurs dépenses elles-mêmes. Mais sur l'absence de tout partage, l'argent du domaine semblant toujours affecté aux seuls bénéfices de la famille Queen et de leurs riches favoris.

\- Alors ?

À la question toute simple de Felicity, Oliver sut sans mal quoi lui dire.

\- Alors les choses vont changer... dès demain matin.

ARROW

Au dit matin, Oliver convia sa mère, sa sœur et Walter à une réunion familiale dans la salle du conseil. Là, il présenta enfin ce qu'il avait mûrement réfléchi les quatre précédents jours.

\- Pour commencer, je vous informe que nous allons rénover l'ensemble du domaine familial.

\- Avec quel argent ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Walter.

\- Une levée d'impôt peut-être ? estima plus facilement Moira, heureuse pour sa part de cette nouvelle.

\- Non. Cela n'est pas prévu pour l'instant. Pour les matières premières, nous travaillerons avec nos propres biens. Il y a dans ce domaine assez de forêts et carrières pour fournir ce dont nous aurons besoin. Pour la main d'œuvre, nous allons avant tout convoquer l'ensemble du personnel pour le redéployer à cette unique tâche.

\- Quoi ?

Stoppant très vite sa mère d'une main tendue, Oliver poursuivit.

\- Nous avons ici même quelques maîtres artisans comme un menuisier-ébéniste, maçon ou forgeron pour nos petits travaux. Je compte sur leurs conseils avisés pour guider tous les autres. Ainsi, hormis les fonctions essentielles, conservées à la main de ceux qui les gèrent. Comme les cantinières, écuyers et autres activités indispensables au maintien d'un minimum d'hygiène en la demeure, tous participeront aux travaux. Nous y compris.

Se relevant d'un bon, Moira en laissa tomber sa chaise.

\- Comment oses-tu !

\- Vous et Théa n'êtes pas faites de sucre, mère. Il est normal et attendu de tous qu'en période difficile, tout à chacun aide à la mesure de ses capacités. Personne ne s'attend à ce que vous portiez de lourdes charges ou que vous vous mettiez à la maçonnerie. Mais laver des rideaux et tentures, ou simplement nettoyer des meubles, sols ou murs... restent des tâches accessibles à tous.

\- Je refuse d'entendre plus de sottises. Est-ce là la qualité des idées de ta femme ?

\- MA femme m'avait conseillé de vous envoyer en voyage dans une résidence secondaire, le temps des travaux pour que vous n'en souffriez pas. Mais j'estime que toute personne désirant vivre en ces lieux devra aider à les remettre sur pied. Après, libre à vous de nous quitter, mère... je crois me rappeler que vous êtes propriétaire en votre nom propre d'un manoir ayant appartenu à votre père - offert dans votre dot et situé au cœur des anciennes Terres Dearden. Mais soyons bien clair qu'alors vous vous débrouillerez pour y vivre seule. Je ne laisserais aucun personnel vous y accompagner, en dehors d'une garde pour votre sécurité qui aurait pour ordre strict de ne pas jouer vos domestiques.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Je vous défie de vous opposer à mes décisions, mère. Vous verrez bien ce qu'il en coûte. Vous m'avez assez répété l'importance de prendre mon rôle de nouveau seigneur au sérieux. Alors, soyez satisfaite, je respecte vos souhaits. Pour poursuivre. Nous débuterons ces grands travaux par les dépendances.

\- Je... je ne comprends pas, osa à son tour s'exprimer Walter. En quoi les dépendances doivent-elles être rénovées ?

\- Elles ne sont plus viables, car non adaptées pour une vie saine et respectueuse. osa expliquer Felicity. Aucune chambre n'est équipée d'espace dédié à la toilette, les pièces sont trop petites pour le nombre de personnes qui s'y entassent, tandis que murs et sols sont crasseux et infestés de vermines... Toutes ces conditions permettent aux maladies de s'installer sur la durée. Sans dire que les lieux sont tristes et austères. Qui aimerait travailler le jour durant pour finir sa journée de labeur en pareilles conditions ? Le souhaiteriez-vous ?

\- N'est-ce pas leur place ? répondit Théa.

\- Si vous le pensez vraiment, peut-être pourriez-vous vous y installer quelques jours et non moins de nuits. Alors vous nous indiquerez combien vous vous y êtes sentie heureuse et épanouie.

Les paroles censées et humanistes de sa femme firent bondir le cœur d'Oliver. Il était si fier de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle l'avait tant aidé à démêler l'urgent du prioritaire dans sa vision de leur futur proche. À l'inverse, il était accablé par la morale défaussée de sa benjamine. Un constat violant au regard du souvenir qu'il avait gardé de sa petite sœur encore si pleine de vie et de bonté avant qu'il ne parte à la guerre aux côtés de son père. Il était vraiment temps que Théa ouvre les yeux et cesse son comportement induit par l'influence néfaste de son propre géniteur.

\- Une fois les dépendances réadaptées et redécoupées convenablement de sorte que l'espace soit alloué au nombre d'occupants et non plus au privilège obtenu par toute sorte de biais, nous y installerons le personnel en charge des espaces extérieurs. Aussi pour loger tout a chacun, nous consacrerons dorénavant une partie du château pour les domestiques s'y trouvant assignés.

\- Que... quoi ?

La blancheur du teint des deux femmes en apparat n'eut aucune comparaison.

\- Toutes les demeures de cette taille peuplent en leur sein les serviteurs qui s'y pressent. Pourquoi les rejeter ici comme s'ils étaient pouilleux et non désirés ? L'étage supérieur de l'ancienne aile de mon père répondra à ce besoin. Pour nos visiteurs du quotidien, comme les conseillers venant de loin, des logements occuperont tout l'espace restant vacant. Votre aile, mère, sera tout autant rénovée, mais aussi reconfigurée à notre seule destination. Je vous laisse deux choix pour votre étage. Sachez que Felicity et moi-même prendrons le troisième. Disons donc qu'eu égard à votre âge, je vous conseillerais de prendre le premier. Cela laissera le second pour nos potentiels invités de marque.

\- Étage où se trouvent actuellement mes appartements.

\- Il me semble que vous vouliez remodeler votre lieu de vie, voici l'occasion rêvée.

Il désirait surtout être à l'étage supérieur avec un espace tampon entre lui et le reste de sa famille pour qu'ils n'aient que peu d'occasions de traîner à leur niveau, ce qui se ferait trop naturellement en d'autres dispositions. Il avait aussi déjà repéré que cette partie du château possédait une tourelle offrant l'accès à un escalier privé avec sortie extérieure, permettant ainsi de ne pas passer par le hall d'entrée. Il comptait là murer son accès aux autres étages pour le privatiser à sa seule destination et ainsi lui offrir d'entrer et sortir des lieux en toute discrétion si tel était son désir. Une disposition qui aurait toute son importance pour ses futures occupations.

\- Le rez-de-chaussée complet du château permettra dans l'aile Nord ouverte aux domestiques de façonner de nouvelles cuisines, une blanchisserie et un réfectoire. La salle d'armes et salle du conseil resteront en leur place centrale. Dans l'aile Sud, nous reformerons une salle de bal réservé aux réceptions, ainsi que des salons et la salle à manger nous permettant de recevoir en petit comité ou de partager nos repas en famille.

Cette redécoupe permettrait ainsi de redonner une utilité à l'ensemble de la bâtisse qui à ce jour, et depuis des décennies, n'était réellement exploitée que sur ses deux tiers.

\- Cela paraît très ambitieux, mais tout à fait ingénieux, Oliver. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su ou penser faire une partie de ces réaménagements en ton absence.

\- Je vous en prie, Walter. Vous avez offert bien plus qu'attendu à cette famille. Soyez sûr que l'ensemble du personnel vous alloue le plus grand respect pour votre mansuétude.

\- Merci.

\- La main-d'œuvre courante étant réglée. Pour les travaux sur le château nécessitant des spécialistes en nombre, des artisans des cinq régions seront conviés et installés dans les dépendances laissées à ce jour à l'abandon et que nous réhabiliterons à leur intention. L'objectif est que des gens du peuple voient de leurs yeux la rénovation des lieux et sachent la vérité quant à l'origine des fonds qui les paieront.

\- À savoir ? questionna Walter toujours soucieux de savoir combien tout cela coûterait.

\- Mes économies personnelles. Au prorata de votre étage mère, ayant cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez déjà investir à sa destination.

Un mensonge éhonté puisque Moira devait plus sûrement compter sur sa part des futurs impôts pour se payer une rénovation coûteuse de ses quartiers.

\- Comme indiqué plus tôt, nous ne ferons pas de levée d'impôt le mois prochain. À la place, nous réfléchirons à une façon plus cohérente de les calculer. Mon souhait premier est que les nantis de notre haute bourgeoisie n'en soient plus exempts. Nous envisageons même de leur en laisser le seul poids en absence de leur participation durant la guerre. Mon père était bien trop laxiste quant à choisir l'origine de ses fonds.

\- Et quand tu dis « Nous » ?

\- Le nouveau conseil et moi-même, mère.

Il n'irait pas ajouter ici que ce nouveau conseil se limitait à ce stade à sa femme et Diggle dont il souhaitait officialiser le rôle de bras droit. Avant cela, il avait pour lui une tâche bien assignée.

\- Indépendamment de ces premiers changements. Monsieur Diggle va prendre la tête de la garde seigneuriale. Les hommes nous ayant accompagnés durant notre voyage de retour composeront le cœur de notre nouvelle troupe, dans l'attente d'une vérification du passif des hommes restés en factions sur le domaine. Je veux pouvoir avoir confiance en chaque homme... ou femme, acceptant d'assurer notre protection.

Personne ne pouvant le lui nier, il termina enfin par leur vie familiale commune.

\- Enfin, je propose de lever la lourdeur des repas partagés. Le petit déjeuner et déjeuner sera pris par chacun au grès de son souhait, bien que limité à un simple service. Plus de chichi imposant aux cuisinières des heures en cuisine. Elles n'en auront bientôt plus le temps.

\- Et pour les réceptions ?

\- Quelles que fussent vos aspirations et prévisions en la matière, cela devra dorénavant attendre la fin des travaux, que je ne table pas avant la fin de l'hiver. Je vous propose toutefois de conserver quelques dîners en commun du lundi au jeudi. Le reste de la semaine permettra à chacun de partager l'intimité désirée.

Observant sur ces mots Felicity, cette dernière eut pour crainte de rougir à nouveau. Elle avait toute conscience ici qu'il agissait à son soin en réduisant au maximum les repas partagés.

\- Est-ce tout ? demanda sa mère.

\- Oui.

\- Puis-je rentrer chez mon père ? ajouta aussitôt Théa restée jusqu'alors étrangement muette.

\- Si tel est ton désir, je t'y ferais escorter. Mais pas avant les six prochains mois où, quel que soit le choix de mère, toi, tu resteras ici. Je souhaite que tu te confrontes enfin aux réalités de la vie. Tu n'as déjà été que trop gâtée et coupée du monde réel. Sur ce, je vous laisse réfléchir à tout cela et vous dit à ce soir pour notre dernier dîner commun de cette semaine.

Oliver commençait déjà à se relever quand Théa le prit de vitesse pour hurler à tout poumon.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi !

\- Malheureusement si. Je suis ton tuteur quand tu es sur mes Terres. Si je suis contre cette main mise de l'homme sur la femme au seul privilège de son sexe. En la situation, je compte bien profiter de mon emprise sur ta vie pour essayer de stopper les résultats déplorables de l'éducation de Merlyn.

Sur ce laïus, Oliver quitta les lieux plutôt satisfait de sa prise de pouvoir. S'il avait fait bonne figure devant sa famille, il n'en restait pas moins soucieux. Il y avait tant à faire. Le domaine à rebâtir, les régions à reprendre en main qui lui imposeraient très prochainement de s'y rendre en personne, s'assurer de la sécurité de tous, trouver des fonds pour toutes ses aspirations, dont le souhait de prendre un peu plus soin de son peuple, tout en trouvant le moyen de recréer un sentiment d'appartenance et d'affection partagé au sein de sa famille déconnectée... Il avait le pressentiment que ces prochains mois seraient tout aussi épuisants nerveusement et physiquement que le furent les plus grandes campagnes menées durant la guerre. Le plus frustrant restait l'évidence qu'il devrait pour un temps mettre en recul sa vengeance tant aspirée, au regard de cette accumulation de priorités.

Un constat qui n'était vraiment pas pour lui plaire.

.

À suivre.

La suite... heu... la fin de semaine, au mieux. Mais rien n'est moins sûr. Je dois vraiment réussir à finaliser mon puzzle pour me remettre à écrire chaque chapitre. Où je réaliserais « trop tard » avoir loupé un truc et je détesterais écrire des flash-back pour me rattraper lol. Sauf qu'à l'image d'Oliver, il m'apparaît bien compliqué de faire des choix quant à savoir par quoi je dois débuter, quand tout semble être à passer en premier. u_u

Aussi très vite, j'espère.

mimi yuy


	23. Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid

Alors, effectivement, la suite a un peu tardé à arriver, s'étirant à un mois tout juste ^_^''. Mais comme j'ai pu l'expliquer à ceux m'ayant laissé une review (avec l'opportunité de leur répondre), j'ai eu grand besoin d'une pause en ce début de période hivernale. On est tous humain, et dans mon cas, j'ai eu dernièrement plus envie de dormir ou bouquiner sous un plaide dans mon canapé le soir venu que de me geler des dizaines d'heures assise dans le froid devant mon PC (je suis du genre à ne pas mettre le chauffage chez moi p).

Ceci étant dit, voici enfin la suite qui... ne manquera sans doute pas de décevoir, les relations entre nos deux _prédestinés_ avançant toujours aussi lentement. Du coup, désolée si cela frustre un peu plus encore ceux en attente de plus d'olicity. Il faut s'y faire, cette histoire a son propre tempo lol. Ce chapitre n'en a pas moins son rôle à jouer, apportant comme au début de l'histoire, nombre de petits détails qui auront toute leur importance dans la suite. ^_-

En attendant, un gros merci à tous ceux laissant des review et/ou continuant de suivre cette fanfic malgré ses faiblesses !

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid**

.

Oliver était plongé dans ses papiers quand on tapa à la porte de la salle du conseil où il avait établi ses quartiers temporaires pour affiner l'organisation des futurs grands travaux du domaine, alors même que Felicity s'était échappée en forêt pour un état des lieux des plantes locales. Une première escapade à pied qu'elle effectuait en compagnie de Diggle à son plus grand soulagement à lui. Pas qu'il ait été à l'origine de cette décision. S'il avait bien confié à leur ami commun la charge de prendre soin de la protection de la jeune femme... en toute discrétion. Il savait dorénavant qu'avec elle, toute contrainte imposée ne ferait que l'inciter à agir à contre-pieds. Aussi était-il simplement heureux que ces deux-là reprennent ce jour une habitude née à la caserne des Merlyn. De quoi pour sa part éviter toute nouvelle tension avec sa jeune épouse dans une tentative maladroite de lui imposer un garde du corps. Autant dire qu'à cet instant, tout se déroulait donc dans le meilleur des mondes le concernant.

Revenant à son visiteur, Oliver l'invita à le rejoindre. De quoi découvrir étonnamment sa mère à la tenue toujours aussi impeccable, et au maintien fier et droit en toute circonstance. S'était-elle seulement autorisée un jour à vivre ne serait-ce que quelques heures détachée de toute contrainte et protocole.

\- Oliver. Peut-on parler ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tout... ceci. indiqua-t-elle faisant état des parchemins couverts de notes et dessins représentant leur domaine et ses bâtiments. Est-ce vraiment utile ? questionna-t-elle de guerre lasse.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que nos Terres concluent ces cinq années de guerre morbide et coûteuse par une épidémie au sein de nos gens cet hiver. Et pire, que cela se propage dans toute la ville puis nos campagnes...

\- Est-ce vraiment à ce point ?

\- Oui, mère. Une partie du domaine est vraiment devenu insalubre. Si l'on ne fait rien dans les prochains mois, cela nous coûtera bien plus cher à long terme. Et je ne parle pas que d'argent.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je m'incline.

Oliver aurait pu lui faire remarquer qu'il ne lui laissait de toute façon pas le choix. Mais soucieux de préserver cette concession maternelle, il l'en remercia plutôt.

\- Merci pour ce vote de confiance, mère.

Le lui réaffirmant, Moira allait s'éclipser tout aussitôt, quand elle s'arrêta sur son chemin.

\- Oliver... Aussi contraire puissent être tes choix à nos coutumes et principes de vie. Je veux que tu saches que tu seras toujours mon fils. Et pour cette seule raison, je tâcherais de te soutenir...

\- Merci...

\- ...tant que cela restera dans les limites du raisonnable et de la bienséance au regard d'autrui, bien sûr.

\- Cela allait de soi.

Sachant bien au fond de lui, qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que le meilleur pour lui et Théa, Oliver l'observa partir le cœur serré. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle avait toujours agi avec les meilleures intentions au cœur, les concernant. Elle n'en avait pas moins été une mère atroce, inapte à leur offrir un seul geste de tendresse quand ils étaient jeunes. Sa propre femme avec qui il n'était pas même encore intime, lui avait à ce jour offert plus de réconfort et de tendresse qu'il n'en avait reçu dans son enfance de sa propre mère délaissant cet aspect de la maternité à des nurses grassement payées. Tristement, l'homme qu'il était devenu s'était fait une raison. À jamais, il devrait se contenter des mensonges et secrets de familles comme preuve de son affection.

ARROW

Non loin de là, le nouveau capitaine de la garde essayait encore de comprendre comment une promenade champêtre vouée à trouver quelques essences végétales médicinales s'était terminée en épisode minier.

\- Que comptes-tu donc faire de toutes ces pierres ?

\- Dig ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la richesse de ces montagnes. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. s'extasia son amie.

Franchement... avec toute sa bonne volonté, il ne voyait pas trop ce qui était si merveilleux dans ces échantillons de roches qu'ils rapportaient. Le poids de leur collecte en revanche commençait franchement à l'ennuyer.

\- Je peux porter le panier, tu sais.

\- Comme si j'allais te le laisser.

\- Il est vrai que chez les Merlyn, la mule des lavandières m'avait bien aidé à porter ce type de charge.

\- C'est donc une habitude pour toi de collectionner les cailloux. Ont-ils des propriétés médicinales ?

\- Oh non. La plupart seraient même plutôt toxiques si on les ingérait...

\- Que...

Stoppant sa marche, Dig exigea plus d'explications de sa compagne de marche.

\- Non, mais pourquoi on s'en encombre alors ?

\- Mais rends-toi compte. Il y a ici de l'ocre de six teintes différentes. Mais aussi du carbonate de cuivre, du gypse et de l'ardoise !

\- et... ?

\- Et toutes ces roches permettraient de fournir des pigments aux couleurs jaune à marron pour l'ocre, mais aussi vert avec le carbonate, blanc pour le gypse ou gris/bleu pour l'ardoise. Sans évoquer toutes les combinaisons possibles !

\- Pas de rouge ? J'aime le rouge. ajouta-t-il par simple esprit bougon.

\- Il n'y a pas la roche que j'avais trouvée chez les Merlyn. Mais il nous suffirait de collecter des racines de Garances pour obtenir des pigments rouges. Les graines de certains tournesols permettent aussi d'obtenir des teintes rouges ou bleu selon leur variété. Bien qu'elles soient habituellement plutôt consacrées à la teinture du tissu.

\- Dans mon pays, il y avait une plante, l'indigo, qui offrait de magnifiques camaïeux de bleu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Inutile de t'emballer. Il n'y a aucune chance que cela pousse ici. Cela demande un temps beaucoup plus chaud.

\- Dommage.

\- Et que comptes-tu donc faire de toutes ces couleurs ?

Pour toute réponse, Felicity observa les dépendances les plus délabrées, actuellement habitées par les gardes alors qu'ils les approchaient. Les murs extérieurs étaient noirs de crasse, quand la cour intérieure était elle couverte de boue et de déjections animales. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans pareilles conditions...

\- Crois-moi. Nous avons tous connu bien pire à la guerre. réagit Dig, devinant facilement à quoi elle pensait.

\- Est-ce une raison de concevoir que cela perdure maintenant que nous sommes censés faire de ces lieux notre nouvelle maison ?

\- Je ne doute pas que tu feras en sorte que nous profitions tous bientôt de logis plus décents.

\- Oliver a concédé l'importance que les bâtisses soient nettoyées et désinfectées. Mais est-ce un mal, si j'aspire aussi à donner un peu de couleur à ces murs si austères ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

Serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras pour une courte étreinte vouée à la réconforter, sachant combien son quotidien était encore difficile à toujours devoir cotoyer Moira et Thea Queen - Dig, la poussa finalement à reprendre leur route pour rentrer au château.

\- Dis-toi qu'il te suffit juste d'en parler à Oliver et il s'assurera que ce soit fait comme tu le souhaites.

\- Pourquoi serait-ce si facile ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut rien te refuser.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Si Felicity était assurée qu'il n'en était rien, le regard appuyé de Diggle la déstabilisa... un court instant tout au plus.

\- Sérieusement Felicity, ce point ne mérite même pas d'être discuté. Ceci étant dit, comment ça va entre vous deux ?

\- Bien.

\- Seulement Bien ? Rien de... grivois à partager ?

\- À ma connaissance Oliver n'a pas trouvé maîtresse, si telle est la question.

\- Sérieux... ?

\- Franchement, je ne te pensais pas amateur de potins, Dig... l'interrompit aussitôt Felicity, non sans déception dans le ton de sa voix, inconsciente qu'elle était de répondre totalement à côté à la question de son ami.

Désabusé, Diggle n'ajouta mot, poursuivant son chemin en silence. Il n'y avait pas plus sourd que celui qui ne voulait pas entendre.

ARROW

Si Oliver usa de quelques jours encore pour travailler en amont sur le détail des conditions de la mise en œuvre des travaux en devenir, ces derniers furent enfin déclarés suite à une impressionnante réunion de l'ensemble du personnel groupé aux pieds des marches de l'escalier principal du château. De mémoire du personnel, cela n'avait pas eu lieu depuis ce matin où leur ancien seigneur leur avait ainsi annoncé leur entrée en guerre contre les Terres de Ra's Al Ghul. Rien qui ne puisse donc être de bon augure pour les hommes et femmes travaillant en ces lieux.

La famille Queen au grand complet positionnée sur le perron, c'est empli d'un charisme dont Felicity n'avait jamais douté, qu'Oliver en sa qualité de nouveau seigneur des lieux fit part à tous de ses volontés et aspirations : bâtir de nouvelles fondations vouées à leur offrir un avenir plus prospère et apaisé. Et cela commencerait par l'aménagement de nouveaux logements qu'il leur faudrait rafraîchir ou bâtir. Pour y parvenir, il leur indiqua donc sans tarder qu'ils seraient tous sollicités pour s'y atteler.

\- Qu'en sera-t-il de nos soldes ? Nous ne gagnons pas tous la même rétribution. Et surtout, nous avons des frais pour vivre, se loger, se nourrir... que nous ne pourrons peut-être plus assumer si nous sommes tous relégués à un poste de simple ouvrier.

Si l'homme ayant parlé, n'en aurait jamais rien fait à l'époque de son père. Oliver savait que c'était là le fruit de la présence de Felicity à ses côtés, et le message distillé à son insistance par Dig, Roy et Sin pour que tous puissent s'exprimer sans crainte à cette occasion.

\- Le temps des travaux de rénovation, vous serez tous rétribués à la même solde. Soit un demi-écu par semaine.

Ce qui était pour la plupart, plus qu'il ne gagnait déjà.

\- À leur terme et au retour de chacun à la fonction lui correspondant le mieux, ces soldes seront potentiellement révisées à la seule hausse. J'ajoute qu'à partir de ce jour, toute personne travaillant au sein de ce domaine sera logée, nourrie et soignée sans plus de retenue sur ses revenus.

\- Vous voulez dire...?

\- Que ces trois besoins primaires feront dorénavant partie intégrante de vos émoluments, comme avantages en nature, oui. Mais ce ne sera pas sans contrepartie ! En échange, vous vous engagerez : pour les hommes à respecter vos épouses pour les femmes à prendre soin de vos enfants et pour ces derniers à vous instruire.

Les bouches et regards ébahis lui faisant face firent soudain douter Oliver de ses paroles. Allaient-ils devant une révolution ? Déjà que sa mère avait manqué s'étouffer quand il l'avait prévenu de ces nouvelles conditions de travail auxquelles Felicity tenait tant. Mais à raison, comment auraient-ils pu les encourager à faire plus avec moins ? Il se souviendrait toujours avec bonheur, comment Walter lui-même avait aussitôt proposé une solution à la question du financement de ces acquis. Avec son aide, une courte lecture des livres de comptes du domaine les avait laissées sans voix quant à la somme des dépenses d'avant-guerre. Il suffisait d'annuler un trimestre de frais de robes, bijoux, parures et autres décorations frivoles et inutiles pour régler l'ensemble de la note ! De quoi aussi envisager mieux utiliser l'argent des impôts en les dirigeant après rénovation du domaine dans de meilleures routes, et nouvelles infrastructures, comme de nouveaux ponts, plutôt qu'en pot de vin et autres financements de vie extravagante et dispendieuse.

\- Est-ce vrai ? s'enquit une cuisinière.

Devant l'incrédulité générale, Oliver prit sur lui pour rester calme et posé.

\- Je sais que ces cinq dernières années furent difficiles. Ce n'est pas sans mal que sous les bons soins de Walter Steele vous avez pu surmonter l'épreuve difficile de la guerre et ses restrictions. Mais cette dernière et la disette qu'elle imposait à tous sont enfin derrière nous. L'époque de feu mon père Robert Queen est tout autant révolue ! Une ère nouvelle débute ce jour. Et sachez bien que vous la devez à l'insistance de votre nouvelle dame qui...

Au regard paniqué de Felicity lui exigeant d'un geste clair de se taire et ne rien ajouter, Oliver n'en insista que plus, sous le regard tantôt médusé, tantôt amusé de la foule.

\- ...par sa compassion m'a facilement convaincu de vous accorder ses justes demandes. Vous êtes nos employés, non des esclaves. Comme messieurs, vos femmes sont vos égales, non vos subalternes. J'ajoute donc qu'à l'instar de cette nouvelle bienveillance, toute attitude malveillante à l'égard de votre prochain vaudra sanction et renvoi immédiat. Aussi ne gâchez pas votre chance de faire partie intégrante de la renaissance de ce domaine.

Dès lors, commencèrent les grands travaux tant discutés, débutant en l'occurrence par la construction de vastes tentes vouées à abriter les hommes, tandis que de nombreuses pièces du château furent temporairement transformées en dortoir pour y loger au mieux les femmes et enfants. Cela n'avait rien de parfait, la promiscuité et peur du changement induisant quelques rixes ci et là. Mais après avoir interféré sur la quantité de vin autorisé par repas, les choses se calmèrent assez vite.

En premier lieu, comme décidés des jours plus tôt, ils concentrèrent leurs efforts sur les bâtisses logeant leurs subordonnés. Ainsi, à l'image de ce qu'avait fait Felicity à toute petite échelle à la caserne des Merlyn, les trois vastes bâtiments composant les dépendances principales furent vidés, lavés, poncés et renduits à la chaux. Non sans oublier de les enfumer d'herbes brulées vouées à assainir les lieux jusqu'alors peuplés de puces et cafards. Comme prédit par Dig, la proposition de Felicity de colorer la chaux des pigments trouvés dans le domaine fut aussitôt concédée. Si bien que chacun de ces trois édifices profita dorénavant d'un camaïeu de couleur jaune ocre vouée à donner un peu de vie et de lumière aux murs tant intérieurs qu'extérieurs. Dans un même temps, des hommes construisirent des latrines collectives, mais aussi un ensemble de meubles utiles qui composeraient a minima chaque nouveau logement. Libre ensuite aux locataires des lieux de les améliorer à leur guise. Mais dorénavant, tout à chacun profiterait au moins d'un lit complet et d'un meuble de rangement, qu'il s'agisse d'une armoire, commode ou malle. Ainsi que d'un seau, une large bassine et un pot de chambre pour leur hygiène.

Oliver ayant décidé de scinder leur main-d'œuvre par groupe de travail, chacun dédié à une tâche, Felicity avait naturellement proposé d'encadrer l'unique groupe composé de femmes. La majore partie d'entre elles restant dédiée aux travaux de cuisine, lavage et nettoyage, un roulement fut rapidement mis en place pour que toutes puissent participer à cette démarche collective. C'est que sans grande surprise, tous et toutes avaient finalement très vite accueilli ces travaux avec bienveillance, y participant donc de bonne grâce.

Si chaque matin, elles s'investissaient ainsi dans les grandes eaux du nettoyage ou de la dépose de la chaux. Felicity profitait chaque fois de l'heure de repos imposé au déjeuner, pour inculquer à celles la suivant ce jour, les bases d'une bonne hygiène. Sa classe clandestine s'était vite étendue à deux bonnes heures, pour proposer à qui voulait y prendre part, un début d'apprentissage de l'alphabet et du calcul. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'apprendre à chacune à signer de son nom ou maîtriser les nombres et additions. Mais sa propension à attirer toutes ces femmes avides de son savoir était merveilleux aux yeux d'Oliver qui n'y voyait aucun mal, bien au contraire.

L'ensemble des matelas et tissus d'ameublement jusqu'alors présents en ces lieux ayant été brûlé pour exterminer la vermine y grouillant. L'après-midi, les femmes retournaient finalement toutes dans la salle des gardes du château s'occuper de couture pour équiper chaque future chambre de nouveaux matelas de paille, ainsi que de rideaux de séparation pour les coins toilettes. Des trousseaux de base composés du linge nécessaire à la vie courante, comme des serviettes ou des draps et couvertures dédiés à la literie, furent tout autant façonnés par les mains agiles. C'est à cet atelier seulement que Moira et Théa avaient cédé participer, restant dans leur salon privé à réaliser de quelconques broderies.

Felicity pour sa part appréciait cette vie de groupe. Elle qui avait connu si peu d'interactions avec des femmes adultes dont la parole n'était pas coupée par l'ordre religieux. Elle avait rougi plus qu'à son tour depuis le début, chaque jour entourée de mères et d'épouses la moquant gentiment sur son mari et ce que leur rapport devait impliqué vu comment l'homme la dévorait des yeux à tout instant.

À l'image des femmes du domaine aussitôt séduites par la simplicité de leur jeune maîtresse qui n'hésitait jamais à travailler à leur côté, partager ses repas ou répondre à toute question d'un enfant demandeur de savoir - les hommes révisèrent eux aussi très vite leur jugement sur Oliver. S'ils avaient vu partir un adolescent capricieux et imbu de sa position. Il était évident que l'homme de retour du front avait clairement changé. Si bien qu'à l'image du plus humble de ses serviteurs, il avait lui-même largement donné de sa personne, ne rechignant à aucune besogne aussi élémentaire ou peu populaire fut-elle.

Les premières dépendances n'ayant finalement eu besoin que d'un grand nettoyage de fond et quelques réadaptations de forme. En s'y mettant tous, il leur fallut moins de trois semaines pour finaliser leur remise en état et ainsi offrir un nouvel habitat aux jardiniers, métayers, écuyers, menuisiers et autres ferronniers et leurs familles. Comme à la caserne secondaire des Merlyn, seuls les étages étaient dorénavant consacrés aux logements. Tandis que le rez-de-chaussée accueillait les différents ateliers de travail.

En trois semaines complémentaires, ils purent sur le même précepte réhabiliter et remeubler le second groupement de bâtiments logeant la garde, mais aussi temporairement destinés à recevoir les artisans sollicités pour le château et provenant de toutes les régions. Cette seconde enclave profita elle d'une couleur rouge chatoyante en son sein. Une carnation vive sciant à merveille aux hommes d'armes qui s'y réinstallèrent avec satisfaction face au confort dorénavant offert en ces lieux.

Les hommes en terminèrent finalement sur ces deux sites en les entourant et réunissant par le biais d'un chemin de pierre qu'ils prolongèrent jusqu'à la chaussée du même type entourant déjà le château. Cette infrastructure, aussi simple soit-elle, permettrait à chaque personne de marcher d'un lieu à l'autre sans finir crottée ou risquer de se faire chahuter par les cavaliers et autres charrettes habituellement tirées par des bœufs pour qui de nouvelles voies furent aussi tracées. Des allées en terre battue pour le gros œuvre, et des chemins pavés et parfaitement délimités pour préserver les pieds de tout à chacun de la boue. Une préconisation de Felicity vouée là encore à réduire au mieux la propagation de la saleté au sein du domaine.

Pensant à la jeune femme, alors même qu'il creusait le sol pour y installer les pierres que d'autres avaient taillées et rapportées de la carrière, Oliver la chercha naturellement du regard, pour voir amusé comment elle avait aussi su motiver les enfants en âge de participer à l'effort collectif, en transformant chacune de leur activité en un jeu. Ce matin, elle les avait fractionnés en cinq groupes de cinq faisant la course pour poncer et cirer de vieux meubles en bois voués à occuper les futures pièces du château destinées aux serviteurs travaillant en son sein. Les gagnants obtiendraient un cadeau mystère, comme une simple balle ou des jeux de cartes lui ayant appartenu enfant et qu'elle avait découvert dans un coffret oublié dans sa chambre. Si Oliver lui avait aussitôt proposé de tout donner à qui elle souhaitait. Il avait vite compris qu'elle comptait plutôt offrir ces dons au mérite, tout en prenant garde à ce qu'à la fin de cette semaine chaque enfant, plus jeunes compris, ait reçu son offrande, soucieuse qu'elle était surtout de n'oublier personne. À l'évidence, « générosité n'est pas l'aumône » n'était pas pour elle qu'un concept appris chez les nonnes.

Soupirant à sa vue, Oliver était là totalement aveugle de l'image d'homme amoureux et rêveur qu'il donnait à tous et à Diggle en particulier. Son ami participant comme tous les autres aux travaux de forçat du jour, constatait depuis des semaines avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement, à quel point ces deux-là pouvaient s'avérer timides pour ne toujours pas se déclarer. Il savait pourtant de source sûre - Sin pour ne pas la citer - qu'ils partageaient leur couche depuis leur arrivée près de deux mois plus tôt. Que leur fallait-il donc de plus pour enfin passer le pas ?

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer au juste ? lâcha-t-il finalement, totalement dépourvu de patience à voir cette parade amoureuse n'en plus finir.

Se relevant, non sans grimacer de douleur au dos suite à ce mouvement brusque, Oliver observa les environs avant de répondre à son ami.

\- Maintenant que l'ensemble du personnel est dédié à cette seule tâche, une semaine tout au plus.

\- Je ne parlais pas de nos travaux de bâtisseur. soupira-t-il.

Bon Dieu, mais existait-il plus sourd et aveugle que c'est deux là ? Oliver s'était pourtant démontré habile et instinctif au combat. Et Felicity d'une expertise pointue dans le cadre de ses activités de guérisseuse. Alors quoi ? Fallait-il vraiment le leur écrire noir sur blanc ou en lettre de sang sur parchemin magique ?

\- Tu parles de quoi ?

\- Felicity !

Au regard de hibou obtenu pour tout retour, Dig prit sur lui pour se faire plus clair.

\- Comment va votre vie maritale ?

\- Pourquoi demander ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.

\- À qui la faute...

\- Pas la mienne !

\- Sérieux ?

\- La balle est dans son camp. Alors, si tu pouvais éviter de remuer le couteau.

\- Ok... Ok..

Définitivement, Diggle ne serait pas celui ayant gain de cause. Pas comme s'il pensait pouvoir récupérer un jour sa mise. [1]

ARROW

Les meubles assainis de nouveau entreposés dans un coin des écuries temporairement dédié à cet usage, Felicity dit au revoir à chacun des enfants trépignant pour aller jouer avec leurs nouveaux trésors dans la cour intérieure formée par les dépendances ocrées.

Frissonnant sous l'effet du vent glacial provenant de la forêt montagneuse jouxtant une partie du domaine, malgré son châle épais, la jeune femme observa désabusée à quel point Oliver et les autres hommes s'attelant à la tâche non loin d'elle étaient eux peu couverts et pourtant ruisselant de sueur. À leur décharge, creuser un sol de plus en plus froid ne devait pas être aisé. Heureusement, les terrassements voués à la conception des voies pavées seraient terminés tout au plus dans une dizaine de jours. De quoi en finir avant les premières neiges, elle l'espérait. De quoi lui permettre pour sa part et le groupe de femmes, de finir de rénover les murs et stèles composant les écuries qu'elle convoitait ici couvrir d'une sombre teinte verte. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'oublier le confort des animaux, dans leur soin à tout rafraîchir. Et ce domaine n'en manquait pas, avec des écuries longeant presque l'ensemble du dos du château. Après quoi, elles pourraient enfin toutes rester à l'abri des éléments.

À l'inverse, elle savait que beaucoup d'hommes resteraient encore contraints de travailler en extérieur cet hiver. Le château ayant cruellement besoin de bois pour sa rénovation, nombre d'entre eux auraient la lourde tâche d'abattre des arbres. Une scierie temporaire serait même construite pour l'occasion à l'orée des bois, pour simplifier le travail des artisans enfin tous arrivés pour s'atteler à ce gros œuvre. En attendant, Oliver et ses comparses du jour continuaient de creuser pour qu'une seconde équipe pose les pavés tout juste livrés par une troisième. Perdue dans son observation du corps tout en muscles de son époux à peine couvert d'une chemise souple vouée à cacher ses innombrables cicatrices, la jeune femme fut sortie de ses songes par une tape dans le dos, accompagnée d'un constat sans appel.

\- Tu baves.

Agacée d'avoir été ainsi extraite de ses pensées par une voix taquine qu'elle ne connaissait dorénavant que trop bien, Felicity rechigna à lui répondre.

\- Et tu boudes.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Sin... soupira la jeune femme par principe.

Cela faisait des semaines que son amie, officiellement femme de chambre dédiée à sa personne, ne cessait plus de la harceler sur sa position vis-à-vis d'Oliver.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas restreinte à la seule observation ? Quitte à être mariés, pourquoi ne pas profiter des bons côtés de la chose ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait ici d'un homme brutal ou repoussant.

\- On en a déjà discuté. Il n'y a rien entre nous.

\- Si ce n'est des échanges de regards énamourés qui se veulent de plus en plus affamés de part et d'autre. Jusqu'à quand vous allez la jouer chiot et chaton en mal d'amour ?

\- Sin !

\- Quoi ? Je serais l'épouse d'un tel Apollon, je ne me ferais clairement pas prier pour en profiter.

\- C'est... compliqué.

\- Vous êtes mariés et il te plaît. Dis-moi en quoi c'est compliqué.

\- C'est...

\- Moralement et socialement étonnamment acceptable de céder à la lubricité avec son époux. Dingue non ?

Agacée de cette insistance, Felicity craqua pour de bon. Non pas que cela n'ait pas été le but premier de Sin depuis qu'elle la taquinait sans relâche.

\- Sauf que lui ne le souhaite pas !

Obtenant pour toute réponse le rire clair de son amie, Felicity voulut s'en vexer. Mais ce n'est pas comme si, elle ne savait pas déjà les raisons d'un tel rejet. Il fallait s'y faire. Combien de fois le lui avait-il dit, après leur rencontre à la caserne ? Elle n'était encore qu'une gamine à ses yeux. De plus sans formes ni expériences. Quel homme de sa stature serait décemment attiré par « ça » ?

\- Sérieux ? Tu crois à ce que tu me dis ?

\- Pas besoin de remuer le couteau, Sin.

\- Nan, mais je vous jure. Ok. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que monsieur parfait là-bas ne veut pas de sa femme ?

Au regard fâcheux de Felicity, Sin insista elle-même de son regard de tueur. Nul doute que la jeune guérisseuse avait encore de quoi apprendre de sa cadette.

\- S'il me voulait, il ferait le premier pas.

\- S'il... Bon Dieu ! Le passage chez les nonnes t'a vraiment ôté tout sens commun. Tu ne m'as pas dit un jour qu'il t'avait embrassé ?

\- Le soir de notre arrivée.

\- Et... ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Hé bah dans mon monde, c'est ce que les gens comme toi appellent « un premier pas ». Tu ne penses pas que maintenant, il attend que TOI tu lui fasses un signe sur la possibilité d'aller plus loin ?

\- Pourquoi devais-je dire ou faire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Sérieux, les bourgeois, je vous jure... Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter : n'exige pas de lui d'être traiter en égal, si tu ne peux pas l'assumer !

\- Sin !

\- Sur ce... Je te laisse. J'ai à faire.

C'est sur ces mots que Sin l'abandonna pantelante, toujours face aux écuries et en proie aux vents du Nord.

ARROW

Si Felicity le nierait jusqu'à sa tombe, les paroles de son amie ne cessèrent plus de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, le reste de sa journée. Surtout qu'elles faisaient écho à nombres de propos semblables de Dig ou Roy qui ne manquaient jamais plus une occasion de la taquiner de plus en plus ouvertement sur cette question. À croire que ces trois-là s'étaient ligués pour la pousser à agir au regard de l'immobilisme d'Oliver. Sauf que ce n'était pas à elle de faire ce premier... disons « second pas ». N'est-ce pas ? Mais alors, pourquoi tout cela la tracassait autant ?

N'en pouvant plus de tous ces doutes et pensées moribondes, elle décida de terminer son après-midi en s'éclipsant une petite heure au dos d'Arrow. Si le travail était conséquent depuis deux mois, la jeune femme s'attelait au moins une fois par semaine à chevaucher l'animal, personne n'y ayant encore mis son veto.

Partageant ainsi un moment privilégié avec le cheval de son époux, elle ne pouvait que ressasser toutes ces soirées passées autour du feu dans leur chambre devenue naturellement commune suite à leur première nuit. Jamais Oliver depuis lors ne lui avait proposé d'autre pièce à sa destination. Cela devait compter un peu. Après tout, s'il souhaitait trouver une maîtresse, il exigerait sans doute un espace pour lui seul. À moins que le jour venu, il compte déménager avec elle...

Mais cherchait-il seulement une autre femme ? Ce n'était pas comme si l'un des occupants du château voyait qui que ce soit de l'extérieur depuis la mise en œuvre de cette rénovation massive du domaine. Et puis... Il y avait cette habitude qu'il avait de l'embrasser à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit sur le front, chaque fois qu'il la quittait ou la retrouvait... Ce qu'elle pouvait redouter et convoiter à la fois cet instant fugace ! Cette pression aussi courte soit-elle de ses lèvres sur sa peau était comme un fer brûlant attisant des braises prenant vie au fond de son estomac.

Un constat affligeant qui aurait suffi à lui seul à la faire soupirer, même si à l'instant c'est le retour de la pluie qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

Elle qui aspirait trottiner une bonne heure au cœur de la forêt, espérant ainsi noyer ses incertitudes et craintes en l'avenir. Il fallait qu'à nouveau, les éléments décident d'être aussi pénibles que les paroles de ses amis. Une vérité d'autant plus criante, qui la fit hurler de rage, quand l'averse glaciale s'intensifia avec vigueur la contraignant définitivement à rentrer plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

C'est finalement trempée à l'os qu'elle démonta devant les écuries, confiant naturellement Arrow à Roy qui la rejoignait tout aussitôt. Si elle appréciait à sa juste valeur, sa promptitude à assurer sa fonction. Le visage qu'il lui offrit l'agaça tout autant qu'avec Sin, quelques heures plus tôt. Pas qu'il ait dit ou fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter son agacement immédiat.

\- Pas un mot !

\- J'ai rien dit.

\- Et bien que cela reste ainsi. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu en rajoutes. Vraiment. Sin a été parfaitement claire. marmonna-t-elle tout en marchant à grands pas pour sortir des lieux.

\- Que... quoi ?

Nul doute que le pauvre garçon n'avait réellement aucune idée des intentions que son amie soudainement paranoïaque lui prêtait. Consciente que c'était avant tout la frustration qui la faisait agir comme une harpie, Felicity envisageait finalement aller s'excuser auprès de Roy quand dans son demi-tour soudain elle entra en collision avec une forme dure et puissante qui l'empêcha aussitôt de chuter. Avec cette fichue pluie glaçante, le sol était particulièrement glissant ce soir.

\- Ça va ?

\- O... Oliver ?

Felicity était littéralement pétrifiée de le voir ainsi face à elle. En plus d'être clairement trempée et frigorifiée, aussi courte fût sa chevauchée avec Arrow, elle ne doutait pas une seconde de l'allure échevelée qu'elle devait retourner.

Oliver l'avait pour sa part vu rapporter l'animal à Roy sans même s'arrêter pour discuter avec son protégé... contre toutes ses habitudes, devait-il préciser. Étant lui-même dans les lieux à échanger avec le jeune homme avant son arrivée, il s'était aussitôt inquiété de son comportement distant. Raison pour laquelle, il l'avait suivi. Ceci étant, il lui semblait alors tout aussi urgent d'évoquer un autre problème à cet instant. À savoir, son incapacité à prendre soin d'elle-même face aux temps capricieux de sa nouvelle contrée.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu t'habilles mieux que ça quand tu sors avec Arrow.

\- Je sais. soupira-t-elle.

Pour sa défense, elle avait concédé récemment à ce que l'on prenne ses mesures pour se procurer quelques nouveaux vêtements plus appropriés à sa nouvelle vie. Mais par manque de temps, elle n'avait toujours pas passé commande auprès du tailleur officiel œuvrant pour les femmes Queen.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta à nouveau Oliver, tout en replaçant une mèche rebelle extirpée de sa queue de cheval.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si attentionné avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain, hors de tout propos.

\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

Felicity en aurait à nouveau hurlé de rage et d'incompréhension mêlée. Pourquoi tout cela - leur relation ni amicale ni maritale - paraissait si normale pour lui et à ce point inextricable pour elle ?

\- Qui pourrait donc être attiré par...

Se présentant d'un geste las, elle s'auto-attribua le statut que Sin aimait tant lui donner pour se moquer d'elle.

\- ...un chaton mouillé et squelettique, griffant son maître.

D'abord amusé par cette étrange définition, Oliver concéda facilement une part de vrai dans cette description. Mais loin de s'en moquer, l'homme essaya de se montrer sincère face à la question posée avec tant de véhémence.

\- Ils ont aussi leur qualité.

\- Vraiment ? Comment y croire, quand il existe par ailleurs de beaux chats domestiques à grand pedigree, aptes à répondre aux moindres de tes attentes ?

\- Je préfère les chats de gouttière ayant du caractère. La vie est moins monotone à leurs côtés.

Sachant bien qu'ils ne parlaient pas d'animaux de compagnie, Oliver osa compléter sa réponse de paroles bien plus explicites.

\- Quoi que tu en penses, ta beauté naturelle s'épanouit sans conteste sous la pluie. ponctua-t-il d'une touche du doigt sur le bout de son nez. J'ajouterais, comme j'ai déjà pu le dire plusieurs fois par le passé, qu'il faudrait être bien difficile pour ne pas tomber sous ton charme, ton intelligence, ta bonté...

\- Arrête !

\- Pourquoi ? ria-t-il.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot charmeur qui ne pense pas la moitié de ses propos.

\- Est-ce une façon de parler à son seigneur ?

\- Ferais-tu vœux d'une femme soumise ?

\- Grand Dieu non. Je n'en voudrais nul autre. Et je pense avoir été clair sur ce point, jusqu'ici. Mais toi ? Que voudrais-tu ?

\- Moi ? Je veux...

L'observant à travers les gouttes de pluie tombant toujours sur eux deux, Felicity savait que Sin avait raison. Son intellect, tout du moins, lui criait de voir à quel point cet homme attendait un signe clair de sa part. Mais son cœur avait encore si peur. Que ferait-elle s'il s'en emparait pour le réduire ensuite en miettes ? Elle doutait toujours tant de sa légitimité... Mais pourrait-elle seulement supporter de repousser une énième fois un dénouement qui paraissait inéluctable ?

Ayant surtout conscience qu'elle les faisait tous deux souffrir à leur imposer ce statu quo, la jeune femme usa finalement de sa colère pour l'aider à prendre son courage à deux mains et se jeter enfin à l'eau... Trempée pour trempée que pouvait-il lui arrivée de pire ? [2]

\- Que veux-tu Felicity... ? insista Oliver, inconscient du tumulte se déchaînant dans son esprit.

\- ...juste...

Réalisant soudain qu'elle retournait inconsciemment les propres mots qu'Oliver avait eus à sa destination, deux mois plus tôt. Felicity se redressa soudain sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre et... finalement enfin apposer ses lèvres glacées sur celles de son époux légitime avant de finir sa réponse d'un :

\- « ça » ? [3]

À suivre.

.

[1] Oui, clairement, il y a un pari entre Dig, Sin et Roy sur quand ils vont réussir à les pousser ensembles.

[2] Jeu de mots pourri, que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire. Désolé.

[3] cf. chapitre 21

Ne pas flageller l'auteur pour cette fin abrupte ^_-, surtout qu'au demeurant aucun chapitre n'a été aussi long jusqu'ici !

Sinon, promis, vous n'aurez pas à attendre un mois pour la suite. Je vais vraiment faire mon possible pour que la prochaine update arrive avant la fin de cette année ! (Ce sera donc pour dimanche ou lundi p)

A très vite.

mimi yuy


	24. Confidences sur le sofa

En ce 1er janvier, je commencerais par vous souhaiter à tous une bonne année 2019 !

Quelle soit riche pour nous tous de fanfics à nos goûts ^_-

J'ajoute un GROS MERCI à tous ceux ayant suivi, commenté ou aimé mes histoires publiées en 2018 ^.^

De mon côté, je fais la résolution de ne plus m'engager sur une quelconque date pour les prochaines updates, vu mon incapacité à les tenir lol. ^_^'' Pourtant pas faute d'avoir passé plus de 10h entre dimanche et hier, espérant jusqu'au bout le finir à temps u_u. Je suis tellement lente, c'est affligeant.

Ceci étant dit, si dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai pris l'option d'avancer dans le temps et dans la relation entre Oliver et Felicity par le prisme de leurs interactions avec les autres. Nous voilà aujourd'hui en mode huis clos entre nos deux tourtereaux en devenir, avec en prime de nouvelles confidences de la part d'Oliver sur son passé. ^-^

En espérant que vous aimerez, bonne lecture à tous !

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Confidences... sur le sofa.**

.

\- Je veux...

\- Que veux-tu, Felicity... ? insista Oliver

\- juste... « ça » ?

Une réponse offerte, tel un écho d'un premier baiser partagé des mois plus tôt, que la jeune femme accompagna d'un baiser pudique apposé sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne recule.

S'estimant infiniment chanceux et comblé par ce pas en avant qu'elle leur offrait, Oliver eut dès lors bien moins de réserve, l'étreignant tout aussitôt pour qu'ils partagent enfin un baiser digne de ce nom. Tous deux guidés par des semaines de frustration, l'échange se fit aussitôt passionné, au point de leur couper le souffle et les contraindre de se séparer un instant.

\- wow... murmura Felicity.

Riant doucement de sa réaction, Oliver n'en fut pas moins heureux et satisfait de la sentir se blottir tout contre lui de timidité. L'entourant de ses bras pour l'y presser avec non moins de ferveur, ils profitèrent de l'instant, conscients que leur relation venait ici de prendre un tout nouveau virage.

\- Est-ce correct ? chuchota Felicity contre sa veste en cuir.

\- Plus que correct, ma chérie.

En d'autres cieux, ils auraient pu rester ainsi des heures durant. Mais la pluie incessante et le froid ambiant les poussèrent finalement à rentrer dans leur quartier y trouver intimité et chaleur.

Une fois dans leur chambre, c'est tout naturellement que chacun se changea derrière son paravent. Juste trois pans façonnés de tentures fixés sur des linteaux de bois, ajoutés par Raisa peu après leur installation en ces lieux. De quoi offrir à chacun un recoin privé pour s'habiller. Alors en leur tenue de nuit, malgré qu'ils n'aient pas encore été dîner, ils se retrouvèrent très vite assis devant la cheminée activée par Oliver dans le but évident de s'y réchauffer.

Se blottissant naturellement contre le corps ferme et chaud de son époux, qui tentait sans grand succès d'éponger l'eau imbibant sa chevelure longue, Felicity doutait de la marche à suivre à présent. Voudrait-il aussitôt aller plus loin ?

Conscient de ses atermoiements, Oliver l'embrasse à nouveau sur sa tempe avant de la questionner.

\- Hé... À quoi penses-tu aussi intensément ?

\- Oh... je ...

Le sachant sincèrement curieux et soucieux, Felicity se mordit la langue ne sachant comment aborder la question.

\- Veux-tu... ?

Voyant surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, Felicity se sentit obligé d'insister d'un signe de tête et de mains pour les signifier tous deux.

\- Toi, moi... Tu vois ?

Oliver dut soudainement déchiffrer ses signes quand il pouffa, se moquant gentiment d'elle, bien malgré lui.

\- Je le souhaiterais, oui. Mais il n'y a aucune urgence, Felicity.

\- Êtes-tu sûr ? Nous savons tous deux que tu es rentré depuis des mois déjà, suite à une bien plus longue absence. Aussi, peut-être es-tu... impatient.

\- Ne te soucie pas de cela.

\- Mais...

Prenant sa main reposant jusqu'alors sur sa poitrine, Oliver la lui serra tout en observant avec attention le plafond. Une attitude qu'elle avait découvert être sa petite manie quand il avait quelque chose de difficile à dire, ou le besoin de réfléchir avec attention à un sujet.

Patiente, elle attendit donc qu'il trouve ses mots.

\- Avant mon départ pour la guerre, comme tu l'as entendu par tout un tas de rumeurs sur mon compte, j'avais une libido particulièrement... libérée, dirons-nous. J'aimais les femmes et mon charme naturel...

Elle le frappa gentiment à cette qualité auto-attribuée.

\- ...et ma fortune et position, sans doute, firent que je n'avais pas besoin de produire beaucoup d'efforts pour trouver autant de demoiselles que désiré. Je n'en restais pas moins inconvenant avec elles.

\- Tu étais jeune.

\- Et surtout un beau crétin, comme le dirait si bien le capitaine Lance.

\- Pourquoi t'en veut-il autant d'ailleurs ? Est-ce à cause de la guerre ?

\- Non. Dieu, non. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour moi sur le champ de bataille. Jamais il n'a remis en cause mon autorité sur mes hommes, m'aidant même beaucoup à la mort de mon père pour m'expliquer les usages de ma nouvelle position. Mais nous nous connaissions d'avant. À l'époque, j'ai pu quelque peu fuir une semaine durant avec Sara, sa fille cadette... et...

\- Et ?

\- Disons qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de prouver toute sa vertu à notre retour. C'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment craint avoir produit un héritier non désiré. Mais après quelques mois d'attente, il n'en fut rien. Depuis, l'homme m'a voué une haine farouche dans le cadre de nos relations privées et apposé une interdiction ferme d'approcher de nouveau ses filles. En totale contradiction avec les souhaits de mes parents et de Dinah Lance qui espéraient, comme tu le sais déjà, me faire convoler en juste noces avec Laurel, son aînée à cette époque placée en pensionnat au sein d'un couvent.

\- N'était-ce pas difficile de rester à distance, si tu aimais Sara ? Felicity n'évoquant pas même Laurel, ayant déjà compris qu'il ne l'avait jamais convoitée jusqu'ici.

\- C'est bien là où j'étais un crétin fini. Je n'aimais aucune de ces filles avec qui je m'encanaillais. J'avais juste des coups de cœur et du désir pour leur corps. Et si elles étaient consentantes, disons-le bien. Je pense qu'elles espéraient aussi réussir à me séduire et rester en la place, contrairement à toutes celles qui les avaient précédées. Donc sans doute ai-je brisé bien des espoirs.

\- Bourreau des cœurs.

Souriant un peu gêné de cette boutade, il avait aujourd'hui toute conscience de combien il n'avait été qu'un goujat durant cette période de sa vie. À une moindre mesure, il revoyait d'ailleurs la même déconnexion de la réalité chez sa sœur. Leurs parents les avaient vraiment élevés comme des malotrus sans réel sens des valeurs, se croyant tout permis sans jamais devoir rendre de compte à personne. Il aspirait tant que Théa puisse rectifier ses mœurs sans devoir pour cela passer par cinq années d'horreur.

\- Oliver ?

Réalisant avoir perdu le fil de ses confidences, il reprit plus calme encore.

\- Quand je suis parti à la guerre. Je n'étais qu'un jeune insouciant, persuadé que nous ne partions que pour une poignée de semaines durant lesquelles j'instaurerais la mort et la désolation aux côtés de mon père. Mais la réalité fut que ce dernier - aveuglé par ses aspirations de gloire et de suprématie - n'était qu'un homme ayant trop joui de la bonne chair et du vin pour être en capacité physique de se battre convenablement. Si nous sommes restés à bonne distance des premiers combats, nos réussites sur le terrain incitèrent mon père à nous faire participer à ce qui ne devait être qu'un franchissement facile d'une Terre déjà désolée. Il n'avait pas compris que notre ennemi avait sciemment perdu des hommes et d'innombrables batailles pour mieux nous engager dans un piège. Ce premier vrai combat d'envergure fut une boucherie. La quasi-intégralité de notre garde y périt dans les pires souffrances. Membres arrachés, décapitations, éviscérations... Je garderais à jamais en mémoire cette cacophonie de cri, de sang et d'odeur... Je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais rien connu de tel. C'était atroce.

Consciente qu'Oliver se libérait soudain d'une partie de ce qu'il avait retenu en lui depuis tant d'années, Felicity prit grand soin de rester attentive à ses paroles.

\- Comment t'en es-tu sorti ?

\- Avant la fin, je fus jeté de mon cheval. Nos hommes envahis, la retraite avait sonné. Tous fuyaient s'ils en avaient encore la force. C'est quand mon père m'a découvert gelé sur place, incapable de lever mon arme pour me défendre, tandis que l'ennemi se jetait sur moi. Il est aussitôt descendu de sa monture, m'a poussé à la prendre à sa place et alors qu'il frappait le cheval pour me faire fuir, il est celui qui prit de première ligne l'attaque de ces guerriers aguerris. Leur dextérité n'avait aucune commune mesure avec la nôtre. Si bien qu'au moment même où je m'éloignais, je l'ai vu se faire littéralement découper en morceaux. Ses bras, une jambe... Il fut transpercé et finalement décapité...

Bien que ne pouvant imaginer un instant l'horreur de cette scène, Felicity pleura de peine en réponse à la douleur exprimée par son époux. Elle savait que lui-même ne briserait pas sa carapace pour afficher ses propres larmes, sans doute stigmatisées comme un symbole de faiblesse dans son esprit. Mais peu lui importait tant qu'il se confiait à elle.

\- Si j'ai beau savoir aujourd'hui que tout cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu, s'il n'avait pas eu de telles ambitions, pour lui, pour moi-même... La vérité n'en reste pas moins que j'ai tué mon père, Felicity. Si je n'avais pas été présent. Si j'avais été décemment entraîné. Si je n'avais pas passé ma vie à la frivolité... Il n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier pour moi.

\- Mais il t'aimait... souffla-t-elle tout doucement.

Un constat sans appel qui ne faisait même aucun doute, au regard des faits évoqués.

\- Pour ce que ça lui a valu !

\- Tu sais... Je ne doute pas qu'une part de chaque parent aimant a pour cœur de vouloir se sacrifier pour son enfant. Ma mère portait une affection tout aussi puissante à mon égard. Et... je veux croire que nous pourrions en faire de même un jour, pour nos enfants.

L'observant avec attention, Oliver le lui concéda sans mal.

\- Je veux y croire, moi aussi.

Étrangement comblés de se savoir partager une telle certitude, Oliver et Felicity se jurèrent en un regard qu'à jamais ils préserveraient de leur vie leur potentielle progéniture.

\- Comment as-tu pu t'extraire de ce carnage ?

\- Un homme de mon père finit par prendre en main les brides de mon cheval et m'entraîna à l'arrière. Il fallut attendre trois jours et le retrait des troupes ennemis pour pouvoir y retourner et nous occuper des corps de nos défunts. J'étais tellement apeuré que je ne voulais pas m'y rendre. Je croyais qu'on nous y attaquerait de nouveau. Mais un capitaine me prit par la peau du cou et me poussa à les accompagner, m'indiquant que c'était mon rôle que d'aller récupérer mon père.

\- Le capitaine Lance ?

\- Lui et lui seul. Ce qu'il restait de la dépouille mise en bière, je réalisais seulement que pour tous les autres on se contentait de simples fosses communes, sans même une pierre ou une croix pour signifier leur présence à travers les âges. Même dans la mort ces soldats méritants ne nous étaient pas égaux...

\- Es-tu alors rentré ?

\- Non. J'ai renvoyé le corps de mon père chez nous et suivi Lance au château des Merlyn. Avec la perte du seigneur derrière qui tous s'étaient rangés pour entrer en guerre, il fallait négocier un nouveau traité. C'est à ce moment-là que Malcolm me sachant bien incapable de reprendre la tête de ce mouvement d'envergure se présenta comme la seule alternative. L'ensemble des seigneurs alors présents lui portant allégeance, faute de conseiller, ne sachant quoi faire... j'ai à mon tour plié le genou, ne réalisant que tardivement ce que tout cela allait entraîner me concernant. Tu sais déjà à présent qu'il me proposa de me prendre sous sa coupe le temps de la guerre, m'incitant pour se faire à changer d'identité. Ce que je n'ai pas dit, c'est qu'à cette époque, je n'avais que la crainte au fond de l'estomac à devoir retourner sur le champ de bataille. Pourtant, j'avais un grade conséquent et donc la responsabilité de tous mes hommes... du moins ceux qui avaient survécu. Nous n'étions plus assez pour former à nous seuls un bataillon et Merlyn ne me faisant pas confiance en la matière, refusa de remplacer nos morts avec ses propres hommes. Je dus donc engager des mercenaires pour compléter ma troupe. Des hommes d'armes aussi efficaces que coûteux pour les finances de notre fief, imposant à tous ici tant de restrictions. Parmi eux se trouvait un guerrier particulièrement expérimenté : Slade Wilson. À notre rencontre, je le crus littéralement fou et avide de sang et de violence. Il semblait n'avoir peur de rien.

\- Un avantage certain pour un mercenaire, je suppose.

\- Je compris avec le temps qu'il avait surtout eu le cœur brisé par la disparition de sa femme, perdant avec elle, tous sens à sa vie. Voyant mon inexpérience au combat ou dans la stratégie, l'homme me prit sous son aile et fit de moi un vrai combattant en quelques mois à peine. C'est aussi lui qui me procura Arrow. Après quoi, je dus apprendre comme tous soldats à faire face à la peur, maîtrisant à chaque bataille un peu mieux mes armes, tout en développant un peu plus chaque fois d'endurance et de force à retourner à nos opposants.

\- L'adolescent rebelle est devenu un homme de la plus douloureuse façon qui soit...

\- Après plus de quatre ans de cette nouvelle vie, je pensais vraiment avoir tout vu et tout connu. Comme j'avais étrangement trouvé un équilibre et du soutien en la présence de mon mentor. Mais alors que les traités de paix avançaient enfin dans la bonne direction - chaque partie étant épuisée autant financièrement qu'humainement pour poursuivre plus longuement le conflit - nous avons supporté une attaque...

Prenant une longue inspiration pour se remémorer cette partie encore plus difficile à aborder, Oliver reprit moins sûr que jamais...

\- J'ai tout essayé pour y sauver mes hommes. Mais dans la manœuvre, je me suis retrouvé seul du mauvais côté, face à plusieurs dizaines de combattants. Je sus alors qu'il en était terminé de moi. Malheureusement, leur commandant aussi présent me reconnut. Damien Dark. Son sourire seul à ma destination me valut plus de craintes que toutes les armes réunies nous entourant. Il me fit prisonnier et prit dès lors plaisir de me faire regretter des mois durant de ne pas avoir été tué sur le champ de bataille. J'ai tant voulu mourir une fois entre leurs mains. La douleur... je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel. Je crus en devenir fou, priant à chaque instant le coup de grâce. Et alors que j'étais totalement ignorant du temps passé sous leurs tortures - ces quelques mois au purgatoire m'ayant semblé durer des années - je fus finalement extrait de ma cellule par mes propres hommes venus jusqu'au cœur des terres ennemies pour m'en sortir.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta libération. N'était-elle pas une composante du traité de paix ?

\- Oh non. Merlyn aurait eu plus d'intérêt à ce que je ne revienne jamais. Je dois ma sauvegarde à un groupe d'hommes ayant tout risqué pour s'infiltrer et m'extraire des lieux.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Il y avait entre autres Diggle, Roy, et... Slade.

\- Slade...

Le fait que ce nom n'ait jamais apparu jusqu'alors dans leur discussion ne présageait vraiment rien de bon quant à son devenir pour Felicity.

\- J'étais à peine conscient durant cette évasion. Mais Dig m'informa bien plus tard l'avoir vu se sacrifier dans le couloir menant aux geôles pour couper la route aux nombreux gardes nous poursuivant. C'était un homme d'une telle valeur, Felicity. Le plus grand guerrier que je n'ai jamais connu est mort pour me sauver moi, alors même que le traité de paix était enfin signé...

Que pouvait-elle seulement répondre à ce constat affligeant ? D'autant que cette perte lui semblait aussi dure à accepter que celle de son père. Dans les deux cas, un être cher s'était sacrifié pour le sauver lui. De quoi comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi il était si ampli d'un désir de vengeance à destination de tous ceux s'étant défaussés durant ce conflit quand ils n'en étaient pas à l'origine.

\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai fini par reprendre conscience seul dans une chambre aux allures inconnue. Où très vite Roy surgit par une porte m'annonçant que tout était terminé, puis me confia nombre de missives à ma destination. Alors tu es apparue à mes yeux.

\- Pas ton plus grand souvenir, je sais.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé dans les montagnes des Terres Lance. Mais je ne saurais jamais assez m'excuser pour ma conduite à ton égard. J'étais encore à moitié perdu par les affres du souvenir des tortures subites, la douleur des blessures et... Et tous ces courriers de ma mère et ma sœur alors manipulées par Malcolm pour que je puisse te détester et te pousser à en venir après ma vie... Je me maudis d'avoir été cible si facile et tellement ingrat à ton égard. Je sais aujourd'hui que si je dois ma liberté à Slade Wilson, Diggle et les autres, je te dois plus encore la vie... et sans doute aussi ma stabilité mentale.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Oliver. À présent, c'est du passé. N'y pense plus.

\- J'aimerais tant pouvoir tout oublier si simplement. Mais depuis... Ces carnages et tortures reviennent sans cesse en mon corps en autant de souvenirs vivaces qui m'emprisonnent... Si bien qu'il semblerait qu'ils aient ôté toute place pour ce qui faisait de moi un homme à part entière... un amant.

Comprenant enfin d'où tout cela venait, Felicity réalisa soudain ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Ayant parcouru nombre d'ouvrages d'anatomie pour les avoir si souvent recopié. En marge de sa mauvaise expérience avec Cooper, elle savait parfaitement comment le coït fonctionnait. Comme elle savait aussi que les hommes pouvaient avoir des réactions physiques, même en absence de toute présence féminine. Était-il donc possible que le concernant...

\- Oh... Tu te crois impuissant ?

\- Hmmm...

Au gémissement obtenu pour toute réponse, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du poser le mot si abruptement et oralement.

\- Je voulais dire...

\- Tu as bien dit, Felicity. Disons juste que je préfère parler de libido... apaisée ? Maintenant, comprends bien que je ne cherche pas d'excuses, j'ai...

\- Oliver ! le coupa-t-elle, choquée qu'il puisse imaginer qu'elle pense moins de lui pour cela.

Incitant Oliver à se tourner vers elle, d'une main empoignant sa chemise. Dans un sursaut de volonté à bien se faire entendre et comprendre, Felicity reprit non sans conviction.

\- Après tout ce que tu as vécu, la boucherie des combats, l'enfer des tortures, le poids de la perte de tous ces êtres chers et de ces hommes qui te vouaient leur vie... Il est évident que personne ne pourrait en sortir indemne. Comme je n'imagine même pas que tu sois le seul à souffrir ainsi des stigmates de cette guerre ignoble, que cela se traduise par des cauchemars, des réminiscences ou encore par de l'im... un désir affaiblit. Tout cela paraît si horriblement naturel. Mais je ne doute pas plus que tout rentrera dans l'ordre, le temps faisant.

\- Tu sembles bien confiante. s'amusa-t-il à la titiller, n'ayant pas douté un instant de la bienveillance qu'elle lui porterait suite à ses confidences.

\- Pas après pas et ensemble, je ne doute pas un instant que tout obstacle puisse être franchi, ou toute blessure apaisée.

...qu'elle soit physique ou de l'âme, aurait-elle voulu ajouter, sans oser en dire plus de peur de paraître trop ingénue en la situation.

\- Merci.

Pour autant, Felicity estima tout aussi plausible qu'une part des limites qu'il évoquait puisse être décolorée des souffrances de la guerre et plus clairement liée à son entourage direct.

\- Ceci étant dit... as-tu songé que peut-être ce... « point précis » était plus simplement dû au fait que je ne sois juste pas assez... attirable, sans intérêt.

Sans évoquer qu'il n'avait pas eu grand choix se présenter face à lui, depuis son retour. Pas que certaines jeunes servantes ou cuisinières du domaine, aux courbes affirmées, ne puissent être source de fantasme, supposait-elle. En tout cas, elles n'étaient certainement pas aussi fades qu'elle même à cet instant, toujours si maigre, avec ses cheveux embrouillés à peine séchés, son manque d'apprêt, de jolies tenues ou de maquillage... Nul doute que cela pouvait contribuer à sa défaillance.

\- Ma chérie... Crois-moi, ce n'est clairement pas toi qui poses problème. J'ai réellement du désir pour la femme que tu es.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Je faisais ici plutôt écho à une habitude matinale, que j'avais depuis des années, avec ou sans présence féminine, et qui certes amoindrie durant la guerre s'est démontrée totalement disparue depuis mon retour. Il est si frustrant de ne pas retrouver les réactions habituelles de son corps.

\- Je comprends. Du moins, je pense.

Touché par son souci, Oliver la laissa s'installer à sa guise plus confortablement entre ses jambes. Suite à quoi, il répondit enfin à la question maladroitement posée bien plus tôt, en attirant son attention de ses mains apposée sur ses joues douces et irrémédiablement rougies d'émotion ou par la chaleur du feu. Leurs regards alors de nouveau fixés l'un à l'autre, il s'exprima clairement pour amoindrir à son tour les craintes et appréhensions de sa jeune épouse.

\- L'important ici, Felicity, est que je ne veux pas que tu te mettes une quelconque pression sur cette question. Nous avancerons à ton rythme. Hors de toute poésie, dis-toi simplement que je ne suis pas un étalon en rut impatient de monter sa pouliche. Je doute déjà suffisamment être en capacité de te retourner toute l'attention que tu mériteras le jour où tu l'attendras de moi.

\- Je ne doute pas un instant de ta capacité à répondre à mes besoins, Oliver. répliqua-elle aussitôt, couvrant de ses propres mains celles rudes et écorchées de son époux.

\- Et moi des tiennes.

Apposant son front à celui de sa femme, Oliver osa une dernière confidence. Un aveu qui bien des années plus tôt aurait été pour lui symbole d'un manque cruel de virilité.

\- Sois sûre que juste pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras, comme ces moments que nous partageons au petit matin est déjà suffisant à mon bonheur. Contre toutes mes habitudes du passé, après toute cette fureur, je n'aspire vraiment à ce jour qu'à recevoir ta douceur et ta tendresse. Même si j'attendais jusqu'alors un signe m'autorisant à exprimer moi-même mon affection pour mon épouse légitime et ainsi pouvoir sans crainte ou malaise, si cela te sied, laisser courir ces lèvres et ces mains où bon leur semble. Cela te paraît-il acceptable ?

Pour toute réponse, Felicity n'hésita plus cette fois à initier un nouveau baiser, les satisfaisant aussitôt. Sur cette pratique l'un comme l'autre n'avait assurément plus aucune retenue.

Profitant ainsi de longues minutes à juste profiter du plaisir simple de se découvrir, Felicity osa finalement rompre le charme ambiant, pour une question hors de tout propos.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous déjà ?

\- Un soir qui ne nécessite pas de se changer à nouveau pour aller dîner en bas, si telle est la vraie question.

Rougissant un peu plus devant sa transparence, Oliver poursuivit.

\- Je peux aller demander à Sin de nous apporter notre repas ici.

\- Non !

\- Je suis sûr que cela ne la dérangerait pas.

\- Oui, mais non.

\- Felicity... Tout va bien avec Sin ?

\- Bien sûr.

Bien que la réponse paraisse franche, Oliver commençait sérieusement à en douter.

\- Si tu ne veux plus qu'elle s'occupe de nous...

\- Non !

Amusé qu'elle réagisse aussi vivement que peu avant, Oliver était clairement perdu. Était-ce là l'une de ces histoires de femmes ?

Affligée, Felicity était plus sûrement ennuyée quant à savoir comment elle allait seulement survivre à l'auto-combustion nourrie par la honte quand son amie comprendrait qu'elle avait enfin suivi ses conseils.

\- Peut-on demander à Raisa... juste pour ce soir ?

\- Si tu veux. Mais nous avons encore le temps avant que le dîner ne soit prêt à être servi.

En attendant, il comptait bien poursuivre leur flirt sous la lueur chaude du feu de cheminée. Alors qu'il renversait Felicity sous son poids au milieu du sofa pour la couvrir de nouveaux baisers sous son rire de surprise, ce dernier fut très vite remplacé par de doux gémissements dignes d'une petite souris.

À suivre.

.

Je sais avoir fait le même coup dans une fanfic sur NCIS LA, mais j'aime les personnages forts et résistants, qui ont aussi des faiblesses, fussent-elles aussi terre à terre, comme ici. Donc, non, mon but n'est pas tant de repousser la consommation de leur mariage, que le souhait d'essayer d'être crédible. C'est que je pense sincèrement que même à ce type d'époque où le terme de SPT n'existait pas, nombre d'individus devaient être traumatisés avec de lourdes séquelles, après avoir survécu à la violence des combats et/ou tortures qui s'en suivait pour les prisonniers. u_u

Sinon, rien à voir, mais pour avoir consacré mon samedi au puzzle qu'était devenu ma fic, je viens de réaliser (un peu dépitée) qu'en fait, on arrivait réellement qu'à sa moitié. Sauf lassitude qui me ferait couper une part de mes idées, nous nous dirigeons donc bel et bien vers 48 chapitres (+/- 2 selon comment certains passages vont se développer). Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle en demanderait autant quand je l'ai débuté. ^_^''

La suite, sans prévision malheureusement, au regard de mon incapacité à tenir mes souhaits en la matière. -_-

A très vite, j'espère.

mimi yuy


	25. L'hiver vient

Je sais combien il est frustrant pour un lecteur d'attendre un nouveau chapitre (surtout sur une histoire où les choses avancent aussi lentement qu'ici). Mais les temps sont pas mal compliqués pour moi actuellement, ne me laissant pas une minute pour m'atteler à mes fanfics. Et malheureusement, cela ne va pas s'arranger avant la mi-février. -_-

En attendant, c'est non sans émotion pour moi que je réalise que ce 15-janv, cela aura fait un an très exactement, que je me suis levée un matin d'hiver pour écrire non-stop jusqu'au soir la 100ène de pages composant le noyau de cette histoire après l'avoir en quelque sorte « visionnée » ma nuit entière. ^-^''

Vous excuserez aussi le titre de ce chapitre, clin d'œil appuyé à l'annonce de la reprise de GOT et à son trailer vu ce matin, qui m'a poussé à le changer à la dernière minute. lol

Enfin, comme toujours un TRÈS GROS MERCI à tous les lecteurs, pour votre patience !

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **L'hiver vient**

.

En ce petit matin, il était une évidence que le solstice d'hiver approchait à grands pas. Cela impliquait des journées de plus en plus privées de lumière et des matinées sombres comme la nuit. Pour autant, la vie au sein du château se réveillait, imperturbable, rythmée aux sons des carillons.

Pour le couple nouvellement rapproché, le réveil n'en resta pas moins plus difficile que les précédents. La chaleur partagée dans le cocon fait de leur corps mêlé ne les encourageait guère à se lever.

Pour Felicity, plus qu'à l'habitude, c'est une lassitude extrême qui emprisonnait son corps. Elle était encore si épuisée, malgré la nuit paisible dont ils avaient profité peu après leur dîner privé. Peu disposée à se lever, la gorge étonnamment râpeuse et le nez piquant, c'est finalement inconsciemment qu'elle se blottit un peu plus encore contre le torse ferme contre lequel il était si bon de se reposer. Rien qui ne soit vraiment nouveau, pouvait-elle admettre. Ayant eu ce réflexe de chercher la chaleur de son compagnon de nuit depuis leur arrivée en ces lieux.

Ce qui était moins habituel était le bras pressant sa taille pour mieux affirmer ce rapprochement, et la main caressant le bas de ses reins. Le soupire commun accompagnant ce maigre mouvement traduisit toute leur satisfaction à avoir brisé cette barrière invisible qu'ils s'imposaient jusqu'alors. Malgré les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, Felicity n'en rougit pas moins à cette nouvelle appétence assumée d'Oliver pour les câlins... aussi prude fût-il, à cet instant.

\- Ce matin, c'est moi qui n'ai aucune envie de me lever. lui avoua-t-il alors, dans un murmure, tandis qu'il déposait un baiser amoureux au creux de son cou en guise de salutation.

\- Il y a encore tant à faire.

\- Hélas. Oui.

Se forçant bien malgré lui à bouger, Oliver s'habilla tout aussitôt. L'air frais ayant rempli la pièce, il n'était guère appréciable de trop traîner en tenue de nuit. Avec le soleil manquant, ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur ses rayons pour les réchauffer au petit matin. Ne faisant pas attention au fait que Felicity s'était, pour sa part, à peine extraite de la chaleur de leurs draps, couvrant aussitôt la chemise de nuit portée de son vieux châle. C'est avec impatience qu'il extirpa de son coffre nombre de paquets qu'il posa sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda finalement Felicity.

\- Juste quelques petites choses qui pourraient t'être prochainement utiles. Je voulais te les donner hier soir, les ayant réceptionnées dans l'après-midi. Mais des évènements imprévus m'ont quelque peu fait oublier leur existence.

Pour marquer ses paroles, Oliver l'embrassa naturellement sur les lèvres, avant de lui offrir un grand sourire complice. Il était encore amusant de voir combien elle rougissait au simple rappel du flirt partagé la veille.

\- Ouvre ! l'invita-t-il, impatient qu'elle découvre ses présents.

Réalisant pour sa part qu'il s'agissait de paquets renfermant des vêtements et chaussures, Felicity le lui reprocha gentiment.

\- Ne devais-je pas m'occuper des quelques pièces manquant à ma garde-robe ?

\- Oh, mais le tailleur attend toujours tes souhaits. Il s'agit là de ma commande à moi pour toi.

\- Oliver...

\- J'ose croire bien te connaître, à présent. Et je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute que si je ne l'avais pas fait, il nous faudrait attendre l'hiver prochain pour que tu penses à te procurer une pelisse digne de ce nom.

\- Bien sûr que non. répondit-elle d'un ton outré, bien trop poussé pour être crédible.

Au regard insistant d'Oliver, Felicity eut du mal à lui tenir tête. Il avait tellement raison quand il disait qu'elle n'avait pas ce type de priorité en tête.

\- Sauf que comme déjà dit, l'hiver est assez vif dans nos contrées. On sera bientôt couvert de neige. Et crois-moi. Ces petites bottines que j'ai pu te dégoter, il y a quelques mois, ne te permettront pas de sortir dehors. Alors, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester coincée à l'intérieur toute la prochaine saison...

Au regard d'horreur offert pour réponse, Oliver n'eut aucun doute quant à ses actions.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, attends déjà de voir de quoi il s'agit avant tout jugement.

\- Bien.

Ouvrant d'abord le plus épais des paquets, détachant pour cela la corde liant une petite toile de lin, elle découvrit un magnifique manteau à capuche d'un rouge soutenu, légèrement cintré à la taille. En croûte de cuir teinté à l'extérieur, son intérieur était entièrement doublé d'une fourrure de martre. Tandis que les extrémités de ses manches et du col étaient bordées d'une fourrure plus épaisse, sans doute de renard. [1]

\- C'est réversible, si tu préfères la fourrure à l'extérieur. lui précisa Oliver

La douceur qui s'en dégageait était exceptionnelle, au point que Felicity ne puisse se retenir de passer en une caresse un pan du vêtement sur sa joue. À n'en pas douter, le porter serait réconfortant et chaud. Comme elle devinait sa résistance à la pluie et aux vents glacés. Nul doute qu'elle aurait apprécié pareil atout dans les montagnes des Lance. Malgré l'aspect pratique avec ses grandes poches et sa vaste capuche, la coupe n'en était pas moins féminine et les coutures invisibles. Un travail d'orfèvre. Pour autant, il était difficile de ne pas avoir le cœur serré à l'idée de tous ces animaux écorchés ayant permis de produire pareil ouvrage.

Ne doutant guère de ses pensées, aux yeux bleus jusqu'alors animés par la joie, venant de glisser dans la mélancolie. Oliver crut bon de préciser l'évidence.

\- Tu sais qu'ils sont avant tous chassés pour leur viande. C'est respecter leur valeur que de s'assurer que tout est exploité.

\- Je sais.

Lui offrant un sourire mesuré, Felicity le lui confirma un peu plus. Oliver avait raison. À quoi bon tuer des animaux dont ils se nourrissaient et ne pas exploiter par ailleurs tout ce qu'ils offraient. Elle savait qu'en plus des peaux, leurs os permettaient de concevoir du savon et leur graisse du combustible, quand les tendons des mammifères les plus grands offraient eux des liens résistants aussi très utiles...

\- Merci pour ce bien précieux.

S'attelant avec un peu plus d'empressement au second paquet, elle y découvrit une élégante cape d'un bleu foncé. Façonnée dans une feutrine de laine cardée, elle serait tout aussi résistante à la pluie et au vent que le manteau en cuir, l'imposante chaleur en moins. De quoi remplacer agréablement son maigre châle, qui depuis son expédition en montagne montrait de sérieux signes de fatigue avec ses nombreuses anicroches.

Poursuivant son déballage, elle découvrit des bottes de cuir hautes dédiées à l'équitation. Mais aussi des bottines, qui à l'image du manteau, étaient doublées de fourrure jusqu'à leur pointe. Ainsi que des chaussures d'intérieur dénuées de talon et deux paires de souliers en cuir ciré rouge et vert pouvant parfaitement se conjuguer avec ces deux plus belles toilettes. L'homme avait fait des folies.

\- Oliver ! C'est beaucoup trop !

\- À peine le minimum nécessaire pour crapahuter ici. Car crois-moi, tout cela te sera indispensable très bientôt. Si tu penses qu'il a fait froid cet automne, attend de voir dans quelques jours et au cœur de l'hiver ce qu'il en sera.

\- Ces souliers de fantaisie ne sont clairement pas vitaux à la survie hivernale de mes pieds !

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'as encore jamais partagé une soirée dansante avec toutes les harpies du comté !

\- Quand bien même... Tu n'aurais jamais du.

\- Prend donc cela comme quelques cadeaux complémentaires pour ton anniversaire passé.

\- Comme si tu ne m'avais pas déjà couverte de présents.

En l'occurrence, Oliver estimait qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait juste suivi le conseil de leurs amis communs en ne faisant pas état de cet évènement auprès du reste de sa famille, quand cela avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt. [2] Pour autant, il avait tenu à marquer ce jour. Aussi, à défaut de bijoux ou tout autre objet trop « personnel » et « intime » qu'il craignait inadapté, alors que leur rapport n'était pas encore clairement défini. Il avait plutôt fourni à la jeune femme tout le matériel nécessaire à sa fonction officielle. Un point qu'elle prenait très au sérieux depuis leur retour en ses Terres.

Si par manque de temps, en raison des travaux d'ampleur, elle s'était jusqu'alors limitée à venir en aide aux quelques blessés que ce type d'activité de masse générait toujours. Il était convenu que cet hiver elle rencontrerait chaque personne vivant au domaine, qu'il s'agisse du personnel ou des membres de leur famille, pour faire un état des lieux de leur santé et ouvrir pour chacun un dossier de suivi.

Sauf que sa jeunesse et inexpérience l'inquiétait. Raison pour laquelle, Oliver lui avait très officiellement offert l'ensemble des ouvrages auparavant utilisés par leur médecin, depuis partit rejoindre ses petits enfants dans une ville voisine plus proche de la côte et aux hivers moins rudes.

À cela, s'était ajoutée une besace en cuir remplie d'un matériel neuf dédié à sa fonction. Des aiguilles, pinces et autres scalpels qu'il avait fait faire à son intention par un forgeron coutelier de précision ayant son atelier en ville. Il avait aussi commandé au couvent même où Felicity avait été cloîtrée cinq ans durant, de nouveaux ouvrages qu'il espérait recevoir d'ici à l'été.

Dans l'attente, quand l'hiver s'abattrait sur le domaine alors même que les travaux du château commenceraient par son toit. Il était convenu que ces derniers se poursuivraient, aile par aile et surtout étage par étage. Ainsi le reste du château resterait-il fonctionnel, pour loger tout à chacun et permettre à tous de vaquer à leurs occupations. Oliver avait dans cette idée, temporairement aménagé une chambre au premier étage de l'aile nord, à destination de la jeune femme pour qu'elle y reçoive ses patients. Ce qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dit. C'est qu'il était surtout bien décidé à confier au personnel en ayant les capacités, rejoint au besoin par quelques ouvriers vivant en ville, la mission de construire une petite bâtisse non loin de leur nouvelle caserne. De quoi offrir à Felicity son propre espace. Suffisamment reculé pour permettre à ses futurs patients de la visiter en toute discrétion, pour les plus timides. Tout en restant assez proche de la Garde pour qu'on puisse venir à son aide au moindre cri. Il comptait adjoindre au nouveau lieu, un étage conséquent pour créer des chambres de rétablissement, en complément d'une vaste salle au rez-de-chaussée permettant de réunir plusieurs dizaines de personnes en une sorte de camp de fortune. L'homme n'était pas dupe que ce lieu pourrait tout autant devenir un site plus viable que le réfectoire pour ses classes clandestines.

Revenant à leur échange, Oliver observa la jeune femme ranger avec soin ses nouvelles possessions dans la malle posée de son côté de leur chambre. La même qui contenait les vêtements offerts jadis chez les Merlyn.

L'observant revenir s'asseoir au pied du lit, Oliver comprit qu'il y avait là signe d'inquiétude dans sa posture tendue. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il la bouscula à peine pour attirer son attention.

\- Hé... Dis-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Laisse-m'en seul juge.

\- Peux-tu... cesser de me faire ainsi de si beaux cadeaux ?

\- Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas mon rôle en qualité d'époux ?

\- Sans doute. Je ne sais pas. C'est juste...

\- Que tu estimes ne pas les mériter ?

Au soulèvement d'épaules obtenu pour réponse, Oliver savait avoir fait mouche.

\- C'est juste que je voudrais que mes biens soient le fruit de mon travail et non des impôts payés par plus pauvres que moi.

\- Je tâcherais de prendre ce point en compte à l'avenir. Mais concernant tes frais courants...

\- Je trouverais un moyen de me faire un peu d'argent pour cela. l'interrompit-elle. Ne t'en préoccupe pas.

\- Oh, mais je sais que tu trouveras sans mal cet argent.

Surprise d'une telle preuve de confiance, Felicity se redressa un peu plus quand la conclusion d'Oliver la prit par surprise.

\- Puisque dès la semaine prochaine, et ta prise de fonction officielle comme guérisseuse de notre domaine, tu recevras ta propre solde.

\- Quoi ? Oliver, non... Nous avions acté que nous ne ferions pas payer le personnel.

\- Personne ne rétribue le capitaine ou les membres de la garde, alors que tous profitent de leur protection. À l'identique, personne ne vient plus payer sa pitance aux cuisinières. Mais ces dernières ne travaillent pas pour autant par charité. C'est le domaine et donc moi-même qui en assume l'appointement. Comme il en sera de même pour toi !

\- Mais le précédent médecin était payé par ses patients.

\- Habitudes que nous avons changées, à ta demande, pour le bien de tous.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas demandé pour ça.

\- Je sais.

Embrassant le bout de son nez, Oliver était particulièrement fier de cette décision. Même s'il devait avouer avoir eu besoin de plusieurs mois et là encore, d'un coup de pouce de Diggle, pour réaliser qu'il payait tout le monde pour son travail, sa femme mise à part. Or contrairement à sa mère, qui usait d'une pension et de ses propres biens, dont l'imposant domaine des Dearden chaque année créditeur grâce à ses nombreux troupeaux de moutons producteurs d'une laine de qualité. Où à sa sœur Théa, qui vivait allégrement à ses frais sans se soucier d'où provenait l'argent. Felicity n'avait, elle, toujours rien dépensé depuis son arrivée. Que ce soit à ses frais, faute de moyens propres, ou sur son compte à lui, s'y refusant à l'évidence. Une fois ce constat fait, il n'était dès lors plus très difficile de comprendre pourquoi elle tardait tant à répondre aux attentes impatientes de leur tailleur. Oliver espérait qu'en la laissant gérer son propre budget, il arriverait enfin à la libérer progressivement de ces contraintes qu'elle s'auto-infligeait depuis cette consigne imposée par Merlyn.

\- Dis-toi que si je ne te payais pas pour ta fonction, tout le monde ici douterait de ton sérieux. Aucun médecin ou guérisseur digne de ce nom n'accepterait de travailler pour rien, sauf à vouloir empoissonner son prochain.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Une certitude !

\- Oh.

\- Tu pourras ainsi enfin te commander de nouveaux vêtements, sans plus avoir de scrupules à ma destination, ou le sentiment de spolier le bon peuple des Terres Queen. Tu pourrais même soudoyer les gamins du domaine pour qu'ils aillent récolter pour toi, une partie de ces plantes dont tu as si souvent besoin. Si c'est faisable, bien sûr. Tu leur permettrais ainsi de gagner quelques sous.

\- C'est effectivement une bonne idée. Tout le monde d'un peu dégourdi peut collecter de l'écorce de saule ou des racines de valériane.

Oliver savait que lui intimer l'idée de reverser une infime partie de sa rétribution à destination des enfants saurait définitivement la convaincre d'accepter cette rémunération. Les travaux terminés, il était d'ailleurs question d'augmenter la solde des membres les plus importants de son entourage. Au risque d'être accusé de favoritisme, il était bien décidé à ce que le capitaine de la garde et leur guérisseuse en profite en priorité, de par l'importance de leur rôle bien sûr.

Sentant un poids contre son épaule, Oliver fut surpris de voir Felicity s'affaler de la sorte sur lui. C'était si loin de toutes ses habitudes, une fois qu'ils sortaient du lit. Apposant par réflexe ses lèvres à son front, ce qu'il découvrit l'ennuya quelque peu. S'éloignant à peine, il apposa alors le dos de sa main pour obtenir le même résultat. Elle semblait supporter un coup de chaleur quand par ailleurs, le feu était mort durant la nuit. Et le sujet du moment n'incitait aucun nouveau rougissement, pourtant toujours bien présent sur ses joues.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- hum hum...

\- Sûre ?

\- Juste un peu fatiguée, peut-être.

Soupirant, Oliver pouvait facilement le lui accorder.

\- À force de traîner aussi mal couverte, il fallait s'y attendre. Juste surpris que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Il n'y a pas un serment qui veut que les guérisseurs prennent soin d'eux ?

\- Je ne suis pas malade.

\- Quand vas-tu cesser de me mentir si éhontément ? Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que cela se voit trop facilement sur ton visage ?

\- Je n'ai rien qui ne puisse passer en un jour ou deux avec quelques tisanes.

\- Fais-moi quand même la faveur de te reposer un peu, aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne peux pas. Nous avons encore les écuries à rafraîchir et je dois commencer à voir mes patients.

\- Rien qui ne puisse attendre quelques jours.

\- Mais...

\- Mais les écuries et tes patients en parfaite santé - eux - seront toujours là, demain. Regarde-toi ! Tu es épuisée de bon matin. Pourquoi t'imposer un tel rythme ?

\- Les autres y arrivent bien.

\- Les autres n'ont pas supporté des coups d'une violence rare et une coupure paralysant leur bras une semaine avant de traverser des montagnes glaciales, mal chaussés, pour terminer leur long voyage en s'épuisant nerveusement face à son nouvel entourage. Si tu ajoutes à cela, deux mois de travaux physiquement éprouvants... sur une constitution déjà fragile...

\- Je ne suis pas faible. J'ai toujours travaillé durement.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu te sois épuisé les yeux et les poignets à force d'écriture au couvent. Comme je sais combien tu t'es investi chaque jour durant, à la caserne. Mais réalises-tu à quel point tu t'es dépensé depuis notre arrivée ici, au regard de ta condition physique ? Tu sembles toujours si frêle.

\- Pas faute de manger plus souvent qu'il ne m'ait été donné de le faire depuis toujours.

\- Si tu voyais ce que nous ingurgitions sur le front quand nous en avions l'occasion. Il faut prendre des forces pour en retourner. Te concernant, il est évident que tu as trop tiré sur la corde. Il était donc inévitable que cela finisse par arriver.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me juge faible.

\- Crois-moi. Personne ne te jugera faible si tu prends une journée de repos, alors même que tu tombes clairement malade.

\- Mais...

\- Fais-moi plaisir. Juste un jour.

Si Felicity voulut le lui refuser, le fait qu'elle se mit subitement à tousser coupa court à toute nouvelle rébellion. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir de la sorte ? Elle qui se vantait de ne jamais tomber malade. Bien que rechignant, elle laissa Oliver la guider jusqu'à son côté du lit pour qu'elle s'y recouche.

Le nez encombré, les pommettes rougies... Oliver réalisa pour sa part qu'il devait être bien affecté lui-même, pour trouver cela charmant et attendrissant sur sa jeune femme.

\- Je vais demander à Sin de passer te voir pour t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin et venir raviver le feu.

\- Non. Pas Sin !

\- Que s'est-il donc passé avec elle, hier ?

\- Elle nous a traités de chiot et chaton en mal d'amour. avoua-t-elle sous une grimace de dépit.

Riant aux éclats, tant pour le ton désolé et affligé employé que pour les propos, Oliver ne douta plus de son état maladif.

\- Crois-moi, si je pouvais avoir des doutes, tu viens de les éliminer et me prouver que tu n'allais vraiment pas bien pour m'avouer ça !

La voyant déconfite face à son amusement, Oliver cessa de la taquiner.

\- En quoi est-ce donc un problème ?

\- Elle se moque de moi et de ma timidité quant à t'avouer ce que j'ai dit hier.

\- Je crois qu'à sa façon, elle tente simplement de te dévergonder un peu. Tu es toujours si sérieuse et travailleuse. Elle essaie juste de te faire voir les bons côtés de la vie... à sa façon peut-être malhabile. Mais je suis sûr qu'en aucune façon, elle n'agit de la sorte dans le but de te rabaisser ou de se moquer de toi.

\- hum...

\- Maintenant, si tu veux gentiment te venger de son insistance à vouloir que tu fasses le premier pas. Il te suffit de lui dire que tu m'as finalement embrassé de toi-même, grâce aux bons conseils de Roy ! Ainsi elle ne gagnera pas leur pari. [3] Sur ce, repose-toi bien. Je repasserais tout à l'heure.

Se disant, Oliver l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la quitter d'un pas assuré.

\- ...un pari ? Quel pari !?

Si elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser la nature de ses paroles, Felicity venait de se redresser comme un ressort dans leur lit à cette annonce. Comment avaient-ils osé se jouer d'eux ? Certaines personnes allaient l'entendre !

.

À suivre.

[1] Si de nos jours je suis de celles qui sont contre toutes les fourrures animales dans la mode. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'à une époque comme celle décrite ici, c'était une utilisation évidente et « normale » que d'exploiter en entier les animaux chassés avant tout pour se nourrir. Donc, n'y voyez rien de plus ^-^''

[2] Sachez que j'ai un temps hésité à écrire ce passage. Mais comme je ne comptais pas y ajouter de bisou, je pense que je vous aurais encore plus frustré pour rien lol

[3] Il faut croire qu'Oliver n'était pas toujours si aveugle face au comportement conspirateur de leurs trois amis communs ^_-

Pour info, encore une poignée de chapitres alternant « avancement des relations entre chacun » et « mise en place des nouveaux lieux de vie ». Et les « affaires » reprendront, avec je pense un peu plus d'intérêt pour vous.

Sinon, la suite sans doute dans une 10ène de jour, au mieux, je le crains. u_u

mimi yuy


	26. Distributions des cartes

Après plus de deux mois d'absence sur cette histoire, me voilà enfin de retour avec de nouveaux chapitres ! J'étais à deux doigts de pouvoir republier samedi dernier. Mais ce chapitre ne me convenait pas ( _Il ne me convient toujours pas, ceci étant dit...)_ et l'inspiration s'est voulue inquisitrice en m'obligeant à écrire sur les seuls derniers chapitres. Autant dire une partie qui n'est pas prête de se dévoiler, l'épilogue terminé portant à ce jour le numéro 52 de ma découpe ( _Non. Ce n'est pas une impression, plus on avance, plus ça s'allonge_ ).

Les travaux au domaine des Queen se poursuivent donc ici, et leur inintérêt pour le lecteur aussi, j'en ai conscience. Mais moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de passer par cette étape, car dans chaque détail se trouve une base pour un chapitre à venir. u_u Et je détesterais que vous vous disiez « _Mais d'où ça sort ?_ » le jour où j'en ferais référence.

Sinon, je sais aussi que parfois la place de Walter dans son couple avec Moira n'est pas si évidente à appréhender. Mais il existe un futur chapitre clef (le n°33 si tout va bien) qui expliquera beaucoup de choses et permettra définitivement de comprendre les raisons des caractères de chacun, Théa incluse.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris. Si je n'ai pas publié ces 4 dernières semaines, j'ai en revanche beaucoup avancé dans l'histoire, qui s'en trouve enfin stabilisée. Dorénavant « Y a plus qu'à ». Donc acte, avec l'un des pires chapitres, en raison d'une interminable introspection d'Oliver sur les événements en cours. ^-^''

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Distributions des cartes**

.

Comme redouté ou attendu par les résidants des lieux habitués par sa récurrence, l'épaisse couche de neige coutumière à cette époque de l'année était enfin tombée sur le domaine Queen et la ville fortifiée qu'il surplombait. Après une semaine d'une chute incessante de flocons immaculés, c'est même la région tout entière qui se trouvait dorénavant couverte d'un épais manteau blanc, offrant dès lors un paysage aussi glacial que féérique.

Durant ces quelques jours où il était bien inutile de combattre la nature, les hommes et les femmes consacrées aux travaux d'envergure dans le château n'avaient pas pour autant chômé. Loin de là. Comme depuis plus d'un mois, c'était une vraie fourmilière qui avait pris d'assaut cet espace de vie. Si bien qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors progressé plus vite qu'Oliver n'aurait pu l'espérer.

Dès lors qu'une quantité raisonnable d'arbres avait été abattue et débitée, la restauration du toit et des sous-pentes occupant toute la partie supérieure de la bâtisse en pierre de taille n'avait nécessité que trois semaines de labeur. Sur cette même période, presque tout le bois nécessaire aux maçons et menuisiers pour abaisser les plafonds, redécouper les espaces et construire de nouvelles rampes, portes et poutres avait aussi pu être extrait de leur forêt. De quoi éviter tout ralentissement imposé par les imposantes chutes de neige.

Le personnel qui n'avait pas rejoint les artisans du pays, tant dans la scierie temporaire qu'au sein du château, avait pour sa part réussi à bâtir les fondations de ce qui deviendrait prochainement une petite clinique. La bâtisse destinée à Felicity avait juste été avancée au regard de ses plans d'origine. Toujours situé du côté de la caserne, Oliver avait finalement jugé plus utile qu'elle se situe à mi-distance avec le château. Ainsi était-ce une base solide sur laquelle reposaient quelques rangées de pierres que la neige avait recouvert. Il était convenu que le reste de la structure soit par la suite entièrement composée de bois.

Si ce type de construction était plus « fragile », elles n'en avaient pas moins deux avantages de taille. Le premier était la rapidité de conception, promettant d'en terminer avant l'arrivée du printemps. Le second était en lien avec la fonction des futurs lieux. Oliver avait songé qu'en cas de réelle épidémie. L'endroit étant voué à accueillir toute quarantaine. Cela permettrait, si nécessaire d'éliminer plus facilement la maladie par le feu. Une éradication radicale, mais efficace, totalement impossible avec les demeures entièrement faites de pierres. S'il n'était pas doté des dons de Felicity en matière de médecine. Il n'en avait pas moins retenu quelques préceptes utiles.

En attendant, n'ayant pas pu garder longtemps secret son projet, leur médecin-guérisseuse trépignait chaque jour un peu plus d'impatience à pouvoir s'y installer. Elle semblait avoir déjà tant de projets pour cet espace qui lui serait entièrement dédié. Cela faisait plaisir de voir qu'il la comprenait dorénavant suffisamment bien pour savoir comment la couvrir d'offrandes à sa mesure.

Pour sa part, depuis la fin des travaux dans les sous-pentes de l'aile Sud, Oliver avait entrepris d'engager par lui-même leur aménagement en vue d'une exploitation plus... atypique. Lui aussi avait besoin d'un espace personnel. Et ce n'était pas dans la cave, essentiellement exploitée comme garde-manger, qu'il aurait une chance d'y trouver la paix. Encore moins aux abords de la caserne ou au cœur des pièces du château où tout a chacun pouvaient vous voir y entrer et sortir.

Il restait bien toutefois une façon de se mouvoir au rez-de-chaussée en toute discrétion, en la présence d'un double mur sur la partie arrière de la bâtisse. Celle donnant sur les écuries et donc démunie de fenêtres. De quoi offrir aux rares âmes averties un couloir discret permettant de longer l'ensemble du château et ainsi s'infiltrer de la cuisine, au grand salon en passant par la salle des armes et la salle du conseil via quelques portes dérobées. Depuis qu'il avait informé Dig et Felicity de cette particularité, la jeune femme n'avait plus cessé de les tester en une attitude bien enfantine. Heureusement, elle agissait encore en toute discrétion. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si Moira, Walter et Raisa ne connaissaient pas déjà cette spécificité.

Felicity... Alors que presque tout le monde s'était finalement occupé au sein de l'aile Nord du château dès les premières chutes de neige. Son épouse avait profité de ces quelques jours de confinement pour en terminer avec son auscultation de l'ensemble du personnel du domaine, femmes et enfants inclus. De quoi lui offrir un sentiment de mission accomplie et l'aider à prendre définitivement ses marques dans leur quotidien. En marge, chaque occupant du domaine n'ignorait plus combien la nouvelle châtelaine pouvait être aimable, à l'écoute, et étonnamment compétente en la fonction confiée. S'ils constatèrent aussi pour la plupart qu'elle pouvait tout autant se montrer terriblement maladroite et parfois bredouillante. D'autres apprirent à leurs dépens qu'elle n'en avait pas moins la capacité de se défendre et tenir tête aux plus réfractaires à sa condition.

Oliver ignorait si Felicity en avait eu connaissance. Mais à la suite du premier incident de ce type. Lui avait fait passé le message que si quiconque venait à l'insulter, ce serait le renvoi assuré. Inutile de préciser qu'il aurait suffi qu'un seul ose la toucher, pour qu'il le tue de ses propres mains. Sa réaction pouvait être jugée excessive, mais en la situation, son message avait eu le mérite d'être entendu.

Pas qu'il ait eu grand monde à convaincre, quand tous savaient que la jeune femme était à l'origine de bien des changements depuis le retour des Queen en leur demeure. Ce n'était donc pas la peur, mais bien le respect et la reconnaissance qui habitaient le personnel à son égard. Un constat qui rassurait diablement leur nouveau seigneur qui ne doutait plus que quoi qu'il arrive dorénavant, sa femme aurait toujours une place de choix au sein de son peuple.

ARROW

Alors que ce matin la météo se montrait plus clémente, offrant un éblouissant ciel découvert, il estimait qu'ils pouvaient enfin déblayer les principaux axes permettant de se déplacer au sein du domaine et ainsi de nouveau acheminer le matériel nécessaire à la reprise du gros œuvre sur le chantier de la petite clinique. De quoi surtout permettre à tous de reprendre leurs activités courantes. Bien qu'elles se limitaient toujours à une tranche horaire des plus réduites, dépendant qu'ils étaient de la lueur du soleil à cette période de l'année.

Pour Oliver, cela sonnait surtout l'annonce du retour à sa liberté de mouvement ! Il devait juste s'assurer une dernière fois que tout était en des mains compétentes avant de planifier son premier voyage.

Pour leur demeure, depuis que les parties qui l'intéressaient étaient terminées et que les nouveaux plans de l'aile Sud avaient été validés par toute la famille. Le suivi de ces rénovations d'envergure pouvait assurément être relégué au maître d'œuvre.

Pour tout ce qui impliquait l'extérieur du château, Walter s'était prouvé être le plus à même pour s'en occuper. Pas comme s'il n'avait pas assumé cette tâche depuis l'époque de Robert Queen. Il venait d'ailleurs de lui présenter un projet d'envergure voué à redonner au domaine toute son autonomie alimentaire.

C'est qu'avec l'arrivée de tous ces artisans spécialisés venu des quatre coins du pays pour leur expertise. S'ils pouvaient dorénavant les loger décemment, avec cette augmentation même temporaire de la population présente et le souhait d'Oliver que tous profitent de trois repas journaliers, une nouvelle problématique était apparue. L'accès à une nourriture suffisante et de qualité. Bien sûr, ils avaient trouvé ce dont ils avaient besoin en se fournissant au sein des plus vastes fermes du pays, bien plus éloignées de celles qu'ils sollicitaient habituellement. Mais cela avait mis en relief leur dépendance cruelle sur cette question.

En des temps anciens, le domaine était autosuffisant. Alors qu'à présent... Avec les imposantes fortifications découpant la ville en trois niveaux hermétiques, si les portes centenaires étaient fermées. À la moindre attaque, au moindre siège, ils mourraient tous de faim !

Si durant la guerre, le personnel avait bien pris pour habitude de cultiver le pans de terre limitrophe aux dépendances. Walter venait de lui proposer de développer ces cultures à plus grande échelle en dessouchant au printemps le terrain actuellement déboisés pour répondre aux besoins en bois des travaux. En plus des vastes potagers ainsi placés de part et d'autre de la zone d'habitation, il proposait aussi d'ajouter au domaine : grange et enclos pour protéger et élever quelques bœufs, poules et moutons. De quoi ne plus dépendre des chasses aux rendus parfois disparates selon l'époque de l'année. En continuant de stocker chaque été, barriques de vin et réserves de blé au sein de leur cave, dès l'automne prochain, ils seraient de nouveau assurés d'être à l'abri de tout péril alimentaire !

Ainsi avec la fin des travaux aux mains du maître d'œuvre, la gestion et l'évolution durable du domaine extérieur sous la responsabilité de Walter et la vie intérieure du château nouvellement officiellement confiée à Felicity. Adjoint à l'aide précieuse de Diggle qui assurait sans accro le calme et la justice quotidienne au sein du domaine et de leur ville. Oui, Oliver avait enfin les coudées franches pour s'attaquer à ce qu'il lui tenait le plus à cœur ! Reconquérir tous ses pouvoirs de seigneur et établir son plan voué à renverser chacun des hommes inscrits sur sa si précieuse liste.

\- Oliver ?

Il devait avant tout réussir à reprendre en main la gouvernance de chaque région composant ses Terres ! Une tâche qui n'avait vraiment rien d'évidente ! Sur ce point-ci, Walter n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de faire entendre sa voix en leur absence. Si l'homme avait toute sa place auprès de leurs gens qui le respectait et le suivait avec ferveur. Il n'en était vraiment rien avec les grands propriétaires terriens, habitués à ne répondre qu'à Robert Queen. Pas même sa mère, restée à distance et femme de surcroît n'avait vraiment eu d'impact sur cette frange de la population ces quatre dernières années. Ces 1% les plus riches, et misérablement les plus vils...

À la mort de son père, il était évident que ses subalternes avaient pris toute liberté d'adjoindre aux taxes officielles, les impôts de leur choix aux populations dont ils avaient la veille, en plus d'imposer leurs propres lois. Si Oliver n'avait pas encore pu remédier à tous ces abus, sachant qu'il ne pouvait transformer un pays tout entier, si ses propres bases n'étaient pas saines et solides. Le temps était enfin venu de mettre un coup de pied dans cette fourmilière peuplée de bassesse basée sur la corruption et les privilèges de nantis n'en ayant jamais gagné les droits.

\- Oliver !

S'il avait déjà exigé le gel des impôts depuis son retour. Il allait dorénavant visiter en personne chaque chef-lieu de chaque région pour y couper définitivement tous droits judiciaires et financiers aux personnes en place. En reprenant à sa seule charge la collecte des futurs nouveaux impôts, il ne serait ainsi plus possible à ces sous-fifres de se servir au passage au gré de leurs besoins. Mieux, ils seraient à leur tour taxé à hauteur de leurs propres biens. Un gap qui les forcerait le temps faisant à vendre une partie de leur terre pour ne plus tant payer et ainsi redistribuer les parcelles à tout à chacun. Du moins, il l'espérait.

\- OLIVER !

Brutalement sorti de ses pensées, l'homme réalisa seulement que Felicity lui faisait face avec une pointe d'agacement mêlé à un vif amusement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fait au moins une heure que je t'appelle. À quoi pensais-tu aussi profondément ?

\- À mon départ. lâcha-t-il soudain sans filtre, telle une évidence.

\- Ton départ ? Tu... Où veux-tu aller ?

\- Non... Juste... Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Ta mère ne cesse de trépigner devant cette porte pour te voir. Elle a beau frapper, tu ne lui réponds pas.

À défaut de lieu plus adapté, il avait fait de la salle du conseil son bureau privé, indiquant à tous qu'il refusait que quiconque y entre dorénavant sans son accord explicite.

\- Je vois... Ma mère n'ose pas entrer sans mon accord, mais toi tu lui passes devant ? Depuis quand tu te lances aussi frontalement dans une guerre ouverte avec elle ?

\- Elle ignore que j'ai passé outre ta rêvasserie. Je suis entrée par la porte dérobée.

\- N'ai-je pas aussi interdit son passage à ceux qui en avaient connaissance ?

\- Oh, mais je n'y étais pas pour rien.

\- Quoi ? On nous attaque ? Parce que j'ai souvenir d'avoir parlé distinctement d'urgence et de menace de mort !

\- Oui, hé bien, tu as oublié un point.

\- ... ?

\- Le ménage ! À croire que personne n'y avait jamais fait les poussières ! On s'y attelle depuis des heures avec Raisa. Je pourrais lancer un tricot avec toutes les toiles d'araignée qu'on a collecté.

\- Que... Sérieux ?

\- Quoi ? Tu as déjà un problème avec ma gestion des lieux ?

À la réalisation qu'elle était bel et bien sérieuse à vouloir faire le ménage dans leurs passages secrets, Oliver hésita entre le fou-rire et l'incrédulité. Qui faisait ça ?

\- Puisqu'à l'évidence, la visite conjugale ne faisait pas partie de tes plans. Peux-tu reprendre la porte et retourner d'où tu viens avant que ma mère ne comprenne que tu es là ?

\- Quel rabat-joie, aujourd'hui ! De quoi as-tu donc si peur qu'elle pense en me voyant ici ?

Gémissant à cette question si naïve, Oliver, lui l'imaginait très bien. S'il n'avait vraiment pas répondu à ses sollicitations depuis un bon moment, il n'y avait même aucun doute quant aux raisons potentielles de son silence. Et que sa mère puisse les imaginer forniquer sur la table ronde n'était pas encore dans ses aspirations immédiates. Surtout, si cela n'avait pas eu lieu !

\- Oust ! Dehors !

\- Hé !

Si Felicity râla pour la forme, Oliver la fit subitement taire d'un baiser volé juste avant qu'il ne lui referme la porte dérobée au visage.

Définitivement, il était impatient d'avoir accès à ses sous-pentes sans plus craindre d'être vu par les artisans travaillant dans les lieux !

ARROW

Quand Oliver ouvrit grand sa porte, la rougeur n'eut besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour s'immiscer sur sa peau de soldat aguerri. À l'évidence, l'interruption de Felicity dans la place n'avait pas été si « silencieuse ».

\- Vous vous amusez bien ?

\- Mère. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici ? préféra-t-il demander, ignorant volontairement son regard d'acier.

\- Je viens te convaincre de revenir sur quelques décisions prises précipitamment.

Au grand damne de Moira qui souhaitait revoir un semblant de normalité depuis leur retour. Oliver était trop emprunt d'occupation pour la gestion - pour ne pas dire - le bouleversement du mode de gestion de leur contrée. Tandis que Felicity n'avait clairement aucun souhait à jouer les épouses de seigneur et assumer sa charge. Trop occupé à soigner le moindre bobo des ouvriers, s'investir dans l'émancipation des femmes, quand elle ne s'attelait pas à instruire tout à chacun.

De fait, la gestion du château était finalement restée aux mains, certes expertes, de leur gouvernante Raisa. Et alors qu'elle avait émis le souhait de reprendre à sa charge la position de châtelaine et imposer de nouveau sa loi, Oliver lui avait clairement signifié qu'il n'en serait rien et que si Raisa avait le moindre besoin, il était dorénavant acté avec elle qu'elle devait s'en référer à sa nouvelle maîtresse légitime : son épouse. Un affront éhonté qu'il avait toutefois eu la décence de lui imposer en privée avant d'en faire état plus officiellement et diplomatiquement au dîner familial qui avait suivi leur échange.

\- Vous voulez de nouveau évoquer la gestion intérieure du château et de ses domestiques. conclu avec un soupir las, Oliver.

\- Pourquoi laisser cette tâche à ta femme quand elle n'en a cure ?

\- Contrairement à vos croyances, elle ne s'en moque nullement.

La révélation faite une minute plus tôt devait-elle le prouver, s'il en doutait lui-même !

\- Mais contrairement à vous, elle ne ressent pas le besoin de s'imposer dans toute action. Elle a sa façon de travailler avec Raisa qui leur convient et cela ne vous regarde pas plus.

\- Elle lui laisse plutôt tout faire à sa guise.

\- Quand bien même, si cela fonctionne. Avez-vous un problème de propreté en vos chambres ? Votre dîner vous est-il servi froid ? Vos toilettes rendues encore tachées ? Je ne crois pas. Alors de quoi vous souciez-vous donc ? Qu'on ne tremble plus d'une crainte mortelle devant votre passage ?

Ne pouvant nier ce qui était une vérité trop flagrante : son agacement à ne plus émettre la crainte mortelle qu'elle avait eu pour habitude d'engendrer avant son départ ou au sein du château des Merlyn. Moira ne pouvait pas plus cacher sa contrariété de ne plus être la maîtresse officielle des lieux, quand par ailleurs, cette « gamine » n'assumait pas son rôle comme elle l'aurait fait.

\- Tu vas aussi me dire que ta très chère épouse gère les annexes du château ? rebondit-elle finalement

\- Absolument pas, mère. Pour ce point, qu'il s'agisse de nos métiers, de la ferme que nous comptons mettre en place au printemps, ou de toutes les extensions du domaine que j'ai commandé, vous savez déjà pertinemment que Walter a bien voulu s'y atteler à nouveau pour ainsi me libérer du temps au seul profit d'une réorganisation de la gouvernance de nos Terres.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'intégrer à cette peine, dans ce cas ? J'ai plus qu'à mon tour su négocier bien des contrats et traités, des années durant.

\- À quel prix ? Vendre notre famille au diable et assujettir le peuple de taxes impossibles à assumer pour le seul profit d'une petite minorité vouée corps et âme à votre succès ? Agissez donc une fois de votre vie de façon responsable en vous affichant humaine et raisonnable, et nous en reparlerons.

\- Comment oses-tu ? J'ai bâti ces lieux et érigé ces Terres avec ton père.

\- Et nous savons tous, ce que cela a donné. Une famille détruite par les secrets, une demeure emplie de vos ragots, un personnel tremblant de crainte quand vous en étiez la maîtresse légitime et un pays gangréné par les détournements d'impôt. Voilà un parfait travail pour vous rendre, vous et vos amis, éhontément riches et détestés de tous.

\- Les Queen et leurs soutiens n'ont que faire de ce que les petits-gens peuvent penser d'eux !

\- Erreur. Vous et mon père n'en aviez que faire ! D'autres ont pour souhait de construire un lieu où il fait bon de vivre pour tous, sans crainte ni désespoir pour le seul profit d'une minorité.

\- Prend garde à ne pas cracher sur ton éducation. La critique est facile quand on a profité plus de deux décennies durant du confort que tu rejettes aujourd'hui !

\- Votre éducation ? Du confort ?

Oliver en rit jaune.

\- Voyez donc ce que vous avez fait de Théa. Petite gamine capricieuse qui n'a aucune notion des réalités de la vie ! Il m'a fallu survivre à cinq longues années de boucherie inhumaine et être repris en main par des hommes incroyables pour sortir de mon propre aveuglement. En espérez-vous tant pour elle ?

Loin de répondre à cette offensive, Moira reprit plus sûrement

\- Il reste bien illusoire de penser pouvoir diriger un si vaste pays sans devoir en payer le prix. Ces soutiens et amis de notre famille que tu sembles subitement tant abhorrer ont participé à te mettre à la place que tu es ! N'oublie pas que sans eux, tu pourrais tout perdre !

\- Grâce à eux, j'ai déjà tout perdu une fois. Je refuse que cela arrive de nouveau.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

À bout de souffle suite à cet affrontement verbal d'une fureur rare, même pour eux, Oliver ne sut comment réagir. Il n'était pas prêt à la confronter quant à « l'entreprise » dont elle avait été partie prenante dans le passé. Dire qu'il pensait dernièrement que leur relation s'arrangeait. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Soupirant, il pouvait toutefois lui admettre qu'il n'était pas aisé d'être en sa position. Avec la mort de Robert Queen, sa mère avait perdu sa place centrale. Et il comprenait que cela puisse générer tant de frustration. Aussi fit-il table rase du sujet jusqu'alors discuté pour aborder celui qui, il l'espérait, saurait redonner un peu de paix dans leur rapport.

\- J'ai découvert, il y a peu, que père avait préempté vos possessions.

Moira à son tour désarçonnée par ce changement radical de ton et de thème, n'en reprit pas moins sa prestance habituelle.

\- Tu parles de mon ancienne dote ?

\- Et plus globalement de toutes les terres et sources de revenue provenant du côté de votre famille et qui furent intégré aux propriétés privées des Queen à votre mariage. Je me suis enfin penché sur votre contrat, et de ce que j'ai compris : Père ne vous laissait à sa mort que l'usufruit d'une partie des biens des Dearden pour continuer à vivre décemment le temps de votre « gérance ».

Avec la guerre, Oliver n'étant pas revenu prendre officiellement sa place de nouveau seigneur, ce système de réversion s'était « naturellement » déclenché. Mais cela impliquait dorénavant que cette convention pouvait être close s'il le désirait. Pas qu'il fut dans son intention de répudier sa mère.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc, dans un souhait de reprendre en mains la gestion de tous nos biens, je vous propose de tout réattribuer à votre seul nom.

\- Tu veux dire... ?

\- Vous en redonner la pleine et unique propriété. Avec ce que cela implique quant à la responsabilité de les prendre à votre charge ou de continuer à en déléguer leur gestion.

Autant dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un acte fort, généreux et d'une loyauté sans égal. Une démarche si opposée aux reproches dictés plus tôt. Car en plus de la fortune que ces biens représentaient, cela ferait d'elle une femme de pouvoir usant d'une rare indépendance en la matière pour son sexe.

\- Pensez-vous que cela suffirait à vous occuper ?

\- Qu'en serait-il de mon statut ?

\- Aucun passe-droit. Vous devrez comme tous grands propriétaires vous acquitter des nouvelles taxes à venir et participer aux charges liées à la sécurité des régions concernées par vos biens. En échange, vous gagnez une place permanente au sein du Grand Conseil.

\- Concevable.

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Nous sommes d'accord.

Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas voir ce qu'Oliver lui offrait à cet instant !

Une autonomie civile et financière, avec la pleine propriété de nombreux biens, pour la plupart créditeurs ! Certes, elle ne serait plus jamais à la tête de ceux possédés par les Queen. Mais il restait une vérité que son fils ne lui avait jamais dite en face. Une vérité qui lui aurait donné tout droit de la renvoyer, si tel avait été son souhait de retour sur ces Terres où il était le seigneur et maître absolu. Elle n'était plus une Queen !

\- Quand sera-t-il de Théa ?

Avec une telle offrande, elle pouvait toute aussi entendre qu'il souhaite qu'elle en prenne seule, la charge financière.

\- Je continue de garder sa tutelle et ce que cela implique.

Sachant tous deux que la situation actuelle ne pourrait toutefois pas perdurer, Oliver ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une promesse bien difficile pour lui à tenir.

\- À son propos, mère. Sache que sa période de grâce est terminée.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Tu le sauras demain.

Il n'avait pourtant toujours aucune piste d'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Ce pieux mensonge n'était qu'un maigre délai supplémentaire qu'il s'offrait pour trouver la solution miracle quand plus de trois mois d'échanges posés n'avaient pas fonctionné. Mais cela sembla suffire à celle qui leur avait donné la vie. Aussi fou de colère fut-il après elle, la plupart du temps. Elle n'en restait pas moins sa mère. Et plus encore une femme qui n'avait jamais eu d'autre choix que de jouer avec les cartes mises entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait donc tout lui reprocher sans prendre en compte la situation qui avait toujours été sienne, en étant dépendante du bon vouloir des hommes de sa vie. Aussi était-ce bien dans un acte, à la fois égoïste et plein d'espoir, qu'il lui offrait sa totale liberté. Peut-être qu'ainsi déliée de ses chaînes invisibles, aurait-il un jour une chance de découvrir la femme qu'elle pouvait devenir sans contrainte ni mainmise patriarcale.

ARROW

Moralement épuisé par l'échange qu'il venait de vivre, comme à chaque fois qu'il se confrontait à sa mère. De nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, en perpétuelle recherche sur ce que serait la meilleure stratégie à suivre pour reprendre le pouvoir en ses mains, Oliver sortit prendre l'air. C'était le moment ou jamais pour profiter des rayons du soleil, en cette après-midi ensoleillée. Sans compter que cela lui permettrait de s'isoler enfin du tapage incessant des marteaux jouant dans les étages du château et qui ne l'aidait vraiment pas à garder un esprit clair.

Finalement apaisé par le seul craquement de la neige sous ses pas, l'homme terminait le grand tour du domaine d'une démarche tranquille, quand il repéra une silhouette toute de rouge vêtue en direction des écuries. Felicity... La voir à nouveau le rempli aussitôt d'une soudaine légèreté et de non moins de chaleur au fond du cœur. Comme peu avant dans la salle du conseil, cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'ils partageaient nombre de baisers. Qu'ils soient tendres à leur réveil au matin, volés à la hâte la journée durant, ou fervents et passionnés le soir venu après qu'ils aient soufflé leurs chandelles... Aucun d'eux ne semblait s'en lasser. Les semaines se succédant, il devait même admettre avoir de plus en plus de mal à restreindre sa passion dévorante pour sa jeune épouse. Par sa patience et sa douceur, cette diablesse semblait avoir effacé toute restriction mentale ou physique qu'il avait jusqu'alors subie à son corps défendant. Pour preuve, la veille au matin, il s'était réveillé non sans surprise en compagnie d'une vieille amie... [1]

Après plus de trois mois de travaux en tout genre, l'un comme l'autre avait surtout beaucoup changé. Si Oliver avait retrouvé toute sa force acquise au plus fort de la bataille. Mais aussi une nouvelle paix mentale grâce à sa femme, toujours si patiente, qui n'attendait rien de plus qu'une tendresse assumée de sa part. Le corps de Felicity avait bien plus changé encore ! Avec cette nouvelle vie, bien plus saine et décente, elle avait pris du poids et des formes.

Depuis un mois que ses occupations n'avaient plus grand-chose de physique, profitant toujours d'une alimentation saine et copieuse et de nuits complètes, la jeune fille maigrichonne au teint blafard découverte à la caserne des Merlyn s'était même littéralement effacée. Une transformation qui s'était accélérée avec l'arrivée du soleil d'hiver. Ainsi c'était ajouté durablement de vives couleurs à sa peau diaphane, en plus d'une nouvelle force musculaire et des courbes féminines plus marquées du fait de son âge avançant. Car là était bien une autre évidence. Son épouse avait mûri et vieilli ces six derniers mois, perdant ses joues de bébé et son regard enfantin pour dévoiler les traits fins d'une magnifique femme qui ne cessait plus de prendre de l'assurance. Si la chrysalide devenait papillon, Oliver savait que c'était bien ses ailes à lui, qui finiraient très bientôt par se brûler à la lumière qu'elle émanait si naturellement.

Son observation dérivant à l'adoration fut subitement interrompue par une boule de neige reçue en plein visage. De quoi refroidir efficacement toutes ses ardeurs et accessoirement le prendre par surprise.

\- Hé !

Aux rires cristallins obtenus pour toute réponse, Oliver n'eut pas besoin de plus pour façonner à son tour une boule de neige et la lancer avec vigueur en direction de son agresseur. À l'évidence, toujours à l'opposée de toute convenance, elle participait avec Roy, Sin et quelques gamins du domaine à une bataille rangée de boules de neige !

Supportant aussitôt une contre-attaque, il constata que jusqu'ici c'était a priori du chacun pour soit entre les trois intrépides adultes et les quatre gosses qui avaient du les entraîner dans cette cacophonie. Il n'eut alors aucun complexe à changer les règles du jeu. S'il y avait combat, il fallait deux parties et une stratégie pour gagner.

\- Hé ! Toi, toi, toi et toi désigna-t-il avec fermeté chacun des gamins l'entourant. Vous êtes dans mon camp ! Toi, tu me suis. Et vous trois, vous les contournez pendant qu'on les attaque de face.

Aux signes de tête associés à des sourires tantôt incrédules, tantôt de joie inespérée à l'idée que leur seigneur puisse s'abaisser à les rejoindre dans pareilles bêtises, leur association fut validée et le plan débuta. Le trio formé par Felicity, Sin et Roy ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre face à pareille escouade !

ARROW

C'est finalement au prix de son sacrifice, que l'équipe d'Oliver gagna haut la main. Submergés de neige, Sin et Roy abandonnèrent, tandis que des cris de mères appelaient les enfants à venir dîner ! Si bien qu'il ne resta soudainement que deux corps toujours enchevêtrés dans la poudreuse, alors à peine éclairés par le soleil couchant.

Si après une longue bataille d'échange de projectiles, Oliver était sciemment entré dans la zone défendue par l'ennemi pour détourner leur attention du plus gros de ses troupes, Felicity s'était pour sa part littéralement jeté sur lui, les entraînant tous deux dans une chute. Le calme retrouvé. Tous deux essoufflés. Oliver profitait sans honte de ce moment aussi simple que paisible, le poids de sa femme reposant entièrement sur son corps.

Souriante, le nez rougit par le froid, les pommettes colorées par le soleil éblouissant dont ils avaient profité la journée durant. Une fois encore sa vision l'éblouit d'un mélange d'amour et d'attirance pour sa jeune personne. Elle était si belle. Si détachée de la moindre malveillance.

\- Pardon. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire tomber. s'excusait-elle encore.

\- Crois-moi, cela me convient parfaitement.

Attendrit, il l'observa encore un peu alors qu'à peine timide, à cet instant, elle fondit sur sa personne pour l'embrasser non sans rire de lui.

\- Alors ? Qu'a pensé ta mère de ma présence dans ton fief, tout à l'heure ?

\- TOI !

La retournant d'un geste vif, Oliver fit soudainement en sorte que ce soit elle qui repose sur la neige.

\- Ne parle plus jamais de ma mère quand nous sommes si proches l'un de l'autre.

\- Requête dûment notée.

S'il voyait bien qu'elle était entièrement protégée de la neige, portant même sa large capuche dont sortaient toutefois nombre de cheveux fous, il s'enquit de son confort.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? ria-t-elle de lui.

\- Parfait.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour fondre à son tour sur ses lèvres conciliantes, échangeant ainsi un nouveau baiser glacé, alors même que la lumière déclinant en ajoutait à cet instant de quiétude ultime.

\- Oliver.

\- hum... ?

\- Je crois... Je crois que je suis heureuse.

Sachant combien elle avait lutté pour trouver sa place en ces lieux, depuis tous ces mois passés. Sachant à quel point sa vie de femme n'était pas facile en cette vie. Sachant plus encore, combien leur couple n'avait rien eu d'une évidence quand il l'avait rabroué peu après son retour de la guerre. Il n'y avait pas plus bel aveu et déclaration d'amour pour Oliver Queen. Alors quand bien même pour sa part, les combats et difficultés ne tarderaient plus à s'imposer dans les prochains jours. Il pouvait sans mentir partager son sentiment à cet instant.

\- Je le suis moi aussi, ma chérie. Je le suis moi aussi.

.

À suivre.

Remarquez que nous sommes bien loin du soir d'automne de leur arrivée où Felicity se retenait de pleurer tant il lui était difficile de supporter l'idée de rester en ces lieux. ^-^

[1] Ai-je besoin de préciser qu'il évoque ici le retour à ses érections matinales lol

À venir au prochain chapitre, quelques joutes verbales entre filles ^-^''

La suite sans faute dans une semaine. Je vais en effet essayer de m'atteler à publier chaque samedi soir (Enfin... chaque dimanche au petit matin, vu mes horaires). En espérant que d'ici peu, j'arriverais de nouveau à accélérer la cadence. A très bientôt, donc !

mimi yuy


	27. Quand les vérités sont dites

Après l'annonce de la fin de la série avec une demi-saison 8, voilà qu'on apprend ce jour qu'Emily Bett Rickards n'en sera pas O_O (ou comment n'y rien comprendre vis-à-vis de la scène de naissance de Mia u_u). Me voilà donc bien dépitée ce soir. Même si cela fait un tas de saisons que je n'aime pas spécialement ce qu'ils ont fait de la série, je restais toujours charmée par son visuel et ses personnages (à l'image de Walking Dead où les scénaristes pourrissent une matière première si riche que s'en est désolant). Comme pour chaque série que j'ai pu aimer à ce point dans ma vie, je crains que la toute fin de cette dernière ne me déçoive donc amèrement. Là est ma malédiction lol. (Malgré les années, suis encore dégoûtés par la fin de Merlin). Finalement, à ce jour, il n'y a bien que NCIS LA qui me laisse encore espérer obtenir un jour un happy end (Ne serait-ce que grâce à ce mariage... sniff, si inattendu et inespéré que je n'y crois toujours pas).

Enfin... Coup de blues sériephile du soir mis à part, voici un chapitre un peu trop bavard. Après celui un peu trop pensif de la semaine passée, je ne m'arrange guère =_=. J'aspire quand même à retrouver un meilleur équilibre dans la suite. ^_-

Je terminerais ce préambule par un gros Merci aux courageux qui ont repris la lecture de cette histoire ! Qu'il s'agisse d'Olicity-love, titania, Marajade-cp, bilacora, Delicity-Unicorn, NaDaViCo, Bernie Calling, Evy47, cassiewright et tous ceux restant anonymes ^_-

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Quand les vérités sont dites**

.

Felicity était heureuse de la nouvelle habitude que Sin avait prise de réchauffer leur lit de braises brûlantes, via une sorte de poêle fermée qui permettait de ne pas brûler les draps dans l'opération. Au cœur de l'hiver, cela leur offrait un cocon de chaleur bien heureux qui durait véritablement jusqu'au matin. Bien que la chaleur rayonnant toujours d'Oliver participait sans doute toute aussi activement au maintien de la température.

Oliver...

Alors qu'elle reposait comme chaque nuit sur son torse musclé et finement ciselé, la jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas qu'un tel Dieu grec puisse réellement avoir du désir pour sa personne. La veille encore, après qu'ils se soient extrait de la neige dont ils avaient été entièrement couverts, ils avaient pu profiter de la douceur d'une soirée paisible. Et qui disait dîner intime, impliquait une fin de repas plus charnelle qu'alimentaire...

Le temps faisant, les baisers et caresses semblaient dorénavant si naturels qu'elle se questionnait encore sur ses raisons de les craindre. Heureusement pour leur bonne relation, une fois le secret de polichinelle levé, Sin ne l'avait plus taquiné sur la question. De quoi la rassurer quant à sa gêne de s'être montré si prude aux primes abords. Pour sa défense, finir son adolescence en compagnie de nones ne l'avait pas aidé à développer une confiance en son corps et en sa capacité à émettre du désir. Surtout que jusqu'alors, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait matière à aguicher. Mais cela avait changé depuis peu. À tel point qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans l'obligation de reprendre chacune de ses robes pour en ouvrir la taille et le corsage. Une prise de poids et de formes qui l'aurait anéantie si des mains masculines, chaque nuit plus espiègles, n'avaient démontré l'attrait d'Oliver pour cette évolution inopinée.

Mais s'il n'y avait que cela... Oliver l'écoutait ! L'écoutait vraiment. Déjà des mois qu'ils étaient rentrés. Et loin de la cloîtrer dans un rôle d'épouse muette, il avait tenu parole en lui offrant le poste promis et la rémunération qui s'y associait. Elle était ici payée pour faire le bien, quand par ailleurs on aurait pu la brûler vive pour sorcellerie ! Plus encore, il l'avait intégré à son conseil restreint aux côtés de Dig et Walter. Où à l'instar des grandes rénovations des lieux qu'elle avait initiées, il prenait toujours le temps d'écouter ses idées et arguments. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas toujours gain de cause. Mais au contraire de leurs deux amis, elle gardait son attention et son écoute en ces moments intimes qu'ils partageaient. De quoi l'inciter à vouloir faire tellement plus pour l'homme qui lui avait offert cette nouvelle vie et qui la respectait pour ce qu'elle était et non pour ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

L'époque semblait si lointaine où ils ne pouvaient se parler sans se blesser. Elle avait tant pleuré par sa faute, quand à présent, il la faisait tant soupirer d'un bonheur simple... comme à l'instant.

Bougeant naturellement en réponse aux caresses offertes, telle une danse connue d'eux seuls, Felicity n'émit aucune plainte face à la volupté offerte par son époux. Bien au contraire. Glissant ses mains mutines dans une chevelure toujours plus épaisse, elle l'incita à poursuivre ses baisers en une vallée qui ne lui était plus inconnue.

\- Oliver... souffla-t-elle pour toute incitation à ce qu'il s'occupe de la chaire découverte alors qu'il venait de délasser l'avant de sa chemise de nuit.

\- Hummm...

À n'en pas douter pour Oliver, son attrait affiché depuis peu pour la poitrine de son épouse ne semblait pas poser problème à cette dernière. Lui-même n'était pas contrarié par cette façon qu'elle avait de lui tirer les cheveux quand l'émotion s'emparait de son corps. De quoi l'inciter à ne surtout pas les raser à nouveau.

Leur intimité progressant, Oliver profitait non sans déplaisirs des bienfaits de leurs nouvelles habitudes, construites sur un constat sans appel : Felicity aimait le contact.

Elle lui avait d'ailleurs expliqué combien elle avait souffert de cette absence de proximité après la mort de sa mère et son incursion dans le monde des carmélites, physiquement très distantes.

Lui-même n'avait que d'infimes souvenirs de câlins partagés, sa mère l'ayant délaissé dés sa naissance aux mains de nourrices, vite remplacées par des précepteurs qui n'en avait cure. Si bien que s'il n'avait plus grand-chose à apprendre de l'amour physique, il découvrait ces dernières semaines le monde inconnu et déconcertant de l'affection tactile. L'électricité créée par ces petites touches échangées en journée, le réconfort bienheureux de simples étreintes, la passion amoureuse des baisers échangés et finalement toutes ces petites attentions gratuites qui illustraient bien mieux le soin porté à l'autre que toutes offrandes du monde.

Il n'évoquait pas même ces moments, comme à l'instant, où enhardie Felicity venait de glisser ses mains brûlantes sous ses braies pour le pousser à la plaquer plus fermement contre le matelas. Comment ne pas aller plus loin à cet instant ?

\- Tu vas me tuer... lui reprocha-t-il finalement, obtenant pour toute réponse un rire cristallin, alors qu'il se laissait aller de tout son poids sur elle.

\- À cet instant, je vais surtout mourir étouffée.

\- Désolé.

Se relevant, Oliver choisit dès lors l'action la moins risquée en sortant aussi du lit pour s'habiller. Le moment de la journée qu'il détestait le plus. Car d'une bulle d'amour et de paix partagée, sortir de dessous leurs draps le renvoyait à ses soucis et ses craintes.

Rien qu'il ne puisse cacher à sa femme. Alors dans ce qui devenait une autre de leurs traditions, il se laissa chuter au bout du lit pour s'y asseoir, aussitôt réconforté à la sentir se placer tout derrière lui, un bras l'entourant. Après un baiser abandonné sur sa mâchoire serrée, elle l'incita à s'ouvrir.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Oliver ?

\- J'ai parlé à ma mère, hier.

\- Quelle surprise ! Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

Niant sa répartie moqueuse, au regard du fait qu'elle était celle l'ayant prévenu que Moira voulait lui parler, Oliver n'en apprécia pas moins qu'elle repose naturellement sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules. Sa façon à elle de lui assurer qu'il avait toute son écoute.

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'a tant contrarié dans votre échange.

\- Rien de bien nouveau.

\- Suis-je toujours une tache au milieu de son tapis tissé ?

\- Rien qu'elle ne puisse finir par accepter. Nous nous sommes vraiment affrontés sur ma volonté de mettre fin aux petits arrangements entre amis qu'elle et mon père ont mis des années à fomenter.

\- Tu lui as parlé de la liste ?

\- Non. Juste évoqué les alliances connues de tous.

\- Et... ?

\- Et elle me trouve stupide de vouloir faire ainsi le ménage en défroquant les privilégiés mis en place par mon père.

\- Je suppose qu'elle a juste peur pour toi. Là où il y a rétribution, il y a eu contrepartie. Ces gens n'ont pas obtenu leur position ou leur fortune sans rien offrir en échange à ta famille.

\- Je saurais me défendre de ce type d'individus. Et je n'ai que faire des risques de destitution qu'elle craint pour ma personne.

\- Et pourtant... Ta mère n'a pas tout à fait tort. Tu dois effectivement ta place à une partie de ces gens que tu détestes et dont tu veux te venger. Les braquer ne rendra pas forcément ta tâche plus facile, si cela implique qu'ils réussissent à te subtiliser ta place.

Oliver n'était pas naïf au point d'ignorer cette partie de l'équation. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'attelait depuis des semaines à faire en sorte que sa famille soit à l'abri du besoin et leurs biens protégés par la loi. Bien sûr cela ne les préemptait pas d'un nouveau seigneur imposant de nouvelles règles. Mais en la situation, il ne s'inquiétait guère pour sa mère qui avait démontré son art à survivre bloquée dans un panier de crabes. N'ayant dorénavant plus vraiment de lien avec les Queen, elle serait même à peine entachée par sa potentielle déchéance. Concernant Felicity, il était assuré qu'elle avait suffisamment de compétences pour faire face à tout ce que le destin lui imposerait. La jeune femme saurait toujours rebondir sur ses pieds et s'auto-assumer quoiqu'il lui advienne. Sans même évoquer leurs amis qui la soutiendraient, quitte à fuir le pays en sa compagnie. Quant à Théa... Aussi longtemps que les étoiles brilleraient, Malcolm et Thomas Merlyn seraient toujours là pour elle.

Pour autant, Felicity et sa mère avaient effectivement raison. Il devait être plus fin et réfléchi. C'était à un jeu d'échecs auquel il s'attaquait.

\- Entre nous... J'y ai tout de même pensé depuis un moment. Et je conçois que je ne peux pas tout faire à la lumière sans risquer le tout pour le tout et finir avec une situation pire encore. Alors...

Il ne manquerait plus qu'un tyran prenne sa place et s'approprie plus encore la richesse de ce territoire

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis arrivé à la conclusion que nous avions besoin d'une aide extérieure pour sauver ces Terres de la corruption. Une bonne âme qui agirait sans devoir craindre les conséquences de ses actes.

\- Comme un justicier de l'ombre ?

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est juste une idée. Je verrais bien comment se déroule ma première visite.

\- Ta première visite ?

\- Maintenant que la période des chutes de neige est passée, je vais commencer à visiter chacun des chefs-lieux ayant le contrôle de nos régions.

\- Je vois.

Une nouvelle qui angoissa aussitôt la jeune femme. Elle ne craignait pas une seconde d'être seule en sa nouvelle demeure, aussi imposante soit-elle. Non ! Elle avait déjà peur pour lui.

Ne pouvant nier cette émotion qui l'étreignait subitement, Felicity se releva soudain pour faire les cent pas.

\- Tu partiras longtemps ?

\- Trois ou quatre jours pour commencer. Les villes où se situent nos représentants se trouvent toutes à une journée de chevauchée sur des routes tracées et dégagées.

\- Si proche ?

\- Leur choix fut volontairement fait pour que chaque lieu de pouvoir reste à proximité de Starling City. Seuls les chefs-lieux des régions composant anciennement les Terres Dearden sont plus éloignés. Quoi qu'il en soit, je débuterais par les plus proches. Penses-tu que cela ira pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

\- Felicity...

La voyant bien soudainement agitée, Oliver lui tendit une main pour l'inciter à la prendre et ainsi l'attirer de nouveau vers lui. Alors assise sur ses genoux, il la laissa s'exprimer.

\- Quatre jours tout au plus, c'est si peu... Nous saurons bien survivre sans toi. annonça-t-elle finalement, avant de se blottir dans son giron.

Amusé de ce revirement, Oliver allait quérir un baiser quand il fut brutalement coupé dans son élan.

\- Est-ce tout avec ta mère ?

\- hum... gémit-il. Pourquoi tu dois toujours l'évoquer quand nous sommes si proches ?

\- Je peux m'éloigner à nouveau, s'il le faut.

Loin de la laisser s'échapper, Oliver garda sa prise ferme sur sa taille tout en lui répondant.

\- Toutes récriminations aient-elle pu avoir sur mes objectifs politiques, elles furent tues quand je lui ai annoncé que je lui rendais la pleine propriété des biens Dearden et la place au grand conseil que cela lui offrait de facto.

\- Ça comprend beaucoup de choses ?

\- Un domaine très semblable à celui d'ici, une ferme ovine productrice de la meilleure laine de la péninsule, et plusieurs terres agricoles en friches et bois privatisés... qui s'ajoutent à la maison de maître qui lui avait été offerte en dot.

\- Je me rappelle que tu en as déjà parlé. Cela signifie qu'elle va partir y vivre ?

\- Ne te fait pas de fausse joie. Il n'en est nullement question. Et quand bien même le souhaiterait-elle, elle ne s'absentera jamais longtemps. Je la connais et elle ne quittera jamais Théa. Elle s'est toujours battu bec et ongle pour que ma sœur reste à ses côtés.

On pouvait beaucoup reprocher à cette femme dans sa façon de les avoir éduqués. Mais sa dévotion pour ses enfants n'en restait pas moins inaliénable.

\- Elle ne la quittera jamais. Et je ne suis moi-même pas encore prêt à jeter l'éponge.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant ?

\- Théa.

\- Oh...

\- J'ai annoncé à ma mère que je résoudrais le problème aujourd'hui. Mais je n'ai toujours aucun début d'idée de comment m'y prendre. C'était illusoire de penser qu'il suffirait de l'éloigner de Malcolm pour que son influence s'efface d'elle-même.

\- Peut-être avec plus de temps ?

\- Mais nous n'en avons plus. Elle dépense toujours plus que nous tous réunis. Je note au passage que toi tu n'as toujours pas passé commande à notre tailleur, continuant à vivre comme une mendiante.

\- N'exagère pas !

\- Si tu me permets de poser la question. Comment es-tu devenu si raisonnable ?

\- Comprend simplement que je n'ai pas été élevé dans un tel luxe. Bien sûr nous n'étions pas de petites gens, mes parents et moi. Mais mon père...

\- Dis-moi.

Elle lui avait encore si peu confié sur sa jeunesse, ses parents...

\- Comme tu le sais déjà, c'était un joueur invétéré. Et pas l'un des meilleurs. Si bien qu'il ne savait s'arrêter qu'après avoir tout perdu, nous forçant à vivre avec presque rien dans une grande maison hypothéquée. À ma connaissance, il dépensa et vendit toutes les possessions obtenues par la dot puis l'héritage de ma mère pour se renflouer. Si elle réussit toutefois à conserver quelques pièces dont il ignorait l'existence. Nous devions toujours nous contenter du minimum avec deux tenues chacune et de quoi nous nourrir payé par les quelques deniers que ma mère gagnait via ses travaux de couture. Elle craignait tant qu'il vende aussi ses aiguilles et son fil qu'elle les cachait chaque soir dans son sac.

\- Celui qui ne te quittait jamais à la caserne.

\- Les vieilles manies ont la vie dure. Quant aux années passées avec les nonnes, tu te doutes que la probité et vivre chichement étaient les premiers de leurs préceptes.

\- Je comprends que dans ces conditions, c'est plus par contrainte que choix personnel que tu as pris l'habitude de te contenter de peu. Mais à présent qu'il n'en est rien ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à ne pas en vouloir plus ? Je veux dire. Tu économises le moindre sou, ne dépenses rien pour toi de notre argent commun.

Comprenant qu'il posait là sincèrement une question vouée à mieux les comprendre, elle et Théa. Felicity y réfléchit un instant pour lui répondre sans moquerie ni boutade.

\- Je ne sais pas, Oliver. Cela reste une question d'éducation. Ma mère m'a appris à ne pas regarder les gens de haut, à apprécier à sa juste valeur ce que nous avions et ne pas envier mon prochain. À présent... Que je puisse obtenir de si belles choses quand par ailleurs tant d'autres travaillent dur pour une plus faible solde. Cela me pousse à culpabiliser. N'as-tu pas ressenti pareil sentiment d'injustice quand sur le front tu profitais d'avantages que les soldats de plus basse condition ne pouvaient espérer obtenir, alors que par ailleurs vous luttiez tout autant face à l'ennemi ?

\- Si. Tu as raison.

D'une certaine manière, c'était même très semblable.

\- Cela te serait-il vraiment plus aisé de payer pour elle, si de mon côté je dépensais autant ?

\- Quelque part, je le crois oui. Au moins n'aurais-je pas l'impression de vous traiter si différemment.

\- Dans ce cas. Tu as peut-être déjà trouvé ta solution.

\- À savoir ? demanda-t-il avide de conseils sur cette situation si difficile pour lui à gérer.

\- Agit comme tu l'as fait pour nous tous. Impose-lui un budget qui lui soit propre.

\- Une solde ?

\- Je pensais plutôt à une pension. Elle est encore trop jeune pour travailler.

\- Pourtant toi, Sin, Roy et Diggle travailliez déjà à son âge.

\- Nous n'avions pas de rôle de représentation et devions gagner notre pain.

\- Alors... Une pension ?

\- Oui.

L'idée faisant son chemin, Oliver chercha soudain pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. C'était si évident. Une pension lui donnerait une sorte d'indépendance financière. N'agissait-il pas de même avec sa mère en lui rendant ses possessions de famille ? Cela paraissait naturel avec elle. En tant qu'adulte et femme mariée, il était même évident qu'elle et Walter possèdent leur argent propre et respectif. Mais Théa était mineure. Et pour cette seule raison, il ne l'avait pas estimé assez mature pour pouvoir agir de la sorte avec elle. Une grossière erreur, s'il voulait seulement lui apprendre la valeur de l'argent.

\- C'est une grande idée !

Se relevant d'un bon, soudain impatient de mettre ce plan en œuvre, Oliver contraint Felicity à faire de même.

\- Je doute qu'elle l'apprécie autant. Et moins encore, si tu y associes une fonction.

\- Une fonction, comme un travail? Qu'en est-il de ne pas lui donner une solde et de son rôle de représentation que tu évoquais ?

\- Je dis juste qu'il devient surtout évident que cela ne suffit plus à l'occuper en absence de vie courtisane en ces lieux. Si elle a certes toujours besoin d'apprendre ce qu'est la vraie vie. Elle dépense avant tout sans compter, car n'a aucune idée de la valeur de l'argent. Mais aussi, car n'a aucune autre activité pour s'occuper.

\- Et donc... ?

\- Propose-lui une pension avec la contrainte de se trouver une activité de son choix pour la mériter. Et de ton côté, impose-toi enfin des limites la concernant que tu tiendras. Si elle dépense trop un mois, elle devra rembourser sa dette sur sa prochaine mensualité. Après quoi, si elle ne comprend toujours pas, coupe-lui les vivres.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Et pourquoi ? Elle est logée, nourrie et soignée comme nous tous. Plus encore, elle est blanchie et profite de bien d'autres avantages. La stopper dans ses dépenses de robes quand elle en possède déjà tant n'est pas très outrageant comme sanction.

\- Tu as raison. soupira-t-il. Nous allons commencer par ça.

\- Elle va juste me haïr.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui lui imposerais ces nouvelles règles.

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne saura pas que j'ai été en partie à leur origine ?

Assez dubitatif, Oliver se permit une remarque qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas méchante.

\- Franchement, penses-tu que cela changera beaucoup avec la situation actuelle ?

Pouffant à cette remarque, Felicity dut bien admettre que non. Elle ne pouvait guère se faire plus détester qu'en l'état.

Fort de ce qu'il devait à présent mettre en place avec sa sœur, Oliver la fit aussitôt mander à son bureau temporaire dans la salle du conseil. Il aurait préféré pouvoir échanger avec elle après avoir partagé une activité récréative ensemble. Mais il n'aurait pas été raisonnable d'imposer à Arrow et Speedy une chevauchée dans une neige encore bien trop fraîche. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une épaisse couche de poudreuse pour abîmer leurs pattes et sabots ! Sans évoquer les potentielles gelures peu recommandées à quelques jours de son futur voyage.

Il lui faudrait bien des mois pour comprendre avec du recul que c'est cette absence de temps à consacrer à sa jeune sœur qui allait les mener au pire.

\- Tu me cherchais, Oliver ?

\- Oui, rejoins-moi.

ARROW

Le soir même, Oliver profita du dîner de famille pour annoncer son souhait de faire le tour de leurs chefs-lieux en compagnie de Diggle.

\- Je pensais moi-même voyager prochainement. les informa, Moira. Peut-être pourrons-nous nous rendre sur les Terres Dearden ensemble.

\- Ce serait effectivement une bonne idée.

\- Théa est absente ? osa finalement les interrompre Felicity.

Le fait étant rare, Oliver n'eut guère de doute sur ses raisons.

\- Boude-t-elle suite à ce que je lui ai annoncé ce matin ?

\- J'ignore de quoi tu lui as parlé, Oliver. Elle est juste indisposée.

\- Un souci ? Est-elle malade ? réagis aussitôt, Felicity.

\- Rien que vous ne rencontriez vous-même chaque mois, très chère.

\- Oh. Je vois.

\- Ceci étant dit. Peux-tu enfin m'expliquer de quoi il est question, Oliver ?

Résumant succinctement la situation et ce qu'il avait décidé d'imposer à sa demi-sœur cadette pour l'inciter à changer d'attitude. Si Oliver ne s'attendit pas à beaucoup de soutien de la part de sa mère, sa réaction s'avéra plus positive que prévu.

\- Tu penses que cela est bien nécessaire ?

\- Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas laisser la situation perdurer. Les Terres Queen ne sont pas les Terres Merlyn. Elle n'aura jamais de vie de courtisanes ici.

\- Avec ma nouvelle position... Nous en avons discuté avec Walter et... Tu sais que je pourrais prendre à ma charge ses dépenses.

\- Cela ne ferait que déplacer le problème sans le résoudre.

\- Ta sœur n'est pas un problème, Oliver !

\- Bien sûr que non.

Oliver espérait que le ton employé suffirait à éteindre tout nouveau conflit vis-à-vis de Moira.

\- Bien. Puisque c'est la soirée des annonces. Je tenais à t'informer à mon tour que puisque personne à cette table et en ce domaine ne semble avoir besoin de mon aide, je compte reprendre la gestion du domaine principal des Dearden. Il n'a été que trop longtemps délaissé depuis mon mariage avec ton père. Raison pour laquelle je souhaite m'y rendre prochainement.

Si l'information était donnée avec un ton placide et dénué d'émotion, Oliver vécut lui cette annonce comme une bouffée d'air. Si elle comptait s'invertir sur les biens de sa famille défunte. Alors enfin sa mère se sentirait suffisamment utile et occupée pour cesser de s'immiscer dans sa propre gouvernance.

ARROW

Soucieuse d'avoir appris que la jeune Théa se sentait mal en raison de ses menstruations, Felicity s'enquit dès la fin de leur dîner d'aller chercher de sa tisane qui avait eu tant de succès à la caserne et depuis son arrivée au sein même du domaine. Elle pouvait s'agacer du comportement de sa benjamine. Elle n'en estimait pas moins qu'aucune femme ne méritait de souffrir de cette contrainte imposée par la nature à leur sexe !

Sachant que la jeune fille avait reçu une instruction pointue - à défaut du sens des valeurs - et savait donc lire. Felicity ajouta au sachet de fleurs et plantes séchées, une note résumant la posologie à suivre. Ayant appris par Sin qu'elle était partie prendre un bain dans une salle attenante à sa chambre, la guérisseuse espérait pouvoir déposer rapidement son présent avant son retour. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne saurait ainsi jamais que cela venait d'elle.

Le fait est qu'elle ne devrait jamais compter sur la chance...

Car à peine avait-elle déposé l'offrande sur un guéridon, que la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas sur une Théa peu heureuse de la découvrir dans son espace.

\- Les cadeaux d'Oliver ne vous suffisent pas ? Il vous faut continuer à nous voler ma mère et moi ? se permit-elle aussitôt d'énoncer.

\- Quoi... ? Jamais !

\- Comme si j'allais vous croire.

Agacée pour dire le peu de cette attitude qu'elle n'avait que trop laissé passer par bonté d'âme et souhait de ne pas plus envenimer une situation difficile pour Oliver qui devait jongler entre elles toutes. Felicity refusa cette fois de se laisser malmener. Si à leur rencontre, elle doutait fortement de sa place et légitimité pour parler plus avant. Aujourd'hui, elle était l'épouse légitime du seigneur des lieux. Et ne serait-ce que pour cela, Théa lui devait un minimum de respect.

\- Théa. Je comprends que vous ayez été victime chez les Merlyn des mensonges de votre femme de chambre, me concernant. Comme je sais qu'Oliver vous a clairement expliqué la situation et ce qu'il en était. Aussi, veuillez cesser cette attitude d'enfant gâté irresponsable que vous n'êtes sans doute pas au fond de vous-même. Mise à part un couteau chez les nones, que j'estimais avoir gagné, je n'ai jamais volé le moindre objet ou simple morceau de pain de toute ma vie.

Après tout, elle avait depuis longtemps rendu la gourde d'Oliver qu'elle avait subtilisé dans sa fuite de chez les Merlyn...

\- Alors, garder vos accusations ridicules pour vous.

\- Et notre vase en cristal ?

Soupirant, Felicity prit toutefois le temps de lui répondre.

\- Là encore, Oliver vous l'a déjà dit. C'est Évelyne qui me l'a apporté comme cadeau de mariage de votre mère pour moi. Je ne pouvais deviner qu'elle vous l'avait subtilisé pour me le donner, avant de vous informer m'avoir vu le voler.

\- Foutaise !

\- Tenez votre langue ! Ne vous a-t-on donc rien appris de la politesse dans cette famille ?

Par quelle magie cette gamine avait-elle donc le don de la rendre aussi vite folle d'agacement ? S'apprêtant à sortir, Felicity fut finalement coupé par une autre remarque.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De quoi soulager votre mal.

\- Je ne suis pas malade.

\- Non. Juste dérangé par les méfaits du cycle menstruel. La tisane que vous pourrez faire avec ces plantes vous permettra d'en réduire les douleurs et ainsi de mieux dormir cette nuit. Vous pouvez mettre un peu de miel dans la décoction pour la rendre plus douce à boire.

Elle fit un nouveau pas, quand Théa la stoppa pour la troisième fois.

Parlez d'un comique de répétition...

\- Cette écriture... Pourquoi Roy a-t-il rédigé cela ?

\- Quoi ? Roy ne sait pas écrir...

Si elle stoppa ses paroles avant la fin, le mal était déjà fait.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Il sait parfaitement écrire, dois-je vous montrer pour preuve les multiples messages qu'il m'a envoyés ? Et vous vous dites honnête !

Felicity se sentant prise au piège, c'est lasse qu'elle céda. Si elle avait toujours agi par omission à ce jour, elle se refusait de mentir frontalement à cette gamine. Cela ne ferait qu'en ajouter le jour où la vérité finirait par tomber. Mieux valait donc tout lui avouer dès à présent. Elle espérait juste que les conséquences de ses aveux n'iraient pas envenimer sa relation avec Roy.

\- Roy n'a jamais su lire et écrire, Théa. soupira-t-elle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que depuis très récemment, il arrive enfin à déchiffrer quelques lettres. J'ai bon espoir de lui enseigner l'ensemble de l'alphabet et lui offrir la possibilité d'être autonome en la chose. Mais en attendant, c'est moi qui ai écrit tous ces mots doux à votre destination avant de les confier à Évelyne.

\- Je n'y crois pas !

Sachant comment simplement la défausser, Felicity s'approcha de l'écritoire de la jeune Queen, prit plume en main et rédigea un nouveau bon. Alors elle le lui tendit.

\- Satisfaite ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il serait temps d'ouvrir vos yeux ! Car toutes vos croyances sont aussi erronées que vos certitudes concernant ces lettres. Si vous étiez moins autocentrée sur vos seuls plaisirs et plus consciente du monde qui vous entoure, je ne doute pas que vous pourriez devenir une grande dame. Ce que vous n'êtes pas et ne serez jamais si vous ne changez pas drastiquement au plus tôt.

Satisfaite de ces mots, Felicity sortit enfin. Bien qu'arrivée à la porte, elle ajouta.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir outrepassé les frontières de votre vie privée, Théa. Si j'avais su comment vous faire parvenir les paroles sincères de Roy sans devoir vous les écrire par moi-même, je l'aurais fait. C'est ici la seule action pour laquelle, je concède vous avoir dû des excuses depuis tous ces mois.

Alors que Felicity sortait enfin, Théa froissa de rage le papier portant les quelques mots écrits à la hâte, au point d'en étaler l'encre encore humide sur ses doigts.

Cette femme était la plaie béante de sa nouvelle vie. Accaparatrice du temps libre de son frère, voilà qu'elle s'était aussi immiscée dans sa relation avec Roy ! Elle ne savait encore ni quand ni comment, mais cette fichue étrangère à leur famille paierait ses affronts. Théa s'en faisait la promesse.

.

À suivre.

La suite, sans doute dimanche soir prochain. Car ma semaine à venir va être interminable. Mais peut-être qu'en échange, j'arriverais à publier deux chapitres la semaine suivante. ^-^

A très vite.

mimi yuy


	28. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre,,,

Bon bah sans réelle surprise, j'ai encore eu un paquet de jours de retard sur mes aspirations. Comme toujours les jours se succèdent et le temps libre s'éclipse telle une anguille. Ceci étant, j'ai au moins pu enfin finir un double chapitre que je vais donc de suite publier ^-^

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Devenir quelqu'un d'autre...**

.

De retour de son premier voyage, Oliver transpirait la frustration alors qu'il ramenait Arrow dans son box. Suivis dans sa démarche par Diggle, ils ne virent pas Felicity les rejoindre, avant qu'elle ne leur parle. Trop impatiente qu'elle était pour savoir comment cette première visite s'était déroulée, elle n'avait su attendre leur retour au sein même du château. Mais à voir la tête renfrognée du seigneur des lieux, il était évident que les choses ne s'étaient pas si bien passées.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Dig ? osa-t-elle finalement demander à son ami.

Au silence poussé de son époux, Diggle lui répondit non sans soupirer.

\- Disons que tout à chacun n'est pas aussi enthousiaste envers vos idées novatrices et moins encore à l'idée de perdre tous ses privilèges.

Felicity allait réagir à cette information quand Oliver repérant des palefreniers à leurs côtés leur grogna littéralement, un :

\- Pas ici.

\- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi !

Espérant pouvoir lui rendre le sourire, Felicity n'hésita pas un instant à prendre la main de son époux pour l'entraîner à sa suite, malgré tous ses grondements de désaccord.

\- Felicity, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Hé bien prends sur toi ! J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Dès lors, elle les entraîna en direction de l'extrémité Sud du château, bien que le chemin établi depuis la construction de cette bâtisse était de se rendre à la porte d'entrée en contournant la partie Nord. Quand tout à chacun n'utilisait pas la porte latérale menant aux cuisines. S'infiltrant dans l'ombre du virage menant à l'unique tourelle, la jeune femme les fit ensuite passer à travers un rideau de glycines pour se trouver face à une porte en bois faite de bois et fer forgé.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- J'ai fait changer la porte en votre absence. le coupa Felicity.

L'ancienne était complètement délabrée.

\- Qui ?

\- Pas de panique, elle a d'abord été construite pour la clinique sous mes mesures avant que je ne change d'avis et en commande une tout autre pour moi. Puis elle a été montée ici par Ivan [1] avec l'aide de Walter. Personne d'autre ne sait où elle a été posée.

\- Il faudrait déjà savoir comment elle s'ouvre. objectiva Diggle, en observant le mécanisme remplaçant la serrure.

Car en lieu et place de la traditionnelle fente nécessitant une clef, c'était une sorte de casse-tête complexe qui débloquait l'ouverture.

\- Observez bien !

Un casse-tête en fer que les deux hommes auraient été bien incapables de débloquer par eux-mêmes sans sa démonstration. Ce serait déjà bien s'ils arrivaient à retenir les manipulations.

\- Je l'ai conçu pour que l'on puisse changer le mécanisme d'ouverture aussi souvent que tu le souhaiteras Oliver.

\- Pourquoi ne pas juste y remettre une porte normale ?

\- N'importe quelle clef peut être copiée. Je croyais que tu voulais un espace personnel que personne ne puisse pénétrer son ton accord ?

\- hum.

Toujours est-il que lorsqu'ils franchirent cette porte-mystère, ils entrèrent dans un hall à l'espace suffisant pour accueillir les trois adultes aux pieds d'un vaste escalier en colimaçon.

\- Si tu es d'accord, je pensais aussi demander à Ivan d'abattre cette partie du mur. Cela permettrait au couloir dérobé d'aboutir ici et ainsi offrir une sortie de secours camouflée.

\- Qu'en deviendrait-il de mon espace personnel, si tout à chacun connaissant l'existence du passage peut venir jusqu'ici ?

\- Personne n'a dit que nous devions en parler aux autres. Dès lors que les travaux débuteront à l'étage, il pourra s'en charger sans que le bruit n'alerte qui que ce soit. Et nous pouvons lui faire ajouter une porte à l'étage final.

\- Tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Oliver ! C'est le mari de Raisa.

\- Tu as mon accord. ajouta-t-il pour seule réponse.

Ne ressentant pas le besoin d'en dire plus, Oliver grimpa aussitôt quatre à quatre les marches menant aux soupentes.

\- Vous avez besoin d'une invitation ? leur cria-t-il du premier étage.

À l'évidence, la discussion à venir aurait lieu dans l'intimité de son espace dédié.

Si les combles de l'aile nord étaient dorénavant consacrées au rangement de fournitures de toute sorte, comme du linge de maison ou du matériel de saisons. L'espace miroir de l'aile Sud avait été aménagé tout autrement par Oliver. Afin d'y garantir un accès limité, il avait exigé lors de la première phase de rénovation à ce que l'escalier intérieur du château n'y monte plus. Cela ne laissait donc plus que la tourelle pour rejoindre son fief via cet escalier dorénavant privatisé qui ne desservait déjà plus que les deux derniers niveaux suite à de plus récents travaux entrepris en ce sens.

Si Felicity connaissait à présent toutes les portes dérobées de cette bâtisse, et avait œuvré ces derniers jours pour améliorer l'accès à ces lieux, elle n'était toujours pas montée tout en haut. Jusqu'alors, cela ne lui semblait pas correct de s'y immiscer en douce. Mais après des jours d'attente, Oliver allait enfin leur faire découvrir son espace... au prix d'un effort de quatre étages à monter !

\- Ça va nous permettre de garder la ligne, si l'on doit y grimper plusieurs fois par jour. nota-t-elle une fois atteint le second niveau.

\- Dis-toi que tu devras t'y habituer, car ton étage est voué à se trouver juste en dessous. lui rétorqua Dig, plutôt amusé de la situation.

Une plaisanterie qui révélait surtout le point noir de cet escalier privé, véritable piège pour ceux l'empruntant. Avec aucun autre choix que de monter ou descendre au moins trois étages avant de pouvoir s'en extraire. Heureusement, les lieux profitaient de la lumière du jour de par une multitude de meurtrières, à l'image des niches posées sur la nouvelle toiture.

Quand Felicity et Dig émergèrent enfin de l'escalier de pierre, leur découverte du grenier amélioré fut... inattendue. Sur la longueur totale de l'aile, Oliver avait déjà installé un couloir d'entraînement pour le tir à l'arc. Mais aussi un espace dédié à la remise en forme et à l'entraînement au corps à corps avec la présence de structures en bois et sacs de sable.

\- Wôw ! réagit aussitôt Felicity

\- Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà monté. lui reprocha Oliver tout en la guidant vers un tonneau placé là en guise de siège.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Ne me dis pas qu'en mon absence la curiosité ne t'a pas poussé à venir jeter un coup d'œil ?

\- Vous n'avez été absents que quatre jours ! Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il nous a fallu pour poser cette porte et demander au maître d'œuvre de refermer les accès à la tourelle via les autres étages ? J'avais bien d'autres choses à faire qu'apaiser ma curiosité au prix de ton intimité.

\- Désolé.

\- Dis-moi plutôt comment s'est passée ta première visite.

\- Disons que le nouveau mode de gouvernance auquel j'aspire ne fait pas que des heureux.

Edward Rasmus [2] pouvait pourtant s'estimer heureux qu'il lui ait juste ôté ses droits en lieu et place d'une élimination plus radicale de sa propre personne, comme Oliver y aspirait réellement.

\- Mais... ? insista Felicity qui sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tant le problème. J'ai croisé un autre homme que j'ai voulu éliminer pour ses fautes passées.

\- Oh.

Nul doute qu'il évoquait là un nouveau nom présent sur « la liste » confiée par son père peu avant sa mort.

\- Et... ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Et cet idiot à voulu agir comme un crétin de tyran du dimanche ! l'interrompit Diggle.

\- Hé ! Le crétin est celui qui te paie.

\- Pas assez pour ce que j'ai du supporter lors de ce voyage. On n'abat pas un homme sans raison ni procès en bon et due forme !

Après un échange de regard lourd de sens pour les deux hommes sous celui inquiet de leur amie, la discussion reprit plus calmement.

\- Je voulais le tuer. Mais il semblerait que le faire sous l'identité du seigneur Queen ne soit pas préconisé par mon plus proche conseillé.

\- Je confirme.

\- Alors ? rebondit Felicity.

\- Alors j'aimerais pouvoir devenir à l'occasion quelqu'un d'autre, quelque chose d'autre.

\- Quelque chose d'autre ? répéta-t-elle intriguée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Oliver exprimait son besoin de sortir de sa condition actuelle.

\- Face à mon refus de le laisser agir au vu et su de tous, ton cher mari a finalement tenté de m'évincer pour retourner après cet homme la nuit venue pour lui infliger je ne sais quelle vendetta dénuée de sens commun. continua Dig.

\- Que s'est-il passé... ?

\- Comme je viens de le dire. Ce crétin a voulu faire justice lui-même sous le couvert de la nuit. Sauf qu'il a mal préparé son intervention. Si bien que si je ne l'avais pas suivi sans son accord, il n'aurait pas pu en sortir vivant !

La nature de la discussion changeant du tout au tout, la jeune femme bondit de son siège pour se précipiter sur le corps de son époux.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Non.

\- Oui !

\- Où ! exigea-t-elle plus durement, en regardant celui qui n'avait pas menti.

\- Juste un coup d'épée à l'épaule. Rien que je n'ai déjà soigné par le passé sur le front.

\- Je veux voir.

\- Plus tard. la stoppa, Oliver.

Après un combat entre deux têtes de mule obstinées, il s'avéra qu'Oliver gagna un court répit. De quoi tenter un changement radical de sujet.

\- Comment les choses se sont passées ici ?

\- Le maître d'œuvre m'a prévenu que d'ici une semaine au plus tard, nous devrons tous déménager.

S'il restait encore une bonne semaine de travail vouée à finaliser la décoration des chambres d'amis, depuis ce matin même, l'annonce officielle était tombée ! Dorénavant, l'intégralité du personnel œuvrant au domaine des Queen était logé dans leurs nouveaux logements. Certes, à l'issue de toutes ces rénovations, leurs lieux de vie restaient simples et dénués de toute fioriture. Mais au moins, profitaient-ils enfin tous d'un lieu sain, propre et fonctionnel, meublés de frais. Quand les familles occupaient dorénavant des espaces enfin adaptés au nombre d'occupants. Une bonne fortune qui n'avait rien d'évident en leur époque. Et tous savaient à qui il la devait.

Ne resterait donc plus au sein du château qu'à s'atteler à l'aile Sud nouvellement dédiée aux propriétaires des lieux. Pour permettre aux artisans de s'y atteler sans contraintes, toute la famille allait prochainement s'installer temporairement dans les chambres d'amis de l'aile Nord, dès qu'elles seraient elles-mêmes terminées.

\- Ta mère a laissé entendre qu'elle en profiterait pour aller sur son domaine. Walter semblait vouloir la suivre. Il forme actuellement son remplaçant, si tu valides son choix bien sûr.

\- À qui pense-t-il ?

\- Un nouveau venu. Curtis Holt. Il...

\- Il ?

\- Je te laisse en discuter avec lui. Mais Walter s'est peut-être laissé influencé par l'une de nos discussions sur la botanique. Si bien qu'il a quelques nouvelles idées en tête pour les espaces extérieures et Curtis a été engagé pour les mettre en œuvre. [3]

Autant dire qu'Oliver se moquait royalement de ce dont il était question ici.

\- Dis-lui que je lui laisse carte blanche sur la question. Je n'ai pas le temps pour me préoccuper de ça. On va repartir après demain avec Dig.

\- Si vite ?

\- Si je veux être de retour à temps pour accompagner ma mère sur son domaine, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je vois.

Sentant bien que l'atmosphère se glaçait d'une gêne évidente et de non-dits criants, Diggle n'eut pas honte de choisir la fuite. Son ami l'avait suffisamment agacé récemment.

\- Si on doit repartir si vite, je vais de ce pas à la caserne m'assurer que tout s'est bien passé en notre absence.

\- Merci.

Le bruit des bottes de leur ami descendant les escaliers s'entendait encore quand Felicity s'approcha finalement avec prudence de son époux.

\- Oliver.

\- Hmm ?

\- Je peux voir cette blessure, à présent ?

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Puis-je en juger ?

Ne voulant pas la frustrer plus qu'il ne l'était lui-même, l'homme céda en ôtant sa chemise. Et au soulagement de la jeune guérisseuse, ce n'était effectivement pas grand-chose au regard de ce qu'ils avaient côtoyé par le passé.

\- Dig a traité cela à la perfection.

\- Tu vois.

\- Mais tu aurais pu l'éviter.

\- On ne peut pas toujours éviter ce genre de chose, Felicity.

\- Tu n'avais pas ta veste de combat.

Elle le savait, car il l'avait très symboliquement « raccroché » aux abords de l'hiver en la rangeant au fin fond de sa malle. Il lui préférait depuis un manteau en laine grise ou une veste moins épaisse en croute de cuir marron.

\- Et de ce que je comprends des paroles de Dig, tu aurais pu faire quelques repérages et collectes d'informations avant de te précipiter tête baissée chez l'homme que tu voulais effrayer.

\- Je voulais le tuer et je n'y suis pas parvenu.

\- Pourquoi le tuer ? Qu'est-ce que sa mort t'aurait apporté ?

\- La satisfaction d'avoir éliminé l'un des sbires de mon père l'ayant aidé à fomenter cette guerre qui a tué des milliers de personnes. De bonnes personnes.

\- Toujours est-il que tu aurais surtout pu y laisser inutilement la vie par manque de prudence... alors même que cet acte insensé n'aurait ramené personne de la mort.

\- Alors quoi ? J'oublie tout ?

\- Tu dis vouloir devenir une autre personne. Pourquoi cette dernière devrait-elle être une tête brûlée démunie de tout instinct de protection ? Tu peux déjà mieux te protéger, mieux te renseigner.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça ! Je n'ai déjà que trop attendu pour m'atteler à mon but !

\- Il faudra pourtant bien que tu le prennes. Ou tu finiras par faire des erreurs que tu regretteras ou qui te tueront.

\- Quelle autre alternative ai-je ?

\- Tu n'es déjà pas obligé de tout faire seul. Laisse-nous t'aider.

\- C'est mon combat. Et Dig refusera d'intervenir à nouveau. Il n'a pas compris là bas !

\- Il n'a pas compris, car il ignore tout de tes motivations ! Je suis sûre qu'il ne serait pas contre instaurer un peu plus de justice, s'il comprenait que là est ton vrai but. Il voudra aider, si tu lui exposes toute l'histoire. Sans compter que le faire participer en toute clairvoyance à ton entreprise ne lui rendra que la vie plus facile, s'il doit de toute façon te suivre à chacune de tes sorties pour protéger tes arrières. Quant à moi...

\- Quant à toi ?

\- Je peux aussi t'aider à ma manière.

\- Nous verrons.

Ne voulant pas la repousser en rejetant simplement son aide, Oliver n'ajouta mot. Au lieu de quoi, il se contenta de l'embrasser longuement sur le front, telle une vieille coutume du passé. Elle lui avait manqué. Cruellement manqué, bien qu'il n'oserait jamais le lui avouer. Qui pouvait croire que le simple fait de s'en être éloigné une poignée de nuits avait fait revenir en masse ses pires cauchemars ? Nul doute que le retour de ces derniers contribuait à sa piètre humeur.

.

À suivre.

[1] Il est vrai qu'on doit en parler qu'une fois dans la série, mais ce perso existe bien ^-^

[2] Pour rappel, il s'agit de la cible d'Oliver dans l'épisode 120

[3] En cette époque décrite ici, c'était un peu compliqué d'aller donner à Curtis le rôle de chef adjoint du service des sciences appliquées, lui même géré fut un temps par Walter. Alors je fais de mon mieux pour repositionner tout le monde à l'image de ce que fut QC dans les différentes saisons ^_^''

La suite directe tout de suite ^-^ !

mimi yuy


	29. ,,,Quelque chose d'autre !

Sans surprise la suite immédiate.

Pour ceux qui se disent que je suis excessive avec Théa, soyez sûrs que tout cela va nous mener quelque part ! Mais comme à chaque fois, il faut juste être TRÈS patient avec moi et mon rythme d'escargot.

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **... Quelque chose d'autre !**

.

Si l'absence d'une réelle opposition de sa sœur à la mise en place de sa pension avait confondu Oliver. L'homme fut bien moins surpris quand deux semaines plus tard, quelques heures à peine après son retour de son second voyage dans la région Nord-Est, une bombe émergea dans la salle du conseil.

\- Oliver !

\- Théa. Bonjour à toi aussi.

\- Je veux que tu le renvoies !

\- Qui ?

\- Notre comptable.

\- Nous y voilà. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il a refusé de payer ma livraison.

\- Parce que... ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !

\- Tu le sais très bien, Théa. Je te l'ai dit, il y a deux semaines. Il a été acté que je ne te verserais plus qu'une rente au montant précis et pas un sou de plus.

\- Mais !

\- Mais si tu ne sais pas gérer ton budget, ce n'est pas mon problème. Si tu as déjà tout dépensé, tu devras attendre le mois prochain pour obtenir ta commande.

\- Ce que j'attends coûte près du double de ce que tu me donnes !

\- Dans ce cas, tu attendras deux mois pour te le payer.

\- C'est inacceptable !

\- Ce qui est inacceptable ce sont tes dépenses inconsidérées ! Je t'ai demandé de ralentir. Tu ne l'as pas géré de toi-même, alors j'ai pris des décisions en conditions. Souviens-toi aussi que tu vas devoir mériter cet argent. Je t'ai laissé trois mois pour trouver ce que tu souhaites faire de productif. Au terme de ce délai, je choisirais pour toi.

\- Je refuse de m'abaisser à ça.

\- Ce sera « ça » ou plus rien.

\- De quel droit ?

\- Mon droit d'aîné et de seigneur à qui tu dois le respect, je te le rappelle.

\- C'est Felicity n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui t'a mis ces idées en tête !

\- C'est une question de dépense raisonnée.

Alors que la jeune fille allait partir, Oliver lui rappela les consignes.

\- Trois mois Théa ! Trois mois, n'oublie pas !

ARROW

Felicity était au summum du stress. Elle avait beau avoir faire deux nuits blanches sur les cinq derniers jours écoulés, elle n'en avait pas terminé avec son projet. C'est donc avec prudence qu'elle usait d'une dernière heure à la lueur du soleil pour finir son œuvre. Elle savait que personne ne devrait jamais la voir, raison pour laquelle jusqu'alors elle n'avait jamais travaillé que de nuit. Mais avec le retour d'Oliver au matin, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion d'agir de la sorte sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Et cela avait beau être à sa destination, elle doutait qu'il fût très enthousiaste à utiliser ce qu'elle lui confectionnait s'il en connaissait le « coût ». Et puis, elle était surtout si impatiente de la lui offrir !

Elle finissait donc de coudre le dernier pan de laine épaisse vouée à remplacer l'ancienne capuche montée sur la vieille veste de combat d'Oliver, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec Fracas. Une entrée inattendue qui la poussa à se piquer le pouce avec l'aiguille, alors même qu'elle éjectait le vêtement sur lequel elle travaillait sous leur lit.

Se redressant avec une vivacité qu'elle s'ignorait avoir, elle fit face à son visiteur surprise.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Théa ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! Me cherchiez-vous ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Les yeux inquisiteurs de la jeune fille ne l'aidèrent guère à retrouver un rythme cardiaque décent. Mais patiente, elle resta en place pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle à cet instant est que sa cadette n'ait pas vu la nature de son ouvrage.

\- Toi ! C'est à cause de toi que tout cela arrive ! l'invectiva-t-elle finalement.

\- Qu'arrive-t-il Théa ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ne joue pas les ingénues. Je parle de la rente limitée qu'Oliver m'a imposée par ta faute !

\- Oh... ça.

\- Oui ! « Ça » !

\- Quel est le problème, Théa ?

\- J'ai besoin de plus !

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- À mon avis ?

Décidée, depuis leur dernier affrontement, à ne plus garder ses distances et lui tenir tête, Felicity ne manqua pas de la confronter à ses propres démons.

\- À mon avis, tu es une enfant gâtée qui ne cesse de me reprocher les actes justifiés de ton frère à ta destination. Quelle femme a besoin de centaines de robes qu'elle ne portera jamais ? Qui a besoin de plus de bijoux que tu en possèdes déjà ? Ne peux-tu donc pas profiter et te satisfaire de ces innombrables toilettes, bijoux et bibelots déjà en ta possession ? Le monde va-t-il s'arrêter de tourner sans une nouvelle paire de chaussures ? Ta vie va-t-elle se terminer foudroyée par les éclairs du seigneur, si tu dois te contenter de ce que tu possèdes déjà au lieu d'en vouloir encore plus ?

\- Tu ne sais rien de notre rôle. C'est une question de représentation !

\- Et tu ne sais rien de la vie en dehors des murs dorés de ta maison. J'ai mal au cœur de te rappeler qu'en qualité de Bâtarde, tu n'as vraiment aucun rôle ici bas. Comme je comprends que c'est ce point précis qui t'as rendu comme tu es chez les Merlyn. Tu as peur, tu es perdu... en manque cruel de repères et de règles. J'ai eu beau haïr ces foutues carmélites, au moins m'ont-elles appris la rigueur et le respect de soi. marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. En définitive, tu as besoin de trouver une autre façon d'exister.

\- Je ne travaillerais pas !

\- Oliver sera intransigeant sur cette question. Alors, je t'en prie. Profite que tu as le pouvoir de choisir tes occupations. Nombre de femmes n'ont pas cette chance.

\- Je choisis de vouloir rentrer chez mon père où les dames de sa cour sont parfaitement heureuses de leurs conditions.

\- De quelles conditions parles-tu ? Celles de vivre avec des hommes qu'elles n'ont pas choisies ? Souvent mariée avant un âge correct, la plupart violées pour leur première fois, et le plus souvent quotidiennement battues pour oser émettre une seule opinion ? Ne te laisse pas berner par l'apparence que tous ces gens te renvoyaient là bas ! Tu ne réalises vraiment pas l'exceptionnelle chance que tu as d'avoir Oliver comme frère et tuteur. Alors, cesse une bonne fois pour toutes ces gamineries et grandis un peu.

Alors que Sin franchit tout aussi soudainement la porte que Théa un peu plus tôt, il s'avéra que son expression d'urgence n'avait elle besoin d'aucun mot pour expliquer sa présence. Alors face aux yeux de sa belle-sœur gorgés de fureur à sa destination, Felicity se décala juste assez pour la guider vers la sortie.

\- Maintenant, permets-moi de mettre un terme à cet échange stérile. J'ai à l'évidence un patient qui m'attend. Contrairement à toi, certains d'entre nous ont un vrai rôle et des responsabilités ici bas.

Si Felicity attendit dès lors une énième intimation, pour ne pas dire recevoir à l'instant un vase lancé sur sa tête, elle n'aurait imaginé que sa vengeance porterait les traits d'une visiteuse frappant aux portes du palais dans bien des semaines. Car dans une volonté assumée de mettre la zizanie dans un couple qu'elle ignorait solide, Théa Queen s'enquit aussitôt d'aller rédiger une missive à destination de Dinah Lance et sa fille aînée Laurel, afin de les convaincre de leur rendre visite.

ARROW

Suite à cette confrontation et après avoir passé des heures à traiter une cuisinière s'étant affreusement brûlée avec de l'eau bouillante, Felicity partie en quête de son époux, impatiente qu'elle était de lui offrir son cadeau tout juste terminé et emballé. Elle le découvrit finalement sans surprise dans sa « tanière » à s'entraîner au combat avec Dig. Un tableau des plus charmants que de voir ces deux hommes en muscles se combattre démunit de toute chemise. De quoi surtout la pousser à cacher son embarras d'en voir autant en énonçant une piètre plaisanterie.

\- Heureusement que nous serons les futurs locataires de l'étage du dessous. Ou ta mère et ta sœur auraient des crises de panique à imaginer la taille des rats pouvant faire un tel boucan.

\- Très drôle ! rétorqua Oliver tout en prenant une serviette pour essuyer la sueur coulant sur son visage. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je viens aux nouvelles. Nous ne nous sommes pas croisés depuis votre retour en fin de matinée.

\- Tu es celle qui s'est trouvée occupée toute l'après-midi.

\- La vie continue ici bas.

Observant nonchalamment les lieux le temps qu'ils se rhabillent, tout en gardant son précieux paquet serré contre son ventre, elle repéra quelques nouveautés près de l'une des rares fenêtres apportant de la lumière. À l'évidence, ils venaient de monter un bureau et quelques chaises. Glissant naturellement une main sur le bois sculpté, elle réalisa qu'il serait plus aisé d'y ranger ce qu'elle apportait en offrande. Comme quoi leurs pensées se rejoignaient sans même en avoir parlé. Un constat qui lui gonflait le cœur de satisfaction.

\- J'espère que je ne dérange pas. Je sais que ce lieu est ton espace personnel.

...bien qu'il le partageait à l'évidence sans mal avec Diggle. Il n'y avait toutefois pas de quoi être jalouse des deux hommes. Après tout, elle aurait elle-même prochainement son propre espace avec la clinique où elle pourrait être tout aussi tranquille quand l'envie l'en prendrait à vouloir s'isoler.

\- Tu es la bienvenue.

\- La bienvenue pour partager votre temps ou juste venir sous cette charpente ?

Réalisant qu'Oliver ne comprenait absolument pas son sous-entendu, Felicity échappa à la gêne de se faire plus explicite grâce à Dig.

\- Elle veut savoir si elle fait partie de ton projet irréfléchi d'apporter la justice dans l'ombre de ton propre nom.

\- Tu l'as toujours été.

Au sourire rendu pour toute réplique, Oliver sut qu'il avait bien répondu.

\- Alors, Dig... ?

\- ...sait tout. termina pour elle l'instaurateur du projet.

\- Il a fini par lâcher le morceau après que je l'ai mis face à ses contradictions, quant à son souhait de retourner voir sa première cible sur notre chemin du retour. compléta Diggle. [1]

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai rayé mon premier nom.

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

\- Ken William. [2]

\- Oh non ! Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas tué ?

\- Il le méritait.

\- Oliver, tu n'aurais jamais du.

Se sentant soudainement trahi par son opposition, après qu'elle l'ait tant convaincu de vouloir l'aider, Oliver durcit le ton.

\- N'attends pas de moi que je sois clément avec ces hommes. Les choses doivent être faites ! Les torts du passé redressés !

\- Pas en faisant un carnage !

\- De quel carnage tu parles ? Cet homme était un rapace qui en plus de ses petits arrangements avec mon père, s'auto-attribuait chaque terre agricole alentour à son domaine par la ruse et la menace. Il n'était pas un homme bien ! cria-t-il pour clore le sujet.

Face à tant de virulence aussi subite qu'excessive aux yeux de Felicity, cette dernière abdiqua de dépit. Elle avait tant travaillé... en définitive pour rien.

\- Je me suis trompée. murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Non... M'impliquer dans tout cela... J'aurais dû réaliser que tu ne saurais pas faire montre de patience et de mesure. Les meurtres de sang froid... Je n'ai jamais signé pour ça.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as jamais rien signé, chérie !

Réalisant soudain qu'il en avait trop dit, en faisant là référence à leur deux mariages imposés, Oliver voulut aussitôt reprendre ses paroles. Il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser. Mais il était épuisé de ses nouvelles nuits sans sommeil. Frustré de ne pas avoir ressenti le plaisir qu'il méritait d'avoir à donner la mort à sa première cible. Et voilà que la seule personne qui l'avait soutenu depuis tous ces mois contredisait ses choix.

\- Je ne voulais pas...

\- Mais tu l'as dit.

\- Non, Felicity... S'il te plaît.

\- Oliver. Que tu veuilles ou non l'entendre, je n'ai pas choisi de me lier avec un meurtrier agissant sans foi ni loi ! Alors, ne le deviens pas. Ou crois-moi, je ne resterai pas ici sans réagir.

\- Tu partirais ?

\- Ne me pousse pas à l'envisager.

\- Sachant combien cela mettrait ces Terres en difficultés face aux aspirations de Malcolm ?

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une reine de culpabilité. Tu ne sauras pas me manipuler en usant de ces arguments. Tu n'as pas réussi par le passé et tu n'y parviendras pas dans l'avenir. Alors, réfléchis bien au prochain pion que tu souhaites bouger !

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, ils la virent soudain s'arrêter et se retourner. À l'évidence, elle n'avait pas fini de vider son sac.

\- Au lieu de courir aveuglément après ta foutue vengeance, tu pourrais te demander ce qui aiderait le plus ton peuple !

\- J'ai stoppé les impôts ! J'ai fait tous les travaux et amélioré le sors de nos gens comme tu me l'as demandé et plus encore ! Qu'attends-tu donc de plus de moi ?

\- Je veux l'équité et la justice pour tous ! Pas uniquement pour les rares privilégiés qui peuvent travailler pour toi ! Et encourager une escalade de violence n'aidera certainement pas ton peuple !

\- J'AI RENDU JUSTICE !

\- Oh Non ! TU T'ES JUSTE FAIT PLAISIR en absence totale de réflexion !

\- Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Sais-tu seulement que nous l'avons interrompu ce soir-là alors qu'il battait femme et enfants ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu aurais aussi voulu pour ton père ? Ce que tu as infligé à Cooper ? J'ai rendu justice et fait savoir à tous quel homme abject il était ! Tu serais bien hypocrite de me le reprocher !

\- Sauf que si au lieu de courir après ta vengeance masquée, tu avais réfléchi ou juste attendu de rentrer pour mieux t'informer. Tu aurais su qu'en cette situation, quand un homme de sa position décède, sa femme et ses filles que tu évoques se voient répudiées et démunies du moindre écu pour survivre.

\- D'où te viennent ces sottises ?

\- Des lois instaurées par ton foutu père ! Les mêmes imposées par Malcolm qui l'usa pour récupérer les biens de Cooper à sa mort en me laissant sous sa coupe ! Sans compter que ce Ken William n'était qu'à peine propriétaire de ses biens, le plus grand nombre ayant été hypothéqué auprès de nombreux autres propriétaires. Si tu avais démontré dans un procès loyal ses malversations, sa famille aurait pu conserver l'usufruit de ce qui restait à son nom, le temps qu'il reste en prison. Au lieu de ça, tu viens d'enrichir un paquet d'homme pas moins corrompu. Tandis que sa veuve et ses filles n'auront plus qu'à prier miséricorde aux portes des églises !

\- Et comment aurais-je seulement pu deviner tout cela ? s'agaça-t-il à bout de patience.

\- En me laissant une occasion de te l'apprendre !

Sur ces mots, Felicity s'échappa pour de bon, confiant à Dig le paquet qu'elle portait jusqu'alors, quand elle le dépassa.

La jeune femme était finalement partie, quand Dig resté témoin muet de leur affrontement prit le temps d'ouvrir le paquet confié, incapable de faire abstraction des paroles d'agacement marmonnées par Oliver.

\- De quel droit se permet-elle ?

\- Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- Tu n'étais pas si opposé à ce qu'on l'élimine quand nous l'avons surpris à prendre ses filles pour des sacs de box.

\- Il n'en restait pas moins possible de régler cette agression autrement qu'avec une flèche entre ses yeux avant de placarder sur la porte d'entrée la liste de ses méfaits. Peut-être devras-tu y songer pour la prochaine fois.

\- Et comment saurais-je à quoi m'en tenir ?

\- Avec ceci, peut-être.

Diggle lui tendant une épaisse liasse de feuillets, Oliver resta un instant sans voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- À mon humble avis, ta chère épouse n'a que peu dormi toute cette semaine.

Car en plus d'une cinquantaine de fiches qu'Oliver découvrait entre ses mains, et sur lesquelles étaient écrites nombre d'informations sur chacun des noms listés sur le carnet de son père, Dig dépliait une veste de sa connaissance équipée d'une nouvelle capuche.

\- Réfléchis bien à ton prochain acte, mec. Car il pourrait sonner la fin.

Oliver savait avec aigreur que Dig ne faisait pas là écho de sa présence à ses côtés. Mais bien du balbutiement de leur équipe qu'ils s'apprêtaient à former à trois... pour ne pas dire du devenir de son mariage.

ARROW

Devant le constat qu'il avait effectivement put agir un peu trop rapidement, Oliver se présenta à la nuit tombée dans la nouvelle chambre qui serait sienne pour les prochaines semaines. Foutu déménagement qui avait eu lieu en son absence et l'avait contraint à aller réveiller Sin pour découvrir derrière quelle porte il devait frapper.

\- Entrez.

\- Felicity.

\- Depuis quand frappes-tu à ta propre chambre ? lui demanda-t-elle du lit où elle se trouvait déjà, bien que lisant à l'évidence un ouvrage à la lueur d'une chandelle

\- Depuis que je doute que ma femme veuille bien la partager avec moi.

Accusant le silence pour réponse, Oliver s'assit sur la banquette présente en ces lieux. De quoi lui permettre de rester dos au lit. Ne voyant pas sa malle, il se délesta de ses armes sur la table basse avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et prononcer les mots magiques.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- ...

\- Tu avais raison quand tu m'as accusé d'agir sans patience ni réflexion.

\- Est-ce à ton carquois que tu parles ?

\- Tu sais bien que non.

Se tournant pour lui faire face, il poursuivit.

\- J'ai fait envoyer une missive au nouveau gouverneur que j'ai posté dans la région pour qu'il fasse en sorte que la veuve de Williams et ses filles soient prises en charge aux frais des Queen. Ceci dans l'attente qu'elles récupèrent officiellement de quoi vivre dignement en toute indépendance.

\- Cela va te contraindre à changer la loi ou faire un précédent.

\- Je sais. Comme je vais m'atteler à ne plus envisager la mise à mort comme ma seule option.

Sachant combien cette phrase était lourde de sens pour l'homme en quête de rédemption, Felicity lui offrit de croiser son regard, détachant enfin ses yeux du livre qu'elle ne lisait plus depuis son entrée.

\- Tu m'en vois heureuse.

\- Me pardonnes-tu ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me demandes pardon, Oliver. Je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi j'estime que tes actions étaient mauvaises. Je ne veux pas que sous couvert de vouloir faire le bien, tu te transformes en despote. Tu ne peux pas décider unilatéralement de qui peut vivre ou mourir, quand bien même il s'agisse des pires pourritures. Ou un jour venu, tu ne sauras plus faire la part des choses et deviendra l'un de ces hommes sanguinaires que tu exècres tant. Tu veux te défouler dehors ? Bien. Il y aura toujours assez de voleurs et de meurtriers dans nos rues et campagnes à stopper. Mais pour ta plus grande histoire, soit plus intelligent. Charge tes cibles aux yeux de tous. Pour ce type d'hommes... l'humiliation et la déchéance publique seront bien plus blessantes et méritées qu'une mise à mort rapide et sans douleur.

\- Tu as raison.

\- ...Toi aussi tu avais raison.

Si Oliver craignait qu'elle ravive leur douleur mutuelle en rappelant le fait qu'elle n'avait eu son mot à dire dans leurs mariages, il en fut tout autre.

\- Une fois encore, aveuglée par la colère, j'ai été hypocrite. J'ai tué Cooper et le tuerais à nouveau si je le devais. Comme je n'hésiterais pas à prendre une nouvelle vie si cela impliquait sauver un être cher. Mais en dehors de l'autodéfense, qu'est-ce qui nous différencie de ceux que nous jugeons, si nous commençons à agir comme eux ? Qu'est-ce qui nous donne la légitimité d'agir ainsi ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir répondre à cette question.

\- Et là est toute la différence entre toi et moi. Je n'ai que faire de justifier la légitimité de mes actes.

Après un nouveau silence partagé, Oliver se leva pour la rejoindre en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit. Le moment pour lui d'évoquer les cadeaux que Felicity était venu lui offrir quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Je te remercie pour la veste.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Il ne me semble pas, non. J'ai conscience du temps que cela a dû te demander pour la modifier. Je n'imagine même pas si j'avais dû m'en charger.

\- Sois sûr que je me suis assurée en la confectionnant que personne ne me voit travailler dessus.

\- Je n'en doutais pas un instant. Juste surpris que tu y aies pensé.

\- Tu disais qu'elle ne t'avait jamais fait défaut à la guerre.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors, j'ai pensé qu'en la réparant et en la camouflant avec une nouvelle capuche, personne ne saurait la reconnaître comme ayant appartenu à Oliver Queen ou Jonas Steele.

\- Elle est effectivement méconnaissable ainsi. Comme elle saura être à nouveau utile.

\- Il se peut que pour la faire, j'aie définitivement détruit une vieille cape qui t'avait appartenu plus jeune.

\- J'ai reconnu la capuche. Ironiquement, j'utilisais cette cape adolescent pour jouer aux justiciers alors que j'apprenais à tirer à l'arc. Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ?

\- Elle était rangée avec les jouets que tu m'as autorisé à offrir aux enfants cet automne.

\- Autant dire que la boucle est bouclée

\- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir détruit l'une pour transformer l'autre ?

\- Comment pourrais-je ? Dig va juste être jaloux de ne pas avoir sa propre tenue améliorée.

\- Peut-être pourrons-nous lui en trouver une d'une autre couleur.

\- Peut-être... Je voulais aussi te remercier pour les fiches.

Après son départ précipité, il avait pris le temps de les lire. Avec une méthode très systématique et précise, elle avait conçu une fiche pour chaque nom, plus de cinquante. Avec pour chacun, les détails sur les membres de leur famille, leurs adresses connues et ce qu'ils faisaient pour vivre. Au dos de chaque feuillet, elle avait aussi prévu des encarts pour y ajouter des détails utiles, comme les spécificités de leurs défenses, leurs talons d'Achilles... [3]

\- Ce ne sont que des ébauches, pour la plupart. Mis à part pour une poignée de personne, il y a encore presque tout à collecter sur chacun d'entre eux.

\- J'ignore comment tu as déjà pu découvrir tant d'informations.

\- Ma place de guérisseuse me permet de voir notre personnel qui connaît lui-même ceux en fonction chez certains des hommes que tu cibles. Quand je les ausculte ou les soignes, nombreux sont ceux qui se mettent à parler de tout et de rien. Il suffit alors de diriger finement la conversation. Ajoute à cela que ta mère est intarissable sur les potins mondains. Elle s'astreint d'ailleurs consciencieusement à se tenir informée via toutes les visites de ses amies venant de la ville.

\- Je croyais que tu détestais participer à ces parties de thé.

\- Disons juste que Raisa a bonne mémoire.

\- Je vois.

De par sa proximité avec leurs gens, elle était richement informée de bien des faits qu'il ne saurait jamais obtenir de lui-même.

\- Toutes ces informations déjà acquises ou à venir nous seront précieuses à l'avenir.

\- Nous ?

\- Moi, Dig, et... toi ?

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus tuer. Mais j'essayerai à l'avenir de faire participer la justice avant mes flèches.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Ou tu essaies juste de me dire ce que je souhaite entendre ?

\- Aucune manipulation. Juste le constat désolant que je sais au fond de moi que je n'arriverais à rien sans vous deux.

\- Bien.

Si du mal avait été fait et ne serait pas oublié si simplement, Oliver comprit qu'il venait de gagner une nouvelle chance auprès de sa femme quand elle repoussa les draps du lit en un signe d'invitation à la rejoindre. Ne tardant pas à se changer, c'est finalement épuisé et peu enclin à l'idée de repartir sur les routes trois jours plus tard qu'il se glissa à son tour dans leur couche. Ayant posé son livre et éteins la chandelle, c'est sans rejet que Felicity l'accueillit dès lors tout contre son dos. De quoi poursuivre un instant leur échange.

\- Sin vient de m'informer pour ma sœur. Théa n'avait pas le droit de venir te confronter pour une menace que j'ai moi-même assénée.

\- Elle cherche vers qui rediriger sa colère. Je suis juste la cible facile.

\- Quand bien même. Je suis désolé pour ça aussi.

\- Ne le sois pas. Tu n'y est pour rien sur ce point.

\- Il me reste un dernier aveu à te faire.

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Oh... Tu m'as aussi manquée, Oliver. finit-elle par avouer à son tour.

Alors qu'elle se glissait un peu plus sous les draps, Felicity prit la main reposant jusqu'alors sur sa taille pour la rapprocher tout contre elle. Malgré les mots blessants crachés sous le coup de la colère, elle ressentait cruellement le besoin physique de se sentir tenue et confinée dans les bras de l'être aimé. Elle était surtout si épuisée du peu de sommeil qu'elle s'était imposée en son absence. Il devait d'ailleurs en être de même pour lui si elle se basait sur l'évidence qu'il venait déjà de s'endormir. Combien elle aurait préféré le détester à cet instant pour les paroles prononcées plus tôt. Mais comment pouvait-elle les lui nier ? Elle n'avait effectivement jamais rien signé. Là serait toujours la vérité amère de sa situation.

.

À suivre.

[1] J'ai longtemps hésité à faire cette scène. Mais l'ayant déjà écrite entre Felicity et Oliver lors de leur fuite de chez les Merlyn, j'ai préféré éviter de me répéter.

[2] Pour rappel, il s'agit de la cible d'Oliver dans l'épisode 115

[3] Compliqué de remplacer l'ordinateur dans cette époque ^_^''

La suite... d'ici la fin de semaine, j'espère.

mimi yuy


	30. Voir plus grand

Il faut savoir que j'ai pris un petit moment à me gribouiller les plans que j'avais en tête sur cette histoire. C'est très moche, très mal écrit, et encore plus mal dessiné ! Mais au cas où cela intéresserait quand même certain d'y jeter un coup d'œil rapide. Sachez que je les ai mis en ligne sur mon site perso et dans ma dernière update sur AO3. J'ai aussi ajouté les adresses d'accès dans ma bio sur .

Sinon, par avance, je m'excuse pour l'inintérêt scénaristique de ce chapitre. Mais s'il est le plus adéquat pour publier ces « plans », c'est surtout parce qu'il me permet d'en terminer (ENFIN) avec la mise en place de l'environnement final de nos personnages. Heureusement pour moi (et surtout pour vous) après cette lecture, chaque lieu utile et nécessaire pour la suite aura enfin été cité et situé. De quoi nous permettre de nous attaquer à tout autre chose pour la suite ! ^_-

Ceci étant dit, un très grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui continuent de me lire qu'il s'agisse des plus fidèles Olicity-love, Ally84, bilacora, NaDaViCo, Evy 47, Delicity-Unicorn, Bernie Calling, Marajade-cp, Jessy jess35 ou des anonymes que je peux voir passer via les compteurs ^_^x

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Voir plus grand**

.

Après une nuit sans lune et sans cauchemar, c'est quelque peu rasséréné qu'Oliver débuta sa journée en faisant un rapide point avec Walter et son futur remplaçant temporaire.

Leur constat était qu'il leur faudrait encore deux bons mois d'investissement, à l'image des travaux en intérieur voués à finaliser la seconde aile du château et offrir à chaque membre de la famille, un lieu de vie sciant à ses conditions. En plus de la clinique, qui impliquait de remodeler les espaces dédiés aux hommes d'armes qu'elle avait en partie grignotés. Il restait à redessiner le tracé des tableaux végétalisés situés à l'arrière du château. Et plus globalement, à replanter dès la sortie de l'hiver, les multiples jardins qu'ils soient d'agrément ou alimentaires, comme avec les futurs potagers. Une tâche d'apparence facile qui promettait pourtant un labeur acharné. À cela s'ajoutait dorénavant en point d'orgue de la réorganisation des espaces extérieurs, l'installation prochaine d'une serre, architecture totalement novatrice pour leur région et que Walter souhaitait faire construire à l'opposée de l'orangerie. Comme le lui avait indiqué Felicity la veille, la jeune femme semblait dans une certaine mesure à l'origine de cette idée. Bien qu'elle avait prié son beau-père de ne pas envisager pareille folie après qu'elle ait juste évoqué la possibilité de trouver des plantes exotiques et de s'essayer à les faire pousser en environnement confiné. Mais à l'offre de Walter de monter un tel bâtiment pour répondre à ce dessein, il s'avéra que Moira elle-même avait appuyé cette idée en proposant l'emplacement parfait. Peu importe que cela implique qu'on arrache et déplace ce qui s'y trouvait jusqu'alors.

D'autres arrangements avaient aussi été pris pour magnifier l'entrée du domaine. Ainsi, une fois passé le portail principal, les visiteurs arriveraient sur l'actuelle zone centrale d'envergure contournée de rosiers de toutes couleurs, avec en son centre des buissons depuis toujours taillés en un gigantesque labyrinthe, mais aboutissant prochainement sur une majestueuse fontaine en cours de conception.

Il était convenu qu'une fois les travaux de plomberie terminés pour faire passer l'eau au point central de cette nouvelle rosace, la route en terre battue permettant de contourner cet espace central pour accéder à l'entrée principale et son majestueux escalier de marbre serait couverte d'un fin gravier clair. De quoi offrir une blancheur miroir à la pierre taillée de la bâtisse dorénavant éclatante depuis le nettoyage de ses différentes façades. Au-delà des parterres situés de chaque côté du jardin circulaire, se discerneraient finalement sur sa gauche l'orangerie, et sur sa droite la future serre. Deux structures d'importance longeant les jardins latéraux menant aux extrémités du château.

Moira avait acté que cela ajouterait ainsi une meilleure cohérence des espaces, adoubant là pour la première fois l'une des idées de sa bru. Sans doute voyait-elle pour sa part moins l'image progressiste que cette architecture en verre représentait pour Walter et Felicity que son importance au regard de l'éblouissement qu'elle pourrait apporter auprès de leurs futurs invités. Qui pourrait se targuer de disposer d'une telle surface vitrée, en leur époque où ce matériau restait rare et plus souvent dédié aux vitraux des églises ? Pas même Malcolm Merlyn en possédait une ! Oliver était pour sa part à mille lieues de partager leur enthousiasme. Mais si cela mettait tout le reste de la famille d'accord, il se garderait bien de les contredire. Sans ajouter que la présence de cette imposante nouvelle structure participerait à camoufler toute activité pouvant avoir lieu aux abords de la tourelle, voie royale pour toute sortie discrète du domaine. Car dans sa continuité se trouvait la chapelle de la famille et son cimetière qui offrait une porte dérobée jamais utilisée au quotidien.

De ce qu'il comprenait à demi-mot de Walter. Dès que le gros œuvre serait terminé et la serre en fonction, Felicity et Moira espéraient pouvoir y installer quelques plantes rares issues de contrées lointaines. Aussi mit-il aussitôt le nouveau, Curtis, à la tâche de dénicher pareilles merveilles. Dans l'attente, il leur serait sans doute plus facile de faire venir des espèces en provenance de toute la péninsule. Du moins si les échanges marchands se remettaient de nouveau en place entre les différentes contrées.

Oliver se souvenait à quel point, enfant, le marché de Starling City était riche et fréquenté. Si l'imposante place centrale située au cœur de la ville en était le point culminant, des échoppes de toutes sortes étaient aussi disséminées dans toutes les rues de la ville moyenne. Même la ville basse où se trouvait le port fluvial profitait alors de cette déferlante de vendeurs et d'acheteurs, quand la ville haute et ses imposants hôtels particuliers accueillaient, les visiteurs les plus huppés.

Peut-être qu'à l'image de leur souhait de se procurer des plantes rares, pourraient-ils avant tout instaurer un nouveau marché d'envergure digne des plus grands du passé. Pour cela, ils devraient d'abord s'assurer d'une reprise régulière des navettes fluviales entre Starling city et Coast city, principale ville portuaire installée en bordure de côte, sur les Terres Palmer. Il avait souvenir que son père déléguait en son temps la gestion de leurs trois navires, de sorte à proposer une arrivée et un départ du port tous les dix jours. Sans doute serait-il possible de doubler ces tournées en rouvrant la voie fluviale à leurs voisins !

\- Walter, est-ce toujours Alonso Ramirez l'armateur de notre flotte fluviale ?

\- L'homme est mort à la guerre. Comme son fils aîné. C'est son cadet qui a repris le flambeau.

\- Est-il fiable ?

\- René Ramirez est peut-être encore un peu jeune. Mais c'est un bon armateur qui a pour point d'honneur de donner sa chance aux jeunes qui vivent dans les Glades. Il travaillait comme simple matelot à l'époque de son père. Trop jeune pour partir à la guerre, il a su monter en compétence et finalement gérer les quelques vacations que nous continuons d'assurer jusqu'à la frontière. Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux rouvrir nos échanges marchands avec les Terres Palmer et tous ceux désireux de passer à nouveau par nos ports fluviaux pour faire entrer ou sortir leurs marchandises de l'île.

L'avantage des Terres Queen était leur position vis-à-vis de l'extérieur à leur territoire insulaire. Avec sa frontière commune avec les Terres Palmer qui se consacraient aux échanges maritimes et l'existence d'un large fleuve permettant aux différents navires de remonter jusqu'à eux, leur ville jouissait d'une position centrale pour le commerce. Sans compter qu'ils profitaient depuis des décennies d'un réseau terrestre parfaitement empruntable par des convois. En ces conditions, Oliver était assuré que leur avenir reposait sur ces activités d'échanges. Ne restait qu'à tout mettre en œuvre pour que tout reprenne vie d'ici au printemps.

\- J'ai récemment pris contact avec des représentants du seigneur Palmer pour tout autre chose. ajouta Walter. Je peux voir avec eux comment réactiver l'ancien trafic fluvial.

\- Il serait en effet profitable pour nous tous que des navettes régulières reprennent vie, et ce quelque soit la saison.

\- Je vais leur envoyer sans tarder une demande en ce sens. Je ne doute pas qu'ils seront enthousiastes ! S'ils marchandent toujours avec les pays les plus lointains, il leur a été très difficile d'écouler facilement leurs marchandises par les Terres Danvers situées plus au Sud.

Si les côtes Ouest offraient des plages de sable et une mer au niveau trop bas pour faciliter les abordages, la plupart des côtes Est de leur péninsule imposaient, elles, de forts courants, attirant les navires sur d'innombrables falaises et récifs destructeurs rendant la navigation rapprochée totalement impraticable. Nombre de navires avaient ainsi sombré sous les ordres de seigneurs butés. Si bien que les Queen avaient fait construire, bien des générations avant eux, un imposant phare à la pointe de leurs Terres signifiant par son biais le début de la zone à risque. A contrario, les Terres Queen profitaient d'une combinaison naturelle des plus profitables faisant de Starling City un point central dans la houlette commerciale de leur Île, grâce au fleuve qui l'effleurait et dont le lit était suffisamment large et profond pour y accueillir des navires d'envergure.

\- Merci, Walter. J'aurais encore une demande. Peux-tu m'accompagner voir mère ? J'aimerais discuter de notre prochain voyage avec elle.

\- Bien sûr.

ARROW

Conforté de découvrir que la fin des travaux au sein du domaine était définitivement entre des mains compétentes et chevronnées, Oliver alla chercher sa femme en fin de matinée après qu'elle ait changé les pansements d'une cuisinière blessée la veille.

\- Puis-je t'enlever pour un moment ?

\- Oui... ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Sur le chemin des écuries, il s'enquit de la tenir informée de ce qu'il avait pu acter plus tôt avec Moira.

\- J'ai réussi à convaincre ma mère de repousser notre voyage de deux semaines.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Plusieurs raisons. Je ne suis plus si enthousiaste à repartir aussi vite. J'estime qu'il est plus prudent pour nous tous d'attendre la fin de la fonte des neiges pour partir si loin. Et...

\- Et... ?

\- Disons que cela nous donnera ainsi, un peu plus de temps pour identifier les personnes de la liste que je pourrais croiser lors de ce déplacement et nous permettre de trouver un peu plus d'informations les concernant.

\- Nous ?

\- Si tu veux bien toujours m'aider.

Au regard complice qu'ils s'échangèrent suite au hochement de tête de Felicity, ils comprirent que la colère et l'incompréhension de la veille étaient derrière eux. De quoi donner des idées à la jeune femme.

\- Si nous formons une équipe, il va falloir lui donner un nom !

\- On ne donnera pas de nom à cette équipe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce point n'est même pas sujet à discussion, Felicity !

Peu contrariante, elle n'insista pas. Elle trouverait bien toute seule !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais aussi profiter de ces deux semaines pour démarrer quelques travaux en ville.

\- C'est une grande nouvelle, Oliver !

\- Ce qui est grand, c'est l'émulation que tu as générée toi.

\- Sauf que je n'ai rien fait pour la ville... le contredit-elle amusée.

\- Tu l'ignores peut-être. Mais depuis notre arrivée cet automne, les hommes de Dig ont pris leurs quartiers secondaires au « Poison » la plus grande taverne de la cité. Et par leur biais, il s'est avéré que de bouches à oreilles, il s'est su que nos murs avaient été... bariolés, comme le dirait ma mère.

\- C'est malin. Vas-tu exiger que nous repassions une couche neutre sur tout cela aux beaux jours ? questionna-t-elle déjà dépitée que sa tentative de donner un peu de lumière et couleurs aux lieux soit de nouveau moqué.

\- Tu veux rire ? Tous ont trouvé l'idée si plaisante et signe d'un renouveau que certains s'y sont essayés à leur tour.

\- Qu... quoi ?

\- Les patrons de l'auberge de la grande place furent les premiers, usant d'un rouge soutenu pour leur façade, à l'image de leur nom. La Taverne, vexée de s'être fait doubler, a aussitôt exigé que les ivrognes du coin les aident à en faire de même avec un bleu vif.

\- Tu veux dire... ?

\- Qu'au rythme où la méthode se propage, c'est toute la ville qui brillera de mille couleurs d'ici au printemps.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai fait savoir par décret à la population de la citée qu'ils pourraient user gratuitement des ressources issues de la carrière et forêt du domaine pour mettre en œuvre leurs propres travaux d'assainissement, s'ils en terminaient d'ici la fin de l'hiver.

\- Mais pourquoi... ?

\- ...ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Nous voulions te faire la surprise dès qu'il y aurait assez à voir. Et pour ce faire, j'ai d'ailleurs un cadeau pour toi.

\- Oliver...

\- Tadam !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les écuries, Roy fit venir à eux une carriole plutôt étroite.

\- Il se peut qu'on m'ait fait la remarque qu'en mon absence tu ne sortais plus en forêt.

Même si Oliver avait bien réalisé de lui-même que lorsqu'il utilisait Arrow dans son quotidien, Felicity rechignait à emprunter un autre cheval.

\- Alors, comme je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise pour chevaucher d'autres montures, j'ai pensé que ceci pourrait t'être agréable.

Le « ceci » en question était donc une petite charrette en bois. [1] Simple, mais à l'évidence fonctionnelle avec son plateau arrière. Nul doute qu'elle pourrait se rendre avec dans toutes les ruelles de la ville, au contraire des gros chariots jusqu'alors présents dans les écuries du domaine et nécessitant d'être tiré par au moins deux chevaux.

\- C'est... Merci, Oliver.

Loin de lui reprocher cet énième présent, Felicity y vit ce qu'il offrait ! Une incroyable liberté de mouvement ! Un peu à l'image de l'âne qu'utilisaient les lavandières chez les Merlyn, cette charrette lui permettrait de déplacer tout un tas de choses par son biais. Se rendre en ville ou auprès de malades en dehors du domaine deviendrait si simple avec ce véhicule. D'autant qu'avec sa capote en cuire, elle n'aurait pas même à s'inquiéter de la pluie, tant qu'elle évitait les tempêtes pour le bien-être du cheval qui s'y trouverait harnaché.

\- Je t'y ai attelé Overwatch. précisa Roy avant de les quitter.

Il s'agissait d'une jument de trait, de couleur claire, encore plutôt jeune. Bien que déjà réputée pour son calme, elle savait aussi se montrer fringante à l'occasion. L'animal parfait pour tirer ce type de carriole. Felicity prit dès lors le temps de la flatter comme elle le méritait.

\- Veux-tu faire un tour avec moi pour essayer ce petit bolide ? lui proposa Oliver.

\- Bien sûr !

Appréciant son ton léger, Felicity s'installa à l'avant, rassurée que la jument réponde aussitôt à ses commandes. L'aspect un peu plus divertissant était de voir à quel point Oliver paraissait trop grand et mal adapté, assit à ses côtés.

\- Je sais déjà que tu ne risques pas de me l'emprunter.

\- Très drôle.

Quelques minutes d'un trot parfait et déjà ils franchirent la ville haute puis la ville moyenne pour finalement se rendre sur la place principale. Un vaste espace encore en partie couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Mais à cet instant, ce n'est pas tant ce manteau à la blancheur fatiguée qui illumina les yeux de surprise de la jeune femme. Sous les rayons d'un soleil au zénith, nombre de façades se révélaient comme prédit par Oliver : tout simplement... colorées.

\- C'est magnifique !

\- C'est surtout grâce à toi.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Oh si ! Et sache que ta bonne idée va aussi nous rapporter. Car une fois les gens de la ville servis, nous allons exploiter nous-mêmes nos ressources et vendre ces pigments à toute personne voulant se les procurer.

L'objectif d'Oliver était de rendre le domaine financièrement autonome. Que ce soit dans la gestion de leur alimentation ou l'apport d'argent trébuchant voué à garantir la prospérité des lieux sans plus dépendre des impôts. Un détail qui, il le savait, avait son importance pour Felicity. Au demeurant, cela permettrait aussi que si un jour il venait à être éliminé ou déchu de son statut de seigneur, sa famille pourrait conserver le domaine et y vivre décemment, sans plus dépendre de l'argent du peuple.

\- Dans ce cas, je pense avoir la personne parfaite pour prendre en charge cette tâche !

\- Qui donc ?

\- Curtis Holt.

\- Le nouveau protégé de Walter ? Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure.

\- Oui. Il a une connaissance pointue en botanique et géologie. Si bien qu'il sait extraire tout un tas de substance des plantes et des pierres. Il sera donc le plus à même de faire produire en quantité des pigments plus puissants que ceux que nous avons utilisés jusqu'ici sur nos propres bâtiments.

Amusé de son excitation à avoir rencontré quelqu'un semblant en mesure de se confronter à son propre génie, Oliver l'écouta, surpris de son propre manque de jalousie. [2]

\- Ceux que tu nous as produits semblaient plutôt déjà efficaces.

\- Mais nous a contraint à en utiliser en grande quantité et avec une recette connue de beaucoup. Si nous devons vendre nos couleurs et les exporter, augmenter leur concentration nous sera profitable vis-à-vis du coût du transport. Savais-tu aussi qu'une simple cuisson de nos ocres permettait d'en transformer la couleur en toute une palette de roses, rouge et marron ? C'est grâce à cette astuce qu'il nous a déjà partagée que nous allons prochainement élargir notre palette d'une vingtaine de teintes bien distinctes pour refaire toutes les fresques intérieures du château.

Au regard dénué de compréhension d'Oliver, Felicity réalisa à quel point il pouvait se montrer ignorant et insensible sur les choses qui ne portaient pas son intérêt.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons prévu de redécorer l'ensemble des murs de la salle de bal et des salons privés ? Toujours est-il que cette technique nous permettra de nous distinguer de tous ceux voulant vendre des pigments sans imposer pour autant un monopole.

\- Tout cela me paraît très prometteur.

\- Je suis surtout impatiente que toutes ces plantes que Walter a promis de nous procurer pour la serre arrivent pour que nous puissions essayer d'en extraire leur substance.

Encore un objectif pour lequel Oliver avait bien du mal à appréhender l'utilité. De quoi remercier Walter d'être plus à l'écoute des aspirations de son épouse et d'avoir recruté cet homme de science pour y répondre au mieux.

\- Je suis sûr que vous aurez de quoi vous y atteler, d'ici au printemps.

Voyant Felicity ravie par sa réponse, Oliver la guida pour qu'ils s'arrêtent un instant à l'écart du passage, le temps pour eux d'observer avec plus d'attention les environs.

\- Et donc où comptes-tu investir en ville ?

\- Le port fluvial est plutôt en bon état. Aussi je pensais commencer par réhabiliter cette place pour rouvrir le grand marché qui avait lieu six mois de l'année avant-guerre. Il y a aujourd'hui tant de crevasses qu'aucune bicoque ne peut sans doute plus y tenir droites.

\- Comment vas-tu le financer ?

\- À la fin de ma tournée des régions, les impôts seront remis en place. J'estime que nous en aurons le fruit d'ici deux mois. Dans l'attente, nous ferons les avances en fonctionnant comme au domaine. Nous utiliserons les pierres issues de la carrière et mettrons à l'œuvre tout homme de la ville cherchant du travail.

À terme, les premiers impôts collectés permettraient de payer les ouvriers. Et la place de nouveau exploitable permettrait au marché de rouvrir. Si bien qu'avec les taxes imposées aux futurs échanges commerciaux, ils pourraient réinvestir dans la rénovation des routes le nécessitant le plus, afin de faciliter la venue de marchands et d'acheteurs de toute l'île. À terme, il priait pour que cela génère un cercle vertueux apte à reconstruire toutes leurs Terres et ainsi occuper ses gens plusieurs années durant.

\- As-tu aussi des projets pour les Glades ?

Au temps de Robert Queen, les marais asséchés qui n'appartenaient jusqu'alors à personne s'étaient vus investis par les plus pauvres en quête d'un lieu où s'installer. Une zone de non-droit qui s'était vite densifiée sous les restrictions imposées par la guerre. Mais cette partie excentrée de la citée n'était ni saine ni stable. Alors, à part quelques entrepôts situés en périphérie de la ville basse, le sol trop meuble ne permettait toujours pas d'y construire des bâtiments trop lourd ou trop haut.

\- J'imagine que là-bas nous devrions plutôt commencer par y aménager un accès à l'eau propre et l'évacuation des eaux usées. Après quoi, nous essayerons de remplacer ces bidons-ville en situation plus pérenne. Mais cela prendra du temps.

Sans évoquer qu'au contraire du reste de la ville, ils ne seraient pas du tout assurés que tous les habitants des Glades concèdent à tant de changements. Nombre de chefs de gang profitaient allégrement de l'anarchie qui y régnait.

\- Il faudra surtout, au préalable, trouver les bonnes personnes pour mettre en œuvre tout cela.

Voyant bien à quel point Oliver se montrait inquiet pour l'avenir de cette partie de la ville, Felicity se blottit contre lui en un geste de soutien.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas encore les compétences nécessaires à tes côtés. Mais je ne doute pas qu'à terme, tu finiras par aboutir à quelque chose de grand, là-bas aussi. Il faudra juste avancer pas après pas pour y parvenir.

\- Nous verrons... Sinon...

\- Sinon... ?

\- Je voulais profiter de cette escapade pour te demander quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi. En quoi, puis-je t'aider dans ce plan d'envergure ?

\- Je me demandais plus simplement, si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi ? Je veux dire, ici en ville.

\- Comme au « Poison » ?

\- Grand Dieu, Non ! Je pensais plutôt t'amener au « Sel et Poivre ».

L'auberge proposant la restauration la plus fine de toute la cité, essentiellement composée de rôtisseries et légumes de saison.

\- Oh... Je... Je ne veux pas trop analyser la chose, mais... Tu me proposes un rendez-vous ? Comme un rendez-vous galant ?

\- Dirais-tu oui, si c'était le cas ?

\- Oui ! Oui, je veux ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, trop apeurée qu'il change d'avis.

\- Bien.

Subitement tous deux gênés par la situation, Felicity se pressa de reprendre les brides pour se diriger vers le lieu indiqué sous les indications d'Oliver.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on soit subitement si nerveux. ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne figure.

\- Sauf que l'on a déjà abordé tous les sujets abordables au premier rendez-vous, au deuxième, troisième et à tous les suivants. Et je t'ai déjà vu nu... plusieurs fois. osa-t-elle préciser.

Amusé par sa réplique, pour partie hors de tout propos, Oliver tenta de désamorcer la situation. Il était bien temps qu'ils reprennent leur relation par le début. Et par amour pour cette femme si dévouée à sa cause, il souhaitait que cela se passe au mieux.

\- Moi je suis avide d'en connaître un peu plus sur toi. Comme il reste des choses que tu ignores encore à mon sujet.

\- Vraiment ? Dis-m'en une.

.

À suivre.

[1] Vous imaginez bien qu'il s'agit là d'un ersatz de Mini Cooper ^-^

[2] N'oublions pas qu'Oliver n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux de Curtis.

Sur cette invitation à manger dans le restaurant préféré de Moira Queen et la réinterprétation d'une scène pour moi incontournable de la série, je laisse place au mystère quant à leurs nouvelles confidences ^_-

La suite, samedi prochain... si tout va bien !

mimi yuy


	31. Guerre et Paix

Après le dernier chapitre voué à clore la présentation des lieux, ce soir un très gros chapitre voué à clore les grandes discussions. ^_-

.

* * *

 **UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE**

* * *

.

 **Guerre et Paix**

.

Déjà des heures que l'orage déchaînait sa violence sur le domaine. Éclaté au cœur de la nuit, à l'averse intarissable ayant déjà fait disparaître la neige, s'ajoutait depuis peu des éclairs mordorés déchirant le ciel en une fréquence disparate. Mais aussi violente et bruyante soit la nature reprenant ses droits, c'est un tout autre tumulte qui réveilla Moira Queen.

Était-ce son instinct de mère, la simple proximité de leur chambre respective en leurs quartiers temporaires, ou plus sûrement le cri qui venait de supplanter le grondement du tonnerre ? Toujours est-il que le vacarme provenant de la chambre de son fils ne laissait aucunement penser à de quelconques activités nocturnes qui auraient mieux scié au jeune couple qui y dormait.

Le hurlement à vous glacer d'effroi se réitérant, Moira se leva une bonne fois pour toutes pour en trouver la cause. Arrivée à la porte, elle incita Théa et Walter à retourner dans leur lit respectif. Si cela venait bien d'Oliver, elle doutait que ce dernier souhaite avoir plus de témoins de sa perdition. Après avoir frappé pour la forme, elle s'infiltra dans les lieux pour découvrir sans réelle surprise l'absence de Felicity. Voilà des jours que tout à chacun s'attendait à ce que la femme du maréchal ferrant accouche enfin. Sans doute la lune noire et l'orage avaient-ils contribué à déclencher la délivrance. Toujours est-il qu'il n'y avait que son fils, à l'évidence perdu dans un cauchemar. Ou plus sûrement en proie à des ennemis imaginaires, au milieu de son lit défait, alors que les battants d'une fenêtre cognaient avec insistance contre le mur sous l'insistance du vent glacial qui s'y engouffrait. Une folie de l'avoir ouverte alors qu'ils étaient encore en hiver.

S'approchant doucement du corps tourmenté, Moira voulut le toucher dans l'objectif simple de le réveiller.

\- Oliver, réveille-toi. Oliver ?

Mais à peine eut-elle effleuré une épaule que d'un geste de rejet instinctif il la projeta violemment au sol. Un coup porté à son plexus d'une telle force qu'il lui en coupa la voix.

ARROW

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Felicity venait d'aider une femme à accoucher. Enfin... elle avait surtout assisté deux mères de famille qui assumaient la tâche de sages-femmes au sein du domaine. C'est que pour sa part, elle n'en connaissait jusqu'alors que la partie théorique. Aussi était-ce une occasion parfaite pour elle d'apprendre de ses paires, et leur partager à l'occasion quelques conseils pour les aider à soulager la douleur de la maman.

Elle rentrait finalement au château au terme de cette expérience unique, aussi impressionnante qu'émouvante, pas même dérangée par la tempête, protégée par son épaisse cape sur le chemin du retour. Elle avait tellement hâte de réveiller Oliver pour tout lui raconter. À moins qu'elle soit magnanime et attende sagement le matin pour ce faire. Bien qu'elle doutait réussir à se rendormir après de tels évènements. Et puis peut-être que lui même serait encore éveillé à l'attendre, bien qu'ils soient proches du petit matin.

Ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir, toutefois, fut sa belle-mère étendue au sol et Oliver courbé en boule sous une fenêtre grande ouverte. Que se passait-il ici ?

Après avoir posé sa chandelle sur la table de nuit, elle se précipita d'abord vers le corps gisant au pied du lit.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Moira ?

\- Oliver ! Occupez-vous d'Oliver. murmura-t-elle, douloureusement.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien. ajouta-t-elle, tout en l'aidant à se relever pour la guider vers de quoi s'asseoir.

\- Oliver...

Ne jugeant pas opportun d'insister et perdre plus de temps, Felicity délaissa finalement sa belle-mère pour se précipiter vers lui. Fermant d'abord la fenêtre qui laissait entrer une pluie glaciale dans les lieux, elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de son époux.

\- Hé... Oliver... ? lui parla-t-elle doucement.

Si l'on pouvait croire qu'il était éveillé, avec ses yeux grand ouverts. L'absence de toute réaction de ses pupilles illustrait bien autre chose. Combien de fois l'avait-elle déjà vu ainsi, plongé dans ses pires souvenirs ? Puisque telle était la cruelle vérité quant à ses cauchemars qui l'empoignaient. Elle qui pensait qu'il s'en était finalement soustrait...

\- Shhhh... Tout va bien. Tu n'es plus dans les geôles de Ra's Al Ghul. Écoute ma voix, tu en es sortie. Tu n'es plus leur prisonnier. Nous sommes de retour dans ton fief, Oliver. Shhhh...

Presque à l'image du bébé confié plus tôt aux bras de sa mère pleurant d'amour pour lui, Felicity laissa Oliver se blottir tout contre elle. Alors de murmures en caresses, de promesses en baisers abandonnés, elle l'incita au calme et à la sérénité, le nourrissant tout simplement de sa tendresse. Quel geôlier aurait agi de même ? La réponse évidente à cette question était depuis le jour 1 de leur rencontre, la raison même pour laquelle cela fonctionnait.

Sentant le corps adulte enfin détendu et apaisé, elle l'incita à se relever pour le guider à nouveau dans leur lit. La pièce était si froide et son corps si mouillé qu'il prendrait la mort à rester abandonné sur le parquet tout juste rénové. Lui ôtant sa chemise trempée, inconsciente de révéler-là ses innombrables cicatrices au hasard d'un énième éclair, elle l'enfouit finalement sous leur épaisse couche de couvertures alors que sa prise sur elle ne faiblissait pas.

\- Feli...

\- Shhh... Tout va bien. Je reviens très vite mon amour. lui chuchota-t-elle finalement avant de s'en éloigner juste un instant.

Dès lors, à nouveau en proie à la panique, elle chercha des yeux Moira pour la trouver finalement assise sur le sofa où elle l'avait brusquement guidé à son arrivée.

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop mal en chutant ? murmura-t-elle inquiète.

\- Comment... ? Je ne comprends pas. Depuis combien de temps ?

Ne souhaitant pas avoir un tel échange en présence du principal concerné, Felicity la guida finalement très improprement en dehors de leur chambre. C'est seulement une fois toutes deux assises sur un banc posé le long du couloir menant aux différentes chambres d'amis, qu'elle se contraint à avouer l'un des plus grands secrets de son époux.

\- Ces cauchemars... ? Il les supporte depuis que je le connais. Dès la première nuit de son retour chez les Merlyn, il en fut la proie. Si je crus un temps que c'était dû à la fièvre qui l'empoisonnait alors. Il s'est très vite avéré qu'elle n'était pas seule responsable.

\- Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais entendu jusqu'à cette nuit. Je sais que nos chambres étaient éloignées. Mais ne serait-ce que lors de notre voyage pour rentrer, nous avons partagé une dizaine de nuits très proches les uns des autres et...

\- Et... cela ne semble plus survenir si souvent quand je suis présente. Dans le cas contraire, disons que comme vous avez pu le voir, j'interviens avant que cela n'empire.

\- Vous semblez effectivement apte à l'en soulager.

\- Ce ne fut pas toujours si efficace, mais oui. Je suppose que ce soir, mon absence conjuguée au bruit du tonnerre ont dû le renvoyer dans ses plus sombres mémoires.

\- Je vois.

Un constat d'autant plus affligeant pour Moira qu'elle avait surtout parfaitement vu toutes ces cicatrices zébrant la peau de son enfant. Elle n'était pas assez dupe pour ignorer les conséquences cruelles de la guerre. En voulait pour acte, le fait qu'on lui ait renvoyé son feu premier époux découpé en morceaux... Mais Oliver n'affichait jamais aucun stigmate du temps passé sur le front. Du moins jusqu'alors. Et en tant que mère... Voir la chaire de sa chaire ainsi souffrir sans pouvoir l'apaiser... Cette nuit venait de souffler une cruelle vérité en son cœur glacé d'effroi.

\- Ces cicatrices... Il n'en avait aucune avant son départ pour la guerre.

\- À ce jour, je peux dire qu'environ 30% de son corps est couvert de tissus cicatriciels. Sa peau a été brûlée, pelée et découpée principalement sur le dos, mais aussi sur le torse et ses bras. Il a aussi été écartelé à la toute fin... J'ai moi-même remis chacun de ses membres en place. Je soupçonne qu'il ait également subi de multiples fractures par le passé qui n'ont, semble-t-il, jamais guéries proprement.

\- Il ne m'a jamais rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Et à vous ?

Felicity n'ayant aucune envie de trahir ses confidences, elle se contenta d'un retour laconique.

\- Non. Il m'a à peine dit quoi que ce soit. Je sais tout cela pour avoir été celle qui l'a soignée à son retour. Voulez-vous d'ailleurs que je vous examine ? Il semble que vous avez reçu un coup particulièrement violent ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement, dans le but évident de la détourner du sujet sensible.

La chemise de nuit légèrement écartée au niveau du sternum révélait surtout déjà les marques d'un futur hématome de taille.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne manquerais pas de vous solliciter demain, si cela évolue.

\- Bien.

Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire de ses deux bras, la jeune femme se releva d'un bon, prête à retourner dans sa chambre, quand Moira la stoppa dans son élan.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Je vous en prie. Je n'allais pas vous laisser ainsi à terre.

Doutant d'avoir dit ce qu'il fallait, Felicity allait se reprendre, quand elle fut de nouveau coupée.

\- Non... pour... pour soulager ainsi mon fils. J'ai longtemps douté de votre place parmi nous. Mais il me paraît de plus en plus évident que vous n'êtes pas un si mauvais choix.

\- Oh... Merci, Moira.

\- Bonne nuit, Felicity. Allez donc le rejoindre sans plus attendre.

\- Bien sûr. Oui. Je veux dire : Bonne nuit ! se précipita-t-elle de répondre, trop stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour réussir à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

ARROW

Si Felicity s'était peu après glissée aux côtés de son époux dès qu'elle fut changée. Il sembla ne rien rester de cette nuit dans la mémoire d'Oliver quand ce dernier se réveilla au matin.

Loin de pouvoir s'en défaire si facilement, Felicity se sentit pour sa part obligée d'aller revoir Moira pour rediscuter de ce qui était advenu cette nuit. Elle avait aussi bien d'autres sujets qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à aborder avec elle. Car encore fallait-il pour cela trouver le courage de la confronter seule. Une tâche que la guérisseuse se gardait bien d'initier jusqu'ici. Mais après le compliment reçu plus tôt, une nouvelle détermination était née. Aussi est-ce finalement peu après le déjeuner qu'elle se résolut à la rejoindre, alors que son aînée finissait une entrevue vouée à revoir quelques détails sur la décoration de son futur salon privée.

S'avançant dans l'actuel salon commun dédié aux dames du château où elle se trouvait pour se faire, Felicity tenta une approche maladroite en commentant les plans toujours ouverts sur la table initialement vouée à servir le thé.

\- Joli salon.

\- Merci.

\- Puis-je... ?

\- Vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- J'ai... J'ai fait mander Raisa pour qu'elle nous apporte le thé. Si cela vous convient.

\- Si cela vous sciez.

Un ange passa avant que magnanime, Moira coupa court au silence avec une question anodine.

\- Cela s'est-il bien passé, cette nuit ? Le bébé est-il né ?

Elle avait beau garder ses distances avec leurs domestiques, elle n'en était pas moins soucieuse qu'il puisse leur arriver malheur.

\- Oui. Le maréchal ferrant et sa femme ont eu une magnifique petite fille.

\- Oh. Cela fera la troisième, si je ne me trompe...

\- C'est ça.

\- Je vois. Le destin semble cruel à vouloir lui refuser tout héritier.

\- Pourquoi l'une d'elles ne pourrait-elle pas reprendre sa forge ?

Si Moira allait répondre d'une évidence, le regard de sa bru si sincère et honnête à cet instant la stoppa. Toujours est-il qu'elle se doutait de la raison cachée derrière cette visite de courtoisie. Aussi l'aborda-t-elle plus franchement.

\- Oliver a-t-il souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- Pas dans les détails. Et si cela vous convient, je ne pensais pas lui révéler votre présence. Pas que cela n'ait pas eu d'importance ! se rattrapa-t-elle aussitôt. Mais il serait si confondu et affligé de vous avoir fait du mal. Est-ce... Est-ce bien avec vous ?

\- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement.

\- Bien.

Soufflant le plus discrètement du monde son soulagement, Felicity profita de cette première victoire pour s'engager dans le second sujet qui l'intéressait à cet instant.

\- Je sais pour vous et Robert Queen.

\- Que pensez-vous donc savoir ?

La question était méritée. Car Dieu seul savait combien de secrets ce couple de pouvoir avait gardés des autres. Mais Felicity n'était pas là pour évoquer la politique établie et imposée par un seigneur en quête de pouvoir et d'argent. Non, _in fine_ , elle souhaitait aborder un thème bien plus simple qui les concernait toutes deux directement.

\- Oliver m'a dit que son père avait soudoyé votre propre père pour obtenir l'occasion, le jour venu, de fusionner vos terres et ainsi agrandir son domaine.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, je sais qu'on ne vous a jamais demandé votre avis sur ce mariage. Que vous n'avez jamais été totalement libre de vos choix, avec les contraintes qui furent les vôtres...

\- Dois-je donc la générosité de mon fils quant à mes nouveaux actes de propriété à votre vœu ?

\- En toute sincérité, j'aurais aimé en être l'investigatrice. Mais Oliver n'a jamais eu besoin que j'en fasse écho pour savoir qu'il devait mettre sa mère à l'abri du besoin. Comme vous avez diablement mérité d'être une bonne fois pour toutes libérée du joug de tout homme. Aussi aimable, avenant et respectueux puisse être Walter à votre égard. ajouta-t-elle à la hâte.

\- Pensez-vous que cela nous rend semblables ? Contrairement à vous, avant mon mariage j'étais fille de seigneur, châtelaine, et vouée à un grand rôle. Vous n'étiez qu'une fille de classe moyenne qui n'aurait jamais dû atteindre une telle position.

De quoi anéantir toute la joie qu'elle avait eu à l'écoute des paroles confiées au petit matin.

\- Suis-je pour autant responsable de la place que d'autres m'ont imposée ? rétorqua-t-elle amère.

\- Si seulement vous concédiez accepter votre rôle et ce que cela implique. Je serais heureuse de vous apprendre quelle est votre place ici. Mais je ne suis pas dupe de votre souhait de ne pas vous y conformer.

\- Je... Je comprends votre position, Moira. Vous pouvez le nier. Mais je devine sans mal combien vivre dans ce milieu qui a été vôtre toute votre vie a dû être difficile. À quel point vous avez dû vous plier à contrecœur aux dictats des traditions et du patriarcat prescrits sur les Terres de votre famille et celles de votre époux imposé ! J'ai une profonde admiration pour votre force morale. Car je n'aurais pas su prendre ainsi sur moi pour assumer cette charge.

Se moquant d'elle-même d'un rire nerveux, Felicity réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas même besoin de parler là au conditionnel. Il est fort possible qu'à sa place, elle aurait tué Robert Queen comme elle avait éliminé Cooper Seldon.

\- Je n'ai clairement pas eu la force d'accepter à votre image mon premier destin quand ce dernier me fut infligé.

\- Alors quoi ? questionna Moira, à l'écoute, malgré son attitude faussement blasée et in-intéressée.

\- Alors... J'aimerais savoir ce que nous pouvons faire pour qu'Oliver n'ait plus le sentiment de devoir perpétuellement jouer les arbitres entre nous. Je conçois que notre manière d'agir n'est pas usuelle. Mais pouvez-vous croire que nous ne le faisons que pour le bien de tous ?

Voyant la femme soupirer lourdement, Felicity hésita quant à savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire de plus pour la convaincre de sa sincérité.

\- Felicity... Ne vous méprenez pas. Je n'ai pas pour souhait de faire de votre vie à vous deux, un enfer... Je vous assure. osa-t-elle ajouter, sachant à quel point, on pouvait en douter. Mais Oliver et vous êtes si naïfs... Il y a des obligations que les personnes en notre position se doivent de respecter, si elles souhaitent garder le respect des plus hautes figures les entourant.

\- Je ne pense pas que nos décisions aient floué le respect d'Oliver vis-à-vis de ses gens.

\- Du plus grand nombre, j'en conçois. Mais qu'en est-il ce jour de ses ennemis ? De tous ceux voulant sa place ? De tous ceux ayant juré fidélité à son père, en attente de retours qu'ils comprennent aujourd'hui ne plus pouvoir obtenir ? Souhaitez-vous pour lui qu'il combatte jour après jour leurs tentatives de renversement ? Ne soyez pas naïve à ne pas croire qu'ils réussiront un jour à s'infiltrer en nos rangs et le détruire, Felicity !

\- Comment pouvez-vous croire que j'ignore tout cela ? Ne me croyez pas si candide.

\- Alors, prouvez-le-moi !

Écoutant avec attention les mots dictés plus fortement par Moira, Felicity concéda à la demande. Loin de toute volonté d'instaurer un éclat comme à chacune de leur confrontation, elle cherchait honnêtement l'équilibre qu'il leur faudrait trouver. Et aussi dur que ce soit pour elle de l'admettre, elle n'avait aucune expérience en la matière.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Il était certain que tous n'accepteraient pas les changements qu'Oliver commençait à distiller au-delà de leurs murs. Lui-même en avait conscience, en instaurant une nouvelle entité apte à les aider à apporter la justice par le biais d'une autre figure de proue, plus... sombre et discrète.

Toujours est-il qu'ils devraient un jour ou l'autre se confronter au restant des 1% dont ils faisaient pleinement partie. Et ce jour-là, ils devraient savoir jouer le rôle qu'on attendait d'eux. Alors...

\- C'est bien-là la raison de ma venue... Je sais à quel point vous aimez vos enfants. Aussi, aidez-moi à défendre au mieux les intérêts d'Oliver pour qu'il puisse par ailleurs user de la liberté de vivre sa vie privée comme il lui sied.

Moira croisant avec force son regard, dans l'étude évidente de savoir si elle se moquait d'elle ou lui parlait avec sincérité. C'est d'un retour soudain taquin qu'elle le lui concéda.

\- Oliver et Quentin avaient raison, vous concernant.

\- Oh... À quel sujet ?

\- Vous ne sauriez mentir pour votre propre bien.

Ne sachant comment interpréter cette phrase. Moira l'accusait-elle de mensonge quant à son souhait de vouloir protéger Oliver ? Le doute fut vite balayé quand la mère de son époux se leva un instant pour prendre en main une clochette qu'elle agita.

\- Veuillez vous asseoir et prenons ce thé avant qu'il ne soit complètement froid.

Heureuse de cette première ouverture, Felicity se précipita à sa place, faisant dans l'instant grincer la chaise, aux grands désarrois de sa belle-mère. Déjà Raïsa qui patientait depuis tout ce temps à la porte, entrait leur déposer la porcelaine fine, cachant à peine son sourire de satisfaction. Sa jeune maîtresse avait enfin trouvé les mots pouvant dompter le tigre. Car si Moira Steele avait une seule faiblesse, il s'agissait nul doute de son souhait de défendre bec et ongle les intérêts de son fils.

ARROW

Au terme d'une longue après-midi d'échanges, parfois tendus, mais définitivement libérateur pour les deux parties. Felicity s'imprégna des multiples traditions de la maison des Queen, de leurs origines, ainsi que des raisons motivant Moira à les faire subsister. Et à son grand regret, la jeune femme avait dû concéder à contrecœur à sa belle-mère bien des points mis sur la table. Si Oliver voulait garder sa position, il devrait aussi parfois jouer le jeu qu'on attendait de lui en haut lieu, quitte à devoir jouer les hypocrites. Un détail de poids que belle-maman n'avait pas manqué de lui souffler, bien que tout en subtilité.

Suite à quoi, elles s'étaient séparées, une fois n'est pas coutume, plutôt mutuellement satisfaite. Felicity repassant par sa chambre, elle se surprit d'y trouver le seigneur des lieux au visage froissé, pour ne pas dire abattu. Assis sur leur lit, il observait démuni sa propre femme de chambre remplir son sac de voyage, alors que cette dernière ne retenait aucunement son large sourire à défaut de rire franchement de la situation.

\- Sin ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

À l'insistance de son regard, sa cadette lui murmura sa réponse avant de fuir des lieux.

\- Disons juste qu'il ne retrouve plus rien depuis votre déplacement temporaire.

\- Je vois.

Ayant été absent lors du changement de lieu, il est vrai qu'Oliver passait ses jours à chercher la moindre tunique ou simple pantalon. Heureusement ses armes avaient elles toutes été déplacées dans son antre pour éviter toute agitation les concernant.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Hum. Juste décidé que Sin ferait tous mes bagages dorénavant. Vu qu'elle semble la seule à savoir où elle cache chacun de mes vêtements.

Felicity se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle le savait tout autant.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- J'ai pris le thé avec ta mère.

\- Tu as découvert de nouvelles informations intéressantes ?

\- Ce n'était pas exactement le sujet du moment. En fait...

Dès lors, elle s'attela à lui présenter ce sur quoi elles avaient échangé.

\- Laisse-moi résumer la situation. TU as fait la paix avec ma mère pour ME contraindre d'agir à SON souhait ?

\- J'ai plus justement enterré la hache de guerre sous un drapeau blanc avec ta mère. Et convenu avec elle que pour le bien de ta nouvelle « couverture », dont elle ignore bien sûr tout de sa future existence, il serait plus raisonnable de ne pas tout supprimer des fastes du passé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ?

\- Que si tu veux toujours rendre justice et obtenir vengeance, tout faire de façon frontale n'apportera que nouveaux conflits et hostilité, pouvant mener jusqu'à une guerre civile si une région tout entière se soulevait contre toi. Tu dois jouer le jeu de la politique à un certain niveau.

\- Me rendre plus stricte et rigide sous une carapace de dépenses futiles ne me fera pas plus apprécier de tous ces hommes.

\- À quel moment avons-nous dit que tu devais paraître ainsi... ?

Insinuait-elle qu'il devrait passer pour un fils de seigneur, tendre et influençable ?

Devinant sans mal à quoi pensait Oliver, Felicity le lui confirma en ajoutant un point de détail d'importance pour l'extérieur.

\- N'oublie pas que tous ces nantis, impatients de pouvoir côtoyer leur nouveau seigneur, pensent qu'il a passé la majorité de la guerre enfermé dans une geôle ennemie. Un homme dépassé, sans doute traumatisé de son isolement, n'ayant jamais vraiment combattu au contraire de Jonas Steele qui prit sa place à la tête de votre armée...

\- Un pleutre.

\- Que tu n'es pas ! se força-t-elle à préciser, malgré l'évidence.

Mais si Oliver n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir propulsé sa mère à travers la pièce, il n'était pas moins conscient d'avoir à nouveau cauchemardé la nuit durant jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rejoigne. Quel homme avait ainsi besoin de la présence de sa femme pour faire fuir ses cauchemars, tel un gamin immature et sans défense ? Rien qui ne puisse l'aider à affronter son soudain manque d'estime de soi.

\- Mais le leur faire croire en partie. poursuivit-elle. Leur montrer l'image d'un homme utopiste, désireux d'offrir une nouvelle vie à ses gens, d'instaurer de nouvelles lois plus justes. Finalement, surtout trop concentré sur ses objectifs premiers pour voir par ailleurs ceux trichant et dérobant. Cela répondra aux attentes du peuple, tout en calmant les craintes de l'oligarchie de voir annihilée la partie camouflée de leurs habitudes perfides. Ainsi, n'ayant pas si peur de toi, ils te laisseront à ta place, trop occupés à combattre par ailleurs l'ombre vengeresse en voulant à leur vie... ainsi qu'à la tienne ?

Aimant particulièrement cette phrase, c'est d'un sourire conquis qu'Oliver le lui concéda. S'il pouvait être la cible de sa propre création, personne n'irait à penser qu'il l'a créé - pour ne pas dire qu'il l'habite. Mais avec leurs aspirations de justice sociale, il faudrait aussi une bonne raison pour que son alter ego s'en prenne à eux. Restait que s'il passait pour influençable... cela impliquait qu'il agisse aussi en partie pour le compte d'une voix ayant son écoute... Sans nul doute sa voix à elle. De quoi mettre Felicity plus en avant qu'il ne le voudrait.

Maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si Malcolm ne lui avait pas déjà mis une cible dans le dos en s'imposant comme son tuteur. Comme il ne doutait pas qu'elle ait les épaules assez larges pour dompter les fauves. Après tout, il semblerait qu'elle ait su jouer dans la cour de la plus grande des instigatrices de sa connaissance.

\- Bien. Je suis d'accord avec ces arguments. Tu pourras dire à ma mère que vous avez toutes deux carte blanche pour organiser un évènement festif au printemps voué à inaugurer avec démesure notre nouvelle demeure et célébrer ma prise de fonction à la tête de mes Terres légitimes.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire toi-même ?

\- J'aime l'idée que vous complotiez à mon profit.

\- Idiot.

L'embrassant pour ponctuer son qualificatif, Felicity ne s'opposa guère à son souhait de le prolonger en un baiser bien plus inquisiteur. Oliver était pour sa part réellement heureux que deux des trois femmes de sa vie aient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente. Aussi n'avait-il aucune envie d'y couper court en s'immisçant entre elles. Cela permettrait aussi à sa mère de comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais meilleure écoute à ses souhaits que si elle les rendait acceptables auprès de son épouse. Peut-être finiraient-elles ainsi par construire une vraie et juste relation, en leur situation.

Si cela pouvait être aussi simple avec sa sœur.

Soupirant à ce constat, l'homme coupa court à leur flirt.

\- Tu sembles soudainement si douée pour comprendre ma famille. Peut-être pourras-tu aussi aider Théa à trouver de quoi l'occuper.

\- Je pourrais lui proposer de rester avec moi pour que je lui montre les bases de la médecine, ou celle de la gestion d'une maison. Bien que dans ce cas, elle en apprendrait beaucoup plus auprès de Raisa. Elle peut aussi accompagner ta mère. Maintenant qu'elle a décidé de reprendre tout ou partie de la gestion de ses biens, elle ne va pas manquer de travail.

\- Je sais que mère tente effectivement de la convaincre de nous suivre à ce dessein. Mais cela ne sera jamais quelque chose qui lui appartienne, qui la passionne à la hanter...

\- Tu dois accepter l'idée que l'on peut juste lui ouvrir les yeux sur les possibilités mises à sa portée, puis l'accompagner quand elle aura fait son choix.

Ne pouvant que lui accorder ce constat, Oliver n'ajouta mot.

\- Au fait. Tu n'avais pas des choses à faire avec Dig ?

\- Si. Le tour de la ville et un dernier point avant que je ne parte.

\- Les travaux vont-ils débuter comme espérés ?

\- Hum. Mais on en parlera plus tard.

\- Et pourquoi plus tard ?

\- Car j'aimerais pouvoir profiter à cet instant de ma femme !

\- Tu es surtout fatigué en quête d'une sieste avant votre départ demain matin.

\- Tu m'as dévoilé ! Alors, pourquoi ne pas tester la qualité de notre nouveau lit ?

Pouffant à sa bêtise, Felicity ne l'en suivit pas moins.

\- Tu as conscience que l'on teste ce « nouveau » lit depuis presque deux semaines ?

\- Mais jamais à la lumière du jour. répondit-il pour la forme.

Sourd à ses rires, Oliver l'entraîna à sa suite pour finalement se blottir sans honte dans le giron de sa femme, alors pas peu fière de pouvoir offrir un tel réconfort à l'homme aimé. Un combattant hors pair, un seigneur réformateur, un époux patient et bienveillant... Tant de qualités qui à ses yeux ne s'altéraient pas un instant s'il affichait ainsi ses quelques failles. Felicity osait croire que là était la raison pour laquelle elle était la seule auprès de qui, il ne les dissimulait pas.

ARROW

Face à son inespérée réussite avec Moira, Felicity estima qu'il n'était pas impossible d'agir de même avec sa belle-sœur. Aussi est-ce regonflée à bloc qu'elle se rendit cette fin de journée dans les quartiers de sa benjamine. Après leur sieste améliorée, Oliver avait concédé aller enfin voir Diggle. Contrairement à ses deux premiers voyages, ce dernier ne les accompagnerait pas sur la route, Oliver ne souhaitant pas laisser le domaine sans présence d'une figure d'autorité en son absence et celle de Walter. C'était donc le moment ou jamais pour elle de s'éclipser.

Elle approchait finalement de la chambre de la jeune fille quand la porte laissée grande ouverte lui permit d'entendre la discussion qui s'y déroulait. A priori, Moira tentait de la convaincre une dernière fois de les accompagner pour visiter ses terres natales.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider à faire le point sur ce qu'il faut prendre en charge. Je serais tout aussi prête à te confier la gérance de l'une de nos propriétés. La ferme ovine est particulièrement créditrice grâce à la laine de qualité que nous produisons. Tu sais à quel point elle est jalousée par tous.

Felicity profitant d'une cape épaisse de cette laine dont Moira parlait, pouvait sans mal confirmer ses dires. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareille résistance et imperméabilité dans un vêtement qui n'était pas fait de cuir.

\- Toi qui aimes tant la mode, ne serait-ce pas intéressant de comprendre comment tout débute avant la conception par nos tailleurs ? poursuivit Moira.

\- Je ne suis pas née pour m'abaisser à jouer les bergères, mère ! Grand bien vous y fasse, si cela vous sied.

\- Théa !

\- Si je dois partir d'ici, ce sera uniquement pour rentrer chez moi !

\- Tu es chez toi.

\- Nous sommes chez les Queen et vous comme moi ne sommes pas des Queen ! Alors, à quoi bon rester dans cette prison ?

Felicity ne saurait jamais en détail, ce qui s'était réellement passé et dit par la suite. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu était une jeune fille aux prises d'une colère folle qui avait repoussé sa mère si violemment que Moira en avait chuté au sol. Pour la seconde fois en moins de 24 heures devait-elle ajouter. Alors dans un réflexe bien malheureux, elle s'était interposée entre elles deux, ne manquant pas dans son élan de gifler sa belle-sœur.

Le silence qui suivit cette scène dura de longues et intenses minutes, avant qu'enfin toutes reprennent vie.

\- Ne lève jamais plus la main sur ta mère, Théa ! Moira Queen ou Moira Steele, elle n'en reste pas moins l'une des femmes les plus fortes et les plus courageuses que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'ici, à qui tu dois un minimum de respect !

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu la détestes autant que tu m'exècres !

\- Quand bien même, tu nous dois un minimum de considération !

\- Je ne te dois rien ! Je ne vous dois rien !

Folle de colère, Théa la repoussa tout autant. Mais s'y attendant, Felicity n'eut qu'à faire un pas de recul pour retrouver sa stabilité. Alors sa cadette se précipita pour sortir des lieux et claquer la porte avec une force démesurée.

\- Encore heureux que le maître d'œuvre ait fait consolider les charpentes. se permit de murmurer pour elle-même une Felicity hallucinée par les propos et l'excessivité de la situation.

Elle savait que la règle imposée par Oliver allait générer de la frustration et que Théa en situation de réelle dépendance allait devoir travailler sur elle-même et son addiction pour s'en défaire. Mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à s'en prendre physiquement à sa mère quand cette dernière ne lui proposait rien de moins qu'un rôle officiel et une occupation saine à ses côtés.

\- Felicity.

Ignorant tout de ce que Moira allait lui dire, l'interrompant d'un geste de la main, elle l'aida plutôt à se relever... à nouveau. Elles avaient beau avoir leurs différences et depuis peu leurs points d'accroche, il y a une chose que la jeune femme n'accepterait jamais d'une autre.

\- Nous pourrions ne pas toujours nous apprécier, Moira. Mais j'estime que votre fille n'avait pas à agir de la sorte avec vous. Comme dit plus tôt, je vous sais dévouée corps et âme à vos enfants. Aussi est-ce le minimum qu'ils vous retournent ce même dévouement. Je n'en attendrais pas moins des miens.

Alors qu'elles entendaient Théa fuir les lieux, en dévalant les escaliers après avoir claqué les différentes portes l'y menant, les deux femmes s'observèrent de nouveau un instant.

\- Peut-être devrais-je rester. conclu finalement, Moira.

\- Si je puis me permettre. Peut-être que la distance que ce voyage offrira pour quelques jours entre Théa et vous et Oliver lui donnera aussi l'occasion de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient d'arriver sans pression. Votre présence peut parfois être vécue comme... un poids.

\- Me conseilleriez-vous donc de partir pour profiter vous-même de cette accalmie ?

\- Je n'oserais jamais !

Le rouge lui montant aussitôt aux joues, Felicity se maudit pour la millième fois d'être aussi vive à réagir. Mais à l'évidence, on ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, par ailleurs. Puis-je dans ce cas, vous demander de bien vouloir vous assurer qu'elle ne fera rien d'inconsidéré ?

\- Je vous promets d'y accorder autant d'attention qu'il en faudra.

\- Merci. Espérons que cet éloignement temporaire soit donc pour le mieux.

Un vœu pieux qui s'apparentait au miracle, à l'esprit des deux femmes.

.

À suivre.

Prochainement un triptyque quasi entièrement consacré à Théa. De quoi très prochainement, enfin comprendre les raisons de son caractère exécrable. J'espère pouvoir publier le premier opus, proposant un retour à l'action, d'ici une semaine. Mais comme toujours, ma réactivité dépendra surtout de mes potentiels imprévus. u_u

mimi yuy


End file.
